La Gata Del Desierto
by Sariluri
Summary: Cuando todo ocurrió y de la catástrofé surgió la leyenda del niño que vivió, había alguien más, alguien que tenía un gran secreto. ¿Quien es ella? ¿Que la atormenta? P.R.D
1. Capítulo 1: Se abrió el infierno: Hallow

Capítulo 1: Se abrió el infierno: Halloween  
  
Los personajes suelen estar a favor o en contra de la búsqueda. Si la apoyan, se los idealiza simplemente como a valientes o puros, si la obstruyen, se los tilda simplemente como infames o cobardes.  
Por consiguiente, todo personaje típico suele enfrentarse con su contrario moral, como las piezas blancas y negras del ajedrez.  
  
NORTHROP FRYE Anatomy of Criticism

Un ruido hueco de tacones corriendo, el contacto del motor, un acelerón, un derrape, una maldición.  
  
Humo, cenizas y polvo...  
  
Ella temía que ya fuera demasiado tarde para reparar el daño, pero rogaba al cielo que no fuera a costa de vidas inocentes... aunque... cuando se trataba del Señor Oscuro, era lo mínimo que cabía esperar.  
  
Desde el punto en el que se encontraba podía divisar la Marca Tenebrosa surcando el cielo, aquella calavera que sin duda estaba riéndose de ella, mientras escupía un serpiente por encima del mundo. Aquella joven se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada más que apretar los dientes con rabia y cerrar su puño enguantado en cuero negro sobre el mango del manillar de la imponente moto, la cual rugía de forma estremecedora, marchando de forma veloz por la carretera, como una sombra negra que volaba... como un murciélago a través de los nocturnos árboles.  
  
Cada vez estaba más cerca... podía sentir la catástrofe en el aire, pero la jinete de negro respiraba más entrecortadamente bajo el casco, a cada minuto que pasaba. Si tan solo pudiera ir un poco más rápido...  
  
Entonces se escuchó el estruendo del motor. Había hablado demasiado pronto. La brillante y oscura moto la había dejado tirada, justo ahora que estaba tan cerca.  
  
- ¡Jodida mierda! - gritó con desesperación, arreándole una patada a la máquina con tal fuerza, que acabó abollando la parte del depósito.  
  
No podía parar, no podía fallarles ahora. Se quitó el casco y lo tiró en medio de la carretera, que rodando, fue a parar hasta una alcantarilla, descubriendo así su pálido rostro, sus rojos labios, sonrojadas mejillas por el sofoco y sus ojos, de un azul intenso como el agua cristalina los cuales contrastaban con el color negro y sedoso de su cabello, sacudido por la brisa nocturna.  
  
Comenzó a correr, pero a los pocos metros se le rompió un tacón de su negra bota y se le torció el tobillo. Pronunciando un par de maldiciones más, se arrancó las botas de los pies y conteniendo el dolor de la torcedura, corrió descalza por la carretera de la avenida principal, con sus botas de tacón de aguja en la mano izquierda y su varita en la diestra... escuchando sus jadeos y el fru frú de su traje de moto de cuero negro, que le cubría de los tobillos al cuello.  
  
Subió la pequeña colina, que tantas veces había cruzado despreocupadamente y miró al cielo... y miró la Marca Tenebrosa. Algo ardió dentro de ella, cerca de su cadera, que hizo que su estómago se convulsionara. Era algo así como una quemazón, pero siguió ascendiendo medio doblada.  
  
Ante ella se extendía el que había sido un valle próspero y verde, en Valle de Godric. Desde lo alto pudo vislumbrar todo el horror y el desastre acontecidos allí. Sin detenerse ni un segundo más bajó a todo correr la colina, recordando lo ocurrido en las últimas horas... de cómo había sido tan imbécil de no darse cuenta:

::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¿Ya te vas?  
  
-Tengo que hacer unas cosas. Voy a pasarme por casa de Peter...  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
  
-¡No! Quiero decir... no hace falta...  
  
-Podría ser peligroso.  
  
-No te preocupes, si necesito ayuda os avisaré - dijo y ante la cara de preocupación de ella añadió con una sonrisa -. Sé cuidarme solo preciosa.

::::::::::::::::::::

¿Quién podía resistirse a esa sonrisa?  
  
Pero ella sabía lo que ocurría en realidad. En tiempos oscuros como los que transcurrían ya nadie se fiaba de nadie, ni de los amigos, ni de su propio corazón. Y no podía culparle porque hubiera hecho lo mismo para proteger a sus amigos.  
  
Había estado despreocupadamente en casa, pensando en como se había marchado, de cómo la había mirado antes de marchar... como si no fuera a volver... de la inquietud y las sospechas que se habían reflejado en su rostro antes de desaparecer por aquella puerta, para buscar la verdad y las respuestas a sus preguntas y a todo este juego.  
  
De aquello hacía tan solo unas horas, y tan solo unos minutos habían pasado desde que había recibido una carta suya de letra temblorosa, en la que le contaba que se diera prisa, ya que algo terrible había ocurrido en este día de Halloween. Tan solo unos minutos... y ya había comenzado a amanecer.  
  
El Sol cortaba el cielo, manchando de luz la oscuridad, pero la Marca seguía allí, atormentándola.  
  
De repente paró en seco y no corrió más. La casa estaba reventada, destrozada y algunos de los escombros llegaban hasta donde ella se sostenía a duras penas sobre su pie bueno. Estaba segura de que allí no podía haber nadie con vida, todos habían muerto.  
  
Entonces aquella mujer que cayó de rodillas al suelo frente a toda esa catástrofe, lanzó un grito capaz de helar la sangre de cualquier alma humana, el lamento más terrible, más lastimoso e impotente, más salvajemente colérico que había podido escucharse nunca y que nadie desearía oír. Su bello rostro se contrajo en un dolor agónico y desesperado... el cielo se oscureció.  
  
Alzó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos y en un brillo rojo de ira, de eterno odio y sed de venganza. La tierra comenzó a temblar bajo sus manos mientras oía un pitido en sus oídos... el infierno paracía haberse abierto. De repente cesó, aquella energía que emergía de las entrañas más profundas de su alma paró, quedando todo en el silencio más infinito... acrecentado por los ecos del llanto de la joven, su dolor.  
  
- No vale la pena derramar lágrimas sobre la tierra marchita. No te culpes, no podrías haber hecho nada por salvarlos - dijo tristemente una voz ronca.  
  
- ¿Qué apuestas, Hagrid? - dijo ella mientras el enorme hombre la levantaba del suelo, ayudándola a tenerse en pie.  
  
- Sirius ha estado aquí mismo hace unos minutos, parecía estar muy mal, pálido y tembloroso. No me extraña... James y Lily, que barbaridad...  
  
-Todos han muerto... todos...  
  
- No, no todos - dijo el gigante mostrando un bulto que llevaba en el brazo. Era una mantita de la que salía la cabecita de un niño de un año.  
  
- ¡Harry! - gritó con alegría capaz de hacerla desfallecer - ¿Cómo...?  
  
- Es un misterio - dijo Hagrid mientras la joven estrechaba al pequeño entre sus brazos.  
  
- La cicatriz... - murmuró ella mirándole la frente -... como en la profecía...  
  
- Sirius se lo quería llevar, insistió mucho al ser su padrino. Dijo que estaría seguro y que vosotros le cuidaríais... pero Dumbledore me ha dado órdenes expresas de llevarlo con él. Después de estar discutiendo un rato se marchó, pero me dejó su moto para que lo llevara...  
  
- ¿Te dejó su MOTO? ¿Dónde ha...? - pero apareció haber encontrado la respuesta por si misma -. ¡Hagrid! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Tengo que detener a Sirius antes de que cometa alguna locura!  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir...?  
  
- ¡Corre! ¡Llevate a Harry! Solo Dumbledore puede esconderle...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hombre caminaba a grandes zancadas por las transitadas calles de Londres. Acababa de dejar atrás el Caldero Chorreante, pero parecía que allí dentro nadie sabía lo ocurrido, pues chocaban sus jarras de cervezas de mantequilla celebrando la desaparición del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, sin preocuparse por la muerte de... era solo que aun no podía creerlo.  
  
... Peter Pettigrew ¡Maldito traidor! Había estado hace escasos minutos en su casa. Peter había huído. Eso no había hecho más que acrecentar las sospechas de Sirius.  
  
Estaba claro. Había vendido a James y a Lily... ¡A James y a Lily! No podía creerlo, tenía que ser una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría. Pero había algo... tenía un nudo en la garganta que le decía que era cierto, un nudo de agonía y de dolor que no le dejaba respirar. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas por la boca, como si le hubieran quitado un órgano muy importante para seguir viviendo, sintiéndose vacío. El recuerdo le hacía débil, y todavía podía ver sus caras:

::::::::::::::::::::

- Lilian Evans. ¿Quieres a James Potter como tu legítimo esposo, para amarle y respetarle en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe? - preguntó el Alto Mago ante todos los presentes.  
  
El silencio. Lily se giró lentamente hacia James y este se estremeció. Estaba increíblemente preciosa, ahí delante de todos irradiando pureza, vestida de blanco y con los bucles rojizos cayendo como una cascada de fuego sobre sus dulces hombros... soberana del mundo bajo el pórtico de flores. Y sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos esmeralda sonreían a James con amor. Por supuesto que le quería... desde la primera vez que lo vio en el Expreso de Hogwarts, burlándose de sus trenzas color zanahoria.  
  
- Si... quiero - pronunció la voz de Lily que salía de sus cremosos labios, como cantando una dulce melodía. Aquella voz que envolvió el silencio en un eco.  
  
- Pues por los poderes que me han sido concedidos por la Confederación de Magos, ante todos los presentes y bajo la mirada de Merlín, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la...  
  
James no esperó a oír las palabras, se abalanzó sobre Lily y la besó, la besó como nunca, tocándola con el corazón, con eterno cariño, como su esposa, sellando ese pacto de amor... hasta que la muerte los separe...

::::::::::::::::::::

Esa era una imagen que siempre le había acompañado y que siempre estaría con él. Formaba parte de sus vidas, y de las de ellos, una eterna paz que había hecho que pudiera sobrellevar la carga de los tiempos oscuros, de aquella estúpida guerra sin sentido. Como el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a James... su mejor amigo...

::::::::::::::::::::  
  
¡PAF!  
  
- ¡Ooooh! ¡Dios! - dijo un chico de pelo negro y revuelto que había salido corriendo de un vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, pero que en esos instantes estaba en el suelo.  
  
- ¡Ooooh que ostión! - rió un chico moreno de ojos grises que había caído al chocar con el primero y que se tocaba el golpe de la frente.  
  
- Soy James Potter - dijo el primero ayudando al otro.  
  
- Sirius Black - dijo el que todavía estaba en el suelo aceptando su mano y levantándose del suelo. Al levantarse se dio cuanta de que llevaba un paquete su mano. Ahora lo tenía él en la suya. Miró el paquete levantando una ceja añadió - Y... ¿a dónde ibas con esto?  
  
- Pues... no sé... a usarlo - dijo James arqueando los hombros sin darle importancia -. El viaje es muy largo y sino me aburro.  
  
- Pues esto me lo guardo para mi. Me voy a dar una vueltecita, ahora vuelvo.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Esperate!

::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sirius seguía caminando, aunque más que caminar iba a tropezones llevándose por delante a un montón de muggles.  
  
- ¡Mire por donde va! ¡Gilipollas! - dijo un hombre con el que había chocado.  
  
-¿Será posible! Tenga más cuidado - dijo una señora indignada.  
  
Pero Sirius Black no atendía a razones, o al menos a una sola... tenía que encontrar a Peter. Tenía que saber de su propia boca porqué los había traicionado.  
  
De repente pudo ver entre un mar de cabezas a un hombre bajito y gordo. Dio cuatro zancadas, le alcanzó del hombro y le dio la vuelta.  
  
- Pero... ¿pero que se cree que hace? -dijo una voz aguda.  
  
Se había equivocado de persona. Sirius gruñó como una fiera y el hombre se echó atrás. La verdad era que Sirius daba bastante miedo en aquellos instantes, con la ropa sucia y arrugada, caminando encolerizado y posiblemente ebrio, pálido y tembloroso de la furia de su interior, los ojos desorbitados y el rastro de barba. Todo aquel aspecto de loco unido a un cuerpo fuerte de un metro ochenta aproximadamente.  
  
- Disculpe -gruñó y siguió caminando. Se metió por una calle que atravesaba a la principal y entonces pudo verle. Se dirigía con paso ligero al Caldero Chorreante y pareció darse cuenta de que alguien le seguía porque echó a correr huyendo del moreno.  
  
Sirius corrió tras Pettigrew y de un empujón lo estampó contra uno de los muros de los edificios de la calle. Peter forcejeaba y lloriqueaba intentando escapar de la horrible presencia.  
  
-¡Que gusto verte PETER PETTIGREW! - dijo Sirius arrinconándole y asiéndole de las solapas de la túnica negra, haciendo que los transeúntes se volvieran a mirarlos -. Tenemos que aclarar una serie de puntos antes de... ¡DEJAR QUE TE PUDRAS EN AZKABAN, MALDITO BASTARDO TRAIDOR!  
  
La cara de Peter estaba contraida por el miedo, solo lloriqueaba emitiendo palabras sin sentido.  
  
- ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE PETER? ¡¿NO TE QUISIERON ELLOS COMO A UN HERMANO?!

::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡ Peter ven, ayúdame con esto! - decía Lily desde la cocina mientras un niño lloraba -. Enseguida vendrán los demás y todavía no está hecho.  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Que bien huele! - dijo Peter entrando en la cocina.  
  
- Gracias Pet. Vigila esto mientras voy por Harry.  
  
El llanto paró y Lily entró en la cocina con Harry en sus brazos, quien ahora reía. Mientras tanto Peter se había acercado a un pastel de nata e iba a introducir el dedo para probarla...  
  
- ¡Peter! Ni se te ocurra... saca ese dedo de la tarta o te lo corto - le advirtió Lily mientras él sonreía.  
  
- No puedo hacerlo - murmuró Peter restregándose las manos con nerviosismo -, no a ella...  
  
-¿Decías algo Pet?

::::::::::::::::::::  
  
- ¿POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO?  
  
Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Pettigrew, parecía haber recordado algo que se le había escapado. Levantó su mano en señal de despedida y Sirius se fijó en que le faltaba un dedo...  
  
- ¿Qué tramas? -murmuró entre dientes con desconfianza, más para si mismo que como advertencia.  
  
Todo aquello sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Peter se escabulló en medio de la calle para que todos pudieran ver su actuación. Era un gran plan, si, todo el mundo lo creería.  
  
- ¡A LILY Y A JAMES, SIRIUS! - gritó Peter sollozando falsamente, tan alto como para hacerse oír por todos los muggles de su alrededor.  
  
Sirius se giró a mirarle, con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa, sin comprender que hacía aquella sucia rata.  
  
- ¿Qué...?  
  
- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE?! - gritó Peter lanzando un conjuro para despejar la calle y rápidamente otro que provocó una terrible explosión. Peter se convirtió en rata y huyó por una de las alcantarillas reventadas en la explosión.  
  
Sirius se quedó pasmado de la impresión con que le había cogido todo aquel engaño y de la rapidez de los hechos. No sabía como reaccionar. Todo alrededor estaba lleno de polvo y escombros, y se oían gritos desgarradores.  
  
Cuando el polvo comenzó a disiparse fue espectador de todo el desastre ocasionado: La explosión había sacabado un cráter gigante en medio de la calle, había reventado los cristales de las tiendas, los coches y levantado la acera en muchos metros a la redonda. Sirius giró sobre si mismo y vio el suelo sembrado de cadáveres de mujeres y niños. Sintió como el mundo se le derrumbaba, ver todo ese horror le hizo enloquecer. Llevó a su mirada al suelo y vio el dedo de Peter Pettigrew.  
  
- ¡Jodido cabrón listo! - gruño Black. Aquello era el colmo del desastre. Comenzó a reír de manera histérica y enfermiza, allí plantado.


	2. Capítulo 2: La Hija de las Tinieblas

Hola, hola, hola, aquí llega el segundo capitulo de "La Gata del Desierto"... bueno ¬¬ no he tenido muchos reviews, pero me alegro de que le guste por lo menos a alguien, eso ayuda a seguir viviendo... es broma!!  
  
Gracias por tu review Iraty Rowling, de pelotera nada, y mas ilusión me ha hecho a mi, seguro o. ¿La chica del principio? Nonono, que todo lo quereis saber... todo a su tieeeempo jaja.  
Te voy a contar un secreto... la verdad no, no me he inspirado en la protagonista de "Dark Angel"... en realidad esta historia lleva rondando por mi cabeza algo más de dos años, por lo que quizás se quedó un poco anticuada y estoy intentando desarrollar otros aspectos, por eso y por los estudios voy muy lenta. Lo que si te tengo que confesar es que he visto algunas fotos de la serie (siempre intento verla, pero nunca puedo ¬¬) y ella encaja bastante mas de lo que creía con mi personaje... OTRA IDEA MÁS QUE ME ARREBATAN!!! Bueno da igual... espero que te guste el capítulo!!

**- Capitulo 2: La hija de las Tinieblas**  
  
Según la tradición griega/romana Perséfone o Proserpina era la personificación de la primavera, hija del gran dios Zeus y de Démeter. Hades, dios del inframundo estaba enamorado de ella y al obtener la negativa de Perséfone la raptó llevándola con él y haciéndola comer una granada, el fruto de los infiernos, quedando allí atrapada.  
La tierra se oscureció al desaparecer la primavera, los cultivos y las flores, y como consecuencia la aparición de la desolación, la hambruna y la muerte.  
Para evitarlo, Zeus pactó con Hades que ella pasaría en la tierra un tercio de cada año, debatiéndose entre dos colores: el blanco y el negro... la luz y la oscuridad.  
  
PERSÉFONE

Todo comenzó con el atardecer de un caluroso pero hermoso día de primavera. El manto de la noche comenzaba a cubrir el cielo y las estrellas brillaban más de lo que nunca lo habían hecho, como anunciando lo que en esa noche estaba a punto de acontecer.  
  
En una casita de madera, en el bosque de un pequeño pueblo escondido de la mano del hombre, como si no quisiera ser encontrado, una joven estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo.  
Su cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor y ahogándose en gemidos, se hallaba sobre una cama con blancas sábanas, y sus negros y largos cabellos ondulados se extendían sobre estas. Una mujer de unos 40 años y de aspecto preocupado se hallaba a su lado, sujetando su mano y secando el sudor de su frente:  
  
- Ya falta muy poco cariño - murmuró más para sí misma que para animar a la futura madre.  
  
La mujer dejó de sujetar la mano de la joven y dio un rodeo alrededor de la cama para llegar a los pies de esta, se colocó de rodillas en el colchón de la cama y subió la falda de la joven preparándose para el nacimiento.  
  
- ¡Empuja, cariño, ya está aquí! - gritó la mujer con alegría. La joven gritaba de dolor, ya casi había agotado todas sus fuerzas, pero hizo un último esfuerzo, el último, para poder tener a su bebé consigo.  
  
Un grito desgarró la noche, y a continuación un llanto rompió el silencio de la oscura habitación, alumbrada por la tenue luz de las velas. La mujer cogió al bebé entre sus brazos y dijo con voz alegre: - ¡Es una niña!

- ¡Mamá, déjamela, déjame sujetarla! -. Dijo la joven con voz muy débil, pero alegre. La mujer llegó hasta su joven hija, y le entregó a la pequeña con mucho cuidado. La recién nacida abrió los ojos y su abuela pudo contemplar la belleza que había en la pequeña criatura. Viendo a madre e hija juntas sonrió al sorprenderse recordando esa misma felicidad, esa felicidad pura y envolvente que había sentido al tener a su pequeña en brazos... a su pequeña... que en ese instante tenía a su propia hijita sobre su regazo, como ella lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Pero allí y entonces, no había nada más, solo vio dos ángeles en una fría noche, unidos en un aura de pálida luz y felicidad. Los cabellos de ambas eran oscuros y sedosos, sus ojos eran azules, cristalinos, y su piel pálida y pura como la nieve... quizás demasiado pálida.  
  
- ¿Nimuë, hija, estas bien?- dijo la abuela preocupada, viendo a su hija palidecer.  
  
- Mamá, prométeme una cosa -dijo Nimuë débilmente -, prométeme que cuidarás de mi pequeña...  
  
- Hija, ¿de qué estas hablando?- dijo la mujer en una voz resquebrajada de cuyos ojos empezaban a manar pequeñas lágrimas, ya que sabía perfectamente a que se refería su hija. La sábana de la cama, la cual había sido blanca estaba ahora teñida de sangre... sangre de una hemorragia interna producida durante el parto. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar contenerla.  
  
- Prométemelo mamá.  
  
- Te lo prometo, te lo juro. La protegeré con mi vida, como hice contigo, mi niña.  
  
- Mi vista se nubla, mamá, hace mucho frío aquí... Me llaman desde la luz, siento que estoy en otro lugar... que vuelo lejos a través de la noche.  
  
- No hija, no te preocupes – dijo su madre acariciándola la frente, llorando desconsolada-, te vas a poner bien, y verás a tu hija crecer, y verás sus primeros pasos, y oirás sus primeras palabras...  
  
- No. Tú lo harás por mí... – dijo Nimuë sonriendo a su madre y acariciándola la humedecida mejilla, cuando de pronto, sus ojos se cerraron, su mano cayó sobre las sábanas, y su cabeza reposó sobre la almohada, exhalando su último aliento -... mamá.  
  
- ¡No, no, nooooooo! – gritaba la mujer abrazando a su hija. – No te vayas hija... no me dejes aquí sola, ¡NIMUË!

Era una mañana de verano, y el Sol brillaba radiante en el jardín de la pequeña casita en el bosque. Las flores se abrían a la luz, dejando ver sus preciosos colores, mientras los insectos revoloteaban besando su néctar, y los pajarillos cantaban jovialmente, sin recordar aquel acontecimiento que había ocurrido un par de años atrás.  
  
Lo único diferente que había allí, la única manera posible por la que se podía deducir que había transcurrido el tiempo en el hermoso jardín era una niña de unos dos años. Aquella niña tenía unos preciosos ojos azules y una larga melena negra y lisa coronada por finas flores blancas, que llevaba puesto un precioso vestidito de color violeta.  
  
Era extraño encontrar a aquella niña tan pequeña allí sola, quien jugaba despreocupadamente, sentada delante de una lápida cubriéndola de flores y pétalos. Parecía muy feliz de vivir allí, pero no sabía el peligro que le acechaba.  
  
De repente de la maleza del bosque salió deslizándose hacia la pequeña una enorme y temible serpiente dispuesta a atacar. La niña seguía deshojando las margaritas hasta darse cuenta de la presencia de la serpiente. Aquel animal traidor empezó a bailar hasta que se puso a la altura de la niña. La serpiente miraba a la niña y la niña a la serpiente como hipnotizándose una a la otra. La pequeña comenzaba a emitir un sonido extraño, un sonido siseante y espeluznante impropio de un ser humano "sssssss"... cuando alguien la cogió.  
  
- ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! – dijo la mujer que había cogido a la niña, lanzando un rayo de luz a través de su varita, espantando a la serpiente quien arrastró su frío cuerpo hacia la maleza, por donde había venido -. No me gusta nada que estés aquí fuera, imagínate lo que hubiera podido hacerte esa horrible serpiente.  
  
- ¡Yaya! – decía alegremente la niña.  
  
- ¡Ya-ya te voy a dar yo a ti! – dijo la abuela a la niña, moviendo la mano amenazante, en tono de represalia. – ¡Dios mío, que susto más grande! No quiero que juegues nunca más fuera de casa, es peligroso. Pero de repente, algo horrible ocurrió. El Sol que había brillado hasta hacía un momento, ya no estaba. El cielo se oscureció con nubes negras y una tormenta comenzaba a formarse en él.  
La abuela, tenía en sus brazos a la niña, contempló lo ocurrido en el cielo y comenzó a temblar de terror.  
  
- ¡Ya viene! – murmuró la mujer con fervor en su voz.  
  
De la espesura del bosque, salió un hombre encapuchado con una capa larga y negra como la noche maldita, que se dirigía a ellas. No se le veía la cara, pero la abuela comprendió que no era nada bueno así que corrió hacia la casa y la cerró con llave. No sabía que hacer, estaba muy asustada, no podía esconderse, y lo único que quería era salvar a la pequeña. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que meter a la niña en un cesto de mimbre, para que el malvado no pudiera verla.  
Entonces el pomo de la puerta adquirió un color rojo, y esta retumbó y se abrió con un estrépito. El hombre de la capa negra entró a la casa y vio a la abuela de la niña, muerta de miedo, pero con un gran valor en caso de proteger a su nieta. El hombre se dirigió hacia ella y la apuntó con una varita preguntando con una grave voz:  
  
- ¿Dónde está la niña?  
  
- No se lo diré – pero en ese oportuno momento la niña comenzó a llorar y debajo de la capucha del desconocido se pudo ver una sonrisa malévola.  
  
- ¡No se la llevará, no se la llevará! – dijo la abuela apuntando al pecho del malvado hombre encapuchado con una varita.  
  
- ¿Y quien lo va a impedir?¿Tú? – una macabra risa sonó en la habitación contrastando con el llanto de la pequeña -. ¿Tú, estúpida insolente? Tú no podrás impedir que la oscuridad se alce por encima del bien en este mundo, ya nadie podrá.  
El hombre se acercó al rincón en el que se hallaba la cesta de la que provenía el llanto, pero cuando iba a capturarla, la abuela le apuntó con su varita y lanzó un conjuro, pero el hombre fue rápido e hizo un contrahechizo, haciendo que la maldición diera en la pared y evitando su ataque, entonces sin piedad ninguna lanzó al aire muy alto su propio conjuro, cuyas palabras resonaron en la habitación:  
  
- ¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita del hombre vestido de negro y le dio a la mujer justamente en el corazón. Pudo ver como la mujer abría los ojos de sorpresa, y caía al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.  
  
El llanto se hizo cada vez mayor, y el hombre se dio la vuelta como si no hubiera pasado nada y alcanzó la cesta de mimbre, abriendo la tapa, cerciorándose de que era la niña correcta. Volvió a tapar la cesta y llegó hasta la mujer que había matado:  
  
- ¡Estúpida mujer! – dijo dándole una patada -.No tenías que haber muerto, pero eso ya da igual. El Señor de las Tinieblas se alzará para siempre, grande y terrible ayudado de sus seguidores, y no tendrá piedad con aquellos que se le opongan.  
Y cuando terminó de decir esto, pasó por encima de ella, pisando con mucha sangre fría a la víctima asesinada. Salió por la puerta, llegando al jardín e internándose en el bosque, escapando como la muerte y llevándose toda la esperanza. Cuando este desapareció, las nubes se esparcieron por el cielo, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Era una mañana de primavera, y el Sol brillaba radiante en el jardín de la pequeña casita en el bosque. Las flores se abrían a la luz, dejando ver sus preciosos colores, mientras los insectos revoloteaban besando su néctar, y los pajarillos cantaban jovialmente. Pero en el jardín ya no había niña, ya no había serpiente, ya no había más vida en aquel lugar más que aquella que representaban los animales. Ya no había pétalos de flor en la lápida, donde había una inscripción que decía:  
  
" Descanse en paz Nimuë...".  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Lloraba, lloraba de rabia, de impotencia ante un hombre, que sentado sobre un trono de piedra oscuro, estaba dando lecciones a aquella niña de unos 10 años.  
Estaban en una estancia grande, de paredes y suelo cubiertos por un negro y frío mármol, que hacía de la enorme habitación una terrorífica y horrible sala de los espejos, con una decoración gótica y grotesca, en la que los sollozos de la niña hacían ecos desgarradores de su dolor infinito.  
  
- ¡Niña inútil! ¡No sabes hacer nada bien! – gritaba el hombre.  
  
- Lo intento mi Lord - dijo la niña apretando los dientes. Aquella niña de tan solo 10 años parecía muy envejecida casi enfermiza. Su piel estaba pálida y parecía muy frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana que está a punto de caer de un estante muy alto para romperse en mil pedazos. Sus ojos expresaban la sabiduría y a la vez el lento y tormentoso pesar de los años, mientras que pedían a gritos justicia... y venganza. Expresaban dolor, expresaban amargura... y cualquiera que la mirara a los ojos se le partiría en corazón. Pero su padre no tenía corazón... allí estaba, gritando a la pequeña, como si se tratara de uno de sus súbditos.  
  
- Por supuesto, lo intentas...¡pero no es suficiente! ¡Eres débil! ¡Un cruciatus que lo sabría hacer hasta un niño de dos años!  
  
Mientras él hablaba, la niña seguía llorando lágrimas silenciosas.  
  
-Ven aquí, y besa la mano de tu padre y señor – dijo el hombre, pero la niña no se movió, solo lloraba.- ¡He dicho que vengas!  
  
- Te odio – murmuró ella cuando su padre se levantó y la abofeteó, haciéndole una herida en la mejilla con un anillo de una serpiente de plata de su dedo.  
  
- ¡Leymook! – gritó Voldemort a uno de sus seguidores.  
  
- ¿Sí mi Lord?  
  
- Llévatela de mi vista a esta insolente antes de que pruebe en su propia piel como se hace una maldición...  
  
- Si, mi Lord – dijo mientras cogía a la niña y se la llevaba a su habitación.  
  
Roger Leymook era un hombre de unos 50 años con aspecto cansado. Ese hombre era el que había cuidado de aquella niña desde que llegó cuando únicamente tenía dos años, era el hombre que se había preocupado por ella. Había considerado siempre a Roger Leymook su verdadero padre pero aun así este era vasallo de su señor y ella se sentía tan sola...  
  
- No deberías hacer enfadar al Lord. Él solo quiere que aprendas y que seas una gran y poderosa maga, como él...- dijo este caminando por los largos pasillos.  
  
Llegaron a la habitación de la pequeña, un gran cuarto lúgubre y oscuro, en el que había llorado desde muy pequeña, sin ser oída por nadie. Más que una habitación era una celda. Odiaba esa habitación. Odiaba esa casa. Odiaba a su padre. Odiaba su vida...  
  
- Ya hemos llegado. Que descanses – dijo Leymook, y sin mirar a los ojos de la morena añadió en un tono triste: - Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.  
  
La puerta se cerró y la niña se quedó sola. Era verdad que ese día cumplía los 11 años, pero eso a nadie le importaba, ella estaba sumida en una profunda y oscura soledad. Se sentó en su cama y sacó su cuaderno de dibujos. En ellos había dibujadas personas hechas de tizones negros, que se perdían mil extrañas y confusas formas... y palabras sin sentido. Pasó las hojas del cuaderno hasta encontrar una hoja en blanco y cogiendo un carboncillo se puso a dibujar mientras pensaba. Desde hace muchos años, mucho antes de tener uso de la razón, había pedido respuestas de su pasado, ya que sabía que no siempre había vivido en aquel viejo caserón. Pero nunca nadie se las había dado, nunca nadie le había hablado de su madre. "¿Cómo había sido su madre?" pensó mientras trazaba la sombra de unos labios femeninos sobre el papel "¿La había amado tanto como lo hacía ella? ¿Y quien era ella? ¿Quién era?" Una enorme tristeza envolvía su alma.  
  
De repente dejó su dibujo y se asomó por la ventana. Debía ser verano, pero allí nunca se sabía con certeza que estación era, o si era día o noche. Todo era oscuridad, siempre oscuridad. El cielo era negro, también el suelo y las paredes. Las cortinas, las sábanas, su ropa... siempre... desde que ella pudiera recordar, y no tenía más recuerdos de antes de acudir a esa casa, ningún recuerdo feliz...solamente podía soñar que estaba en un jardín con flores, aunque no sabía de donde podían salir esos pensamientos, ya que nunca había estado en uno, o por lo menos eso creía. Para ella no existían los demás colores, solo el negro.  
  
Pasaron dos meses y no supo del Lord, hasta que un día volvió a pedir su presencia:  
  
- Mi niña... – dijo con malignidad sentado en su oscuro trono – ya sé que has cumplido tus 11 años, así que te voy a dar un regalo, ya que eres lo suficiente mayor para llevarlo, valorarlo y amarlo como a tu propia vida.  
Ella quedó totalmente impactada, nunca había recibido regalos de él ni de nadie, ninguno en absoluto. Tampoco creía que a ese señor totalmente desconocido que decía ser su señor le importara lo más mínimo si fuera su cumpleaños o no. Ella no le importaba nada en absoluto... incluso se mostraba más agradecido y protector con su serpiente Nagini que con ella.  
  
- Acércate.  
  
Empezó a avanzar hacia él con temor, no sabía que se traía entre manos, pero no sería nada bueno. Cuando estuvo justo delante del trono, no avanzó más. Miró a su padre, quien dijo mientras sacaba la varita:  
  
-Como suele decirse, espero que te guste – dijo lanzando un conjuro a la niña, el cual le dio en el lado izquierdo de la cadera, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor.  
  
Cayó al suelo, y se agarraba fuertemente el estómago como si fuera a salirse de su lugar. Gritaba y gritaba, retorciéndose por el suelo. Era un dolor inimaginable, un dolor que le quemaba las entrañas, y de repente paró, no sintió nada más, el dolor paró.  
  
Continuó un momento quieta en el suelo, con respiración agitada. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y fue levantándose poco a poco. Cuando estuvo totalmente erguida quiso comprobar que le había hecho su padre, ya que a juzgar por el dolor que había sentido, parecía haberla agujereado el estómago. Se levantó la camisa, no sabiendo si quería ver o no lo que le había pasado, cuando vio un tatuaje, una marca cuyo dibujo era una serpiente que salía de la boca de una calavera. Ante la asustada mirada de la niña su padre dijo:  
  
- La Marca Tenebrosa. Llévala con honor y amor a tu señor, que dentro de poco se convertirá en Lord...Lord Voldemort.

Los meses pasaron sin ningún otro acontecimiento, hasta una noche, en la que estaba leyendo un libro de maldiciones, y algo golpeó su ventana. Ella se asustó, se levantó despacio cogiendo su varita, y fue a abrir la ventana. Abrió esta despacito y algo pardo y con plumas entró volando y se posó en el respaldo de una silla.  
  
La joven se acercó y pudo ver a la luz de las velas que era una lechuza. Se fue acercando más y observó que llevaba una carta. ¿Una carta para ella? Nunca había recibido una de nadie. Tampoco sabía de quien podría ser, ya que no conocía a nadie fuera de aquella vieja casa. Sus señas eran muy extrañas.  
  
¿Cómo podían haberla encontrado?  
  
Cogió la carta y la lechuza se fue volando por la ventana. Ella fue a cerrar la ventana, con la mirada puesta en el sobre. Miró el remite en el que había un símbolo que nunca antes había visto. No esperó más, abrió el sobre y leyó:  
  
**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,  
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).  
  
Querida señorita Riddle:  
  
Tenemos el placer de comunicarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todo el material necesario le será entregado en Hogwarts por ser uno de los estudiantes escogidos para recibir una beca de estudios.  
El tren de ida saldrá de King Cross (Londres) el 1 de Septiembre con dirección Hogsmeade, billetes adjuntos.  
  
Esperamos su presencia.  
  
Muy cordialmente:  
Albus Dumbledore Director. 

- ¡Pero el 1 de Septiembre es mañana! – dijo ella mirando impresionada un ticket de tren en el que ponía andén 9 ¾ que había visto dentro del sobre. – De todos modos no podré acudir- dijo mientras una voz en su cabeza le decía ¿Y por qué no?  
Cogió un bolso de viaje donde metió unas túnicas, ropa, libros, su cuaderno de dibujo, un cofrecito mágico lleno de monedas que había guardado de la cámara de oro de su padre (que no eran pocas), de sus búsquedas nocturnas por la casa, su varita y otros objetos personales. Antes de cerrar su bolso llevó su mirada hacia una de las viejas estanterías del fondo de la habitación, como dudando en hacer algo o no... no se atrevería... Finalmente, se armó de valor acercándose a la estantería, se puso de puntillas y alcanzó una bola de cristal del tamaño de una pelota de golf. La miró hipnotizada, mirando en el interior de esta, sopesándola. Se obligó a apartar la fascinada mirada de la bola, la cual seguidamente metió en su bolso, cerrándolo con un ruido de una cremallera. Colgó el bolso a su hombro pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a escapar, porque todo el caserón estaba vigilado por los seguidores de su señor. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y no había otro modo de escape excepto...  
  
Entraba mucho frío por la ventana, pero ella se subió a esta, y pudo ver lo alta que se encontraba su habitación del suelo. Intentar saltar llevaría a una muerte segura. Empezó a mirar hacia todos lados hasta que pudo ver una vieja tubería que bajaba por la pared de la casa. ¡Era una locura bajar por allí! Pero sabía que era su última oportunidad para ser libre. Cogió una de sus viejas túnicas y la pasó por detrás de la cañería. La niña saltó de cara a la pared, apoyó sus pies en esta y fue bajando, dando botes, provocando que el aire de la caída jugara con el vuelo el vuelo de la faldita de su vestido negro. Por fin tocó suelo. Había sido muy fácil, demasiado. Cuando estuvo allí abajo salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a esconderse entre la maleza, quería alejarse de ese lugar que por tantos años había sido su prisión. Pero había hombres, voces de hombres en la oscuridad.

-¿Que ha sido ese ruido?

- Será un gato, tranquilo...

- Mi Lord está apunto... – dijo una voz.  
  
- La limpieza de sangre será absoluta, pero aún queda tiempo antes del comienzo – dijo la otra voz.  
  
- ¿Será como dicen? – preguntó el primero.  
  
- ¿Bromeas? Es el heredero de Slytherin, y el Señor de la Oscuridad y el Caos. El mundo muggle caerá. Además dicen que tiene un nuevo arma, escondido en la casa. Es algo o alguien muy poderoso que lleva preparando unos cuantos años y que le ayudará en la destrucción, y esta será definitiva...  
  
La niña sintió como las voces se alejaban. Cuando pudo despejar su mente de los nervios que había sentido al oír aquellas voces, se levantó y corrió y corrió a través del bosque hasta no saber donde se encontraba.  
De repente paró, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Ella sola no podía llegar muy lejos, mucho menos al andén 9 ¾ de la estación de King Cross en Londres. Pero lo que sí sabía era lo mucho que odiaba el viejo caserón y lo mucho que odiaba a su padre. Lo que sí sabía era que no quería volver.  
  
Salió a un camino de tierra y se sentó en el suelo tirando su varita desesperada, sin saber que hacer o hacia donde dirigirse.  
Entonces una luz brilló a lo lejos, la luz de la esperanza que cegó su visión. Ella cerró los ojos cubriéndose con el brazo cuando escuchó un ruido. Volvió a abrirlos y pudo vislumbrar un gran artefacto con ruedas de dos plantas y de color azul, que abrió unas puertas.  
Aquello era demasiado. De repente emergió desde dentro del artefacto la cabeza de un hombre, y después el cuerpo entero. Era un hombre vestido de uniforme que dijo: - Bienvenida al autobús Noctámbulo. ¿Cuál es el recorrido que desea realizar?  
  
- Quiero llegar hasta el andén 9 ¾ de King Cross en Londres, señor, pero no sé el camino.  
  
- Sus deseos son órdenes – dijo el hombre apartándose de la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar.  
No se lo pensó dos veces, ella quería llegar a su destino como fuera, y aquél hombre era el único que parecía capaz de llevarla hasta allí. Subió a aquel autobús y pudo contemplar un extraño espectáculo. Dentro del autobús no había asientos o sillas, sino un montón de gente que dormía en camas. Fue acomodada por el hombre con el que había hablado y una voz surgió del conductor al volante:  
  
- Próxima parada, Londres.  
  
No lo podía creer. Había conseguido vengarse de la manera que su señor más hubiera podido detestar, que su hija fuera a Hogwarts, donde era director Albus Dumbledore, su más grande enemigo.  
  
El vehículo arrancó y la pequeña se asomó contemplando a través del cristal de la ventana, viendo como rápidos colores cruzaban a través del autobús. Esos colores le daban mareos, pero no le dio tiempo a decir o hacer nada, ya que el autobús paró de repente.  
  
En esa parada "Edimburgo" como lo llamó en conductor se apearon dos personas. Una señora y un caballero los cuales tenían unas terribles caras de sueño. Ella se fijó en el anciano, el cual le devolvió una somnolienta mirada.  
  
Ella bostezó y se recostó en la cama, no quería dormirse, pero cerró los ojos y no volvió a saber el nombre de ninguna parada más hasta que...  
  
- ¡Londres! – escuchó dando un salto y cogiéndo su bolsa caminando hacia la puerta de salida -. ¡Esperamos que hallan tenido buen viaje!  
  
Esta era su parada, algunas personas bajaron antes que la niña. Ella se quedó mirando al conductor, un viejo que tenía aspecto cansado seguramente por trabajar en turno nocturno. La joven pagó lo que debía por el viaje, y salió del autobús Noctámbulo sin articular palabra.  
  
- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ella cuando había bajado el último escalón del autobús.  
  
- Las seis y media de la mañana. Que pase un buen día – y diciendo esto la puerta del autobús Noctámbulo se cerró, dejándola en tierra.  
  
Delante de ella se alzaba la enorme estación, pero todavía faltaba mucho, aún era de noche y el tren no saldría hasta la mañana siguiente.  
  
Delante de la estación había un parque, muy oscuro a causa de la poca luz que daban las farolas. Estaba muy, muy cansada, tan cansada que se tumbó en un banco de aquel parque. Estaba justo delante de una estatua de una mujer... era muy hermosa y parecía un ángel. Ella pensó en su madre, y bajo la protección de la estatua se quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
¿¿Patético verdad?? Pero tenía que poner esta parte para ir encajando el resto de la historia... que se sepa que ella estuvo en Hogwarts y demás chorradas...  
  
Bueno si os ha gustado me podeis dejar un review, y si no, pues me podeis dejar un review, pero dejadme algo jaaaaa!!!  
  
By Sariluri


	3. Capítulo 3: Se abrió el infierno: Azkaba

**Capítulo 3: Se abrió el infierno: Azkaban**  
  
_Der Hölle Rache Kocht in meinem Herzen _

_Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her!…_

_Verstossen sei auf ewig, verlassen sei auf ewig,_

_Zertrümmert sei´n auf ewig alle Bande der Natur  
_

_( La Venganza del Infierno bulle mi corazón _

_La Muerte y la Desesperación arden en torno a mi._

_Expulsado para siempre, abandonado para siempre._

_Para siempre rotos los lazos de la Naturaleza...)_

__   
  
EMMANUEL SCHIKANEDER

Y WOLFGANG AMADEUS MOZART  
  
_La Reina de la Noche La Flauta Mágica_

Aquella motera de pelo oscuro aún seguía descalza. Había conseguido llegar al Caldero Chorreante (mediante la red de polvos Flú), en cuyo interior se había formado gran alboroto. Desafortunadamente, al conseguir salir a las transitadas calles de Londres supo el porqué.  
  
La calle estaba totalmente destrozada y alrededor de un gran agujero negro en medio de la acera, se respiraba gran confusión y horror: cuerpos sin vida, gente gritando histérica, sonido de las ambulancias y luces de los coches patrulla.  
  
- ¡NOOOOOO! – gritó ella al ver que había llegado demasiado tarde. Supo enseguida lo que allí había sucedido, o eso creyó...  
  
Corrió hacia la banda policial que separaba la escena del crimen, intentando averiguar algo.  
  
-¡No puede pasar sin autorización! – dijo un policía agarrándola fuertemente para que no atravesara la barrera-  
  
- ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?! – preguntó desesperada.  
  
- Un escape de gas... una explosión terrible, lo ha volado todo. Aun se está investigando la causa del escape y podría ser peligroso, de modo que le ruego que desaloje la zona.  
  
- ¿Qué dice? ¿Un escape de gas? ¿Qué coño...?  
  
- Gracias agente, es una de las afectadas... nos ocuparemos de ella – dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.  
  
La joven se dio la vuelta y pudo reconocer al hombre, al que había visto últimamente en el Ministerio de Magia, pero en estos momentos no llevaba el uniforme y su cara se había convertido en una pálida máscara de horror. Parecía muy alterado, seguramente era la primera vez que veía un desastre de esas características... ella estaba acostumbrada.  
  
- ¿Es usted aurora del Ministerio, verdad? – preguntó el hombre reconociéndola y tendiéndola la mano -. Cornelius Fudge.  
  
-¡¡Si joder, encantada!! ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?  
  
- Ha sido un ataque, diría que premeditado. Los testigos oculares que han sobrevivido a la explosión lo han contado todo, con un poco de histeria general, está claro... por supuesto hemos tenido que modificarles la memoria.  
  
- ¡Vaya al grano Fudge!  
  
- Sirius Black ha asesinado a Peter Pettigrew.  
  
A la joven se le calló el mundo encima.  
  
- Eso no es posibl...  
  
- Se le ha encontrado aquí, en el lugar del crimen y parecía estar disfrutando mucho de la situación el muy hijo de puta. Los chicos de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales se han ocupado de sacarlo de aquí. El Ministro de Mágia ha firmado la sentencia: Azkaban...sin vista ni juicio previo.  
  
- ¿Sin juicio? ¿En que nos estamos convirtiendo, en animales...?  
  
- ¡Es un mortífago muy peligroso! Lo único que se ha encontrado de Pettigrew ha sido un dedo – dijo el señor Fudge sacando una bolsita de plástico con un dedo cercenado como prueba.  
  
- ¡Sirius Black no es un mortífago! ¡Él no ha podido hacerlo!  
  
- ¡Las declaraciones de los testigos no dicen lo mismo, señorita, y son de gran peso! ¡Todos le han visto! ¡Todas las pruebas le acusan! ¡Él ha traicionado a los Potter por un poco de poder como todos ellos, es seguidor del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, y si cualquier obstáculo se interpone entre él y sus planes se lo quita de encima como cualquier otro mortífago! ¡Y Pettigrew era se obstáculo!...  
  
- Señor... ¿con quien habla?  
  
Mientras Fudge estaba mirando hacia el lugar del crimen, en medio de su discurso, no se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de la mujer.  
  
- Con... ¡con nadie McArther! Vuelva a su puesto, hay mucho trabajo que hacer...  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Gritos enloquecidos, jadeantes de desesperación.  
  
Por fin había llegado a aquella isla envuelta por esa oscuridad, esa aura maligna... en la que los sueños se vuelven pesadillas y las pesadillas se vuelven contra ti.  
Delante de ella se alzaba la temible fortaleza vigilada por los espectros oscuros: Azkaban. Después del largo viaje las energías habían enflaquecido y el ambiente que allí se extendía no daba lugar a la esperanza.  
  
La fortaleza abrió sus puertas de par en par, dejando paso a la altiva mujer, que con paso decidido avanzaba hacia los corredores.  
  
Una mancha oscura se acercó a ella, como un espectro fantasmal... un espectro sin vida... sin alma.  
  
- ¡Expectro Patronum! – gritó apuntando con su varita y siguió avanzando sin quedarse a ver resultados, mientras detrás de ella se veía una forma que irradiaba luz con gran fuerza.  
  
Más gritos, lamentos desesperantes se oían en los pasillos de aquellas almas que han perdido la felicidad y solo les queda la sombra del pasado.  
  
- ¡Señorita, no puede entrar aquí!- gritó un guardia, mientras corría desde su puesto alejado con la varita en mano.  
  
Pero ella seguía avanzando por el corredor, atravesando las celdas en las que se retorcían los cuerpos de aquellos que han de pagar un alto precio por sus crímenes.  
  
- Tengo que verle... – murmuró la mujer para si misma.  
  
- ¡Identifíquese!  
  
- Ella viene conmigo – sonó una voz cálida e impasible detrás del guardia.  
  
- ¡Dumbledore!  
  
- No hagas ninguna locura... – dijo la voz apaciguada del viejo Director. Pero ella ya había echado a correr entre las celdas, buscando...  
  
- ¡Sirius! – gritó ella doblando el paso hasta una celda contigua en la que se encontraba aquel hombre acusado de traición, de asesino, el cual tenía muy mal aspecto, sombra de barba y mirada perdida.  
  
- ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius, soy yo! ¿No me recuerdas? – dijo ella arrodillándose al lado de Sirius del que únicamente le separaba los barrotes -. ¡Sirius recuérdame!  
  
La lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras metía los dedos entre el enrejado, intentando tocar su pálida piel.  
  
- ¡Sirius! ¡Yo te quiero! – decía ella mirando a los perdidos ojos de él. Pero Sirius no parecía reaccionar ante ningún estimulo, ni siquiera parecía seguir perteneciendo al mundo de los vivos... parecía... estar muerto en vida.  
  
- Vamos, levántese – dijo la voz del carcelero, cogiéndola por el brazo.  
  
- ¡Noooooo! ¡No te rindas! ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! ¡Eres inocente Sirius! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Sabes que lo eres! ¡Nunca olvides! ¡Yo se que lo eres! – gritó ella mientras Sirius le lanzaba una lenta y lastimera mirada con las últimas palabras, enviándola una fugaz sonrisa de asentimiento, en un segundo arrebatada, mientras ella era arrastrada por los pasillos hacia la salida.  
  
- ¡Sirius! ¡Noooo! – gritaba entre lamentos, intentando escapar de los tres guardias que la sujetaban ahora.  
  
- ¡Contrólese señorita, por favor! – dijo una voz grave que conocía muy bien.  
  
- ¡Señor Ministro! – dijeron con sorpresa los guardianes de seguridad que sujetaban a la mujer.  
  
- ¡Tiene que dar ejemplo, como importante miembro del Ministerio que es! – prosiguió el Ministro con su cantinela.  
  
- ¡Usted...! – gritó con furia intentando deshacer el abrazo de los dos guardianes que ahora la sujetaban - ¡Usted! ¡Usted es el asesino! ¡El déspota! – dijo señalándole con él dedo índice, mientras sus ojos ardían en odio como el fuego, amenazadoramente -. ¡Usted es el tirano! ¡Quien ha firmado un tratado, lavándose las manos sin juicio previo, mientras pasa las tardes repartiendo las cartas a sus amigos de la Convención!  
  
- Serénate, querida – susurró Dumbledore intentando apaciguarla con su cálida voz, pero, sin saber que argumentar, por primera vez en su vida.  
  
- ¡Y tú le respaldas! ¡Sabes que él es inocente y lo niegas!  
  
- Créeme, me es muy difícil sopesar su inocencia en estos momentos – dijo dando por zanjado el tema.  
  
- ¡Este comportamiento es deplorable! ¡Esta... insubordinación! Creo que la vendría bien un tiempo de exteriores...  
  
- ¡No intente alejarme para quitarme de en medio! – dijo ella intentando sonar amenazante, pero con un ligero temblor en la voz.  
  
- No es una idea premeditada. Es una orden.  
  
- Tiene que haber otra solución, no lo permitiré – dijo Dumbledore implorantemente.  
  
- ¡No! La decisión está tomada... sino, se la acabará relacionando y acusándola de cómplice. Se ha estado investigando a Remus Lupin.  
  
- ¡Deja a Lupin al margen maldito bastardo, él no ha hecho nada! ¡Sirius es inocente! ¡Yo le maldigo! – gritó con odio, escupiéndole en la cara, mientras era sacada de Azkaban por la fuerza. Mientras pasaba por delante de Albus se paró y derramando lágrimas dijo:  
- Y a ti Dumbledore... no... no quiero volver a verte.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y se pudo ver la luz del sol entrar a la estancia.


	4. Capítulo 4: La heredera de Slytherin

-Capítulo 4: La heredera de Slytherin.

Dijo Slytherin: "Nosotros solo enseñaremos a aquellos cuyos ancestros puros son".

- ¡Despierta¡Niña, despierta!

La joven empezó a oír esa voz que la despertaba todas las mañanas. ¿Todo habría sido un sueño? Si así era no quería despertar, así que ignoró la voz que la llamaba. Sentía su cuerpo dolorido y mucha hambre, pero no quería despertar. Se negaba a volver a aquella vieja casa en la que había estado recluida, en la que no tenía amigos ni nadie la quería.

- Despierta de una vez – volvió a oír. Esta vez abrió sus ojos y la luz del Sol la deslumbró. Pudo ver la cara de un anciano, de un anciano totalmente desconocido para ella. Era un mendigo que estaba muy desaliñado y vestía con un sucio y raído abrigo marrón. En la mano tenía una botella y la miraba muy enfadado.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó la niña a aquel hombre, mientras se sentaba en el banco.

- Estas en mi banco, es mi banco del parque. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Ella se levantó corriendo y salió a paso ligero del parque. No quería tener problemas con nadie, y menos con ese vagabundo con graves problemas de halitosis. Caminaba entre las flores del jardín, y miraba expectante todo aquel espectáculo de colorido y luz, que no había visto nunca.  
Siguió por la calle hasta llegar a la estación King Cross, donde había gran barullo de personas.

Ella se preguntaba que hora sería ya que el tren salía a las 11 de la mañana y después de todas las molestias que le había causado llegar allí no quería perderlo. Estuvo dando vueltas entre los andenes 9 y 10 y pudo ver en un gran reloj que eran las 10 de la mañana, pero no veía ningún andén 9 ¾ por allí.

La joven se estaba cansando de aquello. ¿Sería una broma? Después de todo lo que había caminado a través de la estación le dolían mucho los pies. Se preguntaba si tendría alguna piedra en el zapato, así que fue a apoyarse a una de las columnas de ladrillo para quitarse el zapato, cuando de pronto cayó al suelo.

No comprendía que había pasado, que extraño... estaba de cara a una pared. Cogió su zapato y lo volvió a poner a su sitio. Había atravesado el muro.

Se levantó lentamente tocándose el trasero a causa del dolor producido con la caída y cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver un enorme tren negro y rojo que escupía vapor, en cuya locomotora ponía con grandes letras: Expreso de Hogwarts.

Mientras miraba impresionada el enorme y largo tren, sintió como algo chocaba con su espalda. Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a un niño de pelo oscuro y ojos grisáceos que conducía un carrito lleno de bultos y baúles. Este niño se la quedó observando fijamente con una extraña mirada, cuando dijo:

- Lo siento – y se dirigió hacia el tren.

Ella siguió a aquel chico y se metió en el expreso y vio un largo pasillo lleno de niños iguales o mayores que ella. Los niños reían, gritaban y hablaban sin parar. Pasó a lo largo del pasillo hasta que encontró un compartimiento que estaba solitario al final del tren y allí se sentó al lado de la ventana. Una extraña sensación empezó a invadir su alma. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía lo que pasaría a partir de ahora. Para tranquilizarse un poco sacó de su bolsa una pequeña burbuja de cristal. La burbuja, que había cogido de la estantería de la casa de su padre, comenzó a levitar en su mano hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y la bola cayó de nuevo sobre su mano. La escondió corriendo, viendo como una niña asomaba la cabeza. Era una chica muy guapa, tenía el pelo largo y muy rojo, sus ojos eran almendrados y de un profundo verde esmeralda, y la miraban impacientes.

- ¡Hola! – dijo la chica -. ¿Está ocupado?

- No, puedes pasar si quieres – dijo ella mirando con curiosidad.

La pelirroja entró arrastrando su baúl hasta su asiento y se sentó justo delante de ella diciendo:  
- Es que estaba en un vagón de allá adelante, pero unos chicos idiotas no dejaban de molestarme, así que...¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Lily Evans.

- Perséfone – dijo estrechando la mano de Lily.

- ¿Y tu equipaje, solo llevas ese bolso?

- Si, pero es una bolsa mágica, cabe todo lo que metas en ella, pero a veces es un problema para encontrar lo que buscas.

Lily sonrió diciendo: - ¿En serio¡Me recuerda al bolso de Mary Poppins!

- ¿Mary qué?

- Bueno supongo que vienes de una familia de brujos, es que yo vengo de una familia normal, ya sabes...

- ¿Muggles? – inquirió Perséfone.

- Si, así que no conozco nada de todo esto... la magia – dijo Lily mientras sacaba unos bocadillos. – ¿Quieres uno? Mi madre me ha preparado muchos. Me dijeron que era un viaje muy largo.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias! – dijo Perséfone. La verdad era que tenía mucha hambre.

- Pues yo estoy un poco nerviosa ¿sabes? Me han dicho que hay una prueba de acceso para entrar en Hogwarts. Dicen que hay cuatro casas, algo así como Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin...

¡SLYTHERIN! – retumbó una voz ronca en los oídos de Perséfone.  
En ese mismo momento, algo escalofriante en ese nombre la hizo estremecerse. Su tatuaje de la Marca Tenebrosa comenzó a arder. Su padre se había enterado de su huída y se vengaba de ella a través de su dolorosa conexión. Perséfone gimió y se agarró el estómago con gesto de dolor.

- ¿Te pasa algo¿Te sientes mal? – dijo Lily intentando ayudarla.

- No, no te preocupes, no pasa nada – dijo Perséfone mientras el dolor disminuía. – Ya estoy mejor.

- ¿Tú siempre vistes de negro? – inquirió Lily con curiosidad cuando Perséfone volvió a la normalidad.

-... Si...

- Creí que vestías así por algún uniforme o algo. Por cierto, deberíamos ponernos las túnicas para la recepción – dijo mientras sacaba una nueva túnica y se la ponía. Perséfone buscó una suya en su bolsa, metió el brazo hasta el hombro en la bolsa. Lily la miró impresionada, parecía no tener fondo. Entonces empezó a sacarlo y pudo ver que había agarrado una túnica que se colocó encima de la ropa.

- Es impresionante tu bolsa. ¿Sabes?...no sé en que casa me tocar�, pero espero que me toque contigo – dijo sonriéndola. 

- Yo también lo espero – dijo Perséfone devolviéndola una sonrisa. 

Entonces volvió a abrirse la puerta, dejando escucharse el escándalo que había fuera del compartimiento. Dos chicos entraron corriendo, uno de ellos llevaba unas gafas redondas, y tenía un pelo revuelto, color azabache; al otro chico ya le había visto con anterioridad. Era el muchacho de pelo oscuro y ojos grisáceos que había visto en el andén 9 ¾ de King Cross. Esta vez su cara no reflejaba susto, sino que estaba sonriente y parecía divertido por algo. 

- ¡Oh, no, son ellos! – murmuró Lily, que parecía conocerlos.

Los dos muchachos cerraron la puerta rápidamente y se echaron a reír a carcajadas. No parecían darse cuenta que no estaban solos en el vagón hasta que Lily carraspeó amenazadoramente.

- ¡Anda mira James¡Si es nuestra querida amiga, la mandona! – dijo el chico de ojos grises al de gafas.

- Me llamo Lilian Evans, para tu información – dijo Lily en un tono tirante.

- ¡Si, claro, tienes razón¡Que maleducados! Yo soy James Potter, y él es Sirius Black – dijo James con una sonrisa socarrona en su boca -. ¿Y tú eres? – refiriéndose a Perséfone.

Perséfone pudo notar la mirada del chico de ojos grises sobre la suya azul de una forma muy curiosa. No le gustaba como la miraba... no le gustaba el chico en general.

- Perséfone... – murmuró Perséfone con desconfianza.

- Y de todos modos– preguntó Lily en un tono bastante dulce -¿qué diablos estáis haciendo aquí?

- Verás, Evans... – dijo James subiendo el tono en esa última palabra y quitándole el bocadillo de las manos y dándole un mordisco -, ebtamos escapband de lads faddales condecuendias que condeva gadtar uda pedqueña droma a und pelodrasiendo...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lily -. ¿No te han enseñado modales tus padres? Punto uno, no me hables. Punto dos, no hables con la boca llena. Punto tres, dame mi bocadillo – y le arrancó el sándwich de las manos.

- Traduce – dijo Perséfone a Sirius.

- Quería decir que estabamos escapando de las fatales consecuencias que conllevan a gastar una pequeña broma a un pelograsiento...

-...narigudo... – añadió James.

-...y estúpido futuro Slytherin... – acabó Sirius.

- ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que será un Slytherin? – preguntó Perséfone con curiosidad.

- Es que al chaval... se le ve venir – dijo James con una sonrisita maligna en la cara.

- ¡Si, sobretodo de perfil! – murmuró Sirius.

- En algunas personas está muy claro. Yo seré un Gryffindor seguro. Toda mi familia lo ha sido, desde el principio de los tiempos – dijo James hinchándose de orgullo.

- Pues mi familia es toda Slytherin por completo, pero en toda familia hay una oveja negra... y ese soy YO – dijo también con orgullo. Perséfone no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario.

- Beeeeeee – empezó a balar James.

- Beeeeeee- le siguió Sirius mientras brincaba por los asientos – Jajajaja.

- Pues nosotras no sabemos a que casa perteneceremos, lo que si sabemos es que vosotros dos vais a tener problemas muy pronto... – dijo Lily mirando hacia la puerta que se había abierto sin hacer ruido.

- ¡Solo hay que verlos! Potter y Black saltando como gorilas – dijo un chico de pelo negro y nariz ganchuda que estaba en la puerta.

- ¡Como ovejas negras... no como tu madre! – dijo James descaradamente. 

- ¡Potter, desgraciado¿Cómo te atreves! – dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre James.

James esquivó ágilmente al chico, agarrándose a una de las barras del equipaje que había en el techo del compartimiento y de un salto llegó hasta la puerta y corrió por el pasillo seguido por Sirius y por el chico de nariz ganchuda, quien exclamó un "lo siento" y cerró la puerta con cuidado, para luego echar a correr detrás de esos dos.

- Vaya personajes de comedia...

El resto del viaje Lily estuvo hablando de su familia, y la cara que pusieron el día que le llegó su carta. ¿Cómo iban a pensar que una hija de muggles podía ser una bruja? También estuvo hablando de su hermana Petunia, su hermana mayor. Ella siempre la había tenido envidia por ser la pequeña, pero su comportamiento con ella había empeorado el día que recibió la carta. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella, pero su hermana hervía de rabia en su interior.

De pronto el tren se detuvo. El viaje no se había hecho tan largo como esperaba, pero se había hecho de noche. Se levantaron y salieron del compartimiento. Vieron como todos los chicos y chicas salían a bandadas del tren. Lily y Perséfone los siguieron y bajaron.

Una vez fuera del tren, observaron el andén de un pequeño pueblo con algunas casas, tiendas y bares. Perséfone miró un cartel de madera en el que ponía en letras negras el nombre de Hogsmeade. Había un hombre gigante esperando en el andén del tren que llevaba una lámpara, y condujo a los alumnos de 1º año por un sendero. Caminaban y caminaron por el largo sendero de barro y muchos tropezaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

Perséfone se colocó al lado del gigante y se le quedó mirando extrañada. Era un chico joven, de unos 30 años, aunque tenía rastros de barba, pero aunque su apariencia fuera juvenil medía mucho más de 2 metros, y sus manos y pies eran tan enormes que podría haber aplastado a cualquier niño de 11 años de los que estaba rodeado. Perséfone no sabía muy bien por qué, pero aquel joven le caía bien.

El enorme joven se dio cuenta de que Perséfone le observaba y la miró. Sus ojos parecían tristes, pero él sonrió a la niña y la guiñó un ojo.

Llegaron a un llano, en el que se pudo ver a lo lejos la gran fortaleza de Hogwarts, un gran castillo con luces naranjas saliendo de sus ventanas. Había un gran lago que se extendía desde el castillo hasta el llano en donde se encontraban.

- ¡A los botes! – gritó el gigante.  
Cruzaron el lago sin ningún incidente, Lily, Perséfone y dos chicas más en un bote.

Por fin llegaron a las puertas del poderoso castillo, donde una mujer de unos 40 años pero de aspecto severo salió a recibirles. Era una mujer delgada, con gafas y cabello negro con un moño muy ajustado a su cabeza. Ella se paró imponentemente delante de todos los estudiantes.

- Los jóvenes de primer año, profesora McGonagall – dijo el gigante.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid – dijo la profesora McGonagall yendo a través del vestíbulo seguida de los estudiantes.

La profesora les llevó hacia una pequeña sala, fuera del vestíbulo y pronunció unas palabras:

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete dará comienzo en breve, pero antes tendrán que asistir a la ceremonia de Selección. Esta es muy importante ya que sabrán por primera vez a que casa pertenecen. Mientras estén aquí, en Hogwarts, sus casas serán como su familia, a saber: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Espero que todos seréis un orgullo para vuestras casas – dijo abriendo la puerta que conducía al Gran Comedor.

Cruzaron la sala de dos en dos, pasando entre las mesas puestas a lo largo del enorme Comedor.

Perséfone iba al lado de Lily, quien estaba tan asustada como ella, y sentía que los ojos de todo el mundo se posaban sobre ellas.  
La Profesora McGonagall colocó un sombrero bastante viejo en un taburete, y con una lista de los alumnos empezó a llamarlos para sentarse.

La primera chica era muy alta y delgada, con el pelo y los ojos oscuros, alguien que no inspiraba ninguna confianza a Perséfone:

- Black, Bellatrix – dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
La chica se puso el sombrero, que enseguida gritó:

- ¡Slytherin! - y la chica parecía muy contenta de que así fuera.

El segundo chico de la lista tenía el mismo apellido que la anterior. Perséfone pensó que serían parientes, ya que sería demasiada coincidencia:

- Black, Sirius – profirió la profesora.

Era Sirius el chico que había atropellado a Perséfone con el carrito en la estación y el que había entrado con James en su compartimiento. Él caminó hacia el taburete, se sentó y según iba a ponerle el sombrero grito:

- ¡Gryffindor!

Sirius corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y allí le dieron la bienvenida.

Después de unos cuantos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs más le llegó el turno a Evans, Lilian. Ella dio un bote asustándose al oír sus nombre. Lily dejó sola a Perséfone y caminó temerosa hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador. Se sentó en la banqueta y la profesora le puso el sombrero. Estuvo unos segundos allí sentada, con el silencio a su alrededor, hasta que el Sombrero exclamó:

- ¡Gryffindor!

El Sombrero Seleccionador puso también a Edwars, Elizabeth; Graves, Alice; McKinnon, Marlene; Longbottom, Frank; Lupin, Remus; Pettigrew, Petter; y Potter, James en Gryffindor, cuando entonces:

- Riddle, Perséfone – la voz de la profesora retumbó en los oídos de Perséfone.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Perséfone contuvo la respiración y se dirigió hacia el pequeño taburete. La daba la impresión de que todo el mundo la observaba atento. Ella se sentó y le pusieron el Sombrero sobre la cabeza. Perséfone oyó una voz, una voz que salía desde dentro del sombrero, y que solo ella podía oír:

- Tienes sangre Slytherin, oh si, pero también hay sangre Gryffindor en ti... muy, muy difícil eres de clasificar. Tu corazón es puro, en ti no hay avaricia, envidia o ambición...pero...

- No me metas en su casa...- dijo Perséfone rogando a la voz en su cabeza.

- Mucho poder tienes desarrollado, y una gran capacidad...aunque si así... mejor que sea... ¡Gryffindor!

Perséfone oyó como un gran aplauso ensordecía sus oídos y corrió contenta a la mesa de Gryffindor, sentándose al lado de Lily.

Poco después pudieron conocer el nombre del chico de nariz ganchuda, Severus Snape, quien como habían predicho Black y Potter, acabó en Slytherin.

Cuando la ceremonia de Selección había terminado, el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, quien tenía una larga barba gris, de la cual aun salían destellos rojizos de su color de pelo, que caía sobre su túnica de gala, pronunció un discurso de bienvenida:

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts a viejos y nuevos estudiantes. Esperemos que este año sea bueno para todos. No está de más decir que el bosque está prohibido para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts... ¡y sin más preámbulos, que comience el banquete! – dijo dado dos palmadas y haciendo que la comida brotara de la nada encima de los platos.

Perséfone comió de todo, aunque estaba nerviosa por todo lo que la había sucedido y lo que estaba por suceder.

- Vaya, la torta está muy buena¿verdad Sirius? – dijo James.

- Si – dijo Sirius con dificultad, ya que había llenado su boca de comida a modo de gran bolsa de la compra, y la había abierto dejando ver la comida masticada de dentro.

- Eso es asqueroso ¿lo sabías? – protestó Lily con cara de repugnancia.

- ¡Tú calla, pelo de zanahoria! – dijo James tirándole un guisante a la cara, catapultado por su cuchara.

-¡No me tires comida, idiota...!

Después del banquete la gente empezó a disiparse hacia sus Salas Comunes, pero Perséfone había estado esperando pacientemente este momento para hablar con Dumbledore, el director. Algo le decía que él tendría alguna respuesta. Entonces pudo ver como se levantaba el director y ella también lo hizo.

Dumbledore salió del comedor y atravesó el vestíbulo, seguido de cerca por Perséfone, hasta que ella notó como algo la agarraba del hombro:

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? – dijo la voz de McGonagall.

- Tengo que hablar con el director, es urgente -. Algo en la voz de Perséfone debió convencer a la profesora porque enseguida dijo:

- Acompáñame.

Perséfone siguió a la profesora McGonagall por unos corredores, hasta llegar a una gárgola. La profesora se paró en seco delante de esta y pronunció unas palabras - Rana de Chocolate.

Perséfone creyó no haber oído bien, creía que esa mujer estaba loca de remate. ¿Rana de Chocolate? Pero de pronto un ruido la asustó, y vio como la pared se habría dejando ver unas escaleras.

Las dos subieron las escaleras y llegaron hasta una enorme habitación llena de estantes con unos cuantos libros, cuadros colgados por todos lados y otros muchos cachivaches. Era el despacho de Dumbledore.  
Este aguardaba sentado frente a un escritorio y profirió unas palabras:

- Siéntate Riddle, te estaba esperando... 


	5. Capítulo 5: La última noche

**Capítulo 5 : La última noche**

_Tu solo recuerdo me vale un respiro No puedo olvidar aquellos instantes En los cuales me hiciste sentir Que estaba viva.  
Tus besos,  
Que desataban mi cuerpo de sus cadenas.  
Y ahora sin ti muero Me hundo en las profundidades de las tinieblas._

_Perséfone_

**-¿Y adónde vas a ir? – preguntó el joven castaño de brazos cruzados y ojos dorados que miraban con incredulidad la lluvia que caía a través de la ventana. Se giró con el ceño fruncido de preocupación a aquella bella joven morena, que se movía apresuradamente por la estancia. Estaban en un dormitorio de lo que parecía una enorme casa muggle normal y corriente, solo que no del todo. La decoración era un tanto extravagante y de las paredes colgaban extraños instrumentos dorados, espejos, cuadros y fotografías que se movían y por los suelos se extendían amplias alfombras.**

**-Lo más lejos de aquí que pueda – dijo ella, que doblaba cuidadosamente unos pantalones oscuros y los metía en un baúl mágico que había colocado sobre la cama con dosel.**

**-No, no puedes hacer eso – dijo él agarrándola por los hombros y zarandeándola para que recuperara su cordura –. ¡No puedes abandonar todo lo que tienes!**

**-No tengo nada – dijo ella con una tristeza conmovedora.**

**-¡Si que tienes algo¡Me tienes a mi¡Y tú eres lo único que me queda!**

**-¿Y que sugieres, Remus¿Me quedo¡Ya sabes lo que hay! Todos en el Ministerio han dado el voto para que me vaya a exteriores, siempre hacen lo mismo, cuando alguien o algo les causa problemas lo machacan hasta que todos esos artículos de "El Profeta" dejan de hervir en sangre. Y esa hija de puta Skeeter... ¡Voy a partirla las piernas! Me ha estado investigando y no puedo soportar la idea de que indaguen también en tu vida y descubran tu pasado, que todos sabemos que no debe salir a la luz.**

**-Dumbledore puede hacer mucho por ti, tiene el apoyo de...**

**-Dumbledore ha hecho suficiente ya, gracias – dijo ella en tono sarcástico -. Él siempre parece victorioso y cree tenerlo todo bajo control, pero si quieres que te de mi opinión, no sabe ni media mierda de lo que pasa aquí. Ya sé que tiene gran influencia en el Wizengamot y la Comisión, pero no quiero más favores de Dumbledore... ¡nunca más!**

**-¡Pero él podía salvarte!**

**-Ya nada puede salvarme, Remus. Y no quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre el asunto.**

**-Le juzgas injustamente. Él siempre te ha querido como a su propia hija y tú se lo pagas muy mal...**

**-No me hables de juicios injustos, pues él ha cometido el peor de todos... – dijo la joven dejando sobre la cama de la habitación un montón de túnicas y ropa negra, y señalaba acusadoramente a Lupin con el dedo.**

**-¡Ya estamos otra vez con eso!**

**-¡Pues si, claro que estamos...!**

**-¡A mi también me ha dolido lo de Sirius, pero aún me ha dolido mucho más lo de Lily y James¡Por Merlín, solo de pensarlo...!**

**-¿Tú no le crees, verdad? Crees que él es culpable. ¿Crees que Sirius traicionó a James y a Lily?**

**-Me gustaría no creerlo... – dijo Lupin mientras un rayo iluminaba la habitación para reventar en un atronante ruido.**

**-No puedo creerlo – dijo con aspecto asqueado cogiendo su varita y realizando un hechizo para meter de una vez todas sus cosas al baúl, que volaron por toda la habitación y cerrando este, lo arrastró hasta la puerta de salida-. De verdad que no puedo creerlo, y menos de ti... eras su amigo, le conoces perfectamente...**

**-¡Creía conocerlo, al igual que tú! – gritó saliendo al paso tras ella.**

**-Te equivocas. ¡Yo si le conozco! Sé que Sirius no es el traidor, y pongo desde ahora la mano en el fuego por ello. Espero que a partir de ahora tus noches sean amargas y no puedas sobrellevar ese peso en tu conciencia, mientras que a uno de tus mejores amigos le es arrebatada su alma en Azkaban. Solo deseo que algún día te des cuenta de la verdad, antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo la joven temblando entre sollozos en el vano de la puerta -. Y Lily y James...**

**-Sabes que no hubieras podido hacer nada aunque hubieras estado allí.**

**-¡Quizás no¡Pero hubiera muerto luchando¡Junto a ellos!**

**-¿Cómo luchando¿Cómo Benjyí¿Cómo Gideon y Fabian¿Cómo Marlene¿Cómo Frank y Alice?**

**-¡Si joder¡Como todos ellos¡No los nombres más!**

**-¿Y de que te serviría ser una heroína como todos ellos si eres un fiambre¿O una jodida loca que no puede ni abrocharse los cordones de los zapatos? – gritó Remus como fuera de control -. ¿Y de que les sirvió¡De nada!**

**-¿Acaso crees que Frank y Alice buscaban lo que les pasó, que querían ser torturados dejando a un hijo pequeño solo en el mundo¿Acaso crees que Marlene se esperaba aquel golpe trapero por la espalda¿Qué Elizabeth buscaba la muerte?**

**-No metas a Liza, sabes que aquello fue un homicidio... – dijo Remus a quien en unos momentos parecían haberle caído 10 años más de los que tenía.**

**-¡No fue un puto homicidio, joder!- dijo dándole una fuerte patada al vano de la puerta y haciendo que Lupin se alejara dos pasos de la impresión -¡Venían a por mi...¡Y se la llevaron a ella! – la mujer ya no podía mas con aquella presión, lloraba histérica sin poder respirar.**

**-Ya hablamos de ello, querida... sabes que no fue tu culpa...**

**-Nunca es mi culpa pero siempre es por mi causa¿no? Ya estoy harta de que todo lo que toco se convierta en mierda. Me voy Remus, no se adonde ni como, pero me voy – dijo ella y agarrando su baúl fue arrastrándolo fuera la habitación a un oscuro pasillo superior con tenues luces, cuadros en los fríos muros y una barandilla de madera en el lado derecho. Siguió caminando con paso ligero, recorriendo la alfombra granate hasta llegar a las escaleras donde Remus intentó detenerla una vez más:**

**-¡No!**

**La mujer le ignoró y bajó al primer piso agarrándose a la barandilla con una mano y con la otra el asa del baúl, el cual iba botando de escalón en escalón provocando un ruido que hacía temblar toda la casa.**

**-¡No puedes irte así¡Estas histérica y no controlas tus impulsos!**

**-No soy yo la que no los controla... – dijo ella calmadamente mientras dejaba reposar el baúl a la entrada y cogía su capa negra, colocándosela sobre los hombros con movimientos delicados.**

**-Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo, incluso para ti – dijo Lupin muy seriamente.**

**-Lo sé. Yo me voy, y te sugiero que tu también desaparezcas – dijo ella secamente, cogió de nuevo su equipaje, puso una pálida mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giró en una caricia.**

**Ese movimiento se le hizo a Remus tan eterno y lastimero como una vida entera llena de dolor, de sufrimiento... tanto que no se había dado cuenta como el borde de una capa negra había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de salida y se la había cerrado en sus narices.**

**Lupin salió de su ensoñación y abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió afuera. Dos segundos después la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró corriendo, cogió su capa y volvió a salir.**

**En las frías calles de Londres la noche caía rápidamente acompañada de una rabiosa lluvia que caía con mucha fuerza. Aún así había mucha gente por la calle. Aquello parecía una gran rebelión. Las lechuzas revoloteaban surcando el cielo de un lado a otro y había una extraña lluvia de estrellas que no parecía para nada común, que apenas era perceptible con la tormenta. Todo aquello imposibilitó la visión de aquel pobre hombre que se mojaba más y más bajo la lluvia.**

**Por fin pudo verla a lo lejos, arrastrando el pesado baúl en el asfalto entre charcos y baches. Corrió tras ella y volvió a entorpecer su camino colocándose delante como un inmenso muro. Ella estaba preciosa bajo aquel cielo tormentoso tan oscuro como su alma. Su pálido rostro se asemejaba a los brillantes relámpagos que surgían de vez en cuando y por sus mejillas que un tiempo atrás fueron rojizas resbalaba ahora el oscuro maquillaje negro que se había corrido con la lluvia.**

**-Apártate – ordenó ella.**

**Cualquiera se hubiera acobardado bajo aquella poderosa y azul mirada, pero Remus no cesaba en sus intentos. Estaba hipnotizado con el caer de las gotas de agua por el rostro de ella y por su largo y oscuro cabello que resplandecía empapado. Toda ella le parecía pura... sensualidad.**

**-Quítate de en medio – dijo ella sacando su varita y apuntando a su amigo.**

**-No – dijo él mientras seguía observándola. No podía creer que aquel bello ángel fuera a escapársele de las manos. La abrazó fuertemente haciéndola daño... esta vez no podía escapársele... no esta vez. Se estaba acordando de la primera vez que la vio, y de cómo su luz parecía irradiar por donde ella pasaba. Ese recuerdo la hizo estrecharla más fuerte entre sus brazos.**

_Esa tarde, después de Encantamientos tuvieron clase de Herbología. Les pusieron en clase por parejas, pero en lugar de ponerle con James o Sirius (a quienes colocaron juntos) le tocó con ella, pero a primera vista se veía que ella no era como las demás... había algo extraño en su forma de ser, era muy diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido._

_Lupin por aquel entonces tenía una apariencia de chico tranquilo, tímido y aspecto enfermizo por su gran palidez y enormes ojeras. Tenía el pelo corto y castaño, que le hacía parecer extraño y salvaje, y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo que le hacía especial._

_Habían estado toda la clase sin mirarse ni cruzar una palabra, entonces los dos se observaron a la vez y Remus apartó tímida y rápidamente la mirada. Sus ojos color miel producían a la niña una extraña sensación. Esta sonrió y le dijo muy bajito:_

_- Sé la razón por la que te ausentas los días de luna llena, y no es para ver a tu madre, como dices a tus amigos._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó con temor en sus ojos._

_Entonces tocó el timbre y ella se reunió con Lily, Marlene, Alice y Liza, sus compañeras._

_Esa misma tarde cuando ella se dirigía a la biblioteca donde había quedado con Lily para hacer los deberes, una mano la agarró y la arrastró hacia un aula vacía._

_- Ah, hola. Eres tú. Qué susto me has dado – dijo ella viendo que era Lupin._

_- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Lupin fríamente._

_- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Perséfone sin entender._

_- Sobre lo que me dijiste en la clase de Herbología._

_- Ah, no te preocupes, no lo contaré. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – la verdad, a aquella niña no le parecía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Su secreto le parecía mucho peor que el de aquel asustado chico._

_- ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_- A veces... puedo ver cosas de la mente de la gente... El temor a la luna y a lo que eres, te puede a ti mismo y no la debes temer. Tus ojos te traicionan._

_Un silencio incómodo siguió a la explicación, hasta que volvió a romper ese silencio:_

_- ¿Cómo te pasó?_

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Eres un licántropo¿no¿Cómo te ocurrió?_

_- Bueno, yo siempre he sido un poco aventurero de pequeño, hacía cosas que no debía... y... una noche me escapé de casa hacia el bosque y... un hombre lobo me mordió. Yo fui demasiado temerario y ese fue mi merecido... ¿Puedes leer la mente o algo así? – preguntó Lupin intentando cambiar de tema rápidamente._

_- Algo así... aunque tampoco hay que ser demasiado listo para adivinarlo. Dejas rastros demasiado claros... mira yo no voy a contar nada a nadie ¿vale? Deberás confiar en mi..._

_- Está bien... confío en tu palabra – dijo Lupin receloso -. ¿Sabes? Sirius tiene razón, eres muy extraña..._

_- Bueno ¿y que tiene que ver Sirius en todo esto? – dijo ella molesta._

_- Se pasa el día entero hablando de ti, y ni siquiera para durante la noche para. Creo que sueña contigo, le tienes atemorizado.._

_- ¿A sí? Pues él a mi no me cae nada bien. Si quieres puedes decírselo... Lupin._

_Al notar el sarcasmo de las palabras de la chica, el joven sintió un impulso extraño, y agarrándola del brazo dijo:_

_- Llámame Remus._

**-...Remus... sabes que no puede ser – dijo ella todavía aprisionada por el cuerpo de Lupin.**

**-¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – dijo él mientras una lágrima caía, fundiéndose con la lluvia.**

**-La vida es difícil – dijo ella librándose del apretón y tomándole de los hombros -, y nosotros tenemos que adaptarnos a ella. Sabes que tengo que irme, pero no debes sufrir, porque después de la tormenta llegarán tiempos mejores...**

**-¿Y nosotros estaremos allí para verlos?**

**-Lupin... Remus... me voy... para no volver – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin creerse la sentencia que acababa de dictar y viendo como sobre la mirada de aquel hombre, todavía un niño, caía un enorme y oscuro velo de tristeza. La mujer no pudo aguantar esa dorada mirada de dolor y cogió su equipaje y desapareció por las oscuras calles de Londres. Remus John Lupin vio como esta se alejaba poco a poco, hasta perderla de vista... la había dejado escapar otra vez y quizás fuera la última.**

**Toda su vida desmenuzada como miguitas de pan en las últimas semanas. Bajo la lluvia caminó penosamente de nuevo a la casa de donde habían salido, se quitó los zapatos, la capa y se derrumbó sobre el sofá del salón, junto a la ventana, por cuyos cristales se veían resbalar las gotas de agua.**

Hasta aqui el capitulo 5

Muchas grachas a Thomas por apoyarme, y a Linn y a toda la peña que me lee.. gracias gracias... se lo dedico a mi perra Canela! Gracias wapisimas, ya he recibido tus mensajes amenazantes jajaja, yo también os amo... de verdad que hago lo que puedo para publicar y escribir pero faltan 15 dias de clases y tengo como 12 exámenes... ahora que cuando acabe selectividad y toa la polla seguiré escribiendo la Gata (y leyendo Riddle que tendré que empezar de nuevo todo porq ya casi q no se ni por donde iba)... mientras haya una sola persona que me lea yo seguiré por esa persona (q prosfundo por dios una lagrimilla recorre mi rostro de forma lenta y lastimera... estoy mu poeta yo hoy...) q mal me sienta to mareee! Menuda mierda el puto fanfiction este q no me deja poner los signos de puntuacion ostia! Tendreis q imaginaroslo un pokito


	6. Capítulo 6: Conflictos

**-Capítulo 6: Conflictos**

_La venganza se sirve en plato muy frío.  
Para mi doble ración._

Los meses pasaron, y la Navidad llegó. Pasaron las listas de aquellos quienes iban a quedarse en Hogwarts y quienes iban a casa empezaban a hacer las maletas.

Lily se iba a su casa a pasar las fiestas con sus padres. Perséfone tenía muy claro que iba a quedarse, así que firmó en la lista y vio que los únicos chicos de Gryffindor a parte de ella era Sirius Black y James Potter, que seguramente se quedaría por su querido compañero. Era como una pesadilla que nunca acabaría. Tendría que pasar todas las Navidades con esos idiotas.

La mayor parte del tiempo estuvo en la biblioteca leyendo libros sobre magia, y cuando no estaba allí, estaba en la Sala Común, leyendo más libros. Así que aprendió muchísimo sobre trucos y pociones, ataques y maldiciones...pero una tarde salió a dar un paseo por la nieve, y fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.  
El dúo Potter–Black era el grupito más conocido de todo Hogwarts ya que siempre se estaban buscando problemas y metiéndose con la gente, sobretodo con Severus Snape, y esa tarde no fue para menos:

¡ Eh, Snivelly! – dijo Potter en el patio tirando una bola de nieve a Snape, que le dio en el cuello.  
Snape estaba enfurecido, se giró lentamente y le lanzó un conjuro a Potter, pero este falló y le dio a un árbol.

¡Dejadle en paz! – gritó Perséfone tratando de defender a Snape. Entonces Black iba a efectuar su lanzamiento, cuando Perséfone pasaba cerca. Sirius lanzó mal y le dio de lleno a Perséfone en la cara.

¡Riddle! – gritó Sirius asustado corriendo junto con James hacia Perséfone que del golpe se tapaba la cara sentada en la nieve.

Pero antes de que llegaran hasta ella, se levantó muy rápidamente y derribó a Black atinándole un puñetazo. Sirius cayó al suelo y Perséfone cayó sobre él dándole otro puñetazo. Entonces alguien agarró a Perséfone con fuerza, era la Profesora McGonagall.

¿Pero que ocurre aquí? – preguntó sujetando aún a Perséfone que se resistía -. Tendrán que acompañarme a ver al Director. Nunca he visto comportamiento semejante.

McGonagall arrastraba a Perséfone quien seguía resistiéndose mientras que Sirius y James la seguían cabizbajos. Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore y se sentaron frente al director, que los miraba sorprendido y sin entender.

No sé que hacer con estos muchachos. Estaban en el patio haciendo una burda exhibición de pelea con los puños, como si de muggles se tratara. Esto es intolerable, yo no sé que hacer con ellos.

Explicaos – dijo el Director con tranquilidad.

Ella me pegó, me pegó con ganas. Me atacó como una bestia salvaje – dijo Sirius quien estaba echo un asco. Ahora tenía un ojo hinchado y amoratado, y le sangraba el labio.

Yo no te hubiera pegado si tú no me hubieras golpeado con una bola de nieve en la cara – gritó Perséfone hecha una furia y con una gran marca roja y redonda en medio su cara.

Pero fue un accidente, yo no quería darte a ti.

Si claro, querías dar a Snape, lo que es igual de malo. Siempre andan haciendo lo que les da la gana y metiéndose con la gente, y si tengo que pararles los pies, lo haré – dijo Perséfone agitando el puño en señal de pelea. La verdad era que se había pasado un poco, pero no pensaba ni por asomo reconocerlo.

Entonces los dos muchachos empezaron a gritar a la vez, maldiciéndose e insultándose, con lo cual Dumbledore no entendía nada de lo que decían, hasta que gritó:

¡Sileeencio!

Los dos muchachos pararon al instante y quedaron mirando a Dumbledore temerosos.

¿Que dice usted al respecto, señor Potter? – preguntó Dumbledore a James.

Fue un accidente, señor.

Bien – dijo Dumbledore -, no obstante, su comportamiento no ha sido nada de lo que puedan enorgullecerse. No se librarán del castigo que dejo en manos de la Profesora McGonagall. Espero que a partir de ahora se comporten o tendré que avisar a sus padres.

Sirius y James salieron del despacho. A Perséfone le importaba bien poco si avisaban a su padre. Sería muy gracioso que Dumbledore enviara a su padre una carta diciendo:

Querido señor Riddle:  
Queremos hacerle saber que su hija, que está estudiando en Hogwarts, se ha peleado con un compañero de Gryffindor...

Más que nada se sentiría bastante orgulloso de que su hija la estuviera montando en Hogwarts y que le estuviera dando quebraderos de cabeza a Dumbledore.

Cuando Perséfone estaba a punto de salir del despacho, la voz de Dumbledore sonó:

Señorita Riddle.

Perséfone no sabía de qué quería hablar el Director con ella, así que se volvió dispuesta a escuchar, pero cuando Dumbledore habría la boca, no le salían las palabras. Era como si tuviera que decirle algo importante, pero esto le costara.

¿Te gusta la tarta de manzana? Acabo de hacer un pedido a Dirrion, el elfo jefe de cocina para esta noche... – dijo Dumbledore confundiendo a Perséfone.

Si...claro...- dijo Perséfone. Tenía muy claro que su Director estaba loco, aunque estaba segura que no era aquello lo que trataba de decirle.

Perséfone bajó las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo regresando a su Sala Común. Por el camino pensaba en Dumbledore. ¿Qué era lo que no podía decirle¿Qué era tan importante?

La profesora McGonagall se encargó de imponerles un castigo que nunca olvidarían. Ese mismo sábado por la mañana fueron los encargados de limpiar las moñigas que las lechuzas dejaban cada semana en la lechuceria. Así, Potter, Black, y Perséfone estuvieron restregando la mierda de esos queridos animales.

Esto es culpa tuya Riddle. ¿Por qué me pegaste cacho burra? – dijo Sirius con cara de asco mirando los estantes que tenía que limpiar.

Fuiste tú quien me tiro la bola de nieve, casi me matas – respondió Perséfone con odio.

Peor es lo mío, que yo no he hecho nada – sonaba el eco de la voz de James, quien estaba metido en un largo tubo que tenía que limpiar.

TÚ casi me matas. ¿Qué pretendías darme una paliza? Si no llega a estar McGonagall hubieras acabado conmigo.

¡Como te odio¡Me las pagarás SIRIUS BLACK! – dijo tirando a la cara de Sirius un trapo lleno de cagarrutas de lechuza y saliendo por la puerta.

¿Te lo puedes creer? Y encima se escaquea, tendrá morro la tía – dijo Sirius con cara de incredulidad.

Mmmm – sonó dentro del tubo.

Perséfone tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer.

Al anochecer de ese mismo día, una sombra negra se deslizaba por la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor. Se paró justo a los pies de la cama de uno de ellos, observando su tranquila respiración. Rodeó esta hasta llegar a la cabecera y se arrodilló justo al lado de aquel chico que dormía. La respiración del intruso se hacía más agitada mientras se acercaba más y más hasta la cara del chico. Pegando su boca en la oreja del dormido susurró:

Yo me cobro todo lo que me deben, Sirius Black. Si... tu humillación será un placer...

La sombra se levantó del suelo y llegó hasta el baño común de la habitación, donde la figura se quitó la capucha y dejó ver su rostro frente al espejo. Podía ver sus pálidos ojos azules reflejados en el cristal, en contraste con su pelo negro y largo, atado en una coleta. Se podía decir que hasta tenía rasgos felinos. Miró su mano, en la que sostenía una botellita. Había estado en vela toda la noche para poder acabarla y por fin se vengaría de su mortal enemigo.

Se detuvo a escuchar un momento el ruido de uno de los chicos, pero volvió a dormirse. Perséfone pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Todos dormían tranquilamente de nuevo, y aun faltaban algunas horas para que empezaran las clases... aunque, debía darse prisa.  
Corrió hacia el baño de los chicos y buscó la loción que se echaba Black en el pelo. La tuvo entre sus manos dudando unos instantes si era una buena idea, pero pareció recordar una de las jugarretas de Black, y muy decidida, volcó el contenido de su botellita en la loción y la volvió a dejar en su sitio. Una sonrisa de pura maldad se dibujó en su cara.

¡Sirius te quieres dar prisa que llegamos tarde! – gritaba una voz.

Buenos días a ti también Remus – dijo Sirius intentando taparse con la manta.

No te hagas el remolón, a primera hora toca Pociones intensivas, así que ya te estás vistiendo para ir a desayunar – prosiguió Lupin en sus trece.

Sirius no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y ducharse. Mientras se vestía escuchó a sus amigos que le decían algo como que le esperaban en el Gran Comedor.

Antes de salir por la puerta se dio unos últimos retoques. Sacó su camisa por fuera del pantalón, colocó su corbata mal abrochada y en un ángulo extraño y cogió su loción del pelo. Cuando destapó el bote percibió un extraño olor, pero con las prisas no tuvo tiempo de pararse a preguntar. Esparció la loción por su mano y se la pasó por el pelo, saliendo a toda prisa de su habitación.  
Camino del Gran Comedor se encontró con unas chicas de segundo curso que se pararon a mirarse produciendo risitas y cuchicheando entre sí. Sirius se hinchó de orgullo y salió por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda pensando "que éxito, hoy estoy que me salgo". Bajando por las escaleras también se cruzaba con otras chicas que se le quedaban mirando y le sonreían al pasar. Cuando Sirius estaba pensando que era claro objeto de deseo de todas las tías llegó por fin al Gran Comedor, entró y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor saludando a sus compañeros.

Las expresiones de sus caras fueron algo inolvidable para Perséfone, quien se pellizcaba la rodilla debajo de la mesa para evitar reírse: Lupin quien había estado leyendo El Profeta, se había quedado petrificado y con cara de haber visto a McGonagall desnuda o algo por el estilo, mientras uno de los bordes de su periódico se introducía en su tazón de leche; a Pettigrew que estaba untando mermelada de fresa en sus tostadas se le habían caído boca abajo sobre la mesa, pringándola de rojo, y seguía untando mermelada en el aire; James por otra parte había estado devorando un bol de avena la cual se caía ahora de su boca abierta mientras sostenía la cuchara inerte en el aire. No parecía que nadie más a parte de Perséfone se hubiera dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.  
Sirius miraba a sus amigos sin entender lo que pasaba... hombre aquella mañana estaba irresistible, pero tampoco era para tanto...

¡PERO SIRIUS¿QUÉ TE HAS HECHO EN EL PELO? - gritó Potter como un loco haciendo que todo el comedor se girase hacia ellos y estallase una gran carcajada general.

Perséfone no pudo resistirlo más cuando vio que este tomaba una cuchara y se miraba el pelo con ella y ponía una cara de perro que no se la había visto hasta ahora. Estalló en carcajadas como todos los demás.

¡MI PELO ESTÁ VERDE! – gritó Sirius como un loco desviando una mirada de odio hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Perséfone se sintió culpable en parte, ya que se había creído que habían sido las serpientes y ahora iría a por ellos.

Después de aquello comenzó la guerra de las gamberradas de los cuatro Gryffindors contra los Slytherins y de los Slytherins contra los Gryffindors... todo aquello a raíz de la broma de Perséfone.

El tiempo pasó más deprisa de lo que Perséfone hubiera querido, la encantaba estar con sus amigas y pasear por los terrenos con ellas, pero cada día quedaba menos para los exámenes, por lo que todo el mundo andaba muy estresado pidiendo apuntes, haciendo redacciones y trabajos y estudiando día y noche para estar bien preparado.  
Los únicos Gryffindors que parecían no dejarse llevar por el pánico eran Potter y Black, siempre haciendo de las suyas.

Desde el primer día Perséfone les había cogido manía por su forma de pavonearse por los pasillos y creerse los mejores del mundo, siempre con su club de fans babeando a sus pasos.

No podía aguantar la forma de ser incorregible de esos dos idiotas que eran castigados día si y día también haciendo perder puntos a Gryffindor, pero aun así estos seguían divirtiéndose. En realidad parte era culpa de Perséfone por haber gastado la pequeña broma del pelo verde, pero de todos modos ellos lo habrían hecho igual, solo tendría que haberle dado tiempo al tiempo.

Perséfone no había vuelto a dirigirles la palabra a raíz del "incidente", tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse, como los exámenes que llegaban sobre ellos de forma aplastante y Perséfone cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Snape en la biblioteca. Era un chico extraño e intrigante, tenía algo muy especial que guardaba con mucha cautela en su interior, para que nadie pudiera descifrarlo... lo que Perséfone guardaba en su interior había descubierto lo que Snape guardaba en su interior, pero finalmente los exámenes finales llegaron, provocando que todos los alumnos se confinaran en sus Salas Comunes para poder estudiar, y ellos dejaron de verse a menudo.

Perséfone no pudo creer las notas que habían alcanzado esos dos insoportables Gryffindors, cuando los exámenes terminaron por fin. Había estado reprimiendo su odio para disfrutar las malas calificaciones del curso y saborear su venganza en plato frío, cuando se enteró de las buenas notas de los dos. No podía creer que Potter y Black sacaran tan buenas notas sin ni siquiera proponérselo, claro que no eran tan buenas como las de Perséfone, lo que fue todo un consuelo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Tan lejos de mi

_No hace falta que diga que todo esto no es mio. Solo Perséfone es mi máxima creación, de la que estoy muy orgullosa._

_Gracias a mis lectoras y amigas mas fervientes, **Thomas** e **Iraty Rowling, **grandes escritoras._

**Capítulo 7: Tan lejos de mí...**

_El arte necesita o soledad, o miseria, o pasión. Es una flor de roca, que requiere el viento áspero y el terreno duro._

_Alejandro Dumas_

**Hogwarts estaba muy silencioso ahora, estaban a 26 de Diciembre y la mayoría de los alumnos menos unos pocos se habían ido a sus respectivas casas a pasar las Navidades con sus familiares.**

**Pero él aun seguía allí, sin abandonar su puesto, nunca dejaba Hogwarts si la situación no lo requería de veras. Allí en la oscuridad y en la fría soledad de su despacho hacía rápidamente el recuento de las pociones que había elaborado durante las semana, ya que en cinco minutos tenía que estar en el despacho de Dumbledore. Hacía solo un par de años que enseñaba en el centro, pero su mala reputación ya se había extendido por todos los rincones del castillo.**

**Ser temido... lo había sido antes y lo era ahora...**

**... siempre en la sombra...**

**Salió a paso rápido del despacho y atravesó las mazmorras con paso militar y decidido, hasta llegar al Recibidor del castillo. En realidad no siempre había sido tan frío y calculador como lo era ahora, pero las circunstancias de la vida pueden cambiar a las personas de forma extraordinaria, a veces para bien y a veces para mal. En su caso podía cambiarse la palabra "circunstancia" por "persona", una persona de carne y hueso que le había llevado a la perdición de su alma y que al mismo tiempo le había salvado. Pero aun así, se había convertido en alguien muy distinto, lleno de odio y rencor. Esa persona recorría aun su mente después de tanto tiempo y de tantos desengaños.**

**Ascendió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso y siguió subiendo y subiendo y preguntándose porque el director había puesto su despacho tan lejos, porque cada vez que era llamado tardaba diez minutos en llegar. Esta vez no tardó tanto. Cuando estuvo justo en frente de la gárgola dijo unas palabras, no sin un tono malhumorado:**

**-Meigas Fritas.**

**Subió las escaleras que se habían abierto ante él, no pudiendo creer en las estúpidas contraseñas que elegía cada año el director. Justo iba a llamar a la puerta cuando escuchó unas voces en el despacho. No era su costumbre cotillear tras las puertas, pero había reconocido las dos voces y no quería entrar de repente y dejarles con la conversación a medias. No sabiendo que hacer, pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó atentamente:**

**-¡No he podido contenerla Albus! Intenté que recapacitara pero no quiso escucharme. ¡Estaba enloquecida, fuera de si misma!**

**-Si, ya sabemos como es Perséfone, se deja llevar demasiado por sus pasiones... pero aun así no puedo entenderlo. No puedo.**

**-En el fondo no quería hacerlo, no quería irse, dejar lo que aquí ha construido. Estaba triste...**

**-Estaba confundida, y es demasiado orgullosa y cabezota para admitir que estaba equivocada, igual que su padre... se ha dejado engañar. Además esa parte le tocaba demasiado hondo. Todo el caso de Sirius Black la ha trastornado, y no me extraña nada, yo todavía no consigo asimilarlo...**

**-Pero imagínate que le da por hacer alguna locura. No sabemos a donde se ha ido, ni si está viva o muerta, o si necesita ayuda si la persiguen los seguidores de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.**

**-Remus, ella es fuerte... nunca ha necesitado ayuda en ese aspecto. Además Voldemort ha desaparecido y los mortífagos de Voldemort se esconderán. Seguramente necesite algún tiempo para poner sus prioridades en orden. Aun así...**

**Snape ya no escuchaba la conversación. Su mente se había dirigido concretamente a otra persona. Perséfone... aquella persona en la que había estado pensando toda la mañana, aquella que no se podía quitar de la cabeza, que siempre le atormentaba dormido o despierto...**

_Esa misma tarde, dos jóvenes estudiantes intentaban acabar sus deberes, bueno, el último trabajo de pociones del curso que tenían que terminar para subir nota. Formaban una combinación muy extraña, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin en uno de los rincones más apartados y oscuros de la biblioteca que estaba vacía a parte de ellos dos:_

_- ¿Se puede saber que estas mirando?_

_- Pues a ti¿o es que no lo ves? – dijo Perséfone como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras daba vueltas a su pluma de cuervo negro._

_- Pues deja de hacerlo si no quieres que te eche un par de maldiciones con las que ni tu tío te podrá reconocer – dijo Snape._

_- Me resultaría gracioso si llegaras a conseguirlo – dijo Perséfone desafiante -, pero estarías en el suelo antes de tocar tu varita._

_- Demuéstralo – dijo Snape picado._

_- No tengo porque darte el gusto._

_Perséfone pudo ver una sonrisa de sarcasmo en el rostro de aquel chico. Le gustaba, la hacía sentir bien en esos momentos en los que más necesitaba de una compañía que la comprendiera. Se habían caído bien, se compenetraban mutuamente, ya que eran almas perdidas, almas gemelas. Ninguno de los dos era lo que aparentaba: Snape no era el típico chico ambicioso y duro de Slytherin que trataba ser, y Perséfone no era para nada la buena chica de Gryffindor que quería predicar en apariencia. Perséfone no sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que aquel chico tenía algo, algo que escondía en su interior y que no quería que nadie supiera... como ella. _

_- No puedo creer que todavía no hayas terminado esa redacción de los hombres- lobo._

_- A diferencia de usted, el-hombre-más-perfecto-y-carismático-de-este-mundo – dijo Perséfone sarcásticamente -, yo soy un poco más inferior en coeficiente mental, y tardo más en hacer mis deberes._

_- ¿Qué dices? Si eres una rata de biblioteca... – dijo Snape riéndose._

_Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, Perséfone con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara y Snape mirándola anonadado. En ese instante el joven Slytherin levantó una mano para acariciarla el rostro cuando, de repente, alguien irrumpió en la biblioteca. Sirius Black hacía su aparición en la enorme sala, y su sonrisa y sus chispeantes ojos fueron ensombreciéndose al ver a los dos estudiantes charlar alegremente._

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí? La niñata con el viejo Snivelly. Ten cuidado no queremos que manche tus trabajos de grasa, el profesor Jills no lo aceptará – dijo Sirius malévolamente._

_- Te repites Black, intenta ser más original. Además nadie pidió tu opinión – dijo Perséfone disgustada tomando a Snape por el brazo para que no se abalanzara sobre Sirius y le partiera su cara bonita. No entendía porque se comportaba tan mal con Snape._

_- Ah claro... tiene que defenderte una chica...- dijo Sirius a Snape._

_- Piérdete Black – dijo Snape levantándose y sacando su varita, encarando a Black, lo que su adversario imitó._

_- ¡Parad! – gritó Perséfone asustada al ver que la señora Pince no estaba en el momento que más la necesitaba._

_- No tienes lo que hay que tener para retarme – dijo Sirius._

_- ¡Deteneos! – gritó Perséfone tan fuerte que los dos chicos la miraron asustados. Me da igual cuales sean vuestras diferencias, pero no me mezcléis en ellas. No soy un trofeo a un duelo y no permitiré que nadie se pelee por mi – y diciendo esto, salió echa una furia y con paso firme de la biblioteca, y recorrió los pasillos hacia la torre de Gryffindor, hasta que alguien la agarró del brazo. Era Sirius, que había ido tras ella, y parecía furioso. Snape les había seguido hasta allí y se escondía tras una estatua, para poder escuchar._

_- ¿Por qué le defiendes? Solo es un Slytherin... - dijo Sirius._

_Aquellas palabras taladraron los oídos de Perséfone, atormentándola. "Solo un Slytherin". En tal caso, ella misma era mitad Slytherin, y eso se hacía notar... distante. La muchacha se soltó de la presión con la que Sirius la agarraba el brazo con una fuerte sacudida. Sus ojos irradiaban odio, odio por aquel chico que se imponía ante ella, pidiéndola explicaciones de su vida que para nada le incumbían._

_- ¿Es que te gusta Snape¿Es eso, no¿Ese entrometido pelo grasiento? – gritó Sirius encendido de rabia._

_- ¿Y si es así, a ti que más te da? – estalló Perséfone sin poderlo controlar. Snape abrió mucho los ojos al oír esa respuesta. Se esperaba cualquier otra._

_- Osea que es eso, por eso le defiendes. Snape te gusta y no quieres que nadie le toque un pelo de su grasiento cabello._

_- ¡Que te jodan! – gritó ella dándole un empujón con una rabia incontrolable._

_- ¡No puede ser tu amigo¡Es tu enemigo¡Nuestras casas son rivales!_

_- Soy más Slytherin de lo que tú piensas - murmuró con una voz oscura y siniestra, dándole la espalda - Olvídame Sirius Black._

_- ¡No, tú no te vas¡Siempre tratas de huir, y ya estoy harto! – gritó Sirius cogiéndola del brazo otra vez._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres!_

_- Que te alejes de él – dijo Sirius -. Como no lo hagas te arrepentirás._

_- ¿Me estas amenazando?_

_- Te estoy advirtiendo._

_- ¡Suéltame! – dijo Perséfone intentando huir -. ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – dijo abofeteando a Sirius que quedó muy sorprendido, mientras Perséfone corría por los pasillos._

_Volvió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. ¿Qué le había ocurrido¿Por qué tanto orgullo? No entendía que la pasaba... todo aquel brote de sentimientos, de toda aquella rabia dirigida contra su compañero. No podía entender que después de todo, Slytherin fuera su segunda casa. Notó la almohada más mojada que cuando había llegado. No entendía que la pasaba... A continuación no pudo contener un largo y amargo sollozo._

**- Respecto a eso... Albus... - siguió Remus sacando a Snape de sus pensamientos pasados - creo que me voy a alejar por una temporada. Ha llegado ya a tus oídos la caza de brujas que están haciendo los del Ministerio y sobre todo Umbridge contra los licántropos... me están investigando como si fuera un animal de circo. Además ya no me necesitas y como Voldemort ha caído la Órden desaparecerá ahora – agregó rápidamente al ver que Dumbledore había abierto la puerta para contestar.**

**- Lord Voldemort no ha caído. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes y Perséfone lo sabe más que ningún otro, por desgracia. Ella puede notar su presencia y esa ha sido una de las razones por las que ha huido... Su espectro la persigue... no podemos hacernos una idea de tortura que es para ella cargar con eso, tiene una gran peso interior. Mientras tú duermes, descansas o sueñas, ella no puede hacerlo, ya que está en continua lucha contra la oscuridad que se mece sobre ella. Así ha sido siempre. Ella se merece unas vacaciones para descansar, pero a ti, Remus, te necesito.**

**- Siento no poder proporcionarte ayuda ahora Dumbledore, pero no es necesidad lo que me urge... es algo más personal. Tengo que alejarme una temporada... – empezó a decir con la voz rota.**

**- Yo también siento mucho lo de Sirius - dijo mirándole con ojos sinceros a través de las gafas de media luna con esos ojos que te traspasaban el alma, azules, como los de Perséfone.**

**- Todavía no puedo creerlo – dijo Remus empezando a sollozar.**

**- Quizás sí necesites unas vacaciones amigo – dijo Dumbledore levantándose de la silla y posando una mano en el hombro de Remus -. Puedes irte si quieres a planear tu viaje, pero envíame tu situación. Te necesito localizado ahora que Perséfone ha desaparecido.**

**- Te lo agradezco, así lo haré – dijo Remus.**

**A continuación se oyeron unos pasos, un extraño ruido y pasos nuevamente, seguidos de un silencio.**

**- Ya no puedo sentirla, ya no puedo ver donde está... ha desaparecido mi conexión. Ha salido de Inglaterra y solo se que ha cruzado el Mar Mediterráneo hacia las costas africanas. Pero ya no he podido seguirla... está muy lejos... - dijo Dumbledore hablando solo.**

**El hombre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta decidió que era el momento para irrumpir en el despacho. Abrió de repente la puerta y vio al viejo director sentado en su escritorio, quien tenía una cara de preocupación y tristeza enterrada entre sus manos, parecía enfermo, como si hubiera envejecido diez años de golpe. Pero no había nadie más en la sala.**

**- Buenos días Severus, no te esperaba tan pronto... – dijo el anciano intentando esbozar una falsa sonrisa mientras miraba a Snape quien parecía desconcertado por la desaparición de su antiguo compañero -. No le busques más, ya se ha ido.**

**- Buenos días señor – dijo Snape sintiéndose violento por el comentario.**

**- Como puedo adivinar, ya conoce la suerte que han corrido dos de los miembros de la Órden, ya quedamos muy pocos – dijo melancólico.**

**- No era mi intención escuchar su conversación, señor. Tan solo no quería interrumpirles, era algo entre ustedes...**

**- No hace falta que te justifiques. Aún así la conversación también tenía algo que ver contigo¿no es así?**

**- Lo dudo mucho, señor.**

**- ¿Lo dudas? Yo no tengo dudas al respecto– dijo Dumbledore levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia Fawkes para acariciarle -. En estos momentos estas pensando en ella, en donde estará ahora, en que la deparará el futuro, en si volverás a verla y cuanto tiempo pasará para que eso ocurra... como todos nosotros. ¿Todavía la amas después de tantos años?**

**- Señor...**

**- Si, ya sé que si, no hace ninguna falta que digas nada – paseó por el despacho, jugueteando con sus aparatos, que se movían, zumbaban y vibraban sin parar. Severus estaba empezando a ponerse un poco incómodo por el prolongado silencio y a la vez preocupado por aquella mujer que le robaba el sueño cada noche.**

**- ¿Cree que ella estará bien? – dijo Snape sin poder aguantar más tiempo. Únicamente necesitaba eso, que Dumbledore se lo dijera, y podría dormir tranquilo. El director se volvió hacia el moreno y dijo:**

**- Ahora preocupémonos por cosas de mayor trascendencia. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle salen hoy de Azkaban...**

**Snape miró al director con mirada sombría. No había contestado a su pregunta y eso no le inspiraba seguridad.**

**- No te preocupes por ella – dijo el Director al notarlo, pero poco convencido -. Está bien... sabe cuidarse sola.**

_Perséfone se sentía mareada, muy mareada y cansada. Finalmente cayó como un peso muerto sobre la arena desértica que estaba atravesando. Había dado con su cuerpo en un terreno árido y seco, bajo aquel Sol abrasador que tendía sus infernales brazos hacia ella. No podía mantenerse de pie._

_En esos momentos, deshidratada, hambrienta, lejos de toda civilización y sin fuerzas para dar un paso más, recordaba lo ocurrido esos últimos meses, cuando había estado rodeada de las personas a las que más amaba. Ahora estaba completamente sola. Estaba sola y sabía que iba a morir._

_Aspiró profundamente y tosió. En medio del desierto solo se respiraba arena, no existía el aire puro que recordaba del parque que había al lado de su casa en Londres, el olor del césped recién regado, el sonido de los chopos agitándose en la brisa. No había absolutamente nada._

_Perséfone intentó arrastrarse por la arena, pero lo único que consiguió fue llenarse la boca y el cuerpo de tierra. Allí estaba ella con un aspecto penoso, la túnica raída, quemaduras del sol por todo el cuerpo, heridas ensangrentadas por los brazos y la cara, callos en los pies, los labios cortados... y sed, muchísima sed._

_Se dejó caer boca abajo, sin fuerzas y la arena empezó a cubrir su larga cabellera morena extendida a ambos lados del cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo en pocos minutos estaría enterrada viva. Que final más trágico para Perséfone Riddle, con quien no había podido acabar ni el propio Voldemort, acabarían un poco de Sol y arena._

_Sabía que de un momento a otro dejaría de existir, se evaporaría, su alma expiraría, abandonaría su cuerpo. Ese pensamiento le hizo pensar el Sirius, en lo mal que debía estar pasándolo en aquel antro lleno de dementores en el que permanecía injustamente, le hizo pensar en que no volvería a verle, a sentirle cerca._

_- Ojalá le hubiera visto una última vez – murmuró Perséfone sin fuerzas._

_Pero ni siquiera podía llorar por su propio sufrimiento, no le quedaba ni una gota de agua en el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y fue relajando el cuerpo, aceptado su destino, sus sentidos se agudizaron, sintió la suave y cálida brisa que apenas se movía acariciando su piel, el tacto de la arena de la duna cubriéndola cada vez más deprisa, el sonido de un pájaro volando a varios cientos de metros por encima de ella... seguramente aves carroñeras que venían a despedazar su cadáver..._

_Entonces el sonido del ave, fuere cual fuese, paró y se hizo el silencio. A su vez, a lo lejos el sonido de unas pezuñas que andaban con parsimonia sobre la arena se hizo más y más audible hasta llegar a escasos metros de donde yacía Perséfone. A continuación el sonido de un peso sobre el suelo, un movimiento cercano... hasta que una gran luz la cegó de repente. Algo acababa de darla la vuelta bruscamente, poniéndola boca arriba de cara al Sol y no podía saber quien era. Intentó por todos los medios enfocar la mirada a su objetivo pero solo pudo ver una serie de sombras que se movían._

_Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa a medida que se acercaban y cuando vio a una postrarse a su costado derecho no pudo evitar un movimiento instintivo de supervivencia. Sacando un puñal de un pequeño cinturón que llevaba atado a la pierna derecha intentó defenderse de sus atacantes, pero algo la agarró por la muñeca que empuñaba el arma haciendo que el puñal cayera al suelo y con un pequeño empujón hizo que Perséfone se extendiera exhausta sobre la árida duna desértica, con la respiración agitada._

_Entonces, como salvación divina sintió un chorro de vida en la boca... alguien la estaba dando de beber y ella tragaba con ansia el líquido, empezando a notar como a cada trago, la vida volvía a ella. Finalmente el agua se cortó y Perséfone pudo respirar a gusto. Fue tomada en brazos y eso fue lo último que recordó, ya que cayó inconsciente._


	8. Chapter 8: La verdad sobre mi pasado

**- Capítulo 8: La verdad sobre mi pasado**

_"En los ojos del joven arde la llama. En los del viejo brilla la luz." _

_HUGO, Victor_

**Para Perséfone Riddle Dumbledore había sido un año inolvidable. No solo había dejado atrás su vida pasada, la vida que aborrecía, para encontrarse un mundo nuevo que la había hecho sonreír otra vez, sino que también pudo experimentar lo que era la amistad, y en esos tres meses habían recuperado sus 11 años perdidos. Además**

**Perséfone había pasado el verano en casa de Dumbledore (la cual estaba protegida por un fuerte conjuro para que Perséfone no corriera peligro) y en estos momentos estaba en su habitación mirando un álbum de fotos y en especial una foto que se había hecho junto a él durante las vacaciones. Ella se había convertido en su protegida, y él en un padre.**

**Le producía un gran sonrisa mirarla ya que en la foto salían ella y Dumbledore tomando el Sol en Hawai.**

**Dumbledore llevaba unas bermudas estampadas de color rojo y blanco y un sombrero de paja, que junto con su barba color castaño bañada en canas había sido el centro de atención de todo Hawai, y Perséfone unas gafas de Sol y un bikini negro (toda de negro por supuesto), y los dos le saludaban radiantes.**

**Ella estaba ahora sola en casa. Su tío se había marchado hacia Hogwarts hacía una semana, para tener todo preparado para la llegada de los nuevos alumnos, mientras que Perséfone decidió quedarse en casa hasta que llegara el momento de partir en el Expreso de Hogwarts y para eso quedaba muy poco.**

**Perséfone metió el álbum de fotos en su baúl con una sonrisa y siguió empaquetando sus cosas para marchar con destino a Hogwarts. La verdad era que estaba deseando volver allí con todos sus compañeros, en especial con su amiga Lily, con la que se había estado escribiendo durante el verano.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Entonces entró Arabella Figg, una mujer de aspecto jovial, persona de confianza de Dumbledore quien había estado cuidando de ella en la ausencia de este y quien la iba a acompañar hasta la estación. En realidad no había ninguna clase de peligro, (ya que durante las vacaciones había practicado unos ejercicios que Dumbledore le enseñó para cerrar su mente, así que su rastro no podía ser seguido por Voldemort y sus mortífagos), además Arabella era squib, o sea una hija de brujos sin poderes mágicos, y completamente inútil en caso de un ataque.**

**Perséfone hizo los últimos preparativos y siguió a Arabella hasta la chimenea del salón, donde Perséfone cogió un puñado de polvos flú, y dijo dentro de la chimenea: "Estación King Cross, Londres", y desapareció.**

**Sentía como flotaba en el aire, mareándose un poco, hasta que pudo sentir el suelo de nuevo bajo sus pies, lo que agradeció sinceramente. Su manera de viajar preferida no eran exactamente los polvos flú.**

**Salió de una chimenea en un tienda en la que había un montón de gente con túnicas y sombreros. Entonces Arabella se asomó por la chimenea y empezó a saludar a la gente.**

**- Eh, Arabella – dijo el tendero que estaba tras el mostrador de la tienda - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**- No es nada Tedius, solamente estamos de paso. Estoy acompañando a la señorita Riddle. Empiezan otro año en Hogwarts...**

**- Ah sí claro. Mi chico acabó el año pasado su último curso. Pero será mejor que se den prisa, son las 10.50. Si no corren perderán el tren.**

**Y así lo hicieron, o por lo menos lo intentaron, ya que era un poco complicado arrastrar el pesado baúl por la estación.**

**- Podíamos haber cogido un carrito para llevar el equipaje – dijo Arabella.**

**- No hay tiempo – dijo Perséfone mirando el reloj de la estación. Faltaban cinco minutos.**

**Llegaron al muro y pasaron las dos agarrando el baúl. Perséfone consiguió subir al tren justo cuando sonaba el pitido de salida. Llegó a un compartimiento, donde abrió la ventana, viendo a la señora Figg cuyo peinado estaba caído y descuidado.**

**- Lo siento, fue por mi culpa – dijo Perséfone riendo.**

**- No importa, niña – respondió la sofocada Arabella con una sonrisa – lo importante es que llegamos a tiempo.**

**El tren comenzó a andar y Arabella cada vez se hacía más pequeña.**

**- Adiós y gracias – le gritó Perséfone desde el tren.**

**Cuídate pequeña y dale recuerdos a Albus – oyó Perséfone que le decía Arabella en respuesta.**

**Perséfone cerró la ventana y oyó una voz conocida y dulce detrás suya.**

**- ¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó Lily mientras se sentaba frente a Perséfone.**

**- Con Arabella Figg. Me ha acompañado hasta aquí.**

**- Te he estado buscando por todo el tren. ¿Qué tal con tu tío¿Ya te has acostumbrado o le sigues llamando "profesor Dumbledore"? – dijo Lily burlonamente.**

**Su tío... todavía no podía creérselo. Desde aquel día que llegó a su despacho a finales de curso y la pidió que se sentara su vida había cambiado por completo. Resultaba que tenía una familia que la quería.**

**- No consigo acostumbrarme, pero muy bien. Hace una semana que no le veo. Esta preparando Hogwarts para la recepción.**

**- Debí haber imaginado que erais familia, teneis cierto aire de parentesco y vuestros ojos son tan parecidos... nunca he visto unos ojos tan azules como los vuestros.**

**- ¿Y tú que tal? – dijo Perséfone sin darle importancia.**

**- Bueno, hemos estado en la playa, pero mi hermana sigue fastidiándome.**

**- Esa hermana tuya se merece una buena lección.**

**- En el fondo yo la quiero y se que ella también me quiere.**

**Entonces la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y se asomó la señora del carrito. Perséfone tenía dinero ahora, la verdad era que tenía mucho. Había ido al banco de Gringotts con Dumbledore y tenía una cámara para ella sola llena de dinero de la herencia de su madre.**

**Perséfone compró unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y unas grageas de todos los sabores para Lily y para ella.**

**Se hizo de noche y por fin llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. Perséfone y Lily se prepararon levantándose de sus asientos, y cuando Perséfone iba a salir de su compartimiento, se chocó de frente con un chico muy alto, quedando su nariz en el pecho del chico. Perséfone se sonrojó y pudo ver que la persona con quien había ido a chocar era aquel que para nada quería encontrarse: Sirius Black, aquel chico de Gryffindor con quien tantas veces había peleado.**

**Perséfone subió su mirada y clavó sus ojos azules claros en los grises del chico y pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. Claro que Perséfone también había cambiado durante el verano, pero no se daba cuenta de ello.**

**Sirius había crecido muchísimo y su pelo negro resbalaba sobre sus ojos que la miraban extrañados.**

**- Lo siento – balbuceó Perséfone colorada dejando sitio** **para que Sirius, James y Peter Pettigrew pasaran. Al final estaba Remus, quien miró a Perséfone con cara enfermiza y le sonrió diciendo:**

**- Hola. ¿Has tenido un buen verano?**

**- Claro – dijo Perséfone mirando en la dirección en que Sirius se había marchado...**

**Perséfone y Lily salieron con Remus siguiéndolas, quien se unió después a James, Peter y Sirius.**

**Lily y Perséfone vieron a sus compañeras de habitación, Marlene, Alice y Liza. Se dirigieron a coger unas carrozas tiradas por unos extraños animales que parecían una especie de caballos negros.**

** Lily¿has visto que cosas tan raras? – preguntó Perséfone -. Nunca las había visto antes.**

**- ¿A que te refieres? Oye no te pases, que son Liza y estas...**

**- Que no, esas cosas – dijo señalando a los thestrals a quienes nadie parecía ver y que les conducían al castillo.**

**- Ahí no hay nada – dijo Liza acercándose con cara de preocupación.**

**- ¿Marlene?**

**- Yo no veo nada Pers...**

**- ¿Alice? – dijo Perséfone en tono suplicante.**

**- Alice¿los ves? – preguntó Marlene.**

**- Si... yo ya los había visto el curso pasado al volver a casa en Navidades...**

**- ¿PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE? – preguntó Liza.**

**- No le di importancia, hay tantas cosas extrañas en Hogwarts...**

**- Vale, y siendo así... ¿porqué Perséfone no los ha visto antes? – preguntó Marlene incrédula.**

**- ¿No te acuerdas? El año pasado no salió en ningún momento de Hogwarts... y en verano se fue con Dumbledore por la red flú – dijo Lily contestando por Perséfone.**

**- Bueno si, pero vamos a coger una carroza de estas porque si no nos vamos a quedar en tierra – dijo Liza dirigiéndose a uno de estos carros y metiéndose en su interior.**

**- Perséfone ¿es verdad que has estado en la playa de Hawai pasando las vacaciones con Dumbledore? – preguntó Alice emocionada**.

**- Si estuvimos, pero solo una semana.**

**- Vaya, lo que yo daría por ir a Hawai... Este año nos hemos quedado en casa, pero a cambio me han comprado dos gatitos. Se llaman Bygul y Tregul, espero que no tengáis alergia porque los traje conmigo – dijo Liza señalando un pequeño transportín de mimbre que llevaba a sus pies.**

**- Sin embargo sigues estando muy pálida – dijo Alice extrañada -. ¿No estarás enferma verdad?**

**- ¡Alice, que cosas dices! – dijo Lily a su amiga.**

**- Creo que mi piel es antisolar. De todos modos no estuve demasiado tiempo bajo el Sol.**

**- Pues yo me queme la espalda, que horror – dijo Lily con una mueca de dolor –, lo pasé fatal. Todos los años igual... mi madre me persigue para ponerme protector y como no me lo pongo me quemo... que se le va a hacer.**

**- ¿Protector? – dijeron Marlene y Liza al unísono.**

**- Si, es una crema que se utiliza para... bueno, mejor dejarlo.**

**El carro paró de repente, habían llegado al castillo. Bajaron de aquel carro que se movía mágicamente y fueron entrando en el Gran Comedor.**

**La Selección le pareció aburrida a Perséfone. No era para nada lo mismo estar ahí esperando asustada que viendo como unos 40 niños se ponían un sombrero. Cuando Dumbledore dio su discurso de todos los años. A Perséfone le parecía gracioso ver a su tío tan serio ahora. Ya no sería lo mismo después de haberle visto en bermudas, a ella no le parecía tan temible como la primera vez que le vio, aunque aquel mago que se alzaba por encima de todos los demás, fuera el más poderoso del mundo mágico.**

**El banquete comenzó y hubo mucha comida de todas clases. A Perséfone le gustaron sobre todo las patatas rellenas. Estuvieron hablando del nuevo curso y de las vacaciones. Perséfone miraba de reojo a Sirius, quien ni siquiera dirigía su mirada hacia ella mientras hablaba con James.**

**Cuando llegó la hora, los chicos y chicas de Gryffindor siguieron a los Prefectos hasta el cuadro de la dama rosa y pronunciaron la contraseña: - Levitius renommis.**

**Todos los Gryffindors se quedaron hablando, pero Perséfone estaba muy cansada. Ese día se había levantado muy temprano para recoger sus cosas y estar lista a la hora de partir hacia Hogwarts.**

**Su cuarto estaba igual que cuando lo vio por última vez, excepto que la mancha de tinta que se le había caído a Alice en la alfombra ya no estaba. Perséfone acarició su baúl, dando un rodeo por su cama, abrió este y se puso el pijama de raso negro metiéndose entre las suaves sábanas.**

_Perséfone estaba en el rincón de una oscura casa. No sabía como había llegado allí. Un llanto sonaba en la oscuridad. Un fuerte golpe hizo que se asustara. Caminó un poco hacia delante y pudo ver a un hombre encapuchado sosteniendo una varita que apuntaba en su dirección. Aquel hombre reía malévolamente, y entonces de la varita salió una luz verde._

**Perséfone despertó sobresaltada y con respiración agitada. Sudores fríos recorrían su piel y un dolor ya distante palpitaba en su cadera. Ella se levantó la camisa y miró la Marca Tenebrosa con repugnancia.**

**Empezaba a amanecer y Perséfone decidió levantarse. No quería volver a pasar el mal trago de tener pesadillas como esa. Se vistió con una falda a cuadros y una camisa negras y se ajustó la túnica del colegio. Las tres chicas aún seguían durmiendo, así que decidió salir de la habitación.**

**Bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común y salió por el cuadro hacia los corredores. Sus pies andaban en pasos silenciosos, conduciéndola por los corredores de Hogwarts, pero sabía exactamente hacia donde le llevaban. Llegó al pasillo de la gárgola y pronunció la contraseña, subiendo por las escaleras hasta entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore.**

**Todo estaba allí igual que hacía un año, igual excepto por un pequeño detalle...había una percha de madera y sobre ella un extraño animal de un color anaranjado y brillante. Los ojos del animal miraban los de Perséfone y su pico dorado emitió un hermoso sonido como el mismo sonido de dulces campanillas agitadas.**

**- ¡Buenos días! – dijo una voz detrás de Perséfone, por lo que ella se sobresaltó. Se giró y vio que era Dumbledore quien llevaba puesto un pijama a rallas con un gorro a conjunto -. No te oí entrar...**

**- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Perséfone mirando con curiosidad al pájaro de vivos colores.**

**- Es un fénix. Me dieron su huevo hace una semana. Cuando regresaba hacia aquí, pasé por el Callejón Diagón, y un buen amigo mío me lo regaló. Todavía no le he puesto nombre...**

**- Fawkes.**

**- ¿Qué? – dijo Dumbledore sin entender.**

**- ¿Qué te parece... Fawkes? – dijo Perséfone acariciando la cabecita del animal.**

**- ¿Qué que me parece? Pues...si, me gusta Fawkes – dijo mientras el pequeño fénix trinaba –...pero¿que te trae por aquí? Es muy pronto.**

**- No puedo dormir...**

**- ¿Pesadillas? – preguntó Dumbledore interesado.**

**- Si...pesadillas terribles... Estoy en una casa, las paredes son de madera y crujen. Se oye un ruido estrepitoso... Camino hacia el ruido y aparece un hombre con una capa negra...después todo se vuelve confuso, se oye un llanto y veo una luz verde...- dijo Perséfone sin darle importancia, pero por la expresión de Dumbledore si la tenía -. ¿Qué ocurre?**

**- Es hora de que te cuente algo.**

**Dumbledore caminaba de un lado a otro, con una mirada de preocupación. Hubo un momento en el que se quedó callado, ni un solo sonido cruzó aquella habitación, más que los pasos de su tío. Dumbledore carraspeó y comenzó la historia:**

**- No te he contado todo lo que deberías saber con respecto a tu pasado. Es cierto que tu madre murió al tenerte a ti, pero no siempre viviste en aquella casa, rodeada de sombras. Hubo un tiempo, en el que fuiste feliz y que quizás no recuerdes, pero está en tu memoria, y reaparece extrañamente en tus sueños. Perséfone, tú vivías con tu abuela Dorian, mi cuñada. Ella fue un persona maravillosa, te cuido y protegió con su vida...**

**Una mañana, algo extraño ocurrió. Era un día soleado, yo estaba aquí, en Hogwarts, impartiendo clases, cuando el cielo se nubló como si de repente hubiera anochecido y minutos después el cielo volvió a brillar, despejado y soleado. En ese instante, necio de mí, no le di importancia, no sabía que algo terrible había pasado, algo que cambiaría la historia de nuestro mundo. Días después me llegó una carta notificándome que habían encontrado Dorian muerta, y que tú habías desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Más tarde me llegó información sobre el nacimiento de Lord Voldemort, tu padre, quien había alcanzado un gran poder, y necesitaba de su heredera, para darla enseñanzas de artes oscuras y convertirla en su arma más poderosa. Mis temores más profundos llegaron a la cúspide. Junto contigo, Lord Voldemort sería imparable. Por ello supe que él te había raptado y habían matado a Dorian, ya que ella nunca hubiera permitido que te llevasen estando viva.**

**Perséfone, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Unas lágrimas acariciaron suavemente sus mejillas, y resbalaron por su barbilla cayendo sobre su túnica.**

**- Ella intentó salvarme, y mi padre la mató... – dijo Perséfone con odio.**

**Dumbledore no dijo nada, dejó que Perséfone tomara la reflexión apropiada.**

**- Él lo pagará... lo pagará con su vida.**

**Los meses pasaron, y con ellos se fue el otoño y llegó el invierno, un invierno que llegaba frío e inundaba el castillo. Todos los alumnos iban a las clases con la bufanda y los guantes puestos, ya que aquel frío no era posible de disimular con las fogatas de las chimeneas. La nieve era muy abundante, pero nadie se atrevía a salir a jugar en ella por miedo a congelarse vivo. Muchos de los alumnos enfermaron y la enfermería se llenó de pacientes.**

**Las Navidades, cada vez más cercanas, empezaban a notarse en el ambiente. Lechuzas iban y venían por todo Hogwarts entregando mensajes a sus respectivos destinatarios. Perséfone sabía que se quedaría en Hogwarts, ya que Dumbledore debía quedarse para mantener el orden entre los alumnos que allí quedaban, pero eso no le importaba a Perséfone. En Hogwarts era donde mejor podía estar.**

**- Bueno, creo que ya está todo – dijo Lily que preparaba su equipaje – solo que me da un poco de pena dejarte aquí sola.**

**- Oh, a mi no me importa.**

**- Quizás algún año puedas venir a casa con nosotros.**

**- Creo que no. Seguramente mataría a tu encantadora hermanita – dijo Perséfone con malignidad.**

**- Oh, no la menciones. No quiero ni saber lo que me hará durante las vacaciones.**

**- Lily, tenemos que irnos ya – dijo Liza que se asomaba a la puerta.**

**- Está bien ya voy. Bueno, Pers.**

**- No me llames Pers – dijo Perséfone con voz cansada. No era precisamente la primera vez que se lo llamaba.**

**- ¿Vienes a despedirnos? – dijo Lily cogiendo su baúl y arrastrándolo hasta la puerta.**

**- No, odio las despedidas.**

**- Está bien, Feliz Navidad entonces – se despidió Lily abrazándola y saliendo por la puerta.**

**Y allí estaba Perséfone, en esa grande habitación, completamente sola.**

**Perséfone se despertó en la oscuridad, asustada, sin saber que le había pasado. Un susurro sonó en la oscuridad:**

**- Descansa pequeña, aún es pronto.**

**- ¿Dónde estoy?**

**- Estás en la enfermería, tranquila – dijo una mujer que se veía vestida de blanco a la luz de la luna. Parecía muy bondadosa y era muy joven -. Tómate esto.**

**Perséfone abrió la boca y tragó un extraño líquido, muy parecido al agua. Entonces empezó a verlo todo borroso y sus párpados se cerraron.**

**Un rayo de sol iluminó la sala, cayendo sobre la cama de Perséfone, que se veía como si de un ángel se tratara. Aquel ángel fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y pudo ver un techo blanco. Se sentía muy cómoda. No sentía dolor, ni sed...solo sentía una paz inexplicable. Algo llamó su atención en el fondo de la sala, y una voz sonó desde allí:**

**- Buenos días – dijo una voz conocida con un tono de preocupación.**

**- ¿Tío? – dijo Perséfone intentando ver la sombra de la que venía la voz. Sus ojos aun no veían con claridad.**

**- Así es – dijo acercándose a la cama -, estoy aquí – y se sentó en el borde, arrugando las sábanas blancas.**

**- ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo nada.**

**- Yo no sé lo que pasó, pero hay alguien que sí. Alguien, que de no haber sido por él, tú no estarías ya con nosotros.**

**- ¿Quién? – preguntó Perséfone débilmente.**

**- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras sonámbula?**

**- ¿Sonámbula? – dijo Perséfone sin entender.**

**- Ayer casi te caíste por un balcón...**

**- ¿Un balcón? ... Recuerdo un balcón. Era como un sueño – dijo Perséfone intentando recordar –... alguien me llamaba...**

**- Tú ya sabes quien te llamaba, debes tener cuidado. Él intenta en todo momento que vuelvas a su lado, no debes caer en las redes que teje para ti. Ahora descansa...**

**- Ya estoy bien, estoy perfectamente – dijo Perséfone.**

**- ¡A no! – dijo una mujer de blanco saliendo por una puerta –, tú aun no estas bien.**

**- Ella es la señorita Pomfrey, enfermera del colegio – aclaró Dumbledore ante la expresión de desconcierto de Perséfone – es nueva este año.**

**- Pero yo ya estoy bien, me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias – dijo ante la insatisfacción de la enfermera.**

**- Esta bien, puedes irte – acepto a regañadientes después de examinarla en blanco de los ojos -. Y no olvides darle las gracias al joven Sirius, quien te trajo hasta aquí.**

**- ¿Cómo!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Después de doce años

**Capítulo 9 : Después de doce años**

_Y así viajé por toda la tierra y fui un peregrino_

_Durante toda mi vida, solo, un extranjero en tierra_

_Extraña. Después Tú hiciste crecer en mi Tu arte_

_Por debajo del hábito de la terrible tormenta que _

_Ruge en mi interior._

_PARACELSO_

**Un pequeño movimiento de una mano anciana provocó por arte de magia que la llama de una vela se prendiera y diera lugar a una luz azulada y de aspecto lúgubre. Era una especie de despacho lleno de libros y utensilios mágicos pero al ser únicamente una vela la que iluminaba la estancia, no daba mucha luz, aunque si lo suficiente para el propósito que iba a llevarse a cabo. El anciano de ojos azules y gafas de media luna se sentó en el escritorio de su despacho, totalmente desvelado. Se le notaba muy pensativo, sus rasgos del rostro se arrugaban ceñudamente mientras se acariciaba la larga barba blanca.**

**No podía conciliar el sueño por el problema que se le planteaba, y si daría resultado. Llevaba preguntándoselo desde que perdieron a su último profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, y como justo el día anterior las clases habían finalizado, al observar la incapacidad para impartir clases de este, le llevó toda la noche pensar en un nuevo profesor...**

**Lo tenía, tenía el nombre que impartiría esa materia, casi podía visualizarlo, entrando por la puerta de Hogwarts después de tantísimos años sin verle, imaginárselo sentado en la Alta Mesa de los profesores, allí... desayunando con todos... solo que... no sabía si accedería a sus deseos. En gran parte era peligroso tenerle en el centro, pero sabía que podría confiar en su criterio, en su profesionalidad.**

**De esta forma se colocó su gorro de dormir que ya se le escurría de la cabeza y tomo una pluma que había en un tintero enfrente suya, comenzando a escribir en una pergamino en blanco sobre la mesa. No tardó demasiado en finalizar lo que quería expresar, parecía que había ensayado lo que quería poner durante toda la noche. Volvió a dejar la pluma en el tintero, y sonriendo satisfactoriamente enrolló el pergamino, lo lacró con un poco de cera roja y lo selló con el símbolo de Hogwarts.**

**- Fawkes... necesito que entregues esta carta. Es urgente.**

**La playa estaba desierta. Eran las 5 de la mañana en la playa de una de las costas de Brighton, el mar estaba tranquilo y las ondas marinas llegaban hasta la playa donde chocaban y se fundían con la arena. Todavía no paseaba nadie por las orillas esta, ni siquiera aquel viajero solitario que cada día iba melancólicamente para poder mirar al horizonte, como buscando algo que se perdía en la inmensidad de la distancia. No había absolutamente nadie. La playa estaba desierta.**

**Pero de repente, a las 5.01 algo emergió del mar, algo completamente inesperado, oscuro, que se arrastró penosamente fuera del agua y se dejó caer casi sin vida sobre la arena de la playa. Aquel montón de pelos largos y greñas se iban llenando de arena por causa de su humedad. Así permaneció unos segundos, como muerto, hasta que sucedió algo extraordinario.**

**El supuesto perro u oscura criatura se transformó en un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años aproximados de apariencia muy desaliñada. Hubiera parecido un cadáver si no hubiera sido por su agitada respiración, que le hacía subir y bajar sobre la arena en un ritmo muy acelerado, acompañado de sus jadeos de cansancio.**

**Con aquella respiración agitada ,después de haber nadado desde tan lejos, se fue arrastrando hasta una roca que había cercana y donde se apoyó para incorporarse. Llevaba puestos una especie de pantalones y camisa carcelarios y andrajosos, que dejaban al descubierto parte de su pecho y hombros. Se le veía muy sucio, llegando a parecer un simple vagabundo, incluso un naufrago, aunque en muy mal estado, pues tenía un aspecto tan débil que parecía un esqueleto andante o que de un momento a otro iba a morir de inanición. Su respiración se fue haciendo más y más regular hasta que se normalizó totalmente.**

**El hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos grisáceos que estaba allí, sentado, en medio de la playa, con la espalda apoyada en una roca, no pudo ver que a lo lejos, se acercaba el hombre solitario que cada día iba melancólicamente a la playa para poder mirar al horizonte. De esta manera, a las 5.34 no pudo darse cuenta de que quizás le hubiera resultado más familiar de lo que el imaginaba. No esperó más, y mientras todavía casi no se le veía en la lejanía, el vagabundo volvió a convertirse en perro negro y echó a correr en dirección Londres.**

**El hombre que llegaba en la lejanía pudo ver una mancha negra correr por la playa y desaparecer. Era una visión que se le aparecía cada día, cada noche, mientras dormía... era su maldición, la que sufría por su propia cobardía, la que derivaba de los problemas que hacía 12 años antes no había podido resolver del todo... y ella seguía torturándole, aquella mujer de ojos azules mirándole con odio ante esa maldición que le había echado y que sin duda alguna estaba penando.**

**Este hombre de pelo claro y ojos color miel siguió andando por la playa, y aunque era joven caminaba apoyándose en un bastón, mientras con la otra mano se pasaba un dedo por la cara, acariciando su gran cicatriz en su rostro prematuramente envejecido.**

**Lo único que cambiaba esta rutina,** **este panorama al de todos los días era que dentro de su puño, el de la mano que se paseaba por su cicatriz, llevaba un pergamino arrugado y muy apretado. Acababa de leerlo hacía unos minutos. Por eso había llegado más tarde a su paseo matutino. Por eso no había visto algo que hubiera podido cambiar muchas cosas.**

**Se trataba de una carta de Dumbledore, desde Hogwarts:**

_24 Junio, Howgarts_

_4.15 a.m,_

_- Querido Remus Lupin:_

_No accedería a estas circunstancias que me toman a perturbar su paz y descanso si no fuera por la total urgencia y necesidad a la que me veo expuesto. Me temo que me veo recurrido a demandar su ayuda una vez mas en una situación como esta, como en los viejos tiempos de añoranza de los que no vale la pena dolerse. Debe tener en cuenta que el tiempo pasado, pasado está, y que si no logramos sobrevivirnos de las desgracias, en este mundo pronto triunfaría el mal que prevalecería sobre el bien._

_Después de todo este cuento en el que estoy enterrando la verdadera razón de mi escrito, me gustaría pedirle un gran favor que espero me conceda y si no le importa me ahorraré formalidades ahora. No tengo otra alternativa que pedirle, por su buena formación de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que imparta esta disciplina en el centro Hogwarts. _

_Únicamente espero que sea comprensivo ante mi problema y que al menos se lo piense dos veces antes de dar una respuesta negativa._

_Espero su respuesta lo antes posible._

_Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,  
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

**Así que le pedía que volviera a Hogwarts a impartir clases. Pero hasta el mismo sabía lo que volver allí implicaba, y no quería volver a rememorar su pasado, porque aún le hacía daño, después de tanto tiempo no había podido olvidar.**

**Miró una vez más hacia aquel horizonte que cada día le parecía diferente, intentando ver una realidad de la que no podía escapar. No había pasado un solo día en el cual no recordase con dolor el sufrimiento que estaría experimentando su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, ni escapar del odio que le profesaba su traición... Lily y James... no, no podía volver a Hogwarts.**

**Desde tan lejos no podía llegar a verse la gran isla sobre la que se erguía Azkaban, pero podía sentirla, podía notar la tensión desde aquel punto, el paralelo con aquel terrible lugar. Estaba claro que los dos lo estaban pagando...**

**Apretó más fuerte el papel, sacando fuerzas de su interior sabía que no volvería a ver este paisaje en un tiempo. Tendría que darle una contestación afirmativa aunque le doliera...**

**Sumergido en este pensamiento guardó el papelito en el bolsillo y miró al suelo. Allí justo al lado de su pie derecho descalzo había una caracola marina. Se agachó y se la llevó al oído. Pudo escuchar el sonido del mar... si... como le gustaba el sonido del mar... era su dicha y su tortura.**

**Se puso de pie, y lanzó la concha al agua, donde se formaron unas ondas en el agua.**

**El agua se removió en unas ondas al meter el jarro de barro dentro de una especie de pilón de adobe. El sonido ajetreado de todos los días comenzaba muy temprano, con el ruido de algunos comerciantes y niños que corrían de un lado a otro con sus juegos, ya que más avanzada la mañana hacía demasiado calor para trabajar. En el desierto, incluso en un oasis como aquel, el Sol de mediodía** **podía llegar a matar.**

**Las ondas del agua cesaron poco a poco y dieron paso al reflejo del rostro de una mujer tapada por una especie de litham o velo, por el cual solo se le veían unos preciosos ojos azules. Esa joven era sin duda quien estaba llenando el jarro, alta y delgada, a la que no se le veía ninguna parte del cuerpo, ya que iba con una amplia túnica color azul oscuro para protegerse del calor del Desierto del Sahel.**

**La mujer se apartó del pilón dejando la jarra en el borde y miró a su alrededor poniendo las manos pintadas de henna sobre sus caderas. La vida sencilla de los Tuaregs le había dado la paz que no había tenido durante toda su vida. Todos sus habitantes eran generosos unos con otros, incluso la habían concedido el honor de un nuevo nombre, para olvidar su antigua identidad y empezar de nuevo como si fuera uno más: Muc-aberkan (gata negra). No residía en aquel poblado ningún tipo de maldad, de miedo... de lucha... solo descanso.**

**De pronto los grititos y risas de una niña tuareg de unos 5 o 6 años la sacaron de sus pensamientos. La niñita de trenzas negras que jugaba al escondite con otros chicos se escondió detrás de la mujer para que las miradas de sus compañeros de juego no la encontraran.**

**La joven de ojos azules sonrió, aunque no pudo verse con el oscuro velo. Recordó con pesar la hija que pudo haber tenido y nunca tuvo. Y no es que no hubiera tenido oportunidades, ya que todo hombre de la tribu la había pretendido por la extrema belleza de sus rasgos. Pero ella había permanecido soltera pese a todo, pues seguía enamorada de otro hombre, de ojos grises y cabello oscuro, de otro hombre al que se le había arrebatado la libertad por una causa injusta. Y ella estaba pagando igual, aunque quizás ahora prefiriera esta vida a la anterior. Al menos, no había magia. No quería volver al mundo de los magos... NUNCA MÁS.**

**Todas esas cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas de pronto. La niña que se agarraba fuertemente a las faldas de Muc-aberkan dejó de presionar la tela entre sus pequeños dedos y se desvaneció sobre el suelo desértico. Esta se dio la vuelta para ver lo que pasaba y vio una serpiente a sus pies, que acababa de morder a la niña.**

**Los oídos empezaron a fallarle, ya no oía el ajetreo de todas las mañanas, sino que no oía nada, era como si el mundo se hubiera quedado mudo. Justo en ese momento, cuando creía haberse quedado sorda mirando a la serpiente como si esta la hubiera hipnotizado, comenzó a oír un pitido, cada vez más alto, hasta el punto que le hacía daño, pero no se movió, siguió impasible ante la serpiente. El reptil empezó a moverse, poniéndose cada vez más a su altura, y siseando algo que la joven parecía entender. Entonces fue cuando algo realmente extraño pasó. La mujer le respondía como en una especie de trance con sonidos siseantes parecidos a los que la serpiente emitía.**

**El extraño diálogo fue rápidamente cortado por un grito. Muc-aberkan salió rápidamente de su trance, pestañeando estúpidamente como si hubiera estado en un sueño y en un movimiento rápido agarró a la serpiente y acabó con ella retorciéndola el pescuezo. A su lado había una mujer de avanzada edad, agachada junto al cuerpo envenenado de la niña y gritando como si se le estuviera escapando el alma del cuerpo. Presumiblemente era la madre de la pequeña.**

**- ¡Mierda! – susurró secamente la joven que todavía estaba de pie, y reaccionando rápidamente y tomando a la niña entre los brazos, llevándola a la tienda de campaña más cercana que había alrededor.**

**Tumbó a la niña encima de un manto de piel de camello que había en el suelo. Mientras la madre lloraba viendo actuar a la joven entró un hombre de rasgos árabes muy marcados, que habló con autoridad. Parecía ser el jefe de la tribu ya que la túnica que llevaba era diferente a la de los demás tuaregs.**

**- Metulem, metulem, Muc.**

**- Aselam aleikum, Amîr – respondió Muc-aberkan.**

**Mientras compartían una conversación de extrañas palabras en tamazight, la lengua de este pueblo, la joven tocaba la frente de la niña. Hablaba con gran seguridad y se expresaba adecuadamente, no le había costado demasiado tiempo aprender el idioma.**

**Se giró hacia la madre de la niña y después de unas órdenes esta salió de la tienda, quedando solos Amîr, la niña y la joven. Esta última empezó a quitarse el velo de la cabeza, dejando ver su moreno rostro y oscuro pelo, y la túnica que le estorbaba para moverse con más rapidez, quedándose solo con un suave vestido de lino blanco, de tirantes, que se caía por sus formadas curvas.**

**En realidad las mujeres tuaregs no debían ir con el rostro cubierto si no lo deseaban. Era un pueblo extraño el de los tuareg, plantaban cara a todo, altivos y desafiantes, y permitían que sus mujeres anduvieran de un lado a otro con el rostro descubierto y las piernas y brazos al aire, indiferentes al hecho de que algunos hombres que las vieran no hubieran disfrutado de una mujer en años, y echando mano de sus fusiles y afiladas gumías cuando alguno trataba de sobrepasarse.**

**En cambio los hombres eran los que se tapaban, por las travesías del territorio y el gran orgullo de este pueblo ante rebelar la identidad delante de extraños. Pero aquella misteriosa mujer así lo había deseado ya que en numerosas ocasiones había acompañado a los hombres para ayudar, en largas caravanas por el desierto.**

**Muc se tendió sobre en suelo de rodillas, acercando sus labios a la picadura de la serpiente y comenzó a absorber para extraer el veneno, muy cuidadosamente para no hacer daños en la piel ya que la zona estaba de por si bastante irritada, mientras lo escupía en el suelo de la tienda.**

**En ese momento entró la madre corriendo, con un cubo de agua entre sus manos, que le había mandado la joven y mojó un paño, pasándoselo a esta con el cual lavó la herida.**

**Segundos después, tenía sus manos metidas entre la túnica azul que había quedado en el suelo, sacando una botellita, y abriéndola** **con los dientes. La vertió sobre la picadura de la niña, de la que empezó a salir humo blanco en pequeñas cantidades, mientras la herida comenzaba a cerrarse hasta desaparecer ante el asombro de la madre y la mirada orgullosa de Amîr. Quizás no había dejado el mundo de la magia por completo, ya que seguía practicando pociones curativas. A eso se dedicaba en el pueblo para el cual era muy útil, era la curandera, muy respetada por todos sus habitantes.**

**Seguidamente mojó otro poco el paño y se lo pasó por la frente a la niña que empezó a abrir los ojos, mirando asustada al jefe de la tribu, a la curandera que sonreía y a su madre. Cuando la vio cambió su expresión en una sonrisa y gritó:**

**- ¡Yemma!**

**- ¡Tanubit, Yamina! – gritó con gran alegría la madre abrazando a su hija y momentos después sacándola de la tienda. Cuando quedaron solos hubo unos momentos de silencio, bajo la oscuridad que proporcionaba la tela de la tienda de campaña. Muc seguía de rodillas en el suelo, dándole la espalda, mientras cerraba la botellita con el tapón, guardándola en su sitio y se calzaba unas botas de piel como las de los hombres tuaregs.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Amîr. Presumiblemente ella también le había enseñado su idioma.**

**- Siento haber irrumpido así en tu **_jaima_**, pero mi casa estaba demasiado lejos y la niña hubiera muerto – dijo ella lentamente y poniéndose de pie, plantándole cara.**

**- ¿Como te atreves? Eres una maldita prepotente – dijo amenazadoramente apretándola de la muñeca y acercándola a su cara, en la que estaba pintada una sonrisa de vanidad -. ¿Cuándo partes a tu misión de magos?**

**- No es una misión de magos - dijo de repente ella soltándose de su apretón con cara de querer escupirle en un ojo -. Sabes que hace años no uso la magia para casi nada...**

**- Pero es una misión de magos, para ese Ministerio del que me hablas. ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer verdad? Vas a matar a un hombre. ¿Estas preparada para ello?**

**- Nadie está nunca preparado para matar a un ser humano, pero quizás disfrute. Además sabes de sobra que no es la primera vez. Por mi cuchillo han pasado decenas de cuellos de hombres y mujeres.**

**- Después de lo que te hizo ese Ministerio, de lo que te hizo tu pueblo, el exilio, expuesta a una muerte segura ¿cómo puedes seguir siéndoles fiel?**

**- No trabajo para ellos. Solo soy fiel a mí misma, para saciar mi rencor y acabar con todos aquellos que luchan contra el bien. Para tener un futuro en el mundo...**

**- Te has convertido en una asesina a sueldo. Eso es lo que eres tú para tu pueblo. Pero a ti te da igual. Te admiro Perséfone – dijo ante la mirada asombrada de Muc. Parecía que hacía mucho que no la llamaban así, exactamente 12 años y la última persona que lo hizo fue Remus Lupin.**

**- Yo no soy Perséfone.**

**- Lo eres, sin duda – dijo Amîr dándola la espalda y saliendo de la tienda – Que no quieras reconocerlo no cambia nada.**

**Perséfone tomó su cimitarra entre los dedos, apretándola fuertemente y se abalanzó sobre aquel hombre. Rápidamente, él se dio la vuelta y de un fuerte rodillazo en la boca del estómago la derribó sobre el suelo de la tienda.**

**- Eres una maldita desagradecida - dijo tumbándose encima de ella, susurrándola despacio al oído -, después de lo que he hecho por ti, de haberte salvado de la muerte, de enseñarte a sobrevivir en el desierto...**

**- No te pedí que me salvaras - dijo apenas sin aire - por eso no tengo nada que agradecer.**

**- La muerte te buscaba...**

**- Yo buscaba a la muerte.**

**- Es una pena que tú y yo nunca hayamos tenido nada ¿no? Todavía estarías a tiempo, si me aceptaras - dijo metiendo su mano en los pliegues que se formaban entre sus piernas.**

**- No creo que fuera sensato casarte con una mujer dispuesta a matarte en cuanto le dieras la espalda - dijo ella tomando de nuevo la cimitarra, que se hallaba a su lado, y poniéndosela en el cuello.**

**Amîr, se puso de pie, dejando a esta tumbada en el suelo, con la espada árabe en su mano.**

**- Crees que eres un imohag, pero no lo eres. Solo contienes odio y rabia en tu interior. Distas mucho de convertirte en un guerrero del desierto. Te queda muchísimo por aprender, como por ejemplo no matar por la espalda, sino que siempre has de dar la cara, para que tu enemigo vea quien ha sido su asesino.**

**- Aprenderé.**

**- No debes creer que te estoy echando, pero creo que deberías volver a tu hogar - dijo llegando hasta la puerta, apartando la tela que la cubría y desapareciendo en el Sol cegador.**

**- Eso nunca. Volver no.**


	10. Capitulo 10: El paso del tiempo

**Capítulo 10: El paso del tiempo**

_"El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad"._

_Victor Hugo_

**Perséfone comía y comía con ganas, ante la impresión de los alumnos que habían quedado en Hogwarts.**

**- Pues si que tenías hambre – dijo una chica de Hufflepuff -. ¿Ya estás mejor? Nos hemos enterado del accidente. Tuviste mucha suerte, Perséfone.**

**- Si...- dijo Perséfone mirando hacia Sirius, quien la había estado mirando y apartó la vista de repente -...mucha.**

**Esa misma noche, que era noche buena, Perséfone, no podía dormir, quizás por el miedo a volver a caer sonámbula. Estaba sentada en un sillón de la Sala Común, con las piernas cruzadas sobre este y leyendo un libro sobre los importantes usos curativos de las escamas de dragón, cuando se oyó a alguien bajar de los dormitorios de los chicos, que no podía ser otro que Sirius.  
Perséfone empezó a ponerse nerviosa, a la vez que los pasos se acercaban, hasta que pude ver la silueta de Sirius al final de las escaleras.**

**- ¡Ey! – dijo Sirius con su cabello negro despeinado y voz somnolienta, dando un bostezo con el que se le vieron todas las muelas -. Si no te duermes no te traerán los regalos.**

**- ¿Entonces tú tampoco puedes dormir? – dijo Perséfone detrás del libro aparentando estar desinteresada.**

**- Bueno... – dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido, extrañado de que Perséfone le hablara tan cordialmente.**

**-...o quizás querías comprobar que yo no andaba suicidándome – dijo apartando el libro de delante de su cara y mirando al joven con una sonrisa de maldad, quien se había sonrojado y miraba al suelo rascándose la nuca -. Gracias, Sirius.  
El joven miró a Perséfone a la cara, con sus preciosos ojos grises, extrañados y profirió:**

**- ¿Gracias? – preguntó Sirius acercándose a Perséfone sin entender.**

**- Gracias... por salvarme la vida – dijo Perséfone muy seria y de repente alzó su mano y se la tendió a Sirius amistosamente -. ¿Amigos?  
En ese momento Sirius le miró a los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. El joven pudo ver en los claros ojos de Perséfone el reflejo de los suyos propios, y alzando su brazo, apretó la cálida mano de la chica.**

**- Amigos – afirmó mientras Perséfone le sonreía. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír y parecía un ángel que le alumbraba en la oscuridad -. ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa por Navidades?**

**- Ya estoy en casa – dijo Perséfone.**

**- ¿Entonces es cierto que Dumbledore es tu tío? Es increíble.**

**- Sí. Vivo con él, porque mi verdadera familia...bueno...**

**- Te entiendo mejor de lo que tú crees – dijo Sirius con tristeza -. Entonces no somos tan...**

**- ...diferentes – Perséfone acabó la frase y los dos chicos se miraron embobados. Sirius bajó su mirada y sonrió. Era la sonrisa más dulce que Perséfone había visto.**

**- Por cierto, tienes que enseñarme como convertirme en gato negro.**

**- ¿Qué gato negro? – preguntó Perséfone asustada.**

**- No te hagas la tonta que te vi en plena transformación.**

**- No debes decírselo a nadie, soy una ilegal.**

**- Está bien, a cambio de que me enseñes a mi también – dijo en una sonrisa malévola.**

**- No tientes tu suerte – dijo ella más enfadada.**

**- Vale, vale.**

**Cuando todos sus compañeros regresaron de las vacaciones, y vieron a Sirius y Perséfone sentados juntos, riendo y hablando, se quedaron pasmados. Se miraron entre ellos con cara de incredulidad y haciendo gesto de "será mejor no preguntar", se sentaron a su alrededor, uniéndose a la conversación.**

**Su relación con Sirius había mejorado considerablemente. Durante las vacaciones habían estado hablando mucho. Él le había hablado sobre su familia, y de porqué no había ido con ellos durante las vacaciones. Sus padres no le extrañaban mucho, en realidad nunca le habían dado verdaderas muestras de afecto, sobretodo su querida madre, la señora Black, de la cual no contaba maravillas exactamente. Se hicieron buenos amigos o por lo menos compañeros que podían estar uno al lado del otro sin pegarse una paliza, aunque a Perséfone no dejaba de parecerle un niñato que siempre andaba metido en problemas.**

**El cursos siguió avanzando y una mañana estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando cuando su compañera de cuarto Liza llegó corriendo hasta ellos, gritando y saltando de felicidad.**

**- ¡Me han cogido, me han cogido!**

**- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Lily y Perséfone con gran curiosidad ante la efusión de su amiga.**

**- ¡Me han cogido en el equipo de Gryffindor para jugar a Quidditch! – dijo gritando y saltando mientras algunos profesores le llamaban la atención.  
Entonces entró por la puerta James, quien también se acercó hacia sus compañeros con una gran sonrisa.**

**- ¡Ey James¿Dónde has estado? – dijo Sirius mirando extrañado a su amigo sin tener ni idea -. Te levantaste pronto hoy.**

**- Si, es que fui a las pruebas para jugar a Quidditch en el equipo de Gryffindor y me cogieron.**

**- Si¿no es genial? – dijo Liza mirándolo emocionada y más hinchada que un pavo real añadió -. Yo voy a ser la nueva cazadora de Gryffindor.**

**- ¿En que puesto te cogieron a ti, James? – preguntó Remus saliendo de forma inusual de detrás de un libro de Transformaciones.**

**- Pues me cogieron como buscador – respondió James sin darle importancia.**

**- ¿De buscador? Vaya, James eso es fantástico – dijo Peter con voz entusiasta.**

**- Sí, buscador es el puesto más importante del juego – dijo Sirius mirando con admiración a su compañero.**

**- ¿Vendréis a vernos verdad chicas? Nos tenéis que animar – dijo Liza.**

**- Claro que iremos ¿verdad Perséfone? – preguntó Lily.**

**- Eh...Qui...Quidditch...bueno...- dijo Perséfone con un tono de miedo en la voz. La verdad era que nunca había visto un partido de Quidditch en su vida. El año anterior había tenido algunos "problemillas" en las clases de vuelo...**

_La primera clase de vuelo fue desastrosa. Perséfone nunca había volado en escoba, y ese día no se le estaba dando demasiado bien._

_- ¡Vamos, es muy divertido! – gritaba Liza quien volaba a gran velocidad._

_A Perséfone le costaba elevarse en el aire, y cuando por fin lo había conseguido..._

_- ¡Eeeeeey¡James¡Atrapa esta!_

_- ¡Sirius NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_¡PLASH!_

_Perséfone por supuesto, acabó en el suelo_

_- ¡POTTER, BLACK¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!_

_- Pero si fue sin querer profesora – dijo Black con una sonrisa socarrona que le puso a Perséfone los pelos de punta._

_- ¡Ni sin querer, ni deliberadamente¡Tienen que aprender a comportarse como es debido! Vamos señorita Riddle, te acompañaré a la enfermería..._

_- Creo que puedo ir sola, gracias profesora._

_En hubo dicho aquello, Perséfone anduvo hacia la enfermería para que la diera algo para la hinchazón, pero de camino una gran mole llevó por delante a Perséfone y la tiró al suelo._

_- ¡Fuera de mi camino traidora! – dijo un chico rubio de Slytherin._

_Perséfone se quedó sentada en el suelo. Más que el daño de la caída, había sido el shock producido por las palabras del chico lo que había hecho que quedara allí sentada en medio del pasillo, sin poder levantarse. ¿Traidora¿Acaso ese chico sabía quien era ella¿Quién era su padre?_

_- ¡Perséfone¿Estas bien¿Te has hecho daño? – dijo Lily corriendo hacia ella y seguida de sus compañeras de habitación._

_- ¡Ese estúpido... Malfoy! – dijo Marlene enfurecida._

_- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó Perséfone. Le sonaba mucho ese nombre._

_- Si, Lucius Malfoy. Es de 5º curso. No puedo creer que nombraran prefecto a semejante culebra– dijo Liza -. Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de él. Su familia está podrida hasta las entrañas, siempre metidos en artes oscuras, como todos los Slytherins. No te metas con ratas de cloaca si no quieres acabar manchada.  
Claro que a Perséfone le sonaba el apellido Malfoy. ¿Como podía habérsele olvidado? Era uno de los mayores seguidores de su padre. De ahí que le sonara tanto..._

_- Vamos, levántate – dijo Lily tendiéndola la mano._

**Por supuesto no había sido la única a la que las clases de vuelo se la habían dado mal, pero quizás le había cogido un poco de fobia al deporte, pero puesto que dos de sus amigos jugaban... habría que hacer un esfuerzo.**

**Pasó el invierno, y comenzaron a jugarse los primeros partidos de Quidditch del año, ya que habían sido suspendidos por las malas condiciones del tiempo. Aquel primer partido fue espectacular, el equipo de Gryffindor ganó a Slytherin después de largos años de derrotas gracias a sus dos nuevos jugadores: James y Liza.  
Liza tenía una habilidad innata para volar, mientras que James era uno de los buscadores más grandes que nunca había visto Hogwarts. Solo en el primer partido había logrado causar conmoción. Había cogido la snitch a los 15 minutos del partido, con una jugada que a Perséfone le pareció impresionante, aunque no fuera muy fan de aquel deporte.**

**Después de la cena, aun duraba la expectación. Se hizo una pequeña celebración en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Mientras todos los chicos y chicas felicitaban a los nuevos jugadores, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Alice, Marlene y Perséfone se sentaron en una mesa, hablando del partido:**

**- Si, James estuvo estupendo – dijo Lily mirando al chico, que era palmeado en la espalda por un alumno de 6º curso.**

**- Por cierto, Remus no ha venido al partido – dijo Alice. Perséfone empezó a incomodarse. En realidad, ella era la única persona que sabía el secreto del pequeño lobo, aparte de Dumbledore y sus padres, claro.**

**- Cierto – dijo Lily -, la verdad, empieza a preocuparme...su aspecto no es muy saludable últimamente...**

**Perséfone empezó a pensar que era mejor irse, no quería tener que explicarles el secreto que había prometido guardar, y conocía las malas artes de sus amigos para hacerla hablar. Comenzó a levantarse de la silla, y empezó a andar de espaldas a las escaleras, con pequeños pasos, muy disimuladamente.**

**- No sé lo que le pasa, siempre que le preguntamos, nos responde con evasivas...- dijo Sirius.**

**- ¿Dónde vas¿Te estás escabullendo? – dijo Lily a Perséfone al darse cuenta que su amiga trataba de huir.  
- ¿Escabullirme yo¡Por favor Lily¿Por quién me tomas? Es que estoy un poco cansada y...**

**- Oye Riddle¿tú no sabrás nada, verdad? – dijo Sirius con mirada de acusación. Sus ojos miraban a Perséfone, y ella se sentía mentirosa, cómplice y culpable.**

**- ¿Saber qué? – dijo Perséfone haciéndose la tonta.**

**- ¡Cierto, sabe algo, deténganla! – dijo Lily apuntándola con el dedo con una sonrisa.**

**- Tú te llevas muy bien con Remus¿no? – dijo Sirius.**

**- Si...bueno...igual que con cualquiera de vosotros...**

**- ¿Y no te habrá contado algo que no nos ha contado a nosotros? Vamos canta de una vez.**

**- Nooo...no sé de que me habláis...no tengo tiempo para juegos. Me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana – y habiendo dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de las chicas.**

**Los cuatro chicos se habían quedado en la mesa, viendo como Perséfone desaparecía por la escalera. La verdad es que la chica no tenía muy desarrollado el don del disimulo.**

**- ¡Tienen un complot! Perséfone no sabe mentir, se la nota a la legua – dijo Lily sospechando.**

**- Siii, habrá que sacárselo como sea – terminó Sirius.**

**Perséfone cerraba la puerta del dormitorio. Sabía que se había librado por esta vez, pero sus amigos no eran tontos, y estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta de que mentía. Nunca se le había dado demasiado bien mentir.  
Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama apagando las luces. Entonces oyó como se habría la puerta y Lily, Alice y Marlene caminaban hacia Perséfone. Ella se hizo la dormida cuando se acercaron a comprobar si estaba aun despierta.**

**- ¿Cómo es posible que se duerma tan pronto? – susurró Lily -. ¿No se estará haciendo la dormida?  
Lily, movió su mano ante la cara de su amiga, pero Perséfone no hizo ningún movimiento.**

**- No te preocupes Lily – dijo Alice muy bajito -. Ella al final caerá.**

**Perséfone, ante las palabras de la adorable Alice, tragó saliva. Era increíble lo que estaban dispuestas a hacer por cotillear, pero de una cosa estaba segura, no iba a traicionar a su amigo Remus para saciar su apetito marujeador, aunque tenía que hablar con él lo más pronto posible.  
Después de dos días de huir de las continuas preguntas y torturas psicológicas de sus amigos, llegó Remus. Perséfone pudo respirar de nuevo tranquila, pronto tendría una conversación con él.  
Esa misma tarde, Perséfone estaba en la Sala Común, donde sus compañeros no hacían más que echarle miradas acusadoras. Perséfone ideó una táctica. Cogió unos cuantos libros y pergaminos, haciendo que iba a la biblioteca, pero al pasar al lado de Remus, le dejó caer una nota en su pierna, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Remus cogió la nota disimuladamente y se fue al baño. Allí pudo leer la nota con tranquilidad en la que ponía:**

**Reúnete conmigo donde la última vez. Perséfone. R. D**

**Remus caminaba por los pasillos en dirección hacia la biblioteca, cuando encontró la sala donde había arrastrado a Perséfone una vez en primer curso. Entró y allí la vio sentada en un pupitre viejo.**

**- ¡Hola¿Querías hablar? – dijo Remus intentando adivinar.**

**- Si¡si! – dijo Perséfone histérica -. No sabes los días que me han hecho pasar estos tipos. No me han dejado un momento en paz.**

**- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Remus sin entender.**

**- De los chicos, lo saben Remus...- dijo Perséfone y ante la cara de Remus que empezaba a tornarse pálido añadió rápidamente -...bueno, no lo saben exactamente, pero sospechan, sospechan de ti y... de mi. El día del partido, mientras hablaban de ti, verían algo de culpabilidad en mi cara y sospecharon que yo sabía algo.**

**- ¡Pero no pueden saberlo! – dijo Remus asustado sentándose en una mesa -. Ellos me rechazarían si supieran lo que soy. Soy un monstruo, una bestia que pierde la noción en días de luna llena. Nadie quería ser amigo de un licántropo...me abandonarán...**

**- ¿Crees a James y Sirius capaces de abandonarte?**

**- Pues si...no lo sé...- dijo Remus, a quien le resbalaban unas lágrimas por las mejillas. A Perséfone se la rompió el corazón -. ¿Quién querría ser amigo de un licántropo peligroso?**

**Perséfone se acercó a él, y le abrazó consolándole.**

**- Tú no tuviste la culpa Remus, tú no la tuviste. No debes sentirte avergonzado de lo que eres, no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte... solo... fue un accidente que te cambió la vida. Además yo no te he abandonado...sigo siendo tu amiga ¿no? – le dijo Perséfone al oído intentando tranquilizarle.**

**- Una buena amiga – dijo Remus calmándose. Esa situación les parecía un poco comprometida ahora. Perséfone abrazaba a Remus alrededor del cuello acariciándole la nuca, mientras Remus ponía sus manos en las caderas de la chica. Aquella situación podía haber sido muy malinterpretada por terceras personas.**

**De repente, la puerta se abrió y esas terceras personas aparecieron. Pudieron ver a Lily, Marlene, Liza, Alice, Peter, James y Sirius en el marco de la puerta.**

**- ¡Os pillamos! Con las manos en la masa – dijo Marlene en tono pícaro mirando a los chicos que se habían quedado abrazados de la impresión.**

**Sirius no dijo nada, solamente se puso rojo mientras sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas. Incluso a Perséfone le pareció ver humo saliendo de sus orejas.**

**- Sirius, esto no es lo que parece – dijo Remus avergonzado soltándose de Perséfone -. Puedo explicarlo.  
Sirius le ignoró y salió de la habitación con Remus corriendo tras él.**

**- ¿Qué le pasa a Black? – preguntó Perséfone ante la reacción del chico.**

**- Quien sabe. Quizás él y Lupin son pareja – respondió Alice confundida – y le dio celos. Por cierto¿qué andabais haciendo¿Son novios?**

**- Nada de eso. Solo somos buenos amigos.**

**- Muy buenos sin duda...**

**El rumor, nadie sabe como, se filtró por todo Hogwarts, y por los pasillos hacían burlas del estilo de: "¿Fijasteis ya la boda?". Era toda una humillación tanto para ella como para Remus. Y además de ser el centro de las burlas, todos los chicos de Hogwarts empezaron a insultar a Lupin. La verdad Perséfone era una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts por no decir la que más y era bien sabido que despertaba pasiones entre muchos chicos, lo que ella nunca reconocía.**

**El pobre Lupin fue el que peor lo pasó. Sirius había dejado de hablarle, algo que Perséfone no pudo entender. No sabía porque Sirius se había enfadado tanto con su amigo. Ellos no eran novios, pero de serlo¿por qué habría de importarle?**

**Perséfone fue a hablar una tarde con Black, para aclarar el asunto. No entendía porque todo ese enfado, y Remus tampoco había querido explicárselo.  
Esa tarde Sirius se encontraba leyendo en la Sala Común, cuando Perséfone se sentó a su lado.**

**- Black, quiero hablar contigo – dijo Perséfone seriamente.**

**Pero Sirius Black, no la respondió. Ni siquiera parecía haberla oído, la estaba ignorando de una forma desorbitante.**

**- Black, no intentes ignorarme. Me vas a escuchar por las buenas o por las malas. No sé porque te has enfadado con Remus, pero solo quiero que sepas que no estabamos haciendo nada. Él estaba triste y yo solo le estaba animando...**

**- ¡Pues le animabas muy bien! – gritó Sirius tan alto que todos los que estaban en la Sala Común le oyeron.**

**- Aunque así fuera¿que¿Por qué te has enfadado con él?**

**Sirius se levantó de la silla y arrastró a Perséfone hacia el balcón. Cuando estaban fuera disponiéndose a discutir y el atardecer caía dando paso a la noche, vieron asomados en la puerta que conducía a la Sala Común, a medio Gryffindor espiándoles.**

**- ¿Os importa, es una conversación privada? – dijo Perséfone cerrando la puerta con su varita y volviéndose a Sirius - ¿Y bien?**

**- Porque... porque te estaba tocando, y eso no lo hace un verdadero amigo – dijo Sirius en un susurro lleno de ira contenida.**

**- ¿Pero a ti que te importa que me toquen o no me toquen, Black?**

**Sirius calló silencioso, no sabía que decir, aunque empezaba a caer el frío de la noche, su cara estaba encendida de la vergüenza.**

**- Además todo fue una equivocación, te digo la verdad. Yo solo le estaba abrazando porque estaba mal...**

**- ¿A sí¿Y porque estaba mal? – dijo Sirius desconfiando.**

**- ¡Porque él tiene un secreto que no quiere que nadie descubra, por miedo a que sus mejores amigos le rechacen¡Y eso es lo que has hecho TÚ! – gritó Perséfone.**

**Sirius empezó a sentirse mal. Había abandonado a su amigo Remus. Le había dejado de lado, y eso le podía haberle costado una buena amistad. Sirius miró a los ojos acusadores de Perséfone y dijo:**

**- Está bien, lo siento. Me deje llevar por... – Sirius pensó. ¿Habían sido celos? No sabía por qué se había comportado así -. Le pediré perdón ahora mismo. Sirius caminó hacia la puerta, abrió esta y algunos chicos y chicas de tercero cayeron al suelo, ya que habían estado espiando, apoyados en la puerta. Sirius salió por la puerta de la Sala Común a buscar a Remus para pedirle disculpas, y parece que dio resultado, ya que durante la cena hablaron cordialmente, como si nada hubiera pasado, y Perséfone se sintió muy feliz, aunque con ella el ambiente seguía un poco tirante.**

**El curso continuó, y los exámenes finales llegaron y todos andaban muy alterados con todos sus apuntes, libros, plumas y tintas...para preocuparse en otra cosa.**

**Las notas fueron bastante buenas para todos. James y Sirius sacaron muy buenas notas a pesar de ser unos revoltosos que siempre andaban por ahí haciendo de las suyas. Peter logró aprobarlas todas, Lily, Alice y Liza también tuvieron muy buenas calificaciones, mientras que Lupin y Perséfone tuvieron las puntuaciones más altas en todas las asignaturas...**

**- Chicos ¿qué asignaturas habéis escogido para el próximo año? – preguntó Liza mientras todos estaban descansando en la hierba de los terrenos de Hogwarts después de todos los exámenes.**

**- Yo y Perséfone escogimos Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – dijo Lily alegremente.**

**- ¿En serio? Nosotros también – dijo James refiriéndose a Sirius, Remus y Peter (¡Que coincidencia!)**

**- No escogí, me obligaron - dijo Lupin quien, como de costumbre, tenía metida su cabeza en un libro mientras comía un trozo de chocolate (se acercaba la luna llena y el chocolate era un potente antidepresivo).**

**- Yo escogí Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas – dijo Alice tristemente, sabiendo que tendría que ir sola.**

**- Pues Marlene y yo escogimos Estudios Muggles y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – dijo Liza con alegría –, en resumidas cuentas parece que iremos juntos a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.**

**- Esta noche es la fiesta. ¿Quién habrá ganado la copa de las casas este año? – preguntó Peter.**

**- Pues nosotros, por supuesto – dijo Liza triunfal -. Ganamos la copa en el Quidditch y ganaremos la copa de las casas.**

**Era cierto que Gryffindor había ganado al Quidditch, aunque Perséfone no había ido a verlo. Había estado muy preocupada preparando sus exámenes, y se había quedado estudiando en la biblioteca con Snape, con el que había entablado una extraña amistad. Lo cierto era que no le interesaba demasiado el deporte... no le gustaba nada volar en escoba. Era, como ella, lo consideraba la peor parte de la magia.**

**Las cuatro chicas regresaron a su cuarto, y comenzaron a hacer las maletas. Se acababa el curso y comenzaban las vacaciones. A Perséfone le daba un poco de pena dejar este año atrás. Había conocido lo que era la verdadera amistad y el placer de estar rodeada de amigos.**

**Todos fueron al Gran Comedor para la última cena del curso. Todas las casas estaban expectantes para saber el resultado de ese año. Aún no se sabía si ganaría Gryffindor o Slytherin. Dumbledore dio comienzo la cena y cuando todos hubieron terminado, se dispuso a dar el resultado de los puntos de las casas.**

**- Otro año más, un año que ha pasado volando. Este año como regalo os haré un favor a todos vosotros: Me saltaré el discurso. Solo pronunciaré unas palabras¡Me gusta el pastel de carne!  
La gente vitoreó y empezó a aplaudir. Perséfone tenía muy claro que su tío estaba loco de remate, pero aplaudió con los demás. Todos callaron cuando Dumbledore alzó los brazos para pedir silencio.**

**En los alrededores exteriores del castillo podían verse los muros del colegio muy iluminados, y de repente todo el Gran Comedor estalló en gritos y aplausos que se oyeron en los terrenos de alrededor...**

**Gryffindor había ganado.**

**El curso había acabado. Perséfone se despedía de sus compañeros que se iban hacia Hogsmeade para coger el tren a King Cross.**

**- Bueno Pers, se me hace raro que no vengas con nosotros – dijo Lily.**

**- Me quedaré algunos días con mi tío hasta tenerlo todo a punto para volver a casa. Y no me llames Pers.**

**- Te echaré de menos. Ojalá pudieras venir unos días a casa.**

**- Que paséis un buen verano chicos – dijo Perséfone mirando a sus compañeros cargados con sus baúles.**

**- Está bien, cuídate – dijo Lily y se acercó dándole un abrazo.**

**- Bueno, nos veremos el año que viene.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Recuerdos de los buenos tie

AVISO IMPORTANTE! Este capítulo contiene sexo explicito, osea que se abstengan todos aquellos que puedan llegar a ser ofendidos de algun modo. Abstenerse enfermos de corazón y todo eso... pero recomendado para todos aquellos viciosillos que lean el fic.

**Capítulo 11: Recuerdos de los buenos tiempos.**

_"Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes"._

_Bernard Le Bouvier de Fontenelle._

**Un mendigo sucio, desaliñado y con ropas raídas entró en una gran mansión, abriendo la puerta de una fuerte patada al no encontrar otra manera alternativa de penetrar en la casa... con tanta fuerza que casi atravesó la madera con el pie. Nadie hubiera podido decir que un hombre de aspecto tan débil tuviera tanto vigor.**

**Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas. Andaba semi descalzo con unas botas rotas sin cordones y un largo abrigo marrón tan desgastado en algunas zonas que dejaba ver su pecho desnudo, huesudo... en el que podía verse un tatuaje, una marca al rojo, hecha con un hierro candente... La marca de Azkaban, la cárcel del mundo mágico de la cual no había escapatoria... o eso se suponía.**

**El indigente entró a la casa y cerró la puerta de un atronador portazo. En el interior casi no había luz, estaba empezando a anochecer y además las ventanas estaban demasiado sucias para que entrara la luz del exterior.**

**El hombre miró a su alrededor con extrañeza... se encontraba en un gran vestíbulo de la entrada, pero todo estaba demasiado sucio, la lámpara que colgaba del techo llena de telarañas, los muebles empolvados y toda la estancia estaba inundada de un aire cargado y viciado, como si aquella casa hubiera estado abandonada por muchos años. Ese sentimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, no podía ser...**

**Desolado por aquella terrible imagen que se extendía delante de él, fue avanzando hacia las grandes escaleras del vestíbulo y las fue subiendo, arrastrando los pies pesadamente, como un fantasma... una mente atormentada.**

**Llegó hasta la segunda puerta y la abrió muy seguro de sí mismo, como si hubiera estado antes en esa casa. Girando el pomo de la puerta, esta rechinó y se fue abriendo lentamente ante su atenta mirada. Allí estaba su habitación, su cama con dosel... esa misma cama...**

_- Te amo – dijo una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros mientras un hombre se perdía en su cuello y la_ _besaba, arrancándola suspiros. Dejo que su mano resbalara por la cadera de ella y volvió a subirla junto con la falda de su túnica, acariciando sus suaves piernas, sus caderas, subiendo hasta su cintura y finamente quitándola la prenda por la cabeza._

_La dejó únicamente con la ropa interior y se apartó de ella para observarla. Estaba preciosa, un verdadero ángel, con sus cabellos negros y brillantes cayendo sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura, su piel... pálida como la fría nieve, sensible bajo su contacto, sus ojos, tan azules y tan profundos como dos pozos de agua cristalina... y su boca, sus labios rojos por el contacto con los suyos, entreabiertos pidiendo más caricias._

_No la hizo esperar más y la besó dulcemente, explorando con sus manos su terso cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Nunca se cansaba de tocarla, de estar con ella, del olor dulce y exquisito sabor de su piel. La abrazó acariciándola la espalda hasta llegar al sujetador, el cual desabrochó, y procedió a quitárselo muy despacio disfrutando aquellos instantes. Ella se acercó y enterró sus dedos en los cabellos negros de él. Eso le produjo una ola de excitación. Cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra persa y besó su tripa como si se tratase de un preciado tesoro. Ella se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó la cara con ambas manos y entre caricias lo besó._

_Fue besándola el cuello de nuevo, los hombros y fue bajando por el canalillo hasta llegar a uno de los pechos. Lo besó, lo mordió ante la agitada respiración de la joven._

_Él la tomó por las piernas, las enrolló en torno a su cintura y se levantó del suelo con ella en brazos entre caricias y besos. Avanzó hasta la cama y la dejó caer, tumbándose después sobre ella. Los dos se sonrieron con cierto rubor. La joven comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico, metiendo las manos hacia el interior para acariciar la espalda desnuda. Le quitó la camisa y finalmente el pantalón, dejándolos a una sola prenda de su unión._

_Ella notó el bulto que salía de su ropa interior y sonrió con malicia. Fue acariciándole el pecho con un solo dedo, explorando muy despacio, pasando por sus abdominales y finalmente giró la muñeca para introducir la mano dentro de los calzoncillos. Notó como el moreno temblaba bajo sus caricias... eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, su ternura y su inocencia... su mirada, como la de un niño que tiene miedo._

_Comenzó a acariciar el miembro del hombre que tenía ante ella, desde la base hasta la punta, masajeándosela, arrancándole gemidos y muecas de un placer que no podía contener. Sintió como él introducía sus manos por la parte de atrás de sus braguitas negras, acariciándola las nalgas y bajando cuidadosamente la prenda de fina tela, hasta sacársela finalmente por los pies, los cuales besó, mordiéndole a continuación el dedo gordo y lamiendo sus uñitas, pintadas de negro._

_Él volvió hacia sus labios y la besó apasionadamente. Casi mordiéndose el uno al otro la joven fue bajándole los calzoncillos con los pies, liberándole de la presión de la prenda. Por fin, totalmente desnudos se miraron el uno al otro embobados por unos instantes, y ella le abrazó muy fuerte, besándole el cuello e invitándole para seguir. Así lo hizo, separándole las piernas en una caricia se introdujo despacio pero totalmente en ella. Pudo oír un suspiro de alivio de la chica que tenía debajo al sentirle dentro de ella._

_Él fue moviéndose poco a poco y ella siguió el ritmo que le marcaba su amante, primero suave, después más frenético. Como un baile extraño sus cuerpos sudorosos subían y bajaban cada vez más rápido, casi haciéndose daño, mordiéndose, arrancándose gemidos. Ella podía oír sus jadeos en su oído mientras ella le enrollaba con las piernas para sentirle más cerca. Eso la produjo una especie de temblor por todo el cuerpo, una especie de cosquilleo que se extendió por sus venas hasta llegar al éxtasis. Su cuerpo dio una gran sacudida, como un espasmo:_

_- ¡Sirius! – gritó abriendo los ojos de repente, para sentir la tensión de los dos cuerpos y finalmente una explosión y una distensión. El cuerpo exhausto de él calló sobre ella inerte y sin fuerza, pero siguieron abrazados pese a todo. Nada ni nadie hubiera podido separarlos en ese momento. Mientras ella enredaba sus finos dedos entre sus cabellos y acariciaba su nuca escuchó un susurro:_

_- Yo también te amo._

**Sirius intentó con todas sus fuerzas no llorar... ella no estaba, no le había esperado. Quizás había ido a otro lugar a empezar una nueva vida, al fin y al cabo, habían sido doce años los que había estado en Azkaban.**

**- Perséfone... – pronunció con una voz ronca de no haberla usado por años.**

**De repente un pensamiento contrario le sacó de su pensamientos, había ido hasta allí para buscarla y huir... si no huía de una vez le atraparían y le llevarían a ese antro que era Azkaban de nuevo. Así salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Llegó hasta la puerta y con un último vistazo a la casa abrió la puerta y se transformó en un gran perro negro, echando a correr por las calles de Londres rumbo Hogwarts.**

**Lupin acababa de salir por la puerta del Gran Comedor Hogwarts... después de la cena se había dado cuenta de que hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba aquí que ya casi no recordaba donde estaba todo. A su lado estaba el viejo director del centro, con el rostro encendido de felicidad y orgullo, acompañando los pasos del nuevo maestro. Todo lo demás estaba vacío, solo se oían algunos gritos perdidos por los pasillos, de los prefectos que dirigían a los nuevos alumnos a sus Salas Comunes.**

**Siguieron caminando sin cruzar palabra hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y cuando entraron dentro, Dumbledore pronunció por fin unas palabras:**

**- Este es tu despacho, donde pasarás buenos momentos impartiendo castigos a los alumnos que se porten mal en clase, y no dudes que los tendrás...**

**- Todavía no puedo creerme que esté aquí – dijo Remus como hablando para sí mismo en vez de para el anciano, dejando su maletín -. No creo que haya sido una buena idea.**

**-Tú eres el único que puede dar esta materia... el más cualificado y el mejor. No me cabe duda de que lo harás muy bien. Además te necesito a mi lado para proteger a Harry Potter según los últimos acontecimientos.**

**- No soy el más indicado para proteger a nadie. Ya sabes el peligro que pueden correr las personas de este centro con mi problema de licantropía...**

**- Es un riesgo que tanto alumnos como profesores debemos correr, si queremos tener a un profesor tan bueno entre nuestro personal docente.**

**- Hay dos personas de mi misma promoción con muchas mejores calificaciones en el curso, los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS que yo.**

**- Cierto – dijo Dumbledore pensativo, tocándose la barba -, pero uno ya imparte Pociones en este centro y le necesito para ese puesto, y del otro no sabemos nada desde dos días después que metieran a Sirius Black en Azkaban hace 12 años, del cual ha escapado como tú ya sabes.**

**- Si, algo he oído – dijo Lupin irónico, ya que de camino hasta el castillo había visto todos los postes, señalizaciones, muros... llenos de la cara de su antiguo amigo -. Pero de todos modos nunca has intentado ir en su busca, traerla de nuevo. ¿Ella sabe que Sirius Black ha escapado?**

**- No. Ni debe saberlo.**

**- Pero ¿porqué? – insistió Remus -. Quizá ella sea la única que pueda dar con él...**

**- Ella todavía cree que Sirius Black está de nuestro lado, que le encerraron injustamente. Nunca reconocerá lo contrario. Si supiera que ha escapado volvería sin dudarlo, en su búsqueda, e incluso le ayudaría a escapar ¿Y que crees que hará él entonces? Aprovecharse de ella hasta que no la necesitara para nada más, y entonces acabar con su vida, ya que ella nunca levantará su varita para herirle a él... Los dos están cegados, ella por su amor por él... y él por su fanatismo hacia Lord Voldemort como todos sus seguidores. De todas formas, sé exactamente donde está, como último recurso, por si fuera estrictamente necesaria...**

**- ¿Cómo¿Sabe donde está Perséfone!**

**- Si, claro que lo sé, Remus, no olvides que es sangre de mi sangre. Puedo sentirla, al igual que puedo sentir su paz. No merece la pena perturbar esa paz con una estupidez como esta... y no habrá otra manera de hacerla volver al país...**

**- ¿Está fuera del país?**

**- Está en otro continente.**

**- ¿Dónde está?**

**- Muy lejos de aquí – dijo Dumbledore cansado de la conversación.**

**- ¿Dónde? Necesito saberlo.**

**- ¿Para que tanta insistencia? Aunque lo supieras nunca podrías encontrarla tu solo, y aunque la encontraras no conseguirías traerla de vuelta. Considéralo fríamente, lleva doce años allí, doce años de su vida, más de lo que pasó en este colegio, y se fue con tan solo veintitrés, con veintitrés años tan solo era una niña tonta que no sabía lo que quería. Ahora es toda una mujer, ha rehecho su vida, quizás se haya casado y tenga hijos. ¿No crees que hay que dejar que su vida continúe adelante sin molestarla por algo tan insignificante?**

**- Y tú debes comprender que necesito saber donde está la única amiga que me queda y que está con vida. ¡Por dios dime donde está!**

**- Está en Argel.**

**- ¿En... para que se fue a Argel?**

**- Ella no se fue, te recuerdo que no fue elección suya sino del Ministro. La mandó allí como estratega, la nombró jefe de exteriores de aquel sector, y la dio la patada. Creo recordar, según me dijeron ciertas fuentes que casi muere en el desierto.**

**- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Remus, sentándose en la mesa del despacho de la impresión.**

**- No Remus, por Merlín logro salvarse gracias a una caravana bereber que pasaba justo cuando estaba a punto de morir deshidratada. Ahora vive con una tribu asentada, en una enorme casa que le construyó el jefe de la tribu como agradecimiento a sus servicios, ya que usa sus conocimientos en pociones para ganarse la vida como curandera del pueblo, pero es solo una tapadera pues sigue ejerciendo como aurora.**

**- Ya veo que estás muy bien informado de todos sus movimientos, pero quizás podrías habérmelo contado... no sé... ¿doce años antes?**

**- Sé que estás disgustado, pero nos estamos desviando del tema principal de conversación. Tú estas aquí para cuidar de Harry, porque formabas parte de los merodeadores, porque sabes todas sus jugadas, todas las estrategias, todas las entradas que Sirius Black podría utilizar para penetrar en el castillo. Ella no.**

**- ¿A que viene eso?**

**- Viene a que, si no me equivoco y la información que tengo es correcta, Sirius Black vendrá a este colegio para matar a Harry.**

**Sonido de un cristal roto.**

**- ¡ESE INEPTO!**

**Sonido de otro cristal roto.**

**- ¡ME HA ARREBATADO EL PUESTO... ESE... LICÁNTROPO!**

**El profesor Snape estaba un tanto disgustado. Rompía los botes para mezclas mientras elaboraba la poción matalobos para el profesor Lupin.**

**- Cuanto disfrutaré cuando les pillen a los dos, a Black y a él confabulando para servir al Señor Tenebroso y les envíen a los dos a Azkaban. No, no podría soportar tanta felicidad junta.**

**Sonido de otro cristal roto.**

**- ¡Sí! El profesor Dumbledore no ha querido escucharme, simplemente me ha ignorado cuando le he dicho que Lupin ayudaría a Black a entrar en el castillo... ¡AH!**

**Dicen que el que injuria lo paga caro. Snape acababa de cortarse un dedo con uno de los cristales que había tirado. La sangre empezó a brotarle del dedo. De repente se quedó tieso, con la mirada perdida, eso ya lo había vivido antes.**

_Estaban en el aula de Pociones, habían convencido al profesor para poder quedarse a practicar pociones, ya que aunque eran los mejores en la asignatura de toda su promoción querían estar preparados para los exámenes. En realidad era como una lucha, un reto, una competición por saber quien era el mejor y quien sacaría mejores notas._

_Estaban solos, completamente solos en la mazmorra. De repente la joven dio un codazo a uno de los vasos de cristal que contenía semillas de asfódelo. Los dos jóvenes se agacharon para recoger los desperfectos, pero fue Severus quien se llevó la peor parte._

_- Vaya Severus, te has cortado – dijo la voz de una niña morena, de unos trece años, tomando entre sus manos la del moreno, de la que empezaba salir un hilo rojo de sangre._

_Esta cogió un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo ató al dedo con cuidado hasta que la enfermera del colegio pudiera mirárselo._

_- ¿Te duele?_

_- Es solo un rasguño superficial – dijo Snape._

_- Ya veo, al señor Snape nunca le duele nada – dijo ella intentando bromear ante la situación, pero de repente su sonrisa se borró, tornando a la seriedad más absoluta._

_Se quedaron así, agachados, con todo el suelo lleno de cristales, mirándose fijamente._

_- Gracias Perséfone – dijo Snape en un murmullo, incómodo ante ese largo silencio._

_- De nada – dijo ella acercándose y cerrando los ojos, dándole un beso en los labios._

**- Perséfone Riddle... ¿dónde estás?**

**Snape se había quedado anonadado recordando esta escena, pero un olor extraño le había despertado de su estúpida ensoñación. Vio de donde salía el olor, la mazmorra se había llenado de humo.**

**- ¡Joder, la poción!**


	12. Capítulo 12: La Visión

**- Capítulo 12: La visión**

"_La muerte es una quimera: porque cuando yo existo, no existe la muerte; y cuando existe la muerte ya no existo yo."_

_Epicuro_

Perséfone miraba por la ventana como los chicos llegaban en carro, para comenzar un nuevo año en Hogwarts.

Había pasado el verano en la casa de su tío Dumbledore, pero por los nuevos movimientos de Voldemort y los continuos viajes de Dumbledore, había decidido llevarla a Hogwarts antes de tiempo, para que estuviera a salvo de cualquier ataque.

En realidad, Perséfone no estaba afectada de haber estado casi todo el verano en Hogwarts, teniendo en cuenta que casi toda su vida la había pasado encerrada en la vieja casa de su padre, el castillo le parecía un lugar de ensueño, un parque de atracciones. Hogwarts no era exactamente un lugar en el que pudieras aburrirte.

Era la hora de bajar al Gran Comedor a cenar y a ver la Selección, pero Perséfone pensó que sería mejor no hacerlo. Se sentía un poco febril por sus continuas luchas interiores contra Voldemort, ya que seguía practicando Occlumencia y con muy buenos resultados. Además Perséfone no tenía muy buen aspecto...

Se sentó en la cama a esperar, apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y miró en dirección a la puerta. Al final se quedó dormida.

- Ssss, está dormida – dijo una voz susurrante.

- Sí, ¿verdad que es mona? – dijo otra voz.

- ¿La despertamos? – dijo una tercera voz.

- Bueno...no sé. Parece cansada.

- Pero seguramente quiere que la despertemos – dijo la primera voz.

Perséfone se sintió un fuerte zarandeo que casi la descabeza viva y abrió los ojos rápidamente.

- Liza, eres burra hasta para eso – dijo una voz muy familiar.

Vio gente a su alrededor que la miraba. Entonces pudo ver sus rostros con claridad y comprendió quienes eran: Lily, Alice, Marlene y Liza, sus amigas y compañeras de habitación. Perséfone se sintió muy contenta de volver a ver los jóvenes rostros de sus amigas. Sonrió levantándose y las abrazó.

- ¿Por qué no has bajado a la cena?– dijo Lily deshaciendo su equipaje.

- Bueno...no me encontraba demasiado bien – dijo Perséfone. La verdad era obvio, tenía unas ojeras tan grandes y negras con bolsas de té -. ¿Y qué tal el verano?

- Pues muy bien – dijo Lily -. Este año no hemos ido a la playa, pero hemos ido a la piscina y a jugar al tenis con mi padre.

- ¿Tenis? – preguntaron todas a la vez.

- Da igual, dejadlo – dijo Lily. Había olvidado que los juegos muggles no interesaban a los magos.

- Pues yo si he ido a la playa – dijo Marlene mostrando su bronceado por los brazos. Me lo pasé muy bien observando muggles desfilando por delante mía. Había un tío que estaba más...

- Marlene... – dijo Liza.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- A ver tía lista, seguro que tu has hecho cosas más interesantes- dijo Marlene cruzándose de brazos.

- Pues claro que si. Mi familia y yo fuimos a casa de nuestro tío de Francia, lo pasamos bien, solo que yo no le entendía demasiado... únicamente sabía decir "Je no compré pan".

- Se dice je ne compré pas – dijo Lily con un acento muy pulido.

- ¿Y a mi que? – dijo Liza mientras sus compañeras reían a carcajadas.

- Nosotros nos quedamos en casa este año. Fue muy aburrido por que a mi padre le tocó trabajar todo el verano en el Ministerio. Desde el último año, hay mucho movimiento. Detectaron unos grupos revolucionarios de artes oscuras que están dando muchos problemas.

Perséfone tragó saliva y debió poner mala cara ya que Lily la miró y la preguntó:

-¿Estas enferma? Empiezas a parecerte a Lupin.

- Algo así.

- Deberías haber bajado, aunque solo fuera un rato. La gente... ha preguntado por ti, ¿sabes? – dijo Marlene con voz maliciosa.

- ¿A sí? ¿Qué gente? – preguntó Perséfone haciéndose la desinteresada.

- Pues un chico muy guapo, alto, pelo oscuro, bonitos ojos grises...¿Te suena?

- Si te refieres a Sirius Black...

- ¡¿Pero como puedes permanecer inmune ante tal elemento! Medio Hogwarts suspira por él. Y el pobre chico no hace más que andar detrás de ti y tú no le haces ni caso – dijo Liza.

- No lo creo...

- ¿Bromeas? Él besa el suelo por donde pisas, Perséfone, y por si no te has dado cuenta no es el único... eres muy guapa Pers.

- ¡Oh, cállate! – dijo Perséfone con voz cansada tirándole un cojín a su amiga.

- Nunca lo reconocerá – dijo Alice.

- Vamos, no pretenderás que nos creamos que no te gusta ni un poquito – dijo Liza.

- Pues no, la verdad– mintió Perséfone. La verdad era que estaba deseando ver a aquel muchacho alto de pelo negro y ojos grisáceos que la hacían perderse en el tiempo infinito... ¿pero en que estaba pensando? No, no, no... debía ser por pasar cinco minutos con sus amigas, no podía ni imaginarse lo que harían con ella después de todo un año.

- ¿Entonces puedo quedármelo? – rogó Marlene.

- Marlene, no le quites el novio a tu amiga – dijo Liza con indignación -. Además solo tiene ojos para Pers.

- Te lo regalo ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – preguntó Perséfone cansada.

- Claro – dijeron Liza y Marlene volviendo la mirada maliciosamente hacia Lily.

- Lily... – dijo Marlene con voz cantarina.

- Si estáis pensando echarme la charla por que le he robado el corazón al pobre James o cualquier otra tontería del estilo, os lo podéis ahorrar. Me voy a dormir – dijo Lily, metiéndose en la cama y cerrando las cortinas. Cuando quisieron volver la mirada a Perséfone, ella corría las cortinas también.

- Aburridas – dijeron Marlene y Liza.

Pues si, las compañeras de Perséfone habían vuelto, y con las hormonas en revolución. Se suponía que a estas edades aun debían estar tranquilitas, pero ellas, en rápido crecimiento, ya habían llegado a aquella edad encantadora en la que solo saben hablar de chicos, chicos, y...a sí...CHICOS. Perséfone estaba segura de que se cansaría de oír a aquellos moscones volando y haciendo ruido tras su oreja, pero aun así...estaba muy contenta de tenerlas a su lado de nuevo.

Llegó la hora del desayuno, y Perséfone ya se encontraba mucho mejor que el día anterior. Se vistió, se peinó su largo cabello negro y despertó a sus compañeras:

- ¡Arriba, es hora de levantarse! ¡Hay que ir a desayunar!

- Cinco minutos más mami – murmuró Alice, quien se revolvía en las sábanas.

- ¡Ah, no! – dijo Perséfone tirando de las mantas y desarropándola sin piedad.

Mientras Perséfone y Liza esperaban, Lily y Alice, ya se vestían y Marlene se peinaba el cabello y se miraba en el espejo una y otra vez.

Después de media hora más tarde, ya estaban preparadas para ir a desayunar. Bajaron las escaleras, y vieron la Sala Común desierta.

- Sois unas tardonas. Seguro que ya se han comido todas las cosas ricas – se quejó Liza.

- ¿Qué te pasa Liza? ¿No compraste pan? – dijo Alice burlonamente.

- JA JA JA, QUE GRACIOSA – dijo Liza.

- Noto sarcasmo en tu voz, Elizabeth – le dijo Marlene.

- ¡Que no me llames Elizabeth! ¡Sabes que lo odioooo!

Atravesaron el cuadro de la dama rosa y armando el jaleo correspondiene, bajaron las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando alguien salió corriendo del comedor y chocó con Perséfone provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó la voz de un chico.

Perséfone le miró y pudo ver unos preciosos ojos miel mirándola. Era Remus, el chico lobo con quien se suponía que había tenido un romance el año anterior (aunque todo habían sido rumores), y este había cambiado mucho durante el verano, aunque seguía teniendo ese aspecto enfermizo.

Perséfone le miró y esbozó una sonrisa de alegría, pero pudo ver que el chico seguía serio y miraba al suelo con tristeza. Perséfone no necesitó preguntar nada, estaba claro que tenía problemas.

- Perséfone, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Lily preocupada.

En la mente de Perséfone las tuercas empezaron a funcionar ideando un plan para estar a solas con Lupin. Se levantó lentamente y simuló un quejido de dolor.

- Creo que me he roto el tobillo.

- Oh, no – dijo Liza-, pues si que empiezas bien el año.

- ¿Y tú por qué no miras por donde vas? – regañó Marlene pegando al pobre Remus quien se sentía culpable.

- Pues habrá que acompañarte a la enfermería – dijo Lily dispuesta a ayudarla.

- Pero, se perderán el desayuno – dijo Perséfone continuando su actuación.

- Bueno... no tenemos hambre, ¿verdad chicas? – dijo Alice fingiendo también, pero en ese momento le sonaron las tripas (y encima con eco) y se hizo un silencio incómodo amortiguado por el alboroto general del Gran Comedor.

- Si claro. Anda entrad a desayunar.

- Pero no puedes ir sola, tienes el pie mal – dijo Lily con su cara de lástima que producía remordimientos a Perséfone.

- Bueno, no iré sola... eee... Remus me acompañará – dijo Perséfone dándole un codazo a Lupin, quien alzó muy rápido la cabeza y profirió:

- ¡¿Qué! Ah, claro, yo te acompaño – dijo Remus que ante todo era un caballero inglés.

Las chicas se quedaron un momento mirando como la lesionada Perséfone iba hacia la enfermería ayudada por Remus, pero en cuanto estas entraron, Perséfone dejó de cojear, volviendo a andar normal ante la mirada impresionada de Remus.

- ¡Así que no te has hecho nada! – dijo Remus.

- Pues no, menuda actuación ¿eh? Solo quería quitármelas de encima para poder hablar contigo, parecías muy disgustado, ¿qué pasa?

Pero Remus no dijo nada, solo miró al suelo y siguió andando.

- Es por Potter y Black, ¿no es así? Ellos te han hecho algo...

- ¡No! Bueno si... pero es mi culpa. ¡Lo saben Perséfone! Yo sabía que lo adivinarían tarde o temprano, pero esperaba que fuera más tarde.

- ¡¿Saben que eres un hombre lobo!

- ¡No! ¡Que mi padre es el Ministro de Magia! ¡Pues claro que es eso, y baja la voz, por favor!- dijo Remus sarcásticamente.

- ¿Pero como...?

- Esta mañana llegamos al tren y me echaban miradas furtivas, pero al parecer se aguantaron hasta esta mañana porque no querían que Longbottom se enterara. Cuando empezó la selección empezaron a echarme indirectas, hasta que me lo dijeron directamente durante en desayuno.

- ¿Pero se han enfadado? – dijo Perséfone preocupada.

- Pues no lo sé... salí corriendo y te llevé por delante.

- Pues deberías hablar con ellos, quizás no se hayan enfad...

Pero Perséfone no acabó la frase, tres chicos, dos altos y uno más bajito que los seguía salieron por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Eran James, Sirius y Peter, que salían del desayuno seguramente para coger los libros para empezar las clases.

Perséfone se quedó mirando a Sirius fijamente, el chico estaba muy cambiado. En realidad Perséfone también había cambiado, lo que Sirius también notó. Ella había crecido, al igual que él, y sus jóvenes cuerpos comenzaban su desarrollo, como los de los demás estudiantes de su edad. Además las hormonas no perdonan.

Perséfone sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para dejar de mirar al chico y dijo:

- Eh, vosotros tres – dijo Perséfone refiriéndose a los muchachos– venid aquí ahora mismo.

- Tú no mandas, Riddle – preguntó James.

- Primero, más respeto hacia mi... y segundo, queremos hablar de cosas serias – dijo ella y cogiendo a James y Sirius de las orejas los arrastró hasta el aula que más cerca estaba, después se asomó y llamó a Peter y a Remus, quienes fueron dócilmente para que no usara tales técnicas con ellos.

- Vale, no hacía falta usar la violencia – dijo Sirius tocándose su resentida oreja.

- Está bien, vamos a hablar sobre el problema de Remus – dijo Perséfone imponentemente aunque los demás chicos la sacaban una cabeza.

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! – se quejó Remus.

- ¡¿Qué! ¿Ella lo sabe lo de Remus y nosotros no? – dijo Sirius con resentimiento.

- Yo lo adiviné en su momento – respondió Perséfone.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Sirius desafiante.

- A los quince días de entrar a Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y no me lo contaste? – volvió a decir Sirius.

- ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? – preguntó Perséfone sin entender.

- Pues porque... porque si, somos sus amigos.

- Claaaaaro, razón de peso, Black.

Mientras Sirius y Perséfone discutían, los demás miraban a uno y a otro. Aquello era como ver un partido de ping-pong.

- ¡Bueno, basta! – gritó James cansado finalizando la discusión -. ¿Intentamos aclarar lo de Remus o no? Cuando terminemos si quieren podrán resolver sus diferencias.

- En eso tienes razón Potter, has dicho la frase más inteligente de tu vida – dijo Perséfone.

- Eh, tú no te metas con James – protestó Sirius.

- No me he metido con él, claro que si se da por aludido...

La pelea empezó otra vez, solo que ahora hablaban los dos a la vez.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Remus desesperado.

- Esta bien...- dijo Perséfone -. ¿Por qué se han enfadado con Lupin? ¿No será porque es un...?

- ¡No! ¡Pues claro que no! – dijo Sirius con seguridad ante la sorprendida mirada que le dirigió Lupin-. Es una tontería enfadarse por eso, él no tiene culpa de nada.

- Bueno...¿por qué entonces? – preguntó Perséfone.

- Porque nos lo ha estado ocultando desde el principio, nunca nos lo ha contado... debería haber confiado en sus amigos - dijo James.

- Pero no tuve elección. Dumbledore dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto, además...no creía que quisierais ser amigos de un hombre lobo...

- Pues fue un error por tu parte – dijo Sirius acercándose a Remus -, los amigos están para ayudarse, y somos amigos Remus.

- Sirius...- dijo Remus, mientras se abrazaban fraternalmente perdonándose todo aquello.

Que escena más tierna. Perséfone fue acercándose a la puerta, sabía cuando sobraba. Pero de repente sintió un ligero temblor en su propio cuerpo... una voz maligna y susurrante habó dentro de su cabeza pronunciando su nombre, escuchó como su corazón dejaba de bombear por segundos y hubiera caído al suelo si Sirius no la hubiera cogido a tiempo. Éste agarró a Perséfone fuertemente entre sus brazos y miró a sus amigos con preocupación.

Intentaba reanimarla, cuando esta le miró a los ojos.

- ¿Desde cuando no comes nada? – preguntó Sirius con un tono preocupado en su cálida voz.

La verdad, Perséfone ya no se acordaba, esta mañana todavía no había podido desayunar, y hacía cuatro días que no probaba bocado porque se encontraba bastante mal y con ganas de vomitar todo lo que metiera en su cuerpo.

- Te llevaré a desayunar.

Y así lo hizo, y se aseguró que desayunara bien, y de paso él también comió algo más.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Comes demasiado, te estas volviendo un poquito fondón – dijo Perséfone haciéndole burla.

- ¿Yo? Yo no estoy gordo, estoy fuerte.

- Mira, si no dejas de comer tantos dulces te saldrá más barriga – continuó Perséfone pinchándole con el dedo en la tripa.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír, cuando entraron por la puerta Marlene, Lily, Alice y Liza.

- ¿Ya te han curado? – preguntó Lily asombrada por la rapidez de la enfermera del colegio mientras Sirius miraba a Perséfone con una cara que quería decir claramente "¿curado?".

Después de una aburrida clase de historia de la magia a primera hora de la mañana, les tocó la nueva asignatura, Adivinación, y para ello tuvieron que atravesar medio Hogwarts hasta llegar a una de las torres del castillo, la torre de adivinación. Al llegar allí, subieron unas escaleras, para ascender al aula de adivinación. Este aula era muy extraño, no tenía pupitres, pero en su lugar había unos pequeños sillones rodeando a unas redondas mesas.

Perséfone llegó acompañada de su amiga Lily, quienes se sentaron juntas en una mesa. Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron tomado asiento por fin, la profesora apareció por una de las puertas del aula.

- Buenos días, soy la profesora Társila Tellerey – dijo aquella mujer, de pelo rojo y rizado y de ojos verdes -. Adivinación es una asignatura que se basa sobre todo en la concentración, así que espero que no se distraigan y guarden silencio – dirigiéndose a unos Slytherin que murmuraban por lo bajo.

La profesora se movió por la clase y siguió diciendo:

- Hoy, al ser el primer día, quiero que observéis una bola de cristal. No os asustéis, solo es una primera prueba para comprobar como está vuestro sentido de la adivinación.

La profesora chascó los dedos y unas bolas de cristal aparecieron sobre las mesas, asustando a los alumnos.

Lily tuvo la bola primero, no parecía que pudiera ver nada, y el resto de la clase lo mismo. Cuando Lily desistió echó a su amiga una de sus desesperantes miradas cuyo significado sin duda era "que estupidez" y le pasó la bola de cristal.

Ella se quedó observando dentro, concentrándose en la nada del cristal. No podía creer que estaba haciendo, mirando al vacío como una idiota. Si hubiera sabido que Adivinación había sido tan aburrido, habría cogido Aritmancia en su lugar. Pero en ese momento, vio una lejana luz dentro de la bola.

La morena se incorporó acercándose para poder observar mejor, mientras Lily la miraba expectante. La brillante y pequeña luz se hacía más grande por momentos, hasta que pudo distinguir la imagen de una especie de lucha... eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer parecía estar protegiendo algo, y forcejeaba contra su atacante. Entonces un rayo de luz verde dio contra su pecho, y la mujer se desvaneció.

En ese momento vio una imagen de un hombre cayendo en la oscuridad de un gran agujero y de nuevo el asesino que había acabado con la mujer, quien se giraba hacia ella. Su cadera empezó a arder, no podía aguantar el dolor, era insoportable... él la llamaba. Fijó su mirada en aquel hombre. Sabía exactamente quien era, Lord Voldemort. Una voz resonaba en su cabeza:

- Puedo verte...

Perséfone pegó un grito, que llamó la atención de todos y una fuerza la impulsó, produciendo que el sillón volcara y ella quedara en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, pero vacíos.

Lily se levantó rápidamente, muy asustada, corrió su sillón y se sentó al lado de Perséfone, intentando reanimarla. Aquello fue como una reacción en cadena, todos los alumnos corrieron sus sillones y se acercaron para ver lo ocurrido. Al lado de Perséfone, arrodillados en el suelo se colocaron Remus y Sirius, y de pie pero muy preocupados estaban Peter y James.

La profesora Tellerey se hizo paso entre los alumnos para ver a Perséfone. Se agachó a su lado, agarrando su mano, e intentando que volviera en sí.

- Vamos pequeña... vamos despierta – dijo la profesora con preocupación.

La mirada de Perséfone se dirigió a la profesora, pero no parecía ser ella, era una mirada de odio, estaba totalmente poseída. De su garganta salió una poderosa y ronca voz que asustó a alumnos y profesora incluida:

- Lord Voldemort se alzará por encima del mundo... grande y terrible de imaginar. No habrá piedad para aquellos que se le opongan. Solo hay muerte para los traidores...

La profesora parecía querer soltarse, pero Perséfone le agarraba la mano fuertemente. La mano de Perséfone cada vez apretaba más, pero más que la presión, y por el gesto de dolor de Társila, era como si la quemara, como si estuviera librando un combate interno.

-¡MUERTE! – volvió a decir Perséfone más alto, cuando se oyó un gran golpe. La mano libre de la profesora había abofeteado a Perséfone en la cara, haciéndola salir del trance en el que había estado. Ahora, miraba boca arriba, asustada de ver a tanta gente a su alrededor, y preguntándose como había llegado hasta allí.

- Perséfone – dijo la profesora Tellerey lentamente -. ¿Estás bien?

- Mejor... gracias – dijo Perséfone llevándose la mano a su cadera que había dejado de dolerle.

- ¿Has visto algo, verdad? Dime... – dijo la profesora interesada.

- He visto a...a...

- ¿A quien? ¿A quien has visto niña? – siguió la profesora.

- ¡A Lord Voldemort!


	13. Capítulo 13: La rutina del desierto

**Capítulo 13: La rutina del desierto**

"_Quien en nombre de la libertad renuncia a ser el que tiene que ser, ya se ha matado en vida: es un suicida en pie. Su existencia consistirá en una perpetua fuga de la única realidad que podía ser". _

**_José Ortega y Gasset_**

**Despertó de un sobresalto en su cama. Mientras escuchaba sus asustados jadeos sobre el silencio de la habitación sentía un frío sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer.**

**Quizás hubiera encontrado paz física en el desierto, pero no espiritual. Aquella terrible pesadilla, aquel día que había perdido a sus mejores amigos, la casa de Lily y James destruida, la explosión con Pettigrew, Sirius en Azkaban... era la misma pesadilla, siempre la misma que la había atormentado durante los doce años siguientes, cada día... cada noche... dormida y despierta.**

**Desde aquella visita a Azkaban se había visto exiliada, perdida en el gran mundo y absorbida enteramente por su trabajo con el cual había podido tapiar su dolor con una pared de rencor. La habían echado de su propia vida y ella sabía muy bien el porqué.**

**Había sido temida, muy temida por ser hija de quien era, por su oscuro pasado. Al acusar a Sirius Black de traidor y asesino en masa, las sospechas habían recaído sobre ella con todo su peso y consecuencias, implicándola como cómplice más cercano ya que era su compañera sentimental. Por eso les había sido muy fácil aborrecerla, expulsarla de su tierra mandándola al extranjero.**

**En aquellos doce años había estado instalada en el desierto del exótico Argel como posición corresponsal del Ministerio. Pero ni todos aquellos años, ni la lejanía la habían hecho olvidar, acallar su agonía.**

**Mientras se levantaba de la cama de sábanas blancas y apartaba el sedoso dosel no podía dejar de pensar en aquel destino que había sido escrito para ella... esa maldición que hacía que todo aquello que ella amaba se convirtiera en polvo... en...**

**Arena, eso era todo lo que su vista lograba alcanzar desde el mirador de su habitación, que ahora dejaba entrar la luz y el sofocante calor de la mañana, a través de las cortinas que se agitaban con la brisa temprana... moviéndose a la par de sus oscuros y largos cabellos.**

**Pero quedó mirando al horizonte, como aquellas mujeres del desierto que miran al horizonte esperando con esperanza que regresen sus hombres, mandando besos al aire... solo que ella sabía que él no iba a volver... estaba muy lejos de casa, pero como ellas, nunca perdería la esperanza de su retorno aun sabiendo que nunca más le vería. Era una mujer del desierto.**

**Empezó a estirarse para desentumecerse. Todavía le dolían algunos huesos desde la última pelea. Si a alguien temían los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso residentes en Argel era a ella, ya que nadie nunca había conseguido escapar de ninguna de sus cacerías. La llamaban... Muc-aberkan, el gato negro...**

_Sobre el oscuro caballo había un caballero vestido de negro, con un halcón sobre su hombre derecho. Usaba turbante y un pañuelo le cubría todo el rostro, dejando ver solo sus ojos azules eléctricos. El extraño caballero alzó una enorme espada curva que traía sujeta al cinturón, haciendo que el gran halcón echara a volar, sobrevolando la zona en círculos. El acero brilló con la luz del Sol._

_Pero ahora aquel jinete solitario avanzaba decidido, abordaba la última duna de este lugar a las afueras de In Salah. Este jinete se recortaba contra el cielo del atardecer con su ropaje al viento, y se adentraba por fin entre las palmeras del oasis, deteniéndose junto al pozo y desmontando a su caballo con gran agilidad para darle de beber._

_- Bebe Usem, ha sido un largo viaje – dijo una voz melodiosa._

_Acababa de llegar a la entrada de un gran almacén abandonado, había seguido hasta allí a su presa, así que se adentró en la construcción en medio del oasis._

_Allí dentro estaba un poco oscuro y le costó acostumbrarse por la luz del exterior. Poco a poco empezó a vislumbrar un montón de cajas con la mercancía. Al fondo estaba él, fumándose tranquilo un cigarro, había encontrado en el emplazamiento a uno de los mortífagos más influyentes en Argelia. _

_Echó otra calada a su cigarro, dejando salir el humo en pequeñas bocanadas. Aquel mortífago parecía un mafioso italiano, con su traje blanco impecable muy poco visto en el mundo mágico y su sombrero guantes del mismo color, junto con un bastón de madera y marfil. Parecía que además de servidor de Lord Voldemort traficando marfil para pociones, también hacía sus pinitos en los negocios de la zona._

_- ¡Aselam, aleikum! – dijo el mortífago sentado en una de las cajas de madera al fondo de la estancia._

_- Metulem, metulem – dijo la voz del jinete, que sonaba tras el pañuelo de la cara._

_Después de una larga calada al cigarro volvió a hablar: _

_- ¿Vienes a matarme?_

_- A eso he venido._

_- Bien – dijo el mortífago con voz tranquila. Le dio la última calada y tiró la colilla a los pies del jinete de negro, mirándole desafiante mientras dejaba salir esta vez rápidamente la bocanada de humo -. ¿Vas a dejar por lo menos que te vea la cara?_

_El tuareg dudó unos instantes, luego comenzó a quitarse el velo y el turbante, dejando caer sobre sus hombros una larga melena negra. Se quitó la gruesa túnica de viaje, quedándose en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de lino blancos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación._

_- Vaya, vaya, Muc-aberkan, creí que eras un tío – dijo el mortífago deleitándose la vista con la figura de la joven aurora._

_- Todos lo creen – contestó ella simplemente._

_- Pero yo no puedo luchar contra una mujer – dijo acercándose a ella -, y menos contra a una preciosidad como tú..._

_Ella esperó a que se acercara un poco más y le dio una patada en el sitio más sensible de todo hombre, haciendo que se doblara por la mitad. Después aprovechó para darle un codazo en la espalda, dejándole tendido en el suelo._

_- Pues... más te vale que te defiendas._

_Minutos después un gran estruendo se escuchaba en el ruinoso almacén. La aurora le estaba dando una paliza para calmar su ira contenida. El Ministerio había dado órden de cazarle y por fin le había encontradoPero esa no era la verdadera razón de todo su odio. _

_- Que ganas tenía de echarte el guante... Pirita – dijo la morena limpiándose una línea de sangre que caía de su boca por el puñetazo que había recibido en la boca, mientras miraba al hombre previamente estampado contra un montón de cajas de madera._

_- ¡Chúpame la polla¡Zorra! – escupió Pirita acompañando las palabras con sangre que fluía mucho más intensa... Pero aquel comentario estuvo fuera de lugar._

_- ¿De veras? – dijo la aurora alzando la ceja y sacando una cimitarra, o espada árabe curvada, de entre su túnica y poniendo su filo en la garganta de este con muy pocas intenciones de afeitarle. Si algo había aprendido en sus años en Argel fue su manejo de aquel arma, que había necesitado para su propia supervivencia -. A mi no me importaría cercenarte el cuello. El Ministerio quiere tu cabeza vivo o muerto... pero muerto darás menos problemas._

_- ¡Mátame! No voy a arrastrarme para que me dejes vivir como la zorra de tu madre._

_Que hablara en esos términos de su madre no facilito unas relaciones más cordiales con Pirita, aquel hombre orgulloso que prefería morir, pero ella no le mataría, al menos aun, porque eso era lo que él quería..._

_- Pide perdón._

_Perséfone tomó con fuerza la espada y le rasgó un brazo, haciéndole una gran herida en el hombro._

_- ¡Aaaaah! – gritó Pirita por el corte realizado._

_- Te arrastrarás... – dijo ella envainando su cimitarra y cogiéndole de las solapas del traje._

**El terreno árido, así había sido años atrás, antes de que todo comenzara. Ella volvió a entras en la habitación saliendo del mirador, pasando entre las sedosas cortinas, la cama y atravesando la enorme habitación llena de columnas majestuosas con arcos de mediopunto y dovelas de estilo árabe.**

**El sonido de las plantas desnudas de sus pies se escuchaba contra el suelo de mármol blanco y rojo, formando figuras geométricas, acompasado con el movimiento de sus doradas y largas piernas. Su rítmico movimiento hacía vibrar su corto camisón negro transparente, hasta llegar a una sala contigua, más grande si cabía que la anterior, en la que se extendían más columnas de arcos de capiteles nazaríes y de arcos gallonados con paños de sebka y las paredes por donde pasaba la mano, decoradas con mampostería de azulejos geométricos, lacería, escritura cúfica y ataurique. Por fin llegó, en frente se extendía una pequeña piscina de azulejo y mosaico. Vivía en un autentico palacio. Ella era una autentica reina.**

_- ¡Furcia! – gritaba penosamente Pirita con la boca ensangrentada, por cuyo comentario recibió otra patada en el estómago._

_- Bien, bien... creo que ya no quedan más sinónimos por gritarme. No me gusta tu actitud... es hora de que me supliques..._

_- ¡Sucia traidora¡El Señor Tenebroso te hará pagar muy cara tu traición! – dijo él mientras la escupía sangre en la cara._

_El sonido de la cimitarra cortando el aire fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que este ahogara un gemido al notar la espada atravesando su pecho, formando en la camisa blanca un gran surco rojo. Sus blancos guantes se tiñeron de sangre._

_- Respuesta equivocada. Los imohag no admiten ofensas._

**Se desató un nudo de un cordón de su camisa y la tela cayó al suelo, quedando ella completamente desnuda. Su estilizado y armonioso cuerpo lleno de golpes y moretones avanzó hasta las escaleras de la pequeña piscina interior y se metió en el agua, con olor a jazmín, sumergiéndose por completo. Estuvo unos segundos bajo el agua, aguantando la respiración para luego volver a salir a la superficie.**

**Empezó a frotarse cuidadosamente las heridas. Al menos tenía la garantía de que su adversario había salido peor parado. Miró el agua y observó que esta se había teñido de azul. Esto se debía a las túnicas que usaba para cruzar el desierto, las famosas túnicas azules de los tuareg, que hacían más llevadero el viaje.**

**Esa fue una de las muchas cosas que tuvo que aprender para sobrevivir en las tierras áridas donde vivía. Había tenido buenos profesores. Al principio, cuando había llegado al país, había estado conviviendo con un grupo pequeños de tuaregs que le enseñaron el arte de su pueblo, tal como prever una tormenta de arena, saber que hacer en caso de que eso ocurriera; como racionar las provisiones agua y comida en caso de tener que quedarse mucho tiempo en pleno desierto; el arte de la cetrería para poder comer en caso de que las existencias se acabaran; como ahorrar agua corporal controlando la respiración y la concentración... hasta que por fin le construyeron esta casa, que ella misma había protegido mágicamente contra servidores del Señor Tenebroso. Pero finalmente, los guerreros de la zona habían acabado por hacer de ella una asesina sin escrúpulos. Ella era ahora una cazadora, una moradora de las arenas, una imohag sedienta de sangre y de venganza.**

**Cuando hubo terminado de lavarse se envolvió en una tela sedosa y se dirigió hacia el espejo. Mientras cogía una jarra de cerámica blanca y llenaba el pilón para lavarse las heridas de la cara se miró al espejo. Todos aquellos años de interminable viaje no habían hecho mella en su aspecto.**

**Quizás lo que más resaltaba ahora era su piel, la cual había sido tan pálida como la nieve en el pasado y se había vuelto dorada y curtida del contacto con el clima desértico. Pero no era su aspecto lo que más había cambiado, sino su mente. Ya no era aquella tierna niña que había sido hace años cuando aún era feliz, estar allí había forjado un carácter fuerte, rudo, frío y despiadado. Se había convertido en una asesina despiadada, lo sabría y eso la dolía más que una cuantas heridas.**

**Mientras lavaba las heridas de su boca con un paño húmedo se miró en el espejo.**

**"¿Crees que has cambiado verdad?" dijo su propia imagen del otro lado del espejo que la miraba con ojos de serpiente. "No, no has cambiado Perséfone, sigues siendo la misma de siempre pero el odio corre por tus venas, el odio... te hace más fuerte, más poderosa. Pero hay algo que te hace débil"**

**En el espejo comenzó a salir la imagen de Sirius en Azkaban, delirando, medio muerto de inanición y tortura, agonizando entre sus pesadillas, sin buenos recuerdos, sin el recuerdo de ella...**

**Perséfone se había ido acercando al espejo, y de repente se echo hacia atrás de un salto al ver la espeluznante imagen de los ojos y la boca de Lord Voldemort que la hablaba con voz melosa. La marca tenebrosa la ardía dolorosamente**

**"Hija, hija de mi sangre. Sabes muy bien que aun estoy dispuesto a perdonarte tu traición, si vuelves conmigo ahora y me ayudas podrás salvarle a él, podrás sacarle de Azkaban y tendréis un futuro juntos... no volverlas a sufrir..."**

**- ¿Futuro donde? – dijo ella armándose de valor, de despectiva-. Para tener un futuro en el mundo que tu quieres crear prefiero estar muerta.**

**" ¡Estúpida insolente¡No sabes nada¡No sabes los que dices¡Vuelve ahora o ya nunca te perdonaré¡Te aplastaré como a un gusano¡¿O que crees¡¿Crees que puedes ocultar lo que eres¡¿Crees que puedes ocultarlo¿Ser feliz...¡Nunca lo serás...!"**

**Perséfone metió rápidamente la mano en el pilón y salpicó el espejo, dejándolo totalmente empapado. La imagen no desaparecía tan fácilmente, mientras reía estruendosamente.**

**- No puedes esconderte eternamente - dijo con un susurro de odio -. Volverás, y cuando lo hagas no podrás escapar de tu señor...**

**Finalmente elevó el puño con todas sus fuerzas, el cual había mantenido cerrado durante la conversación, y lo descargó sobre el espejo, que cayó al suelo hecho pedazos. Ella se apoyó contra la pared y fue resbalándose hasta el suelo, lleno de cristales y agua, cogiendo con fuerza entre sus manos heridas mechones de cabello negro y tirando de ellos.**

**- ¡DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME¡DÉJAME! – gritó histéricamente echándose a llorar.**

**Hasta ella misma podía darse cuenta, Voldemort había regresado, seguramente alguno de sus más fieles seguidores le había ayudado, pero... ¿cómo? Ya no la importaba... ¿o quizás si? Una oscuridad invadió su alma como en los antiguos tiempos, durante el colegio y la guerra... Sin duda había regresado.**


	14. Capítulo 14: El extraño guardabosques

-**Capítulo 14:**** El extraño guardabosques. **

"_Los celos nunca se hallan exentos de cierta especie de envidia; frecuentemente se confunden estas dos pasiones"._

_  
__La Bruyère_

**Las semanas pasaron, y la profesora Tellerey no volvió a usar la bola de cristal, ahora solamente estudiaban los posos del té, en cuyo estudio nadie podría salir perjudicado.**

**Después de aquello, Perséfone tuvo una pequeña charla con Dumbledore en su despacho. Ella le contó todo lo que había visto dentro de la bola, y que no sabía muy bien que significaba.**

**La mujer de la bola le sonaba familiar, pero muy distante, no sabía quien podía ser. Respecto a Dumbledore, él pensó que había visto un futuro crimen de Lord Voldemort, quien ese año se había cobrado ya muchas vidas. Lord Voldemort ya no era un nombre en el anonimato, era alguien a quien todo el mundo mágico tenía temor.**

**La gente había corrido la voz por los pasillos, en los cuales los alumnos miraban a Perséfone con ojos acusadores al pasar. Los Slytherin hacían bromas e insultos que formaban parte de su condición de Serpientes, pero en general tenían un poco de miedo a la joven, por su extraña mirada y aspecto extravagante y cautivador.**

**El otro nuevo profesor de ese año fue el profesor Kettleburn, quien estuvo de baja la primera semana ya que el primer día de clase fue embestido por un Quintaped (una maraña de pelo con cinco patas y peligroso) que había escapado de su control. Por suerte nadie salió herido, excepto el profesor claro. Este había sido perseguido por la criatura por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, y que al llegar al lago había sido sumergido por el calamar gigante. Ese pobre hombre parecía tener un imán de mala suerte con las criaturas mágicas que solía cuidar.**

**Una tarde Perséfone fue a devolver un libro a la biblioteca donde en una mesa al final del gran aula estaban los cuatro muchachos inclinados sobre la mesa.**

**A Perséfone le pareció muy, muy sospechoso que estuvieran haciendo los deberes, así que se acercó a cotillear un poco.**

**Perséfone se puso detrás de James y escuchó:**

**- Quizás intentando un...**

**- ¿Qué están tramando? – preguntó Perséfone con curiosidad intentando ver que hacían.**

**Los cuatro chicos dieron un bote y miraron a Perséfone asustados.**

**- Nada – contestó rápidamente James.**

**- ¿Nada? Yo diría que están haciendo un mapa de Hogwarts¿intentais escapar? Ahora si que lo he visto todo – dijo Perséfone.**

**- Sea lo que sea, no te incumbe, Riddle – dijo Sirius en un mal tono.**

**- Está bien Black, pero quizás les ayudaría un conjuro de seguimiento en el mapa.**

**Perséfone, nada más salir de la biblioteca, odiando profundamente a Sirius Black, salió a los pasillos se encontró con un grupo de chicas de Slytherin que la acorralaron. Una de las chicas miraba a Perséfone con sus ojos profundamente oscuros, quien encabezaba el grupo y se reía amenazadora.**

**- Vaya, vaya, si es la traidora – dijo una chica de Slytherin de pelo rubio.**

**- Narcisa, no hables con Gryffindors – le dijo una chica castaña y con gafas.**

**- Hola Riddle¿sigues teniendo pesadillas? Pobrecita bebé...- dijo Bellatrix.**

**- Muérete Black, eres escoria – dijo Perséfone desafiante, sacando su varita.**

**- Cuida tu sucia lengua, asquerosa niña mimada de Dumbledore – dijo apuntándola con la varita -... tu vas a pagar muy caro haber dado de lado al Señor Tenebroso... estas muerta desde tu traición...**

**- ¡Eh, Riddle¿Te están molestando? – dijo una voz que se acercaba a Perséfone.**

**- A ti no te importa, estúpido primito – dijo Bellatrix despectivamente mirando a Sirius con ojos de odio -. Es cosa entre esta zorra y yo.**

**Perséfone se giró y pudo ver a Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew y Black detrás de ella.**

**- Cuida tus palabras Bellatrix.**

**- ¿Y que vas a hacer sino¿Atacarme¿O decírselo a mami? Creí que no podrías caer más bajo desde que quedaste en Gryffindor, eres una vergüenza para la familia yendo con esta gente.**

**- ¡Cállate! – gritó Sirius amenazante. Parecía que el tema de su familia no le hacía mucha gracia.**

**- O quizás sea que te gusta esta niñata, esta sucia...- dijo Bellatrix refiriéndose a Perséfone.**

**- ¡Te he dicho que te calles!**

**Bellatrix sonrió a su primo de una forma envenenada y dándose la vuelta se marchó junto con su grupo de amigas.**

**- ¡Yo... no necesito que me defiendas Black! – dijo Perséfone molesta.**

**- ¿A sí¿Y que se supone que hacías con Bellatrix, charlar alegremente? – preguntó Sirius con sorna.**

**- Sea lo que sea, no te incumbe, Black – dijo Perséfone repitiendo las palabras hirientes de su amigo, mientras los ojos le brillaban extrañamente, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.**

**Todos miraron al culpable, mientras Perséfone seguía su trayecto hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.**

**- ¿Qué¡Está bien, quizás me pasé un poco!**

**Las navidades pasaron, con el enfado mutuo de Sirius y Perséfone. Estas fueron muy tristes para ella, ya no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba cambiando y no sabía si eso era malo o no.**

**Perséfone paseaba por los terrenos nevados del colegio, estaba cansada de estar encerrada en la biblioteca, y sus amigas se habían ido a Hogsmeade. Perséfone las había dicho que se sentía un poco resfriada, y que sería mejor que se quedara durmiendo en su cama, lo que era mentira, ya que además de no estar durmiendo, estaba dando paseos por la nieve y tampoco se sentía enferma. Miró a lo lejos el extenso bosque, como si aquel le atrajese de una forma extraña, a pesar de que estaba prohibido para todos los alumnos, pero aun así, la temeraria Perséfone se adentró en este.**

**Siguió caminando enfundada en su bufanda de Gryffindor y guantes de lana, hasta que escuchó algo a lo lejos. Era como un animal muy rápido jadeando y corriendo entre el bosque, a medida que chocaba contra ramas que se movían haciendo ruido. Perséfone comenzó a asustarse. ¿Por qué se habría internado en el bosque aun sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser? Volvió a oír aquel ruido, solo que esta vez vio una mancha negra que pasaba corriendo entre los árboles.**

**- ¿Black? – gritó Perséfone creyendo que todo aquello era una broma de Sirius y James -. ¡Te estas pasando con la broma!**

**Perséfone volvió a escuchar aquel ruido detrás de él. Giró rápidamente asustada, pero no pudo ver nada, pero al volver a mirar hacia delante vio una forma grande de una fiera negra, y no era Sirius ni nada que se le pareciese.**

**Perséfone corrió asustada, chocándose y arañándose con las ramas de los árboles, intentando desesperadamente encontrar la salida. Casi no podía ver por donde iba, ya que había empezado a nevar y el viento venía en contra de Perséfone, no pudiendo observar más que copitos de nieve que volaban hacia ella.**

**Siguió corriendo, perseguida por el extraño ser que la había estado acechando, hasta que consiguió salir del bosque.**

**Cuando Perséfone pensaba que tenía una oportunidad para escapar, se tropezó con una piedra y cayendo al suelo de cara. Perséfone se dio la vuelta con nerviosismo, el monstruo que la perseguía se acercaba cada vez más y el tobillo le dolía demasiado para correr hacia el castillo. Finalmente el animal se lanzó sobre ella, creyendo que este la iba a devorar allí mismo, cuando sintió algo mojado, rasposo y apestoso en su mejilla. Perséfone abrió los ojos y observó con sorpresa como aquel monstruo que a ella le había parecido era un perro grande y negro que la había lamido la cara. Entonces oyó a lo lejos un silbido, viendo a un hombre enorme acercarse. Era el guardabosques del que tanto le había hablado su tío, aquel chico joven que conducía a los alumnos de primero para atravesar el lago. A través de su pasamontañas negro dijo:**

**- ¿Estas bien? Siento que te haya asustado Fang. Es inofensivo, pero es solo un cachorro y tiene ganas de jugar.**

**- Claro, no importa - dijo Perséfone pensando "¿cachorro¿cachorro esa bestia enorme?".**

**Llena de nieve por todos lados, Perséfone intentó levantarse, pero volvió a caer al suelo.**

**- Me he torcido el tobillo - dijo Perséfone con cara de dolor.**

**- Dame la mano, te llevaré - dijo el joven que cogiendo su mano, la levantó del suelo sin ninguna dificultad y la llevó entre sus enormes brazos. Llegaron a una cabaña donde al entrar Perséfone pudo ver como todo el mobiliario era de tamaño enorme, para cubrir las necesidades del gigante.**

**El joven dejó a Perséfone en un sillón y cogiendo un paraguas apuntó a la chimenea, encendiendo el fuego.**

**- ¿Quieres un té caliente? Debes tener frío - dijo el gigante quitándose el pasamontañas dejando ver un rostro joven con señales de barba.**

**- Si, gracias - dijo Perséfone tímidamente.**

**- Por cierto, me llamo Rubeus Hagrid, soy el guardabosques.**

**- Yo soy Perséfone Riddle - dijo Perséfone, pero algo hizo que Hagrid se estremeciera.**

**- Sé quien eres - dijo Hagrid con calma -. Yo conocí a tu madre, y eres... igual de preciosa que ella. Su viva imagen...**

**- ¿Usted conocía a mi madre? – preguntó Perséfone de tal manera que Hagrid esbozó una sonrisa. No paraba de mirarla de una forma curiosa.**

**- Por supuesto que la conocía...vino a esta escuela, y tu padre también, por desgracia. Nimuë era...alguien muy especial. Era mi compañera de clase, y una buena amiga, muy buena amiga. Mira esto - dijo levantándose a por una caja de galletas de la cual sacó una foto y se las pasó a Perséfone. Esta pudo ver en ellas a un montón de alumnos de Séptimo curso que celebraban su graduación -... ella está aquí - dijo señalando a una chica rodeada de sus compañeros de diecisiete años que era idéntica a Perséfone -. Yo no salgo en esta foto porque no conseguí acabar el curso de Hogwarts. Gracias a Dumbledore pude quedarme aquí como guardabosques. Un gran hombre Dumbledore.**

**- Si, lo es – dijo Perséfone mirando a Fang tumbado pacíficamente en la alfombra. Mirado así le daba un poco de vergüenza haber pensado que era una máquina de matar.**

**- Que por cierto no le gustaría nada saber que has estado en el bosque.**

**- No hace falta que lo molestes con tonterías, solo paseaba. Pero si tu no lo cuentas yo no diré nada de hacer magia con un paraguas – dijo Perséfone sintiéndose un poco chantajista, ya que Dumbledore le había contado que a Hagrid no le estaba permitido hacer magia. Hagrid esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.**

**- Era muy guapa – dijo Perséfone volviendo a mirar fijamente la foto, con los ojos húmedos de la emoción.**

**- Puedes quedártela si quieres, la necesitas mucho más que yo - dijo Hagrid dándose la vuelta para tomar la tetera y servir el té, a quien la niña pudo notar un nota de tristeza -. Sufrí muchísimo al enterarme de que había muerto, no sabes cuanto. Era una persona maravillosa, tan buena...no sé como pudo estar con alguien tan despreciable... Pero su único error fue enamorarse de la persona equivocada, porque eso si, Perséfone, tu madre quiso a tu padre con su alma, antes de que se convirtiera en la horrible criatura en la que se convirtió. Lo que más me sorprendió de todo fue que ella, de una extraña forma, sabía que iba a morir. Por unos segundos quiso tenerte en sus brazos antes de morir, y en esos minutos te amó como nunca nadie ha podido amarte.**

**- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?**

**- Todo eso me lo contó tu abuela Dorian, durante el funeral de tu madre, en la casita de campo que tenían cerca de Hertford. Allí están enterradas las dos... ¿no lo sabías? – preguntó al ver la cara de la niña.**

**- Yo... yo no...**

**- Vamos a ver ese tobillo – dijo Hagrid rápidamente, agachándose y cogiendo el tobillo con suavidad. Estaba claro que quería cambiar de conversación cuanto antes.**

**- Auch – se quejó Perséfone.**

**- Tendremos que ir a la enfermería ahora mismo. Siento que no puedas probar el té – dijo Hagrid volviéndola a coger en brazos.**

**- Santo cielo¿que la ha pasado? – dijo la señorita Pomfrey asustada al ver a Hagrid llevar en brazos a Perséfone.**

**- Se tropezó y se rompió el tobillo.**

**- Oh, está bien déjala en la cama y le daré una poción.**

**- Bueno, tengo que irme Perséfone, encantado de conocerte – dijo Hagrid despidiéndose en la puerta.**

**- Adi... os - dijo Perséfone al ver como desaparecía el semi-gigante por la puerta.**

**- A ver señorita Riddle, tómese esto – dijo la enfermera dándole un vaso con un liquido rojizo.**

**- Esto es asqueroso – dijo Perséfone.**

**- ¿Que creías que iba a ser, cerveza de mantequilla? – dijo la señora Pomfrey.**

**- Pues no estaría mal... vale, vale, me lo bebo.**

**Perséfone empezó a subir las escaleras de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El efecto de la poción había sido muy rápido, pero le había dado mucho sueño. Entró al dormitorio y se dejó caer en su cama quedando dormida.**

**- Perséeeefoneeeee – escuchó una voz lejana.**

**Un ruido de correr los doseles de la cama de Perséfone se escuchó en la habitación. La luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas, despertándola, pero ella se llevó las mantas a la cabeza, para protegerse de la luz.**

**- ¡Arriba! – dijo la voz de Liza tirando de las mantas de Perséfone y dejando su cuerpo al descubierto.**

**Era sábado por la mañana, y ella solo quería dormir. Perséfone abrió un poco los ojos y pudo ver a cuatro locas con cojines en las mano alrededor de su cama.**

**- ¡Guerra de almohadas! – gritó Lily cuando una descarga de golpes comenzó sobre Perséfone.**

**- ¡No! – gritó Perséfone riendo y cogiendo su almohada para poder defenderse. Pero ellas eran cuatro contra una y no podía con todas. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, huyendo lejos de los cojinazos de sus compañeras. Perséfone comenzó a hacerlas burla mientras ellas se reían a carcajadas señalándola.**

**- ¿Pero donde vas Pers! – gritó Marlene entre risas. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Ella no se había vestido antes de salir del dormitorio y estaba en medio de la Sala Común, a la vista de todos, descalza, con una camiseta de tirantes y en bragas.**

**Perséfone giró la cabeza hacia un grupo sentado en el fondo que la miraban sorprendidos. En grupo lo componían James, Remus, Peter, Sirius y algunos chicos de 5º y 6º año.**

**Perséfone enrojeció y subió corriendo hacia el dormitorio, metiéndose en la cama de nuevo. Sus compañeras entraron tras ella tirándose por el suelo de la risa.**

**- Uy, Perséfone ha querido hacer el numerito delante de su amor...- dijo Liza burlona.**

**- ¿Te fijaste en sus caras? Se les caía la baba solo de ver a Perséfone en ropa interior– dijo Alice riéndose.**

**- No pude fijarme en nadie, porque estaba viendo the Riddle´s show – dijo Marlene haciendo un extraño y ridículo baile del vientre sin poder parar de reír.**

**- Pero si que vi la cara de Sirius, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas – dijo Liza continuando burla –, estaba encendido de rabia como un tomate.**

**- ¡Basta ya! – dijo Perséfone metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta.**

**- No te enfades Pers, solo es una broma – dijo Lily.**

**- Si Pers, no te enfades. Ahora mismo llamamos a tu Sirio para que venga a por ti – dijo Liza tronchándose de risa cuando, de repente, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Perséfone ya vestida.**

**- Se van a reír de mi hasta 7º año – dijo Perséfone colorada.**

**- Que no mujer, que seguro que enseguida se olvidan...- dijo Lily.**

**En el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno:**

**- Uuuuh, Riddle, que braguitas tan monas – dijo un chico de Ravenclaw.**

**- Haznos un striptease a nosotros también – dijo un alumno de Slytherin que empezaba a parodiar la escena comenzando a quitarse la camisa, por lo que la profesora McGonagall le quitó 10 puntos y le dijo que se vistiera apropiadamente.**

**- No se van a olvidar – dijo Perséfone humillada.**

**- Vamos Riddle, vamos a pasárnoslo bien – dijo un chico de Ravenclaw que pasaba por su lado.**

**En ese momento Sirius no aguantó más, cogió al chico por el cuello amenazadoramente y se hizo el silencio en la Sala.**

**- ¡A las chicas no se las trata así¡Pídela perdón! – gritó Sirius ante los grititos de las chicas admiradoras de este.**

**- ¡Sirius! – dijo Perséfone sorprendida al ver la reacción del muchacho¿la estaba defendiendo?**

**- Per...perdón...- dijo el chico que fue soltado por Sirius momentos después.**

**- ¡Black¿Se puede saber que hacía con McArthur? – dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

**- Hablar – respondió Sirius.**

**- Pues como tanto le gusta hablar, hable conmigo después del desayuno en mi despacho – dijo la profesora y se dio la vuelta muy enfadada.**

**Y así Sirius siguió a la profesora a través del Comedor, con las burlas de fondo de Slytherins, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws. Perséfone se levantó de golpe y fue tras él, encontrándole en el recibidor, subiendo las escaleras.**

**- ¡Sirius espera! – gritó Perséfone. Sirius paró en seco ante la mirada atenta de la profesora y dio la vuelta, dirigiendo su mirada a Perséfone, quien dijo en un tono más confidencial -. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?**

**- Señorita Riddle, si no le importa, tengo que llevarme a Black a mi despacho – dijo la profesora con tono disgustado.**

**- Ya lo sé profesora, pero es que usted le ha castigado sin razón alguna – dijo Perséfone.**

**- ¿Está usted cuestionando mi forma de enseñanza? – dijo McGonagall.**

**- No, profesora McGonagall – dijo Perséfone escogiendo sus palabras -, pero quizás usted haya pasado por alto que Black solo me defendía de la conducta ofensiva de un alumno de Ravenclaw, por lo que Black tuvo cierta amabilidad.**

**Toda aquella jerga hizo que McGonagall esbozara una sonrisa:**

**- Está bien Black, se ha salvado el pellejo por esta vez gracias a su compañera, pero no quiero verle de nuevo utilizando la violencia contra Ravenclaws – dijo la profesora subiendo las escaleras y desapareciendo por un pasillo.**

**- Ni siquiera le quitó puntos a Gryffindor ¿La tienes comprada? – dijo Sirius con cara de incredulidad.**

**- Tengo mis contactos...**


	15. Capítulo 15: Una conversación muy

-**Capítulo 15:**** Una conversación muy inesperada.**

"_Un viaje de mil millas comienza con el primer paso"._

_Lao-tsé_

Una chimenea se encendió en verde por los polvos flú lanzados por una mano experta. Una voz atronadora surgió de la oscuridad:

- Remus, ha llegado la hora. Sabía que este día llegaría.

- ¿Qué ocurre Dumbledore? ¿Alguna novedad?

- Necesito que entregues esta carta en mi nombre.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tengo que llevarla en mano? – dijo con voz extrañada.

- Si, debes asegurarte que cae en las manos que te he asignado y de que esta es leída, y tú eres el único que puede conseguirlo. Debes dársela tú porque si la envío por lechuza no se abrirá nunca. Y es urgente.

- Está bien, pero es muy precipitado... ¿es un viaje muy largo?

- Debes salir del país. Es un viaje al Sahel, en Argelia.

- ¡Argelia! Entonces...

- Si, vamos a reunirlos a todos de nuevo, vamos a reunir la Órden, y ella debe saberlo.

- Me daré prisa.

- Te prepararé el transladador.


	16. Capítulo 16: ¿Amigos o animagos?

**- Capítulo 16: ¿Amigos o Animagos?**

"_La verdadera amistad es como la fosforescencia, resplandece mejor cuando todo se ha oscurecido"._

_Rabindranath Tagore_

Pasaron las semanas y se propuso el segundo viaje a Hogsmeade del curso. Los estudiantes de cursos superiores a segundo eran los únicos que podían asistir a las excursiones que se hacían a Hogsmeade, además de los profesores.

Perséfone tenía muchas ganas de ir allí, ya que en la primera excursión ella se había quedado como una tonta en Hogwarts mientras sus amigas se inflaban a comprar chucherías. Sería muy divertido. Lily y sus compañeras también irían con ella.

Para poder ir a Hogsmeade tenían que hacer el mismo trayecto que cuando venían de allí. Perséfone montó por segunda vez en uno de esos carruajes que se movían solos y que les transportaban hasta Hogsmeade. Perséfone bajó la primera del carro, seguida por sus amigas.

Hogsmeade era un pequeño pero bonito pueblo. Había algunas casas grandes y pequeñas, pero en general todo eran tiendas.

Caminaron por entre las calles primaverales hasta que Liza propuso ir a una tienda que habían abierto recientemente, y las demás aceptaron.

La tienda se llamaba Zonko y era de lo más extraña. Nada más entrar sonó una alarma que asustó a las cinco chicas, entonces salió el dueño de la tienda (desde una puerta que seguramente daría al almacén), con una gran sonrisa, colocándose detrás del mostrador.

Perséfone miraba las enormes estanterías repletas de cosas, mientras Alice caminaba a su lado. Esta se sentó en un pequeño sofá que había y un ruido extraño salió de este.

Alice se levantó asustada y levantó al cojín dejando ver la bolsa de aire que había hecho el ruido.

El hombre de la tienda empezó a reír por la situación. Parecía un hombre con un gran sentido del humor.

Alice dejó ver una expresión de desagrado ante la burla del hombre.

- ¡Vamos Alice! – le dijo Liza riéndose -. ¡Que poco sentido del humor!

- Pero esta bolsa de aire... es muy muggle – dijo Lily en voz baja, cogiendola ente sus manos.

- No me gusta esta tienda, ¿nos podemos ir ya? – preguntó Marlene en voz alta para que lo oyera el dueño de la tienda, quien paró de reír de inmediato.

Después de aquello, no les quedó más remedio que salir de la tienda, aunque Liza se quedó dentro comprando cosas. Alice y Marlene decidieron ir a Honeydukes, mientras que Lily y Perséfone pensaron que lo mejor era ir a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo, ya que se estaba levantando viento.

Las Tres Escobas era un bar muy conocido en Hogsmeade, claro que también estaba el Cabeza de Cerdo, aunque los chicos de Hogwarts no solían ir por allí.

Lily abrió la puerta del bar y el ambiente caliente de dentro llegó hasta el pálido rostro de Perséfone, animándola a entrar.

Ellas se sentaron en una mesa del fondo a esperar que viniera alguien a pedir las bebidas cuando tres chicos entraron riéndose por la puerta del bar. Ellos eran tres chicos de Gryffindor: Potter, Pettigrew y Black.

Perséfone los miró fijamente y murmuró a su amiga por la comisura de la boca:

- ¿A que no adivinas quien viene?

- ¡¡No! ¡¿No serán! – preguntó Lily con desesperación mientras Perséfone asentía.

Perséfone pudo ver como Sirius la miraba ahora, entonces sonrió maliciosamente y se volvió hacia su amigo Potter diciéndole algo en el oído, mientras su amigo también sonreía. Entonces caminaron hacia la mesa de las chicas y se sentaron con ellas. Perséfone pensó que presumiblemente venían a vacilarlas.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? – preguntó James, que se había sentado al lado de Lily, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Bien Potter! – respondió Lily con el mismo entusiasmo y añadió -. ¡Hasta que TÚ llegaste!

- Vamos Lily, ¿puedes llamarme James, por favor?

- Está bien...James, tú puedes llamarme Evans.

Sirius quien se había sentado al lado de Perséfone comenzó a reír por las contestaciones que le estaba dando la niña a su amigo.

Entonces vieron acercarse a una joven rubia y muy guapa, camarera de las Tres Escobas, que les preguntó que querían beber.

- ¡Hola guapa! – dijo James mirando a la camarera – trae cinco zumos de calabaza. ¿Te gusta el zumo de calabaza, verdad pichón? – preguntó James a Lily como si fueran una pareja de acaramelados.

- Pues, la verdad, me produce sarpullido – dijo Lily con mal tono.

- Bueno, entonces que sean cuatro zumos de calabaza y una cerveza de mantequilla, Rosmerta.

Cuando Rosmerta se dio la vuelta, los tres chicos se quedaron mirando a la imponente mujer. Lily y Perséfone que les observaban se echaron una mirada de incredulidad ante las babosas expresiones de sus compañeros.

- ¿Bueno, y habéis visto muchas tiendas hoy pichón? – dijo James poniéndole a Lily su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica.

- Lo primero, no me llames pichón, y lo segundo, quítame las manos de encima – dijo Lily apartando el brazo del chico de su hombro.

- ¡James, eres todo un pulpo! – dijo Sirius riéndose de su compañero mientras Rosmerta traía las bebidas. Aquel comentario hizo mucha gracia a Rosmerta, quien se dejó caer sin querer el zumo de calabaza sobre la camiseta de Lily.

- ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! - dijo Rosmerta llevándose las manos a la boca.

- ¡Camisetas mojadas! - gritaron los tres chicos a la vez.

- Lo siento muchísimo. Será mejor que vengas conmigo para ver si podemos limpiarlo, tengo poción quita-manchas en el almacén.

Lily se levantó siguiendo a Rosmerta hacia el almacén. Todos la seguían con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta, cuando volvieron sus maliciosas miradas hacia Perséfone. Ella empezó a olerse problemas.

- Hablando de cosas más serias, hemos estado pensando... – dijo Sirius.

- ¿A pero vosotros pensáis? – dijo Perséfone burlona.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo James confidencialmente.

- ¿Ayuda? – preguntó Perséfone sin entender que se trataba.

- Sí. Como bien sabes Remus está hoy en plena transformación – siguió Potter – y le resulta algo muy doloroso.

- ¡Pobre! – susurró Peter para sí.

- No sé en que puedo ayudaros. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para aliviar ese dolor en un hombre lobo – dijo Perséfone sin entender.

- No en ese sentido – dijo Sirius -. Queremos que nos enseñes como podemos ser animagos, de esa manera podríamos estar con él.

- ¡Sirius! Te pedí que no lo contaras.

- Déjate de gilipolleces, esto es importante – dijo Sirius.

- Pero es muy peligroso...

- No – dijo James-. Hemos estado investigando y un hombre lobo solo es peligroso para los seres humanos. No representa un peligro para los animales...

- No digo eso idiota – dijo Perséfone bajando más el tono – digo convertirse en animago. Además no es tan fácil...

- Bueno, pero tenemos que intentarlo. Estamos hablando de Remus – dijo Sirius muy convincente, y mirando a los ojos de Perséfone añadió -. ¿Nos ayudarás verdad?

Perséfone tenía muchas dudas, a ella no le había costado demasiado conseguirlo, pero, ¿y ellos? Sería demasiado costoso con todos los exámenes que se les echaban encima... no lo conseguirían...

- Vamos Perséfone, me debes una – dijo Sirius.

- Yo diría que más de una... - Perséfone soltó una suspiro. No podía negarse a ayudar a su amigo Remus, así que dijo:

- Está bien, lo haremos por Lupin. Lo primero estudiar, se tienen que leer unos cuantos libros de la sección prohibida – contó Perséfone.

- No hay problema – dijo James – Ahí entramos yo y mi capa.

- Y practicar algunos conjuros...pero lo más importante para llegar a ser animago, la máxima concentración... si sale mal, es irreversible. Es algo complicado de explicar, pero con los libros que os vais a leer seguro que no les costará. Es algo así como una clase de Transformaciones.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Peter – ¡Las clases de Transformaciones se me dan de pena!

- No hay problema Peter, nosotros te ayudaremos – dijo James animando a su amigo.

- Todo sea por Lunático – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Lunático? – preguntó Perséfone.

- Claro, ese es Remus – dijo James.

- ¿Mmm, y yo que soy? – preguntó Perséfone con curiosidad.

- No quisieras saberlo – dijo James.

- ¡Venga, dímelo! – dijo Perséfone.

- Pues tú eres...eres, Gatita – dijo Sirius sonriente.

- ¡¡¿Qué! – dijo Perséfone muy disgustada.

- Te dije que no te gustaría saberlo – dijo James.

- Pues ya pueden ir cambiándomelo – dijo Perséfone.

- De eso nada... ¡Gatita! – y diciendo esto Sirius echó a correr.

- ¡No tienes Hogsmeade para correr! – gritó Perséfone persiguiéndole.

- ¿Qué se traen esos dos? – dijo James a Peter quien no dijo nada.

- ¿Y Perséfone? – preguntó Lily que acababa de llegar.

Después de que Perséfone dejara de perseguir a Black y que Lily le vaciara a James el nuevo vaso de cerveza de mantequilla que le habían traído en la cabeza, salieron a la calle.

Allí estaban Alice y Marlene poniéndose cerdas a comer chucherías del Honeydukes, sentadas en un banco de la calle, al lado de una zona ajardinada.

- Habéis tardado mucho – dijo Alice mordiendo un regaliz extra-largo que cambiaba de color mientras las dos jóvenes se sentaban con ellas.

- Si, yo quiero ir a mirar ropa – dijo Marlene.

- ¿Para que quieres ropa? Vas todos los días con la túnica de Hogwarts, no necesitas ropa – dijo Liza que legaba cargada de bolsas de Zonko y que no tenía ganas de ir de compras y menos con la rubia que tenía a su derecha, ya que se podía tirar horas para comprar una camiseta normal y corriente.

- Es que han abierto una tienda nueva de trajes de fiesta.

- Vale, esto si que no lo entiendo... ¿para qué quieres un traje de fiesta? – dijo Lily.

- Si, espera, me voy a poner mi vestido de noche para ir a Pociones, o mejor aún, me lo voy a poner para que me lo vea el profesor Flitwick que es más mono... – dijo Liza parodiando a su amiga.

- Pero mira que sois malas con saña – dijo Marlene enfadada -. Siempre que os digo algo os parece mal. Seguro que a Perséfone no le importa acompañarme ¿verdad? ¿Per... Perséfone?

- Ha huido, será cobarde... – dijo Lily que vio como Perséfone había desaparecido.

- ¡Snape, podrías haber tenido un poco más de cuidado! Que ni siquiera me has dejado decir a las chicas que me iba – dijo Perséfone disgustada ya que Snape se la había llevado casi raptada sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Tenía que hablar contigo – dijo secamente llevándola fuertemente agarrada por el brazo, hasta la sombra de unos árboles donde nadie podía verlos ni molestarlos.

- Vale, pero la próxima vez no uses poción de cloroformo – dijo ella burlona, apoyándose sobre la corteza de uno de los árboles -. A ver, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

- Sobre lo del otro día, en el aula de Pociones, cuando nos besamos.

Un silencio muy incomodo siguió a esta respuesta, acompañado por el sonido de los pajaritos que revoloteaban de una rama a otra. La verdad, podía haber sido un poco más delicado resumiendo el contenido de su conversación.

- Riddle...

- No me llames Riddle, Severus. Somos amigos... – dijo Perséfone tomando un color rojo en todo su rostro.

- Perséfone...

- Verás... ese día... yo solo...

- Perséfone, me gustas - dijo él apoyando la mano en el tronco del árbol en el cual ella estaba apoyada. Sus cuerpos estrecharon el espacio entre ellos. Snape fue acercándose despacio, rozando con su nariz la de ella y plantándola un dulce beso en los labios.

Perséfone entraba en los baños de Myrtle la llorona, en los que nunca entraba nadie porque estaba el espectro. Pero ahora simplemente necesitaba soledad y era allí el único sitio donde la encontraría ya que en la biblioteca estaba siempre él.

Después de la declaración de Snape no había sabido reaccionar. No habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces y le evitaba cuanto podía.

El día que le había besado lo hizo por instinto, le salió del corazón como una loca llamarada sale de la hoguera. Pero ahora no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, ya que las acciones que le dictaba su corazón se fundían con las que le dictaba su cerebro y no podía discernir entre cuales eran las que debía seguir.

Estaba echa un lío.

Acercándose a uno de los grifos intentó abrirlo para mojarse el cuello que le ardía de tanto romperse la cabeza pensando. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas a la rueda del agua llegó a la conclusión de que el grifo no funcionaba.

Se agachó un poco para ver si podía darse el caso de que alguien hubiera pegado un chicle o cualquier otra sustancia viscosa en la boca del grifo y por eso no funcionara, pero no vio ningún chicle... lo que si vio fue un relieve con forma de serpiente en el grifo.

Aquello la impactó muchísimo. Aquel baño estaba demasiado lejos de las mazmorras y de la Sala Común de Slytherin como para que pudiera tratarse de algún tipo de decoración. Aun así quiso asegurarse: inspeccionó todos los demás grifos que había alrededor de este, pero en ninguno más halló tal figura.

Empezó a sospechar sobre aquello. Siguió mirando aquella serpiente con curiosidad, pero su instinto fue más fuerte.

- Es una llave - murmuró para sí misma.

Empezó a tirar del grifo en muchas direcciones, de distintas formas y con distinta intensidad, pero el grifo no se movió ni un milímetro. Acarició la serpiente, sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, hacia lo desconocido.

De repente, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Como si una fuerza extraña la hiciera actuar. No era dueña de sus sentidos. Supo que tenía que pedir que se abriera, que la dejara entrar en sus más profundos y oscuros secretos.

Entonces pidió que se abriera, en un tono firme y seguro, pero de su boca salió un extraño silbido, como el de una serpiente. En ese instante el suelo del baño comenzó a temblar y cuando pensaba que la tierra iba a tragársela de un momento a otro los lavabos del baño comenzaron a moverse hacia distintas direcciones dejando la entrada secreta al descubierto.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Perséfone muy sorprendida por lo sucedido.

Miró al fondo del agujero. Era como un largo pozo del que no se conocía el fin. No había ningún tipo de escalera para bajar así que hizo un conjuro con su varita y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca apareció a sus pies una larga soga, que ató a uno de los lavabos y por la que descendió hasta el final del túnel.


	17. Capítulo 17: Reencuentros

**Capítulo 17: Reencuentros **

"_Para que triunfe el mal, sólo es necesario que los buenos no hagan nada"._

_Edmund Burke_

Un hombre, vestido con una túnica blanca y con un pañuelo sujeto su cabeza con un anillo de piel, surcaba las dunas del desierto sobre su camello, buscando algo en el horizonte. Hacía un par de días que había dejado Inglaterra para enviar una carta muy importante a una persona que conocía muy bien, y de la que no sabía nada desde hacía 14 años. Esta persona vivía en medio del desierto, en un asentamiento de tuaregs nómadas que habitaban un oasis perdido de la mano de dios.

Este lugar no aparecía en los mapas, no sabía nadie decirle con certeza a cuanta distancia estaba el asentamiento, y unos kilómetros más de los provistos podrían ser cruciales para su propia supervivencia. Ya casi no le quedaba agua en su bolsa de pellejo de camello y el sol, en lo alto, quemaba como las tenazas del demonio.

Añadido a todo esto estaba la tormenta de arena que estaba apunto de levantarse, ya que el polvo cubría el aire y no dejaba ver el horizonte. Si no encontraba pronto el poblado moriría en aquella tormenta, asfixiado.

Entonces la niebla de arena que se acomodaba en el ambiente se disipó un poco. A lo lejos, pero no más de un kilómetro de distancia podía divisar el poblado.

Bajó de su camello, y tapándose la boca y casi por completo los ojos, caminó penosamente por las dunas del desierto, tirando de las riendas de su montura ya cansada.

Llegó a lo que parecía el mercado de aquel poblado, aunque no quedaba absolutamente nadie, ya que con la tormenta que amenazaba todos habían corrido a refugiarse en sus casas. En medio de aquel pueblucho había una fuente de adobe con un poco de agua en el que prácticamente se dejó caer para refrescarse y recuperar fuerzas.

Miró alrededor. Debía encontrar una casa en la que pudiera refugiarse. Era sabido que los tuaregs, aquella gente solitaria del desierto, eran muy hospitalarios con los viajeros, así que se dirigió a la casa más grande que vio, ya que contre más importante fuera su dueño, mejor trato le sería dado.

Aquella casa estaba construida con lo que parecía cemento, piedra y ladrillo, materiales muy caros si se tiene en cuenta que casi todas las demás casas eran de adobe, o simples tiendas o _jaimas _de tela. El muro exterior estaba pintado de blanco, un color muy bien elegido si se tiene en cuenta el calor del desierto. Aquellos muros no tenían techumbre o tejado, sino que terminaban en una especie de terraza o muralla, como el de una fortaleza medieval.

Se fijó en las ventanas. Estas eran muy grandes, incluso había algún que otro balcón, pero estaban protegidas por gruesas telas que no dejaban el paso del sol, y del calor. La puerta, hacia la que se había dirigido sin darse apenas cuenta también estaba cubierta por una de estas telas. Cuando la tocó para apartarla y entrar a la casa su tacto era áspero, como un tejido tosco de un saco. Sin más dilación entró en el interior.

Todo estaba muy silencioso, demasiado silencioso y además hacía una temperatura que podía definir como fresca comparada con el calor del exterior. Oía su propia respiración, cada vez más agitada en la más cerrada oscuridad. No veía absolutamente nada, y además estaba cegado, le dolían los ojos que se acostumbraban poco a poco del rápido paso del sol a la oscuridad de aquella casa.

Cuando se hubo recuperado de esa molesta sensación, y en el momento justo que iba a gritar si había alguien en casa, se tragó sus palabras al notar el gélido filo de una espada rozando su garganta. Parecía que el termino hospitalario no era conocido en este lugar, pero creyó que lo mejor no era moverse, y creyó bien.

Una voz ronca y amenazante siguió un buen rato susurrándole al oído palabras en una lengua extraña que no comprendía.

- Lo siento – dijo temblando de miedo. Su varita estaba lejos del alcance para defenderse -, no entiendo su lengua.

Entonces algo extraño sucedió, que le sorprendió hasta un punto inimaginable...

- No muevas ni un músculo o acabarás ensartado – dijo la voz ronca.

En esos instantes, el extraño que se había colado en esa casa ajena abrió tanto los ojos como la boca de forma desorbitante. Aquella voz extraña hablaba su idioma.

- ¿Quién eres¡¿Qué quieres! – volvió a decir más amenazadoramente.

- Estoy buscando a una persona – dijo el intruso -. A una mujer. Quizás puedas ayudarme, se llama Perséfone Riddle Dumbledore. Es amiga mía.

En esos momentos notó temblar el arma, y como aflojaba la presión que ejercía sobre su cuello.

- No, no la conozco – dijo con voz quebradiza.

En ese momento de flaqueza, el hombre aprovechó para retirar la espada árabe de su cuello y darse la vuelta para sujetar las muñecas de la mujer con fuerza. En un rápido movimiento se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y Remus Lupin emergió de debajo de él.

- ¿Qué no la conoces, dices? Si, seguro que sí. Solo tienes que recordar tiempos pasados, tienes que llevar tu memoria 14 años atrás.

- ¿Por qué has venido? – dijo Perséfone medio lloriqueando.

- Porque te traigo una carta – dijo sin más dilación.

Hubo unos momentos de espera hasta que ella se decidió. A continuación le dijo a Lupin que la siguiera y así entraron en una sala, mucho mejor iluminada por la luz natural, pero con un toque rojizo, por las cortinas transparentes de las ventanas. La sala era algo así como una especie de salón el cual tenía unos motivos decorativos árabes muy ricos y en la cual podía observarse un grupo de cojines bordados en el suelo, apilados en torno a una mesa muy bajita, sobre la cual se hallaba un juego de té de plata...

- ¿Quieres té?

- Si, claro.

Arrodillándose sobre uno de los cojines comenzó a servirle té en una pequeña taza, mientras le decía con la mirada que tomara asiento. Comprobó para su sorpresa, que esa nueva forma de tomar el té era muy confortable.

- Espero que te guste ya que este té no es como el de Inglaterra. Esto es té árabe, de hierbabuena. Es muy fresca y se toma frío.

Remus pudo notar un extraño acento en su voz. Tenía algo extraño, un aura de misterio, ya que aunque increíblemente seguía siendo igual que la última vez que la vio, tenía la piel con un bronceado. Estaba preciosa, su sola presencia podía hacer perder la cordura a más de un hombre.

Se fijó en su aspecto. El exilio la había convertido totalmente. Llevaba un bonito y sedoso vestido verdoso lleno de bordados con formas de imaginación desbordante. Su pelo estaba suelto y rizado, siempre negro, y recogido en algunos tramos por una serie de orquillas de plata; y sus ojos, azules no habían cambiado, sombreados por una gruesa línea negra de maquillaje.

- Estos años no han hecho mella en ti, Perséfone.

- No físicamente, querrás decir. A ti sin embargo te han cambiado mucho. Se nota que no descansas, yo tengo la conciencia muy tranquila.

- No vengo para hablar de eso precisamente, vengo para pedirte que leas esta carta – dijo entregándosela sin más.

Perséfone no tuvo más que leer el remitente de la carta para poner una cara que cualquiera diría que estaba cercana al odio.

- ¿Qué quiere el viejo ahora?

- Quiere un favor tuyo, solo leela.

- Ya decía yo que quería algo. Solo se acuerda de mi cuando le conviene. No voy a abrirla, y si para esto has viajado hasta tan lejos siento que tu trayecto haya sido en balde. Tomate el té y deja esta casa.

- Tengo órdenes de no abandonarla hasta que leas este papel.

- Sé que pone – dijo levantándose de repente de su cojín -. Sé que Voldemort ha regresado. Sé para que quiere que yo regrese para luchar. Así que no hace falta abrirla. Porque no voy a volver...

- Perséfone...

- ¡No voy a volver a su lado¡No después de lo que me hizo...¡De lo que me hicisteis todos!

- Perséfone por favor, recapacita... vuelve a casa conmigo.

- Ya estoy en casa – dijo ella, dejando a Remus Lupin solo en la sala.

No hubo manera alguna de hacerla recapacitar. Después de esto marchó de nuevo hacia Londres sin haber podido conseguir nada. Esa noche Muc-aberkan durmió intranquila.

_Perséfone no sabía como había llegado hasta allí, hasta aquel lugar del que no tenía recuerdos. Lo único que sabía era que estaba feliz. Se sentía muy feliz... estaba extrañamente contenta... más de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Estaba... radiante..._

_El lugar en el que se encontraba era una iglesia. La enormes puertas de madera tallada se abrían silenciosamente ante ella, que avanzaba como sobrevolando el suelo de la estancia. Finalmente, cuando estuvo en su interior, las puertas se cerraron tras ella._

_La luz matinal entraba entre las cristaleras, inundando de colorines la estancia, haciéndola brillar como si un ángel anunciara su entrada, coloreando las preciosas flores que se hallaban por todas partes, tiñéndolas de las mezclas más exóticas._

_Dentro de esta se hallaban los bancos de madera de la parroquia, abarrotados de gente con capas negras, esperando, como era normal en una boda. Eso la extrañó... quizás llegaba tarde a una boda. Debía ser eso, pensó Perséfone, hasta que miró a sus pies y sus manos y se vio portando un traje blanco y un ramillete de flores. Llegaba tarde a una boda, estaba claro... a su boda._

_Como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo el casarse sin tener ni idea, avanzó hacia el altar, entre el gentío que la observaba con sus caras vacías y sin expresión. Pero ella no observó a nadie, no giró la mirada, sino que se dirigía hacia adelante, a su destino, hacia el altar donde le esperaba su pareja y el cura, de negro, que preparaba algo de espaldas a ella._

_Parecía que el camino se alargaba a cada paso, pero finalmente llegó hasta su pareja observando su espalda. Se dio cuenta que bajo la túnica negra que le cubría hasta los pies, había un cuerpo demasiado delgado para ser un hombre._

_Con gran curiosidad por saber quien se hallaba ante ella, esperándola ante el altar, intentó buscar su rostro. Pero entonces, algo ocurrió sin que a Perséfone le diera tiempo de preguntarse que pasaba. El cielo se nubló. Pero no fue de esas veces que el cielo se nubla gradualmente cuando pasa una nube ante el Sol. Fue de repente, como si del más claro día hubiera pasado a la noche más cerrada y sin estrellas en segundos. Las lucecillas de colores rojos, azules, verdes y amarillos que salían por las ventanas y cubrían la estancia se convirtieron en colores neutros, muertos, negros y grisáceos. Las sombras fueron cubriendo todo el espacio, desde las esquinas de los muros, que ahora parecían muros de mazmorras, mugrientos y húmedos, hasta los mismos pies de Perséfone, trayendo consigo una fina neblina verdosa, marchitando las flores con su fétido aliento, trayendo consigo el olor de la muerte._

_La respiración de la mujer allí plantada, que iba cubriéndose de sombras, se hacía cada vez más y más inestable, más agitada. Se estaba asustando, no entendía lo que pasaba allí. Ya no se sentía tan feliz, hacía rato que esa expresión de felicidad se había borrado de su rostro dando paso a un temor desconocido._

_La estancia quedó finalmente a oscuras, pobremente iluminada mediante unas tétricas velas estratégicamente colocadas, que flotaban en el aire._

_También la temperatura descendió, haciendo que el vaho empezaba a ser segregado de la boca de la "novia". Realmente todo aquello daba miedo. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral._

_Entonces, en ese momento, no tuvo que seguir buscando ningún rostro. La figura que había plantada delante de ella propiamente no era un hombre... era una mujer. Esta estaba vestida con una túnica negra, que no dejaba saber si tenía o no pie alguno. En torno a su cintura se formaban una especie de corsé transparente bordado con formas serpenteantes que ascendían hasta su pecho, ensalzándolo, y que seguían hasta su cuello en formas resquebrajadas, pero que dejaban al descubierto un gran escote, marcando portentosamente sus poderosas formas y atributos. Sobre su cuello podía observar un medallón, que caía sobre su canalillo y que tenía grabadas la forma inconfundible de una "S", el escudo familiar de Slytherin._

_Perséfone conocía perfectamente esa imagen, ese símbolo que la había marcado a fuego durante toda su vida. Pero no se detuvo, siguió subiendo la mirada hasta el rostro de la mujer plantada a pocos metros de ella plantándola cara. Así pudo observar que su rostro, de fuertes rasgos felinos, se situaba sobre una piel tersa y pálida, pero con un ligero toque verdoso por culpa de la iluminación._

_Una expresión de horror salió a su propio rostro y un jadeo de sorpresa asomó a sus labios. Estaba situada ante su propia imagen, solo que el rostro de su clon estaba destacado por un extraño recogido que acababa en una corona de onix negro y rubíes, unos prominentes labios rojos y un maquillaje excesivo de sombras negras que la hacía más temible de lo que ya era. No la miraba directamente, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sabía que la observaba, que podía verla tras esos párpados negros._

_Sabía quien era aquella figura oscura. Era lo que más temía: a ella misma o en lo que podría haberse convertido de estar del lado de Lord Voldemort, un ser oscuro indestructible y sin piedad._

_Mientras el rostro de aquella figura tenebrosa la sonreía sardónicamente, el cura que había seguido dado la vuelta la encaró. Nada podría haberla producido más dolor que ver aquel rostro: el rostro de su padre, Tom Riddle, pero degenerado, siendo Lord Voldemort, con aquel rostro cetrino, sin fosas nasales, sin labios y lo más parecido a un Dementor que cualquier otra cosa que nunca hubiera visto. Sus ojos rojos y de pupilas semejantes a las de una serpiente la miraban leyendo todos sus pensamientos e introduciéndose en ella, leyendo su miedo._

_- Hola, Proserpina - dijo Lord Voldemort con cálida voz. Su rostro reflejaba orgullo, henchido de poder._

_- ¿Qué es todo esto? - dijo ella con una voz temblorosa, casi inaudible que se perdió en el aire._

_- Es, por supuesto, tu ceremonia de bienvenida. Una prueba de la fidelidad de tu señor. Ahora eres de los nuestros, aunque naciste ya siéndolo. Está escrito, está profetizado... - dijo Voldemort abarcando con el brazo toda la sala._

_Perséfone se giró y pudo ver a todos los mortífagos reunidos, con sus oscuras capas y sus rostros cubiertos por aquellas máscaras marmóleas que no dejaban ver ninguna expresión, más que los ojos, llenos de odio. Todos y cada uno de ellos se pusieron de pie a la señal de su señor. Perséfone asustada volvió a girarse, sin conciencia casi de su movimientos. Todo la daba vueltas alrededor de su cabeza, en rápidos y fugaces movimientos, mientras el murmullo cientos de mortífagos ascendía más y más, en el eco de aquellas mazmorras._

_- ¡No, yo no soy una puta mortífaga! – gritó Perséfone con todas sus fuerzas, creando un gran eco, haciendo que todos y cada uno de los que en la sala estaban se quedaran completamente callados, sin respiración._

_Para su sorpresa Lord Voldemort comenzó a reírse. Pero no era una risa jovial, sino escandalosa, fanática y enloquecida, una risa que hacía daño en los oídos, golpeando contra el cerebro y poniendo a Perséfone los pelos de punta._

_- No, no lo eres... y no lo serás – dijo calmadamente para su sorpresa-. Tú no eres una simple mortífaga. Tú eres más que eso. Eres la reina negra, del tablero de un juego al que se está jugando. Solo tienes que mover..._

_- Vamos Perséfone... coge mi mano. Solo será un instante - dijo su clon con una voz melosa y suave, tendiéndola la mano llena de anillos._

_Su voz tenía tal efecto que dudó unos instantes en hacer lo que le pedía, pero luego recapacitó. Era un error, estaba claro. Incluso su corazón podía decirle que lo era. Algo hervía en su interior. Dos partes de su ser luchaban: una parte Slytherin y otra Gryffindor._

_- Ocupa tu sitio al lado de tu rey y señor, en lo alto de las Tinieblas. Juntos, tu y yo, no habrá nada que pueda detenernos... - dijo El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado fervientemente. Apartándose dejó ver el altar, donde yacía el cuerpo inerte de un bebé._

_- ¡No! – gritó Perséfone alterada. En ese instante su copia, que permanecía ante ella, abrió los ojos y pudo ver que eran rojos, como los de su padre, que la miraban con odio. Aquello la produjo un estremecimiento. Aquel odio casi la empujaba. El poder que salía de aquella dama oscura era tan grande que hasta a Perséfone hizo temer. Dio un paso atrás, y casi cayó al pisar la cola de su vestido de novia. Echó un vistazo para ver donde había apoyado el pie y encontró que su vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre. Miró sus manos rápidamente y encontró q estaban manchadas de sangre y que el ramillete de flores se había convertido en un puñal._

_La desesperación podía con ella, cada vez más. Miró muy asustada una vez más al puñal y al bebé, y dejó caer el puñal al suelo, produciendo gran estruendo. El puñal se hizo simplemente pedazos al tocar el suelo. Siguió retrocediendo, negando con la cabeza mientras oía la risa de su padre._

_- Asesina... - dijo él riendo más y más fuerte mientras la marca la quemaba como nunca._

_Las puertas se abrieron y la brisa apagó por completo las luces. Solo quedaba la luz de la luna que desde afuera iluminaba la estancia._

_- Ven a mi... – dijo a su vez la dama tenebrosa, tendiéndola la mano, pero esta vez con una voz amenazadora que parecía salir de los infiernos y que hacía temblar la tierra._

_- ¡Noooo! – gritó Perséfone de nuevo echando a correr hacia la salida._

_Instantes después Perséfone corría con su vestido lleno de sangre y con la parte de la cola agarrada entre las manos para poder correr mejor. Iba descalza pisando las briznas de hierba, sin recordar en que momento había perdido sus zapatos._

_Llegó a una especie de descampado, en el cual había una gran fuente redonda contra la cual se estampó quedando su cara a pocos centímetros del agua. Vio reflejado su rostro el cual tenía los ojos rojos, mirándola muy abiertos._

_- ¡Te encontraré! – dijo su imagen del agua, y sacado unos brazos del agua la agarró la cara..._

Perséfone despertó sobresaltada. Solo había sido un sueño, pero algo la decía que no podía continuar aislada. No había querido escuchar a Remus, pero sabía que este tenía toda la razón al igual que Dumbledore, su tío.

No quería hacerlo, pero este era el momento de regresar... por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasar si por algún casual Voldemort la hacía presa, sería... el fin del mundo que todos conocían. Ahora era ella quien necesitaba su ayuda... su protección, pensaba cuando pasó su mano por donde le había agarrado el espectro en su sueño y vio sus manos ensangrentadas.


	18. Capítulo 18: El Callejón Diagón

_Hola Iraty! Me alegro q sigas leyendo porq de no ser por ti ya no publicaría más. Lo que dices del mundo arábe y todo eso... si sé esas cosas no es por q me lo invente sino porq para escribir una historia hay q documentarse. Casi todo se lo debo al Alquimista de Paulo Cohelo y a Tuareg, libros q recomiendo. También he leido sobre los bereberes y cosas de esas pero no es q me haya explayado mucho la verdad._

_Me encanta ese mundo del desierto al igual q el mundo griego y sus mitos. Perséfone (Proserpina) es la diosa de la primavera en las culturas griega y latina. Hades el dios de los infiernos la engañó, comió de la granada y medio año la tiene secuestrada junto a él en el infierno hasta la primavera, te recomendo q le heches un vistazo a ese mito, es uno de mis favoritos._

_¿Por qué le puse ese nombre? Además de q me encanta, hace referencia al rapto de Perséfone que es para mi el tema principal de la historia, porq el q es para mi el dios de los infiernos, su padre Lord Voldemort, la raptó cuando apenas tenía un año. Perséfone aunq no lo quiera tendrá ese pasado oscuro, ese rincón tenebroso de si misma, aunque sea primavera en su alma. Tiene la marca que la liga a su señor oscuro, igual que a la diosa Perséfone._

_La última pregunta q me has hecho no me ha sorprendido porque es extraño el final de este capítulo. Lo q quería expresar era TERROR._

_Una de las cosas más terrorificas que yo podía pensar en el momento que lo escribí era uno de esos concilios de Mortifagos y la iniciación de alguien nuevo como poder de este grupo. Pero aunque ami me resultara terrorifico sabía que a Perséfone no le daba miedo esto, sino que lo único a lo q más teme es a ella misma, el máximo demonio del hombre es él mismo, su boggart es ella convertida el alguien como su padre._

_En realidad, que en su sueño aparezca su espectro maligno, la arañe la cara y al despertar tenga la marca de verdad solo quiere decir q tenía que ocurrir algo tan fuerte que la golpeara, la maltratara y que la hiciera despertar como de ese sueño para hacer lo que tenía que hacer desde hacía tiempo, y era volver a Inglaterra con Dumbledore._

_Magia es lo único que puedo alegar a mi causa, si lo que quieres es q te de una respuesta del porque ocurrió eso de la sangre. Solo puedo decir que a veces nuestros sueños se hacen realidad... ¿pero que pasaría si lo hicieran nuestras pesadillas?_

**- Capítulo 18: El Callejón Diagón**

_Algún día en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti mismo, y ésa, sólo ésa, puede ser la más feliz o la más amarga de tus horas._

_Pablo Neruda_

**El verano pasó rápido. Perséfone había pasado el verano en la nueva casa de Arabella en Hogsmeade. Parecía que su tío la quería tener muy bien vigilada y lo más cerca posible, pero sabía que no era bueno mantenerla todos los veranos encerrada en el castillo. Pero, sin embargo, allí estaba de nuevo, deambulando por los largos corredores de Hogwarts, pensando las nuevas apariciones de Voldemort en los últimos meses cuando se encontró con alguien de frente.**

**- Oh, Perséfone, que susto me has dado – dijo Hagrid, con quien Perséfone había tropezado.**

**- Hola Rubeus¿que tal el verano? – dijo Perséfone.**

**- Ha estado bien...y el tuyo también por lo que veo. Estas muy cambiada y has crecido mucho – dijo Hagrid mirando a una Perséfone alta, con una falda de cuadros negros y blancos y una camisa negra de mangas cortas.**

**- ¿Qué hacías? – preguntó Perséfone.**

**- Pues ahora iba afuera, hacia la cabaña. Por cierto – dijo Hagrid en tono confidencial –¿te gustaría ver lo que me he traído de las vacaciones?**

**- ¿Si? – dijo Perséfone dudando. La verdad no sabía si quería o no, ya que los recuerdos de viajes de Hagrid solían ser algo peligrosos. Vamos que no eran las típicas tacitas en las que se leía: Recuerdo de Cazorla.**

**Perséfone acompañó a Hagrid hasta la cabaña, y dieron un rodeo hacia el huerto, donde pudo ver una inmensa variedad de hortalizas de todo tipo. Entre ellas observó con gran deleite a un caballo blanco, con un gran cuerno sobre la cabeza que brillaba con luz propia.**

**- Es precioso – dijo Perséfone muy sorprendida.**

**- Si, y muy fiero también – dijo Hagrid entrando en la cabaña -, no se deja domar. Aunque claro, es normal ya que es la naturaleza de estos animales.**

**Perséfone se quedó sola ante el caballo. A simple vista no le parecía tan fiero, solo algo asustado. Ella saltó la valla poniéndose al lado del caballo, que se empezaba a poner nervioso.**

**- Shhhhhh, quieto – susurró Perséfone haciendo que el caballo se calmara– tranquilo.**

**Perséfone le acarició la cabeza a aquel animal, y le miro a los ojos. Parecían muy tristes y solitarios.**

**- Estas muy lejos de casa – susurró Perséfone mientras que Hagrid salió de la cabaña quedando boquiabierto ante el control que ejercía esta sobre el fiero animal.**

**- Es increíble – murmuró Hagrid sorprendido -. Sabía de este extraño poder, pero no me lo creía...**

**- ¿Qué poder?**

**- El don que posees...también lo poseía tu madre. Es algo extraño, difícil de explicar, y no es muy común. Puedes hacer que todos se dobleguen a tu voluntad... Te pareces tanto a ella... Es como si la viera en este mismo momento, a través de tus ojos... si no fuera por... – pero no terminó la frase. Había algo en la mirada de Hagrid, algo que parecía temor hacia la niña.**

**- ¿Si no fuera por qué, Rubeus? – preguntó Perséfone.**

**- Nunca debes dejar que el mal te arrastre, hay muchos caminos y artimañas para aquellos débiles que se dejan seducir por estos. Solo conducen al sufrimiento y al dolor. Hay algo oscuro en ti, Perséfone, tú lo sabes. Es ese oscuro pasado que siempre estará ahí. Tu madre era la luz, y tu padre la oscuridad. No escojas el camino equivocado.**

**- Nunca lo haría. Muchas personas han sufrido por apartarme de ese camino, y ahora que lo he conseguido, no pienso volver.**

**-¡No deberíamos estar hablando de eso!... Son temas muy tristes para un día tan bonito como este. Tengo una buena noticia ¿Sabes? Tu tío me ha dado permiso para llevarte al Callejón Diagón. ¿Nunca has ido, verdad que no? Yo voy todos los años a comprar tus libros, pero había pensado que quizás querrías venir... te vendría bien salir de vez en cuando, y comprar ropa, o cosas que te gusten...**

**- ¡Claro que quiero! – gritó Perséfone de tal manera que Hagrid rió.**

**- Pues vamos a decírselo a Dumbledore y podremos partir esta misma mañana– dijo Hagrid caminando hacia el castillo.**

**El gigante de casi tres metros y la pequeña, que ya no era tan pequeña, cruzaron los terrenos de Hogwarts, y llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, donde este estaba en su escritorio y con un montón de papeles. Parecía más estresado de lo habitual, pero alzó la mirada hacia las dos personas que acababan de entrar y sonrió.**

**- Estamos listos profesor Dumbledore– dijo Hagrid.**

**- ¿Tan pronto? Bueno Hagrid, pongo en ti toda mi confianza– dijo Dumbledore posando su preocupada mirada primero en el gigante y después en Perséfone -. Tengan mucho cuidado.**

**- Tío Albus – dijo Perséfone, riéndose –, solo vamos de compras, no a luchar contra un dragón.**

**- Muy bien, podéis usar mi chimenea, es bastante grande como para que quepas, Rubeus.**

**Hagrid se dirigió a la chimenea de la habitación y cogió una vasija de barro, enseñándosela a Perséfone.**

**- Coge un puñado.**

**- Está bien – dijo Perséfone, aunque su idea ideal de viajar no eran los polvos flú. Cogió un puñado y se metió en la chimenea -. ¡Allá voy¡Callejón Diagón! – dijo arrojando con fuerza los polvos y desapareciendo. A continuación de aquello, cerró los ojos, sintió una sacudida y cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba en la chimenea de lo que parecía ser una tienda. Salió de la chimenea y a continuación apareció Hagrid, doblado dentro de la chimenea, ya que no cabía.**

**- Estás chimeneas para enanos – se quejó.**

**- Eres demasiado grande para viajar con polvos flú.**

**- Bueno, salgamos a la calle. Primero iremos a Gringotts, tenemos que sacar dinero de tu cámara.**

**Cruzaron la calle principal hasta llegar a un edificio, blanco y gigante, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Subieron las escaleras hasta las puertas de bronce pulido, y entraron hacia adentro.**

**Se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un cen­tenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuen­tas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestí­bulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guia­ban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Perséfone se acerca­ron al mostrador.**

**- Buenos días – dijo Perséfone mientras un feo gnomo se asomaba desde el mostrador con cara de pocos amigos.**

**- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el gnomo.**

**- Venimos a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad de la señorita Perséfone Riddle.**

**- ¿Y ella es...? – volvió a preguntar.**

**- Perséfone Riddle Dumbledore, señor.**

**- Claro...¿tienen la llave?**

**-¡Oh, claro! – dijo Perséfone sacando una cadena con una llave de su cuello.**

**- Cámara 315, síganme – dijo el gnomo bajando del mostrador y conduciéndoles hacia una especie de caverna compuesta por una serie de raíles. Perséfone dio un asustado bote cuando un vagón bajó por una cuesta a gran velocidad.**

**- ¿Vamos a bajar en...eso? – preguntó Perséfone con temor en la voz.**

**- Es el medio de transporte aquí abajo – dijo Hagrid montando en la vagoneta, con cara de que a él tampoco le satisfacía el viaje.**

**Perséfone subió a esta y se acurrucó sentada en una de las esquinas del vagón, cerró los ojos y esperó...**

**- Perséfone, ya puedes salir – oyó Perséfone. Esta abrió los ojos y pudo ver que estaba sola en el vagón, tanto Hagrid como el gnomo habían salido.**

**Perséfone se puso de rodillas y se asomó sujetándose a los extremos del vagón. Pudo ver a Hagrid mirando a Perséfone con una mirada de compasión.**

**- Si hubiera sabido que tenías vértigo, no te hubiera traído hasta aquí – dijo este aunque él también tenía mal aspecto.**

**Perséfone se incorporó y consiguió salir de la vagoneta. Llegaron a su cámara y pudo ver como montañas y montañas de oro relucían dentro de esta. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su abuela y su madre hubieran tenido tantísimas toneladas de dinero. Era inmensamente rica. Salieron de Gringotts, pero con los bolsillos repletos de dinero, y Perséfone vio a lo lejos a alguien que le resultaba familiar. Era Remus Lupin, y estaba mirando un escaparate.**

**- ¡Mira, es Lupin! – dijo Perséfone sorprendida.**

**- Cierto – dijo el gigante -. Si quieres puedes mirar un rato por aquí y comprar lo que necesites. Estoy hecho polvo.**

**- ¡Vale! – dijo Perséfone con entusiasmo.**

**- Me voy al Caldero Chorreante. Que no se te olvide ir a mirar una varita nueva...**

**Perséfone corrió escaleras abajo hacia su compañero. Estaba frente una tienda de Quidditch, mirando lo que parecía una escoba.**

**- ¡Hola! – dijo Perséfone de tal forma que Lupin dio un bote.**

**- ¡Perséfone! – dijo Lupin sorprendido -. ¡Que susto me has dado¿Vienes a comprar el material?**

**- Si...¿estas tú solo?**

**- No, he venido con James, Sirius y Peter – dijo alegremente mientras la cara de Perséfone se oscurecía... Se lo había imaginado.**

**De repente salieron tres chicos de la tienda de quidditch.**

**POP**

**- ¿Visteis la Cometa 170? Es increíble. Que tracción, que aerodinámica... quizás me la compren en mi cumpleaños... – seguía James sin prestar atención a otra cosa.**

**- Chicos, mirad quien está aquí – interrumpió Lupin.**

**- ¿Está quien? Yo no veo a nadie – preguntó Sirius incrédulo.**

**- Sirius, ya hablamos de eso. No seas así de rencoroso – le reprochó Lupin.**

**- Pero Lunático amigo¿a quien te refieres? – dijo Peter.**

**- Pues a Pers... Pers... - dijo mirando hacia atrás y dándose cuenta de que había desaparecido -. ¿Perséfone¡Se ha ido! Pero... pero si estaba aquí hace un momento...**

Muy lejos de allí en otro callejón... Perséfone acababa de aparecerse de la nada.

- Menos mal, logré perderlos de vista. Vamos a ver... la varita lo primero.

Perséfone alzó la mirada y leyó: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.».

- Aquí es - dijo entrando a la tienda -. ¡Hola¡¿hay alguien!

- Ya voy – se oyó una voz al final de la tienda y segundos después apareció un hombre de pelo oscuro y cano que colocaba unas cuantas cajas pequeñitas, y sin ni siquiera mirar a Perséfone preguntó -. ¿Es su primera varita o desea reemplazarla?

- No, quiero remplazar la mía. Es un poco vieja...- el señor Ollivander alzó por fin la mirada y unas cuantas cajas se le cayeron al suelo de la sorpresa.

- Yo te conozco...

- No lo creo, nunca he entrado en esta tienda, ni en el callejón Diagón...

- Tú eres Nimuë, si la vista o algún conjuro no me engaña, sin embargo no puede ser cierto...

- ¡Oh¡No, no! Se equivoca... Nimuë era mi madre.

- ¿Madre? Ah, claro... ¿y como es que no has venido hasta ahora? – preguntó curioso.

- ¿Porque ya tenía varita?

- Ah, bueno... ¿me prestas tu varita un momento, por favor? – preguntó el señor Ollivander cogiendo esta -. Ah no, no, no, no. Esta varita es inadecuada para ti. Vamos a ver... – dijo el hombre buscando entre las cajas y sacando una del estante -, creo... si... creo que tengo la varita perfecta para ti.

Perséfone agarró la varita que este le ofrecía y ella sintió como todo su cuerpo entraba en calor, y como su pelo se movía salvajemente por una extraña fuerza.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Si no obtienes una varita que encaja con tus cualidades, puedes estar desperdiciando mucho potencial. Y tu tienes un gran potencial, serás grande, como tu madre... Esta varita que tienes ahora entre tus manos es de madera de cerezo, 26 centímetros y pelo de unicornio. Era de tu madre, y me fue devuelta cuando murió para que pudiera arreglarla, y ahora vuelve a la familia de nuevo. Cuídala bien... me quedaré con esta otra: acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros¿no es así? Si... me acuerdo perfectamente del día que vendí esta varita... eran dos iguales, y ahora vuelvo a tener una de las dos... - pero no dijo nada más.

Perséfone salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la calle principal y compró unas plumas nuevas, tinta, pergaminos, unas túnicas nuevas y los libros de texto. Iba con todo eso en los brazos cuando alguien chocó con ella, sus bolsas se cayeron y algo sonó roto dentro de estas. El suelo comenzó a mancharse de negro.

- ¡Ohhh, la tinta! – dijo Perséfone fastidiada - ¡Mira por donde...! – pero Perséfone no acabó la frase, ya que vio, como Sirius, con quien había tropezado, estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

Perséfone se agachó a su lado y fue a coger uno de los libros que se habían esparcido por el suelo, cuando tocó la mano de Black. Este apartó su mano y miró a Perséfone a la cara, enviándola una nerviosa sonrisa. Él la miraba sin sacarla el ojo de encima. Estaba preciosa allí, en cuclillas, enseñando sus muslos blancos bajo la falda de cuadros escoceses, con las mejillas acaloradas por la impresión. Si no se controlaba iba a cometer una locura, porque ella estaba ahora delante, y su corazón se aceleraba de tal manera que tuvo miedo que ella lo escuchara.

- Tus libros... lo siento...

- Eh... no te preocupes, la verdad yo tampoco miraba por donde iba – dijo Perséfone poniéndose de pie -. _¡Reparo!_

Todos los libros, tinta esparcida, e incluso la bolsa rota se arreglaron, volviendo a su lugar, a los brazos de Perséfone.

Entonces hubo un incomodo silencio. Perséfone y Sirius habían vuelto a tener una disputa por su amistad con Snape, a finales de curso, y desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar con Sirius, y ninguno de los dos era lo bastante maduro para admitir que la culpa era de ambos.

- Bueno... yo... yo ya me iba...

- ¿Por qué huyes? – preguntó Sirius, ahora de pie.

- ¡No... no huyo! Yo... solo... tengo prisa! He venido con Hagrid y... me está esperando – dijo Perséfone echando a andar.

- ¿Entonces... no quieres que te ayude? – dijo Sirius mirando suspicaz a la Perséfone cargada de bolsas.

Perséfone se quedó mirando a Sirius un momento y le entregó un paquete para que se lo llevara.

- Gracias – dijo Perséfone que siguió caminando seguida de Sirius.

Caminaron en un segundo silencio incómodo hasta que Sirius habló:

- Perséfone... yo... hacía tiempo que quería pedirte perdón... fui un estúpido...

Ella se dio media vuelta y vio a Sirius parado en medio de un callejón vacío, con la cabeza agachada. Perséfone sintió algo extraño en ese momento, algo que no sabía explicar. Su corazón daba fuertes saltos y la ahogaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su estómago, como en un vuelo de mil mariposas.

- Sirius... yo también lo siento... no debí pegarte...

Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró a Perséfone a los ojos. El chico pudo sentir como ella le atravesaba con la mirada y leía en su corazón, hiriéndole en el alma. Entonces comenzó a acercarse a ella muy despacio pero con paso decidido, sufriendo un impulso incontrolable, arrinconando a Perséfone contra la pared, cada vez más cerca, hasta que sin darse cuenta estuvieron el uno frente al otro.

Perséfone podía notar su agitada respiración bajo la atenta mirada del chico, se sentía nerviosa, más de lo que nunca había estado, con un cosquilleo insoportable en el estómago. No sabía porque, pero ahora tenía ganas de llorar. Vio como Sirius bajaba la mirada, acercándose a su cara, cuando ella...

- Sirius...- interrumpió Perséfone - ... creo que deberíamos volver.

Sirius parpadeó, como saliendo de un trance, de un sueño, de se separó rápidamente de Perséfone, como si esta le hubiera dado calambre. Los dos jóvenes salieron a la calle principal, volviendo al Caldero Chorreante.

**- ¡Sirius¡La has encontrado! – pudo oír la voz de Peter a lo lejos.**

**Perséfone y Sirius se dieron la vuelta y vieron como James, Peter y Remus corrían hacia ellos.**

**- ¿Dónde te metiste? Desapareciste como una humareda – dijo Remus extrañado a perséfone.**

**- Eso mismo hice. Ya sabes, tenía prisa... – dijo mirando sus paquetes de compras.**

**- Prisa por perdernos de vista¿verdad Catwoman? – rió Potter fulminado por los azules ojos de Perséfone.**

**- Sí. Pensábamos que venias a visitarnos¡que desilusión! – dijo Sirius sarcásticamente al que parecía habérsele pasado el embarazo de momentos antes, y quien ahora se había colocado al lado de su amigo James.**

**"Menudo cuadro" pensó Perséfone al ver a los dos amigos.**

**- ¿Quieres decir con eso que te apareciste? – preguntó Lupin asombrado sin hacer caso al comentario de sus amigos.**

**- Si – murmuró esta un poco incómoda. La estaban retrasando, ya debería estar con Hagrid en el Caldero Chorreante -. Pero no deben contarlo porque aun no he hecho las pruebas de aparición.**

**- ¡Vaya¡Eres increíble¡Eres buena estudiante¡Brillante con toda clase de hechizos¡Eres animaga! – enumeró Remus sin salir de su asombro.**

**- Es una diosa... – dijo Sirius ensimismado, que al notar las miradas inquisidoras de todos pronunció un molesto - ¿Qué!**

**- ¡Y además... – dijo Remus echando a su amigo una de esas miradas de "¿qué le pasa ahora a este?" -... sabes aparecerte¡Toda una caja de sorpresas!**

**- Si, si, si... saca la lengua de su culo, tío – dijo James quitándole importancia -. Bueno chica maravilla¿por qué no vamos todos a "Florean Fortescue" a tomarnos un helado?**

**- Pues... yo iba al Caldero Chorreante...**

**- ¡Vaya! – dijo James con las cejas en alto -. ¡Bueno si prefieres algo más fuerte...!**

**- Idiota, he quedado con Hagrid allí para volver a Hogwarts.**

**- ¿Cómo¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Peter apenado.**

**- Pues yo...**

**- ¿Estás en Hogwarts? – preguntó Remus.**

**- Si, estoy con Dumbledore.**

**- ¡Quien pudiera! – dijo James con aire soñador -. Todo un año de trastadas y bromas sin límite de tiempo. Diversión garantizada.**

**- No lo flipes tanto – dijo Perséfone. La verdad el chico si estaba un pelín flipao.**

**- Si... tendríamos todos los pasillos y escondites secretos para nosotros solos, un mar de posibilidades para merodear por todo Hogwarts y extender nuestras miras hacia límites insospechados – dijo Sirius con el mismo tono.**

**- Si bueno... hasta alguien como vosotros necesita de unas vacaciones de vez en cuando... y que sería de mi si tuviera que aguantarles todo un año...**

**- De todos modos es más divertido en periodo escolar, cuando hay riesgo de ser pillados por Filch o los profesores – supuso James pensativo.**

**- ¡Sin riesgo no hay diversión, Jaimie! – dijo Sirius con cara de "tienes toda la razón amigo".**

**- Si tú lo dices... – dijo Perséfone alzando una ceja "locos, están como cabras".**

**- Y recuerda que ahora no hay nadie a quien podáis torturar, ni con quien ensayar las maldiciones aprendidas durante el verano – dijo Remus en tono desaprobatorio.**

**- Ah si... el viejo Snivelly – dijo James suspirando.**

**- ... si, cuanta diversión nos ha dado el viejo Snivellus... – concluyó Sirius.**

**- Os comportáis como críos – dijo Perséfone mientras los del dúo dinámico hacía unas falsas reverencias -. Supongo que tenéis complejo de inferioridad y por eso os sale esa necesidad de meteros con la gente...**

**- Perséfone, Snape no es "gente", no puede ser calificado dentro del género humano, ni siquiera como una serpiente – dijo Sirius.**

**- Estarías insultando a las pobres serpientes – dijo James.**

**- No puedo seguir soportando tantas sandeces juntas – dijo Perséfone tirando de las bolsas que sostenía Black -. ¿Peter¿Remus? Buenos días. Nos veremos en Hogwarts.**

**- ¡Ey Perséfone¡RIDDLE! – gritó Sirius para hacerse oír, pero ella siguió su camino.**

**- ¡Que carácter! – dijo James a su amigo.**

**- ¡Que mujer! – dijo Sirius casi sin aliento.**

- Black, Regulus – dijo la voz de McGonagall durante la Ceremonia de Selección.

- ¿Black? – murmuró Perséfone que estaba sentada junto a Lily.

- Es el hermano pequeño de Sirius – dijo Marlene por lo bajo.

Perséfone miró a Sirius, y vio como este miraba a la mesa con una expresión bastante fría, sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada hacia su hermano.

- ¡Slytherin!

Toda la mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos, mientras que Bellatrix daba palmadas a su primo mientras le decía algo al oído. Entonces esta se volvió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, dedicándole a Sirius una de sus miradas cargadas de odio junto con una sonrisa de desdén.

Perséfone miró a Sirius quien miraba a Bellatrix con una de sus miradas frías e indescifrables. No volvió a abrir la boca hasta que la comida se hubo posado encima de su plato, al cual atacó con fiereza. ¿Acaso se llevaría mal con su propio hermano...?

La cena de la Selección acabó y Perséfone y sus compañeras se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común. Perséfone estaba reventada y se subió a su habitación no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Sirius, quien miraba por la ventana con melancolía, alejado de los demás.

Perséfone dudó unos instantes y finalmente se dirigió hacia él, mientras sus amigas subían a la habitación. No parecía que tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

- Hola.

- No estoy de humor.

- No, si ya lo veo... Mira, si tienes ganas de hablar con alguien de lo que sea, no dudes en que yo puedo comprenderte mejor que nadie. Solo dímelo - y decidió seguir su camino hacia los dormitorios. Era mejor dejarle solo, ya que conocía bastante bien su historia y la familia no era un tema muy favorecido por su parte. Al contrario, parecía un tema que le causaba malestar, tristeza y rabia.

**- ¡Malditos¡Estúpidos gatos¡Os matareeeé!**

**Ahí estaba lo mismo de todas las mañanas. Marlene seguramente había descubierto algún destrozo por parte de los gatitos de Liza, en alguna de sus prendas de ropa...**

**- ¡No los toques Marlene Rose McKinnon... no los toques o verás! – dijo Liza.**

**Una mano corrió las cortinas de la cama de al lado, y de ella salió una somnolienta Perséfone, con cara de muy, pero que muy cabreada. Saltó de la cama y bajó a la Sala Común. Allí estaban el cuarteto de Gryffindor y algunas personas más sentados en los cómodos sofás, y Perséfone se unió a ellos.**

**- Riddle, tienes buen aspecto – dijo James entre risas.**

**Y es que Perséfone lucía uno de esos peinados de "si ¿que pasa? acabo de levantarme", un pijama de cuadros negros y su cara lo decía todo, era un verdadero mapa y había empezado a salirle un tic en el ojo. La verdad es que aquella mañana, Perséfone no estaba para gilipolleces, así que con su vena más sensible le dijo:**

**- ¡Cállate Potter! El que debe peinarse eres tú, que siempre vas como si hubieras saltado de la escoba en un salto mortal.**

**Una carcajada general sonó en toda la sala, incluso James se rió.**

**- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? – preguntó Lupin, esquivando mecánicamente un zapato, que salía volando del dormitorio de las chicas.**

**- Pues ¿que va a ser? Una de las peleas matutinas entre Marlene y Liza... – dijo Perséfone aburrida de ver el espectáculo todos los días.**

**- Hacemos una apuesta... ¿cuánto creen que durarán esta vez? – preguntó Sirius, quien estaba con muy buenos ánimos esta mañana, lo que hizo que Perséfone le mirara pensando en la noche anterior.**

**- Pues no lo sé ¿dónde está Lily? – preguntó Perséfone.**

**- En la biblioteca – respondió Peter.**

**- Entonces durarán hasta que ella vuelva.**

**- ¡IMBECIL, TE HE DICHO QUE NO LOS TOQUES! – gritaba Liza.**

**- ¿QUÉ NO LOS TOQUE¡VETE A LA PUTA MIERDA ELIZABETH CHRISTINE EDWARS¡MIRA LO QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI JERSEY DE ANGORA! – gritaba Marlene a su vez.**

**- Siempre que se pelean te enteras de cuales son sus nombres completos – dijo James que parecía divertido.**

**- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO¡SUELTA A BYGUL DE UNA VEZ!**

**- Deberíamos poner cámaras – dijo Peter con cara de enfermo.**

**- Eres un salido Peter.**

**- ¡MIAUUUUUU!**

**- Que bueno que el primer día de clase caiga en Sábado ¿verdad chicos? – dijo Alice intentando tener una conversación normal al margen de las peleas -. Así tenemos tiempo de... ¿relajarnos?**

**- ¡OK, YO LE SUELTO¡RAS¡O QUE PENA, TU PRECIOSA CAMISA, SE HA ROTO, UPS¡ESO TE PASA POR COMPRAR REBAJADO!**

**- ¡SERÁS CERDA¡ME HAS ROTO LA CAMISA NUEVA DE LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS¡VOY A DEJARTE CALVA!**

**- No me gustaría estar el su pellejo ahora – dijo Remus detrás de su libro habitual -. Liza tiene un buen derechazo.**

**- ¡AHHHH, DEL PELO NO!**

**- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene un buen derechazo¿Le has hecho algo malo y te ha pegado o algo así? – dijo Perséfone levantando una ceja.**

**- ¡POSTIZA¡RUBIA DE BOTE!**

**- ¿Yo? Noooo...- mintió Lupin.**

**- ¡GUARRA¡FACILONA!**

**- ¿Facilona? – dijeron Sirius y James abriendo mucho los ojos y las orejas.**

**- Pues mira, eso no lo sabía yo – dijo Lupin.**

**Una de las lámparas de la habitación salió despedida de la habitación, agarrada en un acto reflejo por Sirius.**

**- ¿Creéis que deberíamos separarlas? – dijo Sirius preocupado -. Ya han empezado a arrojarse objetos peligrosos.**

**- ¿Qué dices? Ahora empieza lo mejor. Deja que se desfoguen un poco más... que luego con el estrés de los estudios saltan las chispas – dijo Peter.**

**- Ojalá pudiéramos verlo en vivo y en directo, que lobas – dijo James con ojos brillantes.**

**- No te pases Jam – dijo Remus.**

**- Sin ofender Lunático, amigo.**

**En ese momento entró Lily con unos cuantos pergaminos y libros, quedando asombrada con la escena: Un zapato tirado por el suelo, Sirius agarrando una lámpara de su habitación y todos los presentes con cara de "ya la hemos cagado... pero bien" que no se la aguantaba nadie.**

**Lily entendió lo que ocurría y en una milésima de segundo se oían sus voces desde la habitación.**

**- ¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE TIRAROS DEL PELO¿QUÉ OS CREEIS QUE HACEIS DESTROZÁNDOLO TODO?**

**- Pero Lily, fue culpa de sus estúpidos gatos, ellos... – se defendió Marlene.**

**- ¡CÁLLATE¡PARECEIS CRIAS PEQUEÑAS¿NO SE OS PUEDE DEJAR UN RATO A SOLAS SIN QUE OS PELEEIS¡OS QUIERO VER ABAJO YA!**

**Al instante vieron salir a las dos chicas, un poco despeinadas. Sus caras que estaban de por sí rojas de los bofetones que se habían dado se pusieron más rojas aun de vergüenza.**

**- ¡Menuda fiera Evans! – exclamó James -. Sí, una bestia salvaje como tú lo que necesita es un domador de leones como yo... arggg.**

**- ¡Cállate Potter idiota¿No os da vergüenza comportaros así? – dijo Lily con voz recriminatoria.**

**Estaba claro que no. Liza miraba al suelo mientras Marlene miraba por la ventana.**

**- Pues ya os estáis disculpando y me da igual quien haya sido la culpable ¿está claro? – dijo Lily mientras las chicas volvían a mirarse entre si.**

**- Siento lo de tu jersey – dijo Liza avergonzada.**

**- Y yo siento lo de tu camisa y lo de tu gato – dijo Marlene más avergonzada que la anterior.**

**- No te preocupes, seguro que el pelo le vuelve a crecer – dijo Liza sin darle importancia.**

**- ¿Amigas? – preguntó Marlene sabiendo que se había pasado.**

**- Sin rencor – dijo Liza dando un abrazo a su amiga, mientras un gato marrón con unas calvas en el lomo y en la cola se subía encima de las piernas de Lupin.**


	19. Capítulo 19: La Nueva Orden

**Capítulo 19: La nueva Órden:**

"_Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes". _

_Khalil Gibran_

Era de noche. La noche estaba cerrada en las calles de Londres. El suelo estaba mojado, y como es propio de esta ciudad llovía bastante fuerte.

Entró chorreando a la casa de la que tanto había oído hablar, tanto dentro como fuera de la Órden. La noble casa de los Black.

Abrió la puerta y el murmullo general que se había escuchado instantes antes cesó. Solo se escuchaba el goteo sinuoso que caía de su capa a la alfombra. Todos miraban fijamente a la figura negra encapada que acababa de entrar en el pasillo de la entrada, pero esta no pareció vacilar y se acercó a Dumbledore que la esperaba con mirada entrañable.

La oscura figura no se quitó la capucha en ningún momento, ni cuando atravesó la sala hacia el viejo director, ni cuando se inclinó casi de forma imperceptible ante este. Ni siquiera dijo palabra alguna que pudiera dar información de su paradero o sexo.

Aquel miembro de la Órden que esperaba desde un rincón a que la nueva presencia hablara para poder reconocer su voz, no pudo escuchar nada, salvo el sonido de un cascabeleo y la voz directa de Albus Dumbledore:

- ¡Tonks, Kingsley! Por favor, procuren que nadie nos moleste mientras hablamos en privado.

El anciano atravesó la sala hacia una habitación contigua barriendo el suelo con su larga túnica, seguido por la oscura y silenciosa presencia, que giró su cabeza hasta el hombre que se apoyaba en la esquina, dirigiéndole una profunda y extraña mirada, pero sin llegar a reconocerle por la oscuridad de la estancia.

Sirius se tambaleó al ver como la electrizante mirada bajo la capucha se quedaba posada unos instantes en su persona, una mirada que le traía muchos recuerdos y sin embargo le produjo un escalofrío. No, no podía ser ella. Tenía que dejar de torturarse con que volvería a verla.

Dentro de la habitación, la bienvenida fue calurosa...

- ¿Me puedes explicar... – explotó la voz suave que procedía de la capa, mientras la mujer se la quitaba, arrojándola sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del viejo despacho -... qué es todo este circo!

- Yo también me alegro de verte querida – dijo el director mirando inquisitivamente sus ropas árabes, después de 14 años sin verla -. Esta, como puedes ver, es la nueva situación de la Órden del Fénix.

- Eso ya lo veo. ¿Pero aquí¿En la Mansión Black?

- Si tienes alguna proposición mejor, podemos convocar una reunión para discutirlo... – comenzó Dumbledore.

- ¡No quiero convocar una puta reunión! Quiero saber que es todo esto de volver a juntar a la Órden – expresó ella sin dejar terminar la explicación del director.

- Ya te lo expresé en mi carta, supongo que la leíste.

- Si, pero quiero que me lo expliques tú, aquí y ahora – dijo ella desafiante.

- Ya sabes del regreso de Voldemort.

- Si, lo sé, ya lo noté, por eso he vuelto – dijo llevándose la mano a su marca tenebrosa en la cadera -, pero simplemente Voldemort no ha regresado, sino que nunca se fue, siempre estuvo ahí y ahora ha despertado. Tú lo sabes.

- Entonces creo que no tengo que contestar a tu pregunta – dijo cansadamente sentándose en el sofá rojo que había en medio de la habitación.

- Verás... conozco tus intenciones, eres demasiado previsible. No creo que todo esto vaya a funcionar. Mira la última vez, no sirvió de nada, murieron la mitad... No conseguimos nada.

- ¿Qué no hicimos nada dices¿Retener las fuerzas oscuras y su dominio del mundo entero no es nada para ti?

- ¿Retener que¡Eso es una mierda¡No retuvimos nada porque ahora ha vuelto joder¿Para que servimos?

- Para dar más tiempo a Harry. Tiene que prepararse.

- Todo pende de un crío que no sabe ni porque ha de morir¡por el cual vamos a morir muchos, vamos a morir como perros!

- Como verdaderos héroes. Por preservar la paz en este mundo.

- ¿Cómo héroes¡Como héroes¡Cuantos galardones y coronas de flores he visto yo que se les han dado, cuanto reconocimiento a todos los caídos¡Ninguna! Porque todos sabemos porque estamos aquí, y estamos aquí por tu puta locura, Dumbledore. Por una falsa profecía que dices que has oído y que solo es una leyenda que ha puesto en peligro cientos de vidas y que ha condenado la vida de un niño, que se ha hecho tan famoso que seguramente cague oro en su inodoro blanco nuclear, y todo gracias a ti. Ahora la profecía se ha cumplido, porque Lord Voldemort le marcó. ¿Qué hay de maravilloso en eso¿Cómo tienes tantas esperanzas puestas en él?

- Porque finalmente fue Harry Potter quien le paró los pies...

- No fue Harry sino Lily quien le paró los pies. Si hubiera sido Harry Potter quien hubiera luchado contra Lord Voldemort uno de los dos hubiera muerto, como dice la profecía.

- ...y fue Harry Potter quien lo trajo de regreso – siguió Dumbledore sin escucharla.

- ¿Qué!

- Harry Potter no ha estado inactivo todos estos años, al igual que Lord Voldemort. Aquella noche en Halloween no fue la única en la que se enfrentó al Señor de las Tinieblas. Ya no es un niño como tu crees y hay muchas cosas que te has perdido. Durante todos estos años se ha ido enfrentando a innumerables peligros. En concreto, este último curso tuvimos el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que pasará a la historia de la magia como la de los "Cuatro Magos".

- ¿De los Cuatro...?

- Sí. De echo el Cáliz de Fuego, del que seguro has oído hablar, no sacó tres nombres sino cuatro. Cuatro, entre los cuales estaban dos alumnos extranjeros y dos de Hogwarts, entre ellos Harry.

- Pero... creí que los menores de edad no podían participar en ese torneo...

- Y así es, en una circunstancia normal, pero estamos hablando de cuatro magos de tres. No tuve más remedio que esperar a ver que ocurriría a continuación con Harry, dejar que su destino siguiera adelante, ya que era un niño, si... pero también "el niño que sobrevivió".

- Y tú le dejaste participar, claro – dijo Perséfone con un tono incrédulo.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Lo suponíamos todo controlado, y así hubiera sido si uno de mis profesores docentes no hubiera sido un impostor.

- ¿Impostor¿Quieres decir que...?

- Sí, usaron con Alastor Moody una poción multijugos, le encerraron durante meses en un baúl y así pudieron ir tomando muestras de cabello para la transformación.

- Ya. ¿Y quien es el malo del final? – preguntó Perséfone adivinando hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

- Barty Crouch.

- ¿Cómo¿El jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional? Eso no puede ser...

- No, no él, sino su hijo, Barty Crouch, Jr.

- Barty Crouch hijo murió en Azkaban – dijo Perséfone mientras de la boca de su tío salía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Ya te he dicho que te has perdido muchas cosas. En realidad, no fue su hijo quien murió sino su madre.

- No entiendo, encontraron su cadáver. Un momento... – dijo finalmente comprendiendo.

- Exacto, a Barty Junior le encanta el zumo multijugos.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Bueno¿y como acaba la historia? – dijo Perséfone queriendo saber el final.

- Trágicamente. Muy trágicamente. Porque Barty Crouch Jr. con la identidad de Alastor se ganó la confianza de Harry y se aseguró de que Harry pasara todas las pruebas, todas, llegando al laberinto final y eliminando a todos los contrincantes menos a dos, a un alumno de Hogwarts que le inspiraba más confianza y a él mismo. Así, cuando fueron a tomar juntos la copa que les otorgaría el honor final esta les llevó al sufrimiento, y en caso de Cedric Diggory a la muerte.

- ¿Mataron al hijo de Diggory?

- La copa era un transladador que les condujo a las garras de tu padre, aunque en esos instantes no era mas que un espectro sin alma. Llegaron a un cementerio, y puedes imaginarte de cual te hablo. Allí estaba Lord Voldemort quien obligó a su mortífago a matar a Cedric y atar a Harry del que consiguió la sangre para recuperar su poder, saltándose así el lazo de sangre de Lily, pudiendo así matarle. Ese mortífago era Peter Pettigrew.

Esta vez fue Perséfone quien palideció, tanto que pareció que habían absorbido hasta la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo.

- ¿Peter Pettigrew?

- Si.

- ¿Peter Pettigrew anda suelto y Sirius está en Azkaban aun? – dijo Perséfone muy enojada.

Dumbledore quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Perséfone. Simplemente no podía creer que no lo supiera ya, aunque recapacitando un poco, quizás los carteles de "Sirius Black se busca" no hubieran llegado hasta Sahel.

- ¿No sabes nada?

- ¿Saber el qué?

- Perséfone... él está aquí, en esta casa.

- ¿Quién¿Peter?

- Hace ya dos años que Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban.

- ¿Qué?

La reacción de ella pilló por sorpresa totalmente a Dumbledore viendo como Perséfone se colocaba de nuevo la capa, abría la puerta y salía disparada hacia el exterior. Todos los de fuera volvieron a callarse de repente ante la repentina salida del extraño, viendo como este miraba hacia todos lados y hacia el rincón que momentos antes había estado un hombre que le había resultado familiar... pero ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Sirius Black? – profirió en el silencio.

- ¿Quién le busca? – dijo Kingsley un mago negro y alto, mostrándose amenazador.

- Yo – dijo bajándose la capucha y dejando ver su rostro.

- Es ella – dijo Arthur Weasley que estaba al lado de Remus Lupin, quien ahora sonreía al ver que finalmente había acudido.

- ¿Ella? – dijo una joven de pelo rosa chicle.

- No puede ser. Es imposible – dijo Molly Weasley.

- Estabas muerta – dijo Kingsley adelantándose.

- He vuelto de los infiernos. ¿Dónde está Sirius Black?

**Riddle subió corriendo rápidamente por las escaleras, cruzando pasillos y abriendo puertas en cuyas salas no había ni un alma. Finalmente llegó a una puerta por cuya rendija podía verse luz. Sus instintos del desierto, cegados por la desesperación no la valían de nada en esta casa, así que no se dio cuenta de que quien estaba dentro ya la esperaba.**

**Abrió la puerta, produciendo que la puerta rechinara débilmente al ser abierta. Era una sala enorme, una especie de habitación con biblioteca y chimenea de la que salía la luz roja y anaranjada de las últimas ascuas del fuego. Se quedó perpleja al ver al fondo a un hipogrifo enorme durmiendo sobre una alfombra, con restos de ratas muertas a su alrededor. Pero no había nada más, era extraño...**

**Cuando avanzó unos pasos, la puerta se cerró y tras ella estaba esperando un hombre muy alto y de pelo moreno con la camisa abierta. Su largo brazo la apuntaba con la varita.**

**Perséfone había vuelto a encapucharse, lo que podía dar lugar a ciertas confusiones. Sirius sin ninguna duda se sentía en amenaza, sin embargo ella extendió su morena mano pintada de henna intentando acariciar el rostro de su amado, pero este se apartó horrorizado y la empujó contra la pared, apuntándola con la punta de la varita al pecho.**

**- ¿Quién eres! – gruñó con grave gesto.**

**No hubo respuesta, la mujer estaba absorta, todavía no podía creerse que el estuviera allí y ella estuviera con el... después de 14 años. La mano extraña intentó de nuevo tomar contacto con el cuerpo del hombre y este, intentando defenderse la lanzó un hechizo que la mandó volando hacia la otra pared del fondo, chocando estrepitosamente contra el muro y cayendo sobre la cama.**

**Sin dudar un momento más se acercó a la figura encapuchada que parecía no querer defenderse, aceptando todos los golpes, y volvió a proferir:**

**- ¿Quién eres¡Contesta, maldita sea!**

**Con la punta de la varita movió la capucha hacia atrás y quedó tan horrorizado ante la imagen que tenía ante él que la varita cayó sobre la cama sin hacer ruido. Era la mujer de la que había estado tanto tiempo enamorado, y a la que todavía quería.**

**- ¿Perséfone? – dijo temblándole el labio inferior, como viendo a un fantasma.**

**- Sirius – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, de la emoción del momento, mientras se lanzaba a su cuello para abrazarle y besarle – ¡Sirius!**

**Pero Sirius lejos de devolverla el gesto se apartó, la apartó de él como si de una extraña se tratase. Ella sintió como si miles de cristales se le hubieran clavado por todo el cuerpo, como si unas fuertes manos invisibles la agarraran del cuello e intentaran estrangularla. Sintió que el hombre al que había estado esperando por tantos años ya no la amaba.**

**- ¿Por qué me rechazas? – dijo ella con voz sorda. Aquellas manos invisibles no la dejaban hablar. Entonces los ojos empezaron a escocerle y aun cuando intentaba retener las lagrimas, algunas escaparon de su lugar, cayendo en grandes gotas, arrastrando el negro maquillaje de los ojos por las mejillas -. ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sirius.**

**Sirius miraba a Perséfone muy asustado, con la cara desencajada y los ojos como saliendo de sus orbitas. Daba pasos hacia atrás mientras se negaba con la cabeza. Finalmente se sentó sobre una butaca de color oscuro mientras seguía mirándola con ese rictus de terror.**

**- Esto no es real – dijo Black enloquecido.**

**Perséfone avanzó varios pasos y se puso de rodillas ante el, tomando las manos de el entre las suyas y acercándoselas a la cara.**

**- Soy real, Sirius, estoy aquí. Estoy contigo y no me iré.**

**- Perséfone – volvió a decir él palpándola y abrazándola fuertemente, acariciándola su sedoso y largo cabello. No podía creer que la tuviera entre sus brazos de nuevo - Esto es un sueño.**

**- Pues que no haya un despertar.**

**- Déjame verte – dijo Sirius tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola, mirándola y tocándola para no volverla a soltar -. Es increíble... estás exactamente igual que hace tantos años... solo que ahora tienes la piel oscura y tu forma de hablar es diferente. Es como si fueras tú y no fueras tú.**

**- Tienes razón.**

**- Tus ojos... no llores más – dijo Sirius acariciándola con ternura.**

**- Lo intento. Mira lo que te han hecho en Azkaban – dijo ella entre sollozos viendo con una incompasión indefinida en el rostro los tatuajes a fuego, las cicatrices, y las arrugas de Sirius.**

**- No han sido unas vacaciones precisamente – dijo él sonriendo en una mueca - Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más me dolía. En el infierno he vivido durante todos estos años pensando que no volvería a verte nunca más.**

**- Dios, no sabes cuanto te amo – dijo ella, abriéndole la camisa y mirando su cuerpo -. Te he esperado todo este tiempo, por mucho que pensara que no quedaba ninguna esperanza. Pero no podía pensar en otro que no fueras tú, porque mientras sigas vivo te seguiré amando...**

**- Perséfone... nunca me dejes – dijo él enterrando su rostro en el pecho de ella, donde le arropó con calidez. Los dos adultos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo que no les separó en toda la noche, que creían que nunca les separaría.**

**Pero los sueños... tienen su despertar...**


	20. Capítulo 20:Lunático, Colagusano

-** Capítulo 20:**** Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.**

"_Emplead bien vuestro tiempo si queréis merecer el descanso, y no perdáis una hora, puesto que no estáis seguros de un minuto".  
_

_Franklin_

- ¡Es increíble, lo han conseguido! – dijo Perséfone que estaba sentada frente a un ciervo, un perro y una rata -. Nunca pensé que lo conseguirían.

El gran perro negro de ojos grises se acercó a Perséfone y subiendo sus patas en las piernas de Perséfone le dio un lametazo en la mejilla y ladró repetidas veces, moviendo en rabito de alegría.

- ¡Sirius¡Qué asco! – dijo quitándose al perro de encima, que se convirtió en un joven que no paraba de reír.

- ¿Pero acaso dudabas que lo conseguiríamos? – preguntó James ya convertido.

- Llevaremos a cabo el plan hoy¿verdad Cornamenta? – dijo Sirius.

- ¡Si! Le daremos una sorpresa al viejo Lunático, esta misma noche – dijo el joven que se convertía en ciervo.

- No sé, todo esto me huele raro. ¿No será peligroso? – dijo el tercer chico-rata, quien volvía a su forma humana.

- Ahora no te vayas a rajar Colagusano – dijo Sirius -. No olvides por quien hacíamos esto.

- A mi no me parece una buena idea que utilicen su nueva forma para hacer trastadas por ahí – dijo Perséfone recriminatoria -. A Remus no le gustaría que se metieran en un problema por él, y menos por hacerle compañía.

- Tú no puedes decir nada porque eres cómplice, así que no empieces a echarte atrás – dijo Sirius sonriente -. Además si te portas bien y no dices nada, te dejaremos venir con nosotros esta misma noche.

- No gracias, no quiero más problemas. De aquí en adelante yo me lavo las manos. No quiero saber nada más de todo esto.

- Como quieras entonces, pero no te entrometas en nuestros asuntos – dijo James.

- Ni ganas – dijo Perséfone mirándole de reojo y con mala espina.

- Vamos¿seguro que no quieres venir? Seríamos Lunático, Colagusano, Cornamenta, Canuto y Gatita, unidos en las travesuras.

- ¡Qué no me llames así! – dijo golpeándole en el hombro.

- Como quieras, luego no vengas arrastrándote pidiéndonos que te dejemos unirte al grupo de los merodeadores.

- ¡En tus sueños Blacky! – dijo Perséfone burlona – ¡Blacky, Blacky... coge la pelotita¡Cógela chico¡Ve por ella!

- ¡No me llames Blacky, eres, eres... aaah, a veces me dan ganas de estrangularla! – dijo Sirius mientras Perséfone salía corriendo del aula en la que estaban.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de los merodeadores estaban ojerosos y con unas caras de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. En clase de Historia de la Magia, mientras el fantasma del profesor daba su charla:

- Las rebeliones de los duendes fueron las batallas mas duras de las que se pueda recordar...- contaba el profesor con un tono soporífero.

- Mira a Black, se está durmiendo – dijo muy bajito Liza a Marlene riéndose mientras miraban al muchacho sentado delante suya, quien daba cabezadas escuchando la aburrida lección.

- ¡Black! – gritó Liza cerca de su oído imitando la voz del profesor que hizo que Sirius diera un bote y mirara al fantasma que seguía dando la lección tranquilamente.

- ¡Muy graciosa Edwars! – dijo Sirius con aspecto enfadado.

- ¿Que les pasa¿No habéis dormido en toda la noche? – preguntó Lily, que miraba a James roncar.

- Estuvimos estudiando hasta muy tarde – contestó Sirius poco convincente.

- ¿Vosotros estudiando? No me hagas reír – dijo Marlene.

- ¡Menuda juerga que se estuvieron corriendo ayer! – dijo Liza haciendo que el profesor interrumpiera su discurso.

- Señorita Edison¿quizás usted quiera dar la clase por mi? – dijo el profesor.

- Eee, no profesor, disculpe la interrupción – dijo Liza riéndo.

- ¿Edison¿Este tío nunca se aprende los nombres o que? – dijo Marlene con cara de desaprobación.

- ¿Te pasa algo Pers? Estás muy callada – dijo Lily a su compañera.

- No, es solo que... estas clases me dan sueño – dijo Perséfone.

- ¿Qué dices¡Si a ti te encanta Historia de la Magia! – dijo de nuevo Lily muy extrañada.

- Mmmm, ya. Que extraño que los cuatro tengáis sueño y ojeras¿no Perséfone? – dijo Liza de manera que Perséfone le echó una mirada rápida e involuntaria a Sirius, quien le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Has visto¡Miradas de complicidad! – dijo Marlene -. ¿No habrán pasado la noche juntos? Una noche romántica.

- ¿Qué? – gritaron Sirius y Perséfone a la vez.

- Si¿pero como explicarías esto? – dijo Alice dando un toquecito a James que seguía dormido y roncando.

- Bueno, Potter y Pettigrew fueron a sujetar la vela – dijo Liza.

- JA JA JA – rió Peter con sarcasmo.

- Yo... estuve durmiendo toda la noche.

- ¿A si? Pues no te vimos...- dijo Lily.

- Quizás fue cuando me levanté al baño, me encontraba bastante mal y no conseguí pegar ojo en toda la noche, eso es todo – mintió Perséfone. La verdad era que había estado visitando a Remus con los merodeadores. Finalmente había sido convencida por los Merodeadores para ir a visitarle.

En ese momento tocó el final de la clase, y cuando Perséfone salía del aula tras sus compañeras, alguien le agarró del brazo. Perséfone giró sobre si misma y pudo ver el rostro de Sirius, que la observaba seriamente.

- No voy a volver con vosotros esta noche ni ninguna – advirtió seriamente Perséfone -. Es peligroso. Y no os diré que no lo hagáis, porque ya sois mayorcitos para tomar vuestras propias decisiones, pero creo que deberíais dejarlo, sino por vosotros, para no poner en peligro a Remus. Eso si en realidad apreciáis su amistad.

Parecía como si Sirius quisiera decir algo a Perséfone, sin embargo su boca estaba sellada como una tumba. Entonces Lily se asomó a la clase y dijo:

- ¡Pers¿vienes o no!

- ¡Ya voy! – dijo Perséfone a su amiga, y dejando solo a Black en el aula, con la palabra en la boca.

Los meses pasaron y pasaron volando, dando lugar al invierno y Perséfone no volvió a salir de noche con los merodeadores, sino que cada uno siguió su propio camino. Y el camino de Perséfone siempre había estado muy ligado a Severus Snape desde que esta le conoció en la biblioteca.

Para bien o para mal sus relaciones y confidencias quedaron reducidas a sus horas libres, que utilizaban en el estudio en el aula de Pociones, la cual su profesor, Horace Slughorn, les cedía gustosamente después de las clases. Extrañamente aquel lugar de encuentro era el único en el cual se dirigían la palabra, pues habían decidido que el hecho de que se supiera que ellos se llevaban tan bien no podía ser bueno, y como dos grandes actores se ignoraban por los pasillos y en las clases.

Pero cuando se juntaban en aquel lugar, algo así como un embrujo les hacía volver a un mundo en el que los dos eran como uno solo. Para ellos, hacer una poción juntos se había convertido en algo así como compartir su alma.

- Pienso – comenzó Perséfone una tarde mientras Snape cortaba unas plantas extrañas con grandes espinas - que no siempre hay que regirse por lo que dice un libro. Los poderes de la mente, la intuición y la investigación son mucho más poderosas...

- Pienso lo mismo – dijo Snape, pero Perséfone supo al momento que no era en eso en lo que estaba pensando.

- No, no lo haces – dijo ella con una sonrisa de astucia en la boca.

- Yo...

- Tú... ¿qué?

- No puedo dejar de pensar de aquel día... en Hogsmeade. Desde ese día no hemos vuelto a hablar de... bueno, ya sabes – dijo Snape mientras removía la mezcla dentro del caldero.

- Comprende, Snape, que nuestra situación no es muy propicia. Solo hablamos aquí adentro y nunca... – comenzó a recitar Perséfone mientras le quitaba el cucharón y se encargaba ella misma de remover sin saber que él se movía poco a poco hasta ponerse tras ella. Cuando notó como él la agarraba de la cintura y recorría la senda de su espalda hasta sus hombros ya era demasiado tarde para darse la vuelta.

Ella notó un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban y sintió el estómago en la garganta, como un vértigo muy repentino. Las manos de Snape, rodearon sus hombros y tocaron el cuello y el busto de Perséfone a la par que desabrochaba algunos botones de su camisa.

Perséfone aún seguía de espaldas a él cuando este enterró sus labios en su cuello y la dijo al oído:

- No se que me has hecho Perséfone Riddle. ¿Un encantamiento¿Una poción? Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en cada momento del día... y no puedo entender que me pasa pero... me enloqueces...

El vértigo se incrementó y el vello de sus brazos se erizaron junto con los de su cuello. Toda una serie de escalofríos y sensaciones extrañas recorrían su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta, como envuelta en una nube de ensueño. Sin saber lo que hacía, dejándose llevar por el instinto, le acarició la mejilla, apartándole un mechón de pelo que le oscurecía la mirada, le alejaba a las tinieblas.

Se miraron mutuamente, hipnotizados y sin saber cual era el siguiente paso. Snape alzó su mano y acarició el pelo sedoso de ella, que caía sobre sus hombros. Pudo vislumbrar en su mirada una cierta excitación y una rojez en sus mejillas. El pecho de ella, bajo la camisa blanca, comenzaba a subir y bajar cada vez más aceleradamente.

Severus dejó caer el brazo de nuevo y la subió despacio por la pierna de Perséfone, desde sus calcetines que la llegaban por las rodillas hasta el borde de su falda por donde metió la mano. Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por la impresión de notar la mano del chico cada vez más lejos de sus rodillas y le apartó de un suave empujón.

El joven quedó delante de ella con mirada de confusión. Riddle no sabía que decir. Cogió su bolsa, que por tantos años la había acompañado y se fue del aula de Pociones a toda prisa, dejándole allí plantado.

¿Qué la había pasado¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? Intentaba quitarse todo eso de la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el Hall

principal, y justo delante estaba la puerta del Gran Comedor. Decidió entrar aunque la cena ya habría empezado. Así cuando abrió la puerta un tormento de ruidos de platos, copas y murmullos de todos los presentes la abrumó, pero siguió caminando hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡Zorra! – escuchó tras de si en la mesa de Slytherin la voz inconfundible de Bellatrix. Amistosamente, Perséfone la envió la mano alzada con el dedo central levantado por encima de su hombro y sin darse la vuelta.

- ¡Hola Perséfone¿Cómo es que has venido¿No tenias repaso de Pociones? – preguntó Lily mientras su amiga dejaba su bolsa bajo el banco de madera, se sentaba a su lado y se metía una patata frita en la boca.

- Si, pero hemos tenido unos problemillas – dijo cautelosamente ya que Sirius y James estaban metiendo la oreja para enterarse de todo -. Ha estallado una poción, pero no ha habido heridos ni nada de que preocuparse – añadió rápidamente al ver las caras preocupadas de sus amigas.

- Vaya¿se os ha ido mucho de las manos? – preguntó Alice asustada.

- Es obvio – dijo Lupin que removía los guisantes en su puré de patatas.

- Si, un poco – dijo Perséfone colorada, pensando en lo que en realidad había ocurrido. Si que se les había ido un poco de las manos.

La conversación siguió llevándoles por las asignaturas y hacia los exámenes que tendrían al final de curso, hasta que vio como Sirius Black la miraba repentinamente con una expresión de furia.

- ¡Deja eso! – gritó y todos se giraron.

Perséfone pensó que no había que ponerse así por un muslito de pollo, pero aun así lo dejó en el plato donde estaban todos los demás muslitos de pollo. Luego se dio cuenta de que no miraba hacia ella, sino por detrás.

Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Bellatrix Black con una pequeña y brillante bola de cristal en la mano.

- ¿Por qué querido primito? – dijo ella ampliando su socarrona sonrisa.

- Déjalo, no es tuyo – dijo esta vez Remus Lupin.

- No me apetece – dijo ella simplemente.

Perséfone no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Se agachó, cogió su bolsa y empezó a revolver dentro. Su bola no estaba, y presumiblemente ella se la había cogido mientras cenaba.

- No busques más niña mimada. No la encontrarás.

- Dámela – dijo secamente Perséfone, alzándose a la distancia de Bellatrix, aunque la primera era un poco más alta que la segunda, no consiguió amedrentarla.

- ¡He dicho que me la des!

Pero pasó lo peor que pudo haber ocurrido. Muy lejos de querer devolverle la bola que había cogido hacía cuatro años de la casa de su padre, la estampó contra el suelo. Perséfone, en su desesperación, pudo ver como se hacía miles de pedazos, como gotas de agua sobre el suelo.

Mientras miraba la sonrisa de Bellatrix haciéndose cada vez más y más amplia una voz atronadora sonó con eco en el Gran Comedor.

"_Sus ojos fríos, su mirada sombría,_

_su voz candorosa, sus palabras vacías._

_Una maldición interna llevará consigo, _

_por nacer en un lecho de sangre y sombras,_

_porque aunque terrible, ese es su destino,_

_porque es ella la perfección en todas las formas._

_Asesina... no debe cometer ni un solo error_

_solo dañará a aquellos que se la acerquen,_

_pues es la esencia del terror,_

_el simple olor de la muerte._

_Caos por donde pisa, solo gritos, solo mal..._

_Sus pozos de poder lo embargarán todo,_

_sino pone fin al acontecimiento final... _

_pues es la única forma, no hay otro modo._

_Ella es quien tiene la posibilidad de salvar_

_o condenar al mundo en el último día,_

_porque es la Hija de la noche y del día..._

_Hija del que muchos temerán nombrar"._

Después de este estallido de voces femeninas todo quedó en silencio. Pero era un silencio vacío, un silencio tan incómodo que dejaba sin aliento. Perséfone sentía que todos la observaban y analizaban las frases que habían surgido de la profecía. Ella seguía mirando al suelo, donde yacían los cristales desmenuzados, su pasado, su presente y su futuro expuesto a todo Hogwarts. Sentía su desnudez más vergonzosamente que nunca. Se sentía avergonzada de lo que era, de quien era.

- ¡Basta ya! – gritó la voz de Dumbledore en todo su esplendor. Su voz denotaba que se encontraba furioso, encendido en rabia por lo que había presenciado.

Bellatrix temió por unos momentos al viejo Director quien parecía que iba a abofetearla de un momento a otro, y se quedó allí de piedra, contemplando su obra. Para Perséfone aquello era una autentica pesadilla. Notaba como los cristales comenzaron a bailar y hacerse más borrosos a medida que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

El rumor que se extendía de mesa en mesa se hacía cada vez más ensordecedor. Miró de repente a su tío Albus y ella supo que decía su nombre por el movimiento de sus labios, pero no le escuchó, no oía nada, únicamente el fuerte bombeo de su sangre que latía cada vez más desmesurado.

De repente, sintió como si un puño de acero la apretara fuertemente el corazón haciéndola mil heridas, como si quisiera dejar estancada la sangre dentro. Se hizo un latido muy fuerte que la dejó jadeando y sin respiración, para luego refrenar las palpitaciones. Solo pensó en correr, no le importaba donde iba a ir, que iba a hacer, solo quería huir, correr, muy lejos y nunca ser encontrada.

Y así lo hizo. Aunque entonces todo era muy confuso para ella, sintió una sensación muy extraña, algo nunca experimentado y que no podía reprimir. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo, y se encontró en armonía con todo lo que la rodeaba, como en una sensación empática.

Cuando se dio la vuelta sintió como los pliegues de su falda se movían sobre sus piernas, con sus tablas en forma de acordeón ondeando en el aire y su pecho apretado contra su torax, comprimiendo sus pulmones. Su pelo revoloteó unos segundos estático en el espacio y el tiempo. Alzó su pierna derecha, y la gravedad la hacía más pesada que nunca. Así fue alzando una pierna y otra comenzando la carrera. En sus lentos movimientos miraba a las mesas de alrededor, y como los estudiantes gesticulaban estúpidamente y derramaban con asombro sus copas, cuyas gotas de líquido se quedaban suspendidas en el aire.

Miró en unas décimas de segundo a la mesa de Slytherin y allí encontró de pie a Snape, quien la gritaba que parase, pero cuya voz no salía de sus labios que se movían lentos y pesados. Cuando agarró en pomo de la puerta de salida, giró unos instantes la cabeza y toda la escena se paralizó por completo. Miró a Lily, nunca la había visto tan blanca. Estaba allí de pie, al lado de la mesa y miraba asustada a alguien que corría hacia Persefone. Este era Sirius Black que ahora parecía una estatua, una figura estática y marmólea llena de belleza, con su pelo negro revolviéndose con la persecución. Su tío Dumbledore la miraba aterrado, con el brazo en alto y señalándola con su dedo.

Entonces todas aquellas personas volvieron a la vida, volvieron a moverse de nuevo mientras Perséfone cerraba la puerta tras de si. Cuando estuvo allí afuera, en el pasillo, no pudo creer lo que había hecho. Nunca había leído que ningún mago hubiera hecho algo igual. Era como si hubiera parado el tiempo.

Dentro del Gran Comedor todo quedó en silencio por lo que había sucedido. Pocos creyeron lo que habían visto, pero Perséfone había estado corriendo casi a velocidad de la luz.


	21. Capítulo 21: El Ángel Caído

-** Capítulo 21:**** El ángel caído.**

"_Entonces, Luzbel, el más bello de todos los espíritus angélicos creados por Dios, se reveló contra Dios y en un acto de soberbia exclamó: ¡Non serviam!"_

Holly Bible 

En todos los meses que siguieron al reencuentro de aquella noche entre Sirius y Perséfone no tuvieron la paz que ellos dos hubieran deseado. Un abrazo como comienzo de una larga vida juntos quedó en un trágico adiós. Aquello era como una desagradable maldición que se cernía sobre ellos dos, ya que una vez encontrados no podían estar de nuevo juntos. Después de una noche de amor, de ese dulce sueño vino el amargo despertar.

Perséfone había aceptado volver a la Orden para poder estar más cerca de todo aquello que amaba, pero una vez más fue el desencadenante de la despedida. Tenía una misión en la Orden de nuevo reestablecida y no podía fallar ahora: debía retomar el trabajo que hacía 14 años había abandonado. Así pues, sus visitas se redujeron a dos en todo un año, en las cuales todos los miembros eran convocados en reunión para discutir los últimos movimientos. Pero lo más inusual de todo era que Perséfone permanecía callada al lado de su tío, en vez de hablar de sus largos viajes, como tendría que haber sido. Ni una sola palabra de donde había estado salía de su boca.

Después de estas sesiones de la Orden del Fénix, se encerraba durante horas y horas en el despacho con Dumbledore, y cuando salía volvía a partir a toda prisa, con aspecto azorado y conteniendo las lagrimas en los ojos, bajo la mirada sombría de Sirius Black que la observaba desde los rincones más oscuros de la casa colocarse su capa de viaje y salir por la puerta sin despedirse.

Durante sus largas ausencias, Sirius se impacientaba. Encolerizado por los frecuentes comentarios de Severus Snape y ante su inactividad comenzó a beber por la propia frustración de sentirse inútil para la Orden. Ni siquiera la compañía de su amigo Remus Lupin podía aliviar este malestar interno que cada vez le afligía en mayor medida.

Fue justo después de las Navidades, después de que Harry hubiera vuelto junto con Ron y Hermione a dar clases en Hogwarts cuando Perséfone le visitó una noche por última vez.

De la misión de Perséfone, no sabía nadie, ni siquiera Sirius. Era todo un misterio y todos se preguntaban en silencio el lugar al que se dirigía cada vez que partía sola, pero los murmullos se acrecentaban cuando muchas de las veces Albus Dumbledore partía con ella y no se volvía a saber de ellos en semanas, de cuyos viajes Dumbledore volvía a Hogwarts solo. Otras de las muchas veces, como esta última, se quedaba en Grimmauld Place y colocado a la espalda de Sirius, le apretaba el hombro derecho con su mano, siempre susurrándole palabras de consuelo...

"Esta es la última vez, te lo prometo".

Desde luego, fue la última vez. Pero esta vez fue demasiado larga, y ella llegó demasiado tarde. Después de casi medio año fuera del país en una de sus misiones, Perséfone volvía a Inglaterra para pasar un largo periodo de tiempo con Sirius. Pero todas las esperanzas que tenía puestas en un futuro feliz, ya se habían desvanecido antes de que ella supiera nada, incluso antes de que se hubiera marchado siquiera.

Era cierto que regresaba con miedo, porque un presentimiento de que algo malo había pasado la había acompañado durante todos aquellos meses. Este presentimiento se acentuó cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place, y encontró la casa totalmente deshabitada.

Se quedó perpleja a las puertas ya que la casa no la dejaba entrar. No podía ni en lo más recóndito imaginarse lo que había ocurrido. Un instinto la dijo que debía volver a su casa e intentar localizar a algún miembro de la Orden para que la explicaran lo sucedido.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando, entro a su casa con su bolsa de viaje y encontró a Dumbledore y Remus sentados en los sillones de su salón, esperándola. Pero algo andaba mal. Remus la miraba con los ojos rojos de haber pasado una noche entera llorando sin poder dormir. Dumbledore parecía no menos fatigado. No pudo contener la única pregunta que se le había venido en mente durante tantos meses:

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado Albus? – preguntó mirando tanto a uno como a otro -. ¿Remus?

Cuando le vio bajar la mirada a la alfombra que se iluminaba con el fuego de la chimenea no pudo dejar de pensar en una sola persona. Allí faltaba alguien.

- ¿Dónde está Sirius? – dijo mientras se la revolvían todos los órganos del cuerpo, mientras sentía un abismo a sus pies que la daba el mas terrible de los vértigos.

- Sirius no está, Perséfone. Ya no volverá.

- ¿De que hablas? ¡No calléis, hablad de una vez!– dijo casi sin voz, ya que tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, tenía un enorme puño trabado en el corazón.

- Él ha muerto, Perséfone – dijo Dumbledore con una gran nota de tristeza en la voz.

- Ha caído tras el velo del Ministerio. Fue Bella – completó Remus con voz tétrica mirando al vacío con los ojos desencajados. Parecía un anciano raído, sentado en su butaca, esperando su destino arrebatador. Perséfone se dio cuenta que miraba por la ventana, afuera, a un paisaje otoñal por el cual los árboles perdían sus hojas muertas, desnudos en la decadencia de la vida. No había nada que comprender, la propia naturaleza era cruel con la vida.

Perséfone ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir luchando. Estaba demasiado cansada. Solo pudo murmurar "Bellatrix"...

_Aquel día Perséfone estaba muy cansada. En su sexto curso, y después de unas pruebas que la habían costado más de un esfuerzo, había sido seleccionada como cazadora para jugar al quidditch en Gryffindor._

_La verdadera culpa era de Sirius, que también era del equipo y jugaba como guardián desde hacía un año, y que había visto en ella ciertas cualidades que la servirían para jugar. Y tenía razón, porque había descubierto que después de superar su miedo a volar (gracias a Sirius que la obligó a montar con él en la escoba), era buena jugando._

_Solo llevaba tres entrenamientos y estaba molida. Cuando había terminado, tanto James como Liza, volvieron al castillo muy contentos y comentando las jugadas. Sirius se quedó atrás, mirando a Perséfone apoyado en una esquina de la pared, mientras sentada en un banco de madera se quitaba las botas._

_- Lo has hecho muy bien – dijo este dándola ánimos -. James está muy sorprendido... y yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

_Perséfone levantó la mirada con una mueca en su cara por el esfuerzo de quitarse las botas y luego sonrió._

_- Gracias por los ánimos._

_- ¿Vienes al castillo? – dijo Sirius cogiendo su bolsa de deporte y cargándosela al hombro._

_- No. Me quedo una rato y de paso me doy una ducha con masaje y todo eso. Hoy me he llevado todas las bludgers por delante._

_- Vale – dijo saliendo por la puerta para gritar desde fuera -. ¡Pero date prisa, parece que va a llover!_

_Media hora después salía a los terrenos de Hogwarts rumbo al castillo. Como Sirius había predicho, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. La ropa recién lavada de Perséfone se empapó en cuestión de segundos. Además toda esa lluvia dificultaba la visión y el transito, porque el suelo se había llenado de barro y sus zapatillas se sumergían varios centímetros en la pasta fangosa. Llevaba la mitad del camino cuando una voz familiar pero no amistosa, sino repugnante y cargada de veneno la asaltó por la espalda._

_- Veo que el ser la niña mimada del tío Dumbledore también te vale para entrar en el equipo._

_A Perséfone no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para reconocer aquella voz, sabía perfectamente que quien se trataba. Encaró con furia a aquella presencia femenina, con sus ojos refulgiendo de odio, haciendo que esta deseara huir con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo hizo. Las dos morenas quedaron encaradas la una con la otra, amenazadoras, acechando, como dos leonas esperando un simple movimiento para tirarse una al cuello de la otra y desgarrar la carne._

_- En el equipo de Gryffindor, a diferencia del de Slytherin, se entra por los meritos propios de cada jugador – dijo Perséfone con una nota de desprecio en la voz._

_- Eres una insolente y una maldita traidora que..._

_- ¿Quién traiciona aquí sino tú a los propios ideales de la vida y de la cordura, Bellatrix?_

_- Para ti soy la Señorita Bellatrix Black, estúpida. No olvides que yo tengo un título que tú nunca tendrás._

_- Tu casta se pudre, está maldita desde sus comienzos. Sois una plaga de ratas a las que hay que dar su exterminio, y al final, acabareis por desaparecer..._

_La expresión de Bellatrix ya no era burlona, sino que cambió por completo. Presumiblemente, Bellatrix no había oído un insulto mayor a su familia en todos los años de su vida. Sacó rápidamente la varita y apuntó a Perséfone. Esta a su vez sacó la suya pero era demasiado tarde, Bellatrix pronunció antes su conjuro._

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

_La varita de Perséfone voló por los aires y esta quedó desarmada._

_- Ahora vas a ver lo que es sufrir de verdad. ¡Cruc...!_

_Antes de que acabara en conjuro la pierna de Perséfone voló por encima de su cabeza y le dio una patada en la mano. Con un grito de dolor Bellatrix perdió su varita y recibió otra patada como la anterior pero en la cabeza. Perdió al equilibrio y cayó al suelo, pero aprovechando la distracción de Perséfone, la hizo la zancadilla y esta cayó al suelo. _

_- Ahora estamos a la misma altura – dijo Bellatrix llena de barro de pies a cabeza._

_- Nunca podrías estar a mi altura – contestó Perséfone._

_Bellatrix cayó furiosamente sobre el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, pero esta se apartó antes, pudiendo esquivar el golpe._

_- ¡Zorra! ¡No puedes humillarme de esta manera! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que Él te hará cuando se entere! ¡Te hará pagar! ¡Él sabrá castigarte hasta que te retuerzas como un asqueroso gusano! ¡Pedirás que te mate cuando te estén quitando la piel a tiras!_

_- Vete con tu señor. ¡Tú, Snape y toda tu estirpe iréis al infierno! – dijo Perséfone levantándose y pegándole una patada en la tripa._

_Cuando Bellatrix estaba agarrándose el estómago para que no le saliera por la boca, Perséfone la pisó el cuello, incrustándole la cara en el barro._

_- Y dile a tu señor, que esto va de mi parte – dijo escupiendo justo al lado de su cara y dando la vuelta se marchó hacia la entrada a la fortaleza._

_- No sabrás lo que es sufrir hasta que no oigas mi nombre una noche – gritaba Bellatrix desde el suelo como una loca - ¿Me oyes? ¡Recuérdalo! ¡No habrá para ti más consuelo que la propia muerte! ¡Te arrebataré lo que más ames y el infierno te parecerá el cielo comparado con lo que sufrirás! ¡Maldita zorra!_

El pulso escapó de su mano. Su bolsa de viaje cayó al suelo y algo se rompió dentro. Y como si también todos los huesos de su cuerpo se hubieran roto, el dolor la atenazó de tal manera que calló al suelo de rodillas. Se arrastró como la más baja de las especies por el suelo hasta Albus y se agarró a sus piernas fuertemente.

- ¡No, no es verdad! ¡Dime que no es cierto! – gritó ella descontroladamente.

- Lo siento. No puedo decir tal cosa aunque fuera mi deseo.

- ¡Sirius no puede estar muerto! – siguió con voz vacilante, como una loca que ni escuchaba ni habla, que solo susurra a sus fantasmas interiores.

- Perséfone – intentó calmarla Dumbledore.

- ¡Él no! ¡Cualquiera menos él!

- Perséfone...

- ¡No puede estar muerto! ¡Ha sufrido bastante! ¡Tenía que haber sido yo! ¡Prefiero estar muerta! ¡No quiero seguir viviendo si él ya no está!

- Perséfone, por favor – dijo Albus al borde de las lágrimas cuando esta fue levantada y arrastrada hasta su habitación por Remus.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Tú me has alejado de aquí! ¡Te odio!

Todavía horas después se oían sus gritos al aire hasta que estos se apagaron repentinamente. Momentos después Remus Lupin bajaba por las escaleras, secándose el sudor de la frente, hasta el salón donde todavía permanecía Albus de pie, en la misma posición en la que había quedado cuando se la había llevado, como una estatua de sal.

- Se ha dormido. No ha sido fácil, pero he conseguido suministrarla una poción – dijo Remus.

Cuando el viejo escuchó estas palabras, se sentó sobre el sofá como derrumbado, como un montón de cenizas que se vuelan con un solo suspiro.

- Al menos se lo ha tomado mejor que Harry – dijo cansado.

- Creo que me quedaré con ella por un tiempo.

- Te lo agradecería. Yo no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que volver al colegio cuanto antes mejor.

- Entonces ve tranquilo, yo cuidaré de ella – dijo Remus, y con este comentario, el viejo director desapareció del sofá, dejando a Remus allí solo.

Cuando Remus salió de su habitación Perséfone abrió los ojos y escupió la poción sobre la alfombra. Un truco tan viejo que no podía creer que a Remus se le hubiera escapado. Sin embargo Perséfone sentía un cosquilleo molesto en la lengua por haber estado reteniendo la poción durante largos minutos, mientras se hacía la dormida.

Se quedó parada, sentada sobre el borde de la cama pensando. Sus pies desnudos tocaban el suelo, frío, helado, como si fuera el único contacto con la realidad que la mantenía allí. Sin embargo aquel frío que se extendía por las plantas de sus pies no era comparable con lo que ahora sentía. Era un dolor por dentro que la helaba y a la vez quemaba, como lenguas de hielo y fuego... todo ese escozor en su alma era insoportable, sin embargo no había derramado ni una sola gota, ni una lágrima por lo sucedido. Lo había decidido hacía mucho tiempo.

"_No pienso llorar ni una gota más por él, ni una más por mi padre"._

Pero ahora, sobre la cama, aquella mujer que había labrado en si misma, aquella mujer de hierro no sabía como actuar. Por mucho que se había jurado a sí misma, en aquellos instantes una lágrima fugaz recorría su rostro...

- Una sola – dijo para sí misma -, pero bien llorada.

Aquella lágrima solitaria se arrastró por todo su rostro hasta caer en el suelo, como un gran peso. Perséfone la escuchó desplomarse sobre la madera como un gran trozo de hierro, escuchó un gran "clock" dentro de su cabeza.

No podía soportal tal sentimiento dentro de sí. Se sentía desarraigada porque por fin había comprendido que nunca más se vería así misma a través de sus ojos, otorgándola paz. Tampoco volvería a sentirle enterrando su boca entre sus cabellos, respirando, inspirándola. Él se había ido y no volvería. Nunca más.

Enloquecida de dolor agarró fuertemente un jarrón y lo estampó con furia contra el espejo en el que se había estado mirando instantes antes, pero al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, no pudo acabar con su rabia. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía sola de verdad.

...Porque por fin había comprendido que tenía que hacerlo, no veía otra salida...

- Accio varita – dijo Perséfone y la varita voló como un rayo hasta su mano. Agarrandola con tanta fuerza como para partirla se dispuso a acabar con lo que había empezado.

Remus subía por las escaleras que crujían bajo sus pies. Había oído el golpe del jarrón y sabía que algo había pasado. Llegó a la habitación de Perséfone y abrió la puerta. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró a la susodicha, que había dejado durmiendo, de pie y con la varita apuntando a su sien. No le dio tiempo ni a soltar aire de la sorpresa cuando escuchaba de su boca las palabras más horribles, las palabras más impronunciables... las palabras con las que se construyen los propios lazos de la muerte...

- Avada Keda...

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Un golpe hueco sonó en la habitación, acentuado por el eco. La varita se desplomó en el suelo, rebotando un par de veces sobre la alfombra. Mientras tanto la mirada de Perséfone había rodado hasta el suelo y sentía la mejilla ardiendo, dolorida. Alguien le sujetaba de los hombros para que no se desplomara por el golpe. No sabía donde se encontraba, solo escuchó aquellas palabras que hacía tantos años había oído.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Es que quieres matarte?

_Era de noche, y bastante tarde, pero Sirius no conseguía dormir. Estaba mirando al techo, justo encima de su cama, sin poder cerrar los ojos. El silencio en aquella oscura y amplia habitación, era corrompido por los ronquidos y respiración de sus cuatro compañeros que se habían quedado con él a pasar las Navidades._

_Bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común y se sentó frente al fuego en un mullido sofá. Estaba tan cómodo y calentito que por fin empezaba a quedarse dormido, cuando percibió cuidadosos ruidos de patitas clavándose sobre la madera de las escaleras. Una sombra negra con forma de gato se deslizaba por las escaleras con un movimiento hipnótico. Atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta del balcón que estaba entrecerrada con una de sus pequeñas patitas negras._

_Un frío casi congelador caló los huesos del joven que tan a gusto se calentaba al lado de la chimenea. Sirius se levantó del sofá como en un sueño. Estaba en pijama, pero aun así decidió salir al frío aire de la noche. Tenía curiosidad por saber de donde procedía o de quien era ese gato que tan fugazmente se adentraba en la sigilosa noche._

_Se levantó lentamente y sin hacer ruido para no ahuyentar al animal y llegó al umbral de la puerta. El viento lleno de copos de nieve azotó su cara y removió su pelo negro haciéndole estremecerse del frío. _

_En medio de aquel balcón el gato se transformaba en una persona, en una joven para ser más exactos, además en una chica a la que conocía muy bien. Su compañera era nada más ni menos que una animaga. Dudó un momento en volver a dentro ya que esta aun no le había visto, pero algo le atraía hacia ella._

_Estaba vestida con un largo camisón negro y trasparente que ondeaba al viento, que dejaba ver sus pies descalzos y estilizadas piernas. Sus negros cabellos se enredaban y entrelazaban con pequeños copos de nieve mientras miraba hacia el horizonte imperturbable. Allí estaba ella, tan libre, tan inalcanzable a pesar de estar a unos pocos pasos._

_- ¿Perséfone? – dijo Sirius para llamar la atención de la muchacha que pareció no oírle._

_Sirius caminó hacia ella, sintiendo sus pies como el plomo y la agarró el brazo con una caricia. No sabía por que se comportaba así con ella, aquella chica que le había tratado tan mal, que le odiaba y le rechazaba, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Miró su hermoso rostro de una clara palidez, y vio que sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y lloraban._

_- Será mejor que entres, estás helada – dijo el chico con tono de preocupación._

_Perséfone parecía no hacer caso al muchacho, siguió caminando hacia la barandilla donde se apoyó como si estuviera viendo a alguien o algo. Se subió a la esta y poniéndose de pie y extendió los brazos como si se preparara para emprender el vuelo en cualquier momento, como un ángel caído en la oscuridad de la noche, preparándose para saltar. Fue entonces cuando algo le agarró a aquella chica fuertemente por la cintura y la bajó de la barandilla al suelo del balcón. Era Sirius, quien dando la vuelta a la chica para ver su cara, gritó asustado: _

_-¡Estás loca! ¿Es que quieres matarte? – dijo zarandeándola firmemente._

_Pudo ver que los ojos azules de Perséfone, que habían permanecido cerrados casi herméticamente, se abrían de repente y le miraban ahora de una forma extraña y asustada, sin saber lo que pasaba. Fue entonces, cuando perdiendo la conciencia, se derrumbó en los brazos del chico. _

Recordaba muy bien esas palabras. Aquel día, que un niño tonto le robo el corazón que ahora estaba hecho pedazos. Perséfone se quedó unos instantes mirando al suelo, y después levantó su mirada para encontrar los ojos grises de aquel que la había echo enseñado a amar, que volvía para salvarla de nuevo de la muerte. Pero solo encontró los ojos de color miel de Remus Lupin, aun con la mano levantada por si tenía que volver a abofetearla.

- ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres! ¡¿Acabar con tu vida, con tu sufrimiento! – gritaba aquel hombre descontroladamente mientras cerraba su puño, clavándose las uñas en la piel, impotente ante lo que acababa de presenciar en aquella habitación -. ¡Pues deja que te diga que eres una maldita egoísta!

En esos momentos ella le hubiera estrangulado por lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Como podía llamarla egoísta en un momento como aquel? Pero este no se rindió ante esa mirada que intentaba traspasarle y agujerearle los intestinos, siguió hablando de la misma forma, como la forma en la que un padre regaña a su hijo por haber roto un jarrón o por haber llevado malas notas a casa.

Parecía como si quisiera hacerla daño, como si con la bofetada de momentos antes no hubiera pagado su deuda, no hubiera saciado su rabia. Quería seguir pegándola, hasta descarnarse la mano.

- ¡Si, una egoísta! – dijo cogiéndola de los hombros, apretando con las uñas y zarandeándola - ¡No pienses que eres la única que llevada por la desesperación quiere acabar con todo de una vez por todas! ¡Pero solo piensa por un momento en los demás, por una sola vez! ¡Piensa en mi! Te necesito. Dumbledore te necesita. ¡Piensa en Harry! ¡También es tu ahijado! ¡Debes estar a su lado!

- Harry no me necesita, te tiene a ti...

- ¿A mi? ¡Me tiene a mi! ¡A un perdedor! ¡A un licántropo! ¡Mutante! ¡Infectado! ¡Así soy!

- No digas eso.

- Es simplemente la realidad. Vuelve a ella.

- Tú no lo entiendes... es como si... me arrancasen el alma. He perdido lo que más amaba en este mundo por segunda y última vez. Quiero ir a su lado, Remus.

- ¡La que no lo entiendes eres tú! – dijo él con fuego en los ojos -. Sirius no hubiera querido esto... piensa en él... ¡piensa en Harry por dios!

- ¿Y como... crees que voy a ayudarle a él si no puedo ni ayudarme a mi misma? Solo me compadezco a mi misma.

- ¿Quién más podría hacerlo? – dijo Remus con mirada esperanzada -. Solo tú. Tú eres la Gata del Desierto.


	22. Capítulo 22: El Peor Recuerdo de Snape

**- Capítulo 22: El Peor Recuerdo de Snape.**

"_El odio es un borracho al fondo de una taberna, que constantemente renueva su sed con la bebida".  
_

_Baudelaire _

**Perséfone estaba en el Gran Comedor, pero todo aquel panorama era distinto que la mayoría de las veces que ella iba allí para comer. Estaba sentada en un pupitre y tenía delante el examen del TIMO de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Las cuatro largas mesas de las casas del Hogwarts, por supuesto, no estaban. Todos los alumnos de quinto curso de Hogwarts estaban allí distribuidos, por toda la sala, en pequeños pupitres en una misma dirección.**

**La morena dejó cuidadosamente su pluma negra de cuervo en el tintero, tomó la hoja del examen y sopló para que la tinta se secara. Dio una última ojeada a los cuatro pergaminos que había escrito. Su fina y bien cuidada letra se extendía por todo el papel en perfectas líneas rectas, dejando márgenes a los laterales y al pie de la hoja. Su examen estaba perfecto como estaba, había sido un examen para tontos así que enrolló los pergaminos con una cinta oscura, haciendo un gran lazo y se cruzó de brazos.**

**Hacía un magnífico día y los rayos de Sol iluminaban la estancia, entrando por las ventanitas con cristales vidriados en pequeños rombos. Allí al lado de la ventana brillaba con la luz la melena fuego de su amiga Lily. Esta ya no escribía, pero revisaba insistentemente su examen. Perséfone sonrió con devoción... Lily siempre tan perfeccionista con todo lo que hacía, tan apasionada por aprender cosas nuevas.**

**Giró su mirada hacia unas filas más adelante. Allí estaba él sentado, tan pálido y delgado como siempre, parecía frágil, de papel, como si fuera a romperse... eso era lo mismo que decían de ella, una autentica "muñeca de porcelana". Así era, los dos se parecían mucho, y no solo en su etérea fragilidad, sino en su forma de pensar, dos personas que solo mostraban una cara de otras tantas que escondían tras un infranqueable muro de piedra.**

**Snape aun estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, con su pelo oscuro cayendo sobre el pergamino y escribía rápidamente sin ni siquiera parar para hacer los puntos, parecía volar sobre la superficie blanca, como acariciándola. ¡Mierda! Iba a sacar mejor nota que ella y se lo iba a estar restregando lo que quedaba de curso. No podía soportar ser una segundona.**

**- ¡Cinco minutos más! – dijo la aguda voz del profesor Flitwick.**

**Perséfone bajó la mirada hacia su pergamino perfectamente enrollado y volvió a alzarla, viendo la espalda de Sirius Black, quien estaba sentado delante del ella, balanceándose como siempre sobre las patas traseras de la silla, una fea costumbre de su compañero. Deseaba profundamente que un día diera con la cabeza en el suelo.**

**Se fijó como este le hacía una señal a su amigo Potter con los pulgares, quien estaba sentado unos cuatro asientos más alante. Eso significaba que les había salido muy bien el examen, era injusto. No soportaba a ese chico, no soportaba su arrogancia, los aires que se daba cuando iba por los pasillos, ni las miradas que la lanzaba cada día como si fuera a comerse el mundo entero de un solo bocado. Mirándole de reojo, vio como puso las manos detrás de su nuca con movimientos lentos, metiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros, acariciándose... esas manos... ese pelo.**

**- ¡Basta ya! – se dijo Perséfone a si misma, intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Tenía que dejar de ser tan vulnerable ante su presencia, no podía dejar salir sus sentimientos o sería la muerte de sus ideales y de su orgullo.**

**Buscó con la mirada algo con lo que apartar los irremediables e incómodos pensamientos que la atormentaban y pudo ver a Liza y a Marlene, quienes estaban sentadas una delante de la otra dos filas a la derecha. Marlene aún escribía en el pergamino, haciendo lentos movimientos en el papel con su pluma rosada de flamenco, mientras Liza le daba pequeñas patadas en la silla y soplaba su pluma marrón mirando al techo.**

**Tres asientos por detrás estaba situado Remus... dentro de dos días sería luna llena y se notaba en su aspecto enfermizo. Parecía muy concentrado en el examen. Perséfone sonrió para si misma cuando le vio con ese gesto de concentración, rascándose la barbilla con la punta de su pluma, era algo que hacía muy a menudo, desde que le conocía. Siempre que pensaba en lo mal que lo pasaba, y que tendría que seguir así de por vida, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar, era una carga, una maldición, un castigo que no se había merecido, ya que no conocía mejor persona que a él. Desde luego la vida no era nada justa...**

**- ¡Plumas abajo, por favor!- chilló el Profesor Flitwick -.¡Eso significa**

**que tu también, Stebbins¡Por favor permanezcan sentados mientras yo**

**recojo sus pergaminos¡Accio!**

**Más de cien rollos de pergamino salieron volando a los brazos abiertos del**

**Profesor Flitwick, tirándolo al suelo. Muchas personas se rieron, y Perséfone, aunque no aprobaba que la gente fuera tan cruel, no pudo ahogar una risilla nerviosa, haciendo que Sirius se girase para verla. Este la atravesó con la mirada, prácticamente se sintió desnuda ante sus ojos grises... dándose cuenta, sorprendida, de cómo la dedicaba una media sonrisa juguetona y la guiñó un ojo mientras se levantaba del asiento, para ir a reunirse con Potter.**

**Perséfone a su vez se reunió con Lily (que todavía estaba guardando la pluma y el tintero en la mochila), Liza, Marlene y Alice quien dijo que no estaba muy convencida de que le hubiera salido muy bien.**

**- Si bueno Ali, lo que tu digas... no hace falta que saques un 10, tampoco te vas a morir por sacar un 9,5 ¿no? – dijo Liza burlonamente sin creerse que su amiga no hubiera hecho el examen perfecto.**

**- No me hace gracia Elizabeth – dijo Alice a su amiga borrándole en un segundo la socarrona risa del rostro.**

**- Era muy fácil, creo que sacaré un Excelente ¿Y tú Marle? – dijo Lily intentando que la pelea no llegara a más... ya sabían lo que pasaba cuando llamaban a Liza por su nombre completo, y no era nada agradable de ver.**

**- No sé... creo que en la pregunta 10 se me olvido algún punto...**

**- Esa fue la más fácil – dijo Perséfone que miraba distraída a Snape, quien estaba acortando la distancia a la puerta de salida con sus andares característicos.**

**- Fácil para ti Pers... pero yo esa parte casi no me la había mirado... – siguió Marlene.**

**- Yo tampoco, pero me la sabía de... las clases. Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, nos vemos luego... – dijo Perséfone. Cruzó entre las mesas, pasando al lado de Severus, enviándole una mirada maligna y cómplice, mientras al pasar por su lado le rozaba el hombro, insinuándose, hasta alcanzar la puerta.**

- No sé, pero todavía sigo pensando que me he dejado algo... – dijo Marlene quien se trenzaba su larga y ondulada mata de pelo rubio, cuyas finas hebras de pelo centelleaban bajo el Sol.

Las cuatro estaban sentadas en la hierba de los terrenos de Hogwarts, con los zapatos y los calcetines tirados en distintas direcciones y los pies metidos en el agua fresca del lago, intentando relajarse un poco después del examen del que acababan de salir.

- A ver... ya lo hemos mirado en el libro Marlene, no seas pesada, lo tienes bien – dijo Lily, volviendo a guardar la hoja del T.I.M.O en la mochila para sacar el libro de Transformaciones.

- Guarda eso ¿quieres? – dijo Liza que estaba tumbada en la hierba, mirando al luminoso cielo azul con una pajita seca entre los dientes -. Que coñazo, yo quiero que llegue el partido del viernes.

- Jajaja, quítate eso de la boca, pareces una paleta – dijo Marlene haciendo que Liza se enojara y le pusiera un pie desnudo en la cara - ¡Quítame eso de la cara!

- Se llama pie.

- Me da igual, quítamelo imbécil.

- ¡Mmmm... hueleloooo!

- Callaos de una vez, intentamos estudiar – dijo Alice que repasaba los apuntes junto a Lily.

- ¿Dónde está Pers? Está tardando mucho – preguntó Marlene que siguió con su tarea, deshaciendo la trenza malhecha y volviéndola a hacer.

- Tenía que ir a hablar con McGonagall... ya sabes las responsabilidades de ser una prefecta – dijo Lily.

- Pues Remus está allí sentado – dijo Liza incorporándose en el suelo para mirar haciendo una mueca. Marlene se torció para mirar y las dos se miraron y echaron a reír.

- ¡Bueno si queréis lo compartís con todas! – dijo Lily picada.

- Bueno Lil... es solo que... tu novio no te saca un ojo de encima – explicó Liza con una sonrisa socarrona.

Aunque a Lily le molestó un poco la referencia de "novio" volvió la cabeza y dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo hacia el otro lado del lago, donde estaban sentados Remus, Peter, Sirius y... Potter, quien la había estado mirando y rápidamente apartó la mirada, dirigiéndose de nuevo a sus amigos.

- ¡Que idiota¡Estúpido¡Creído¡Arrogante!

- Si claro... ¿Y qué más? – dijo Liza.

- ¿Insinúas algo? – preguntó Lily amenazadora.

- ¡Pues... pues... SI¡Vamos Lils! Él está coladito por ti, se le nota a la legua y tú igual, así que dejad de hacer el tonto de una vez.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso¡Pero si es imbécil¡Estoy segura que por las mañanas besa el espejo donde si mira!

- ¿Y? Son unos críos¿que esperabas?

- Pues eso mismo, YO no salgo con críos. Y además... yo no me meto en tus asuntos personales con Remus, osea que olvídalo.

- Tampoco has preguntado ¿no? – dijo Liza con parsimonia.

- ¡BIEN¿Estas saliendo con Remus?

- Pss.

- ¿Pss que¿Si o no? – preguntó Lily.

- Lily eres tonta con ganas... pss significa de toda la vida que sí – dijo Alice.

- Si, pero quiero oírlo de sus propias palabras. ¡Vamos Liza, no te hagas la loca ahora!

- ¿Qué pasa allí! – preguntó Liza con cara de sorpresa apuntando al otro lado del lago.

- ¡Venga Liza, que esa broma no te vale, está ya muy gastada¡¿Qué quieres! – dijo Lily al notar que Marlene le tiraba de la manga.

- ¡Que no es broma! – dijo Marlene mirando en la misma dirección.

Allí, cerca de un árbol, estaba tirado en la hierba Snape, a quien estaban atacando Potter y Black, mientras la gente se arremolinaba alrededor para observar mejor.

- ¡Oh no¿Dónde estará Perséfone cuando se la necesita? – preguntó Lily levantándose y caminando rápidamente hacía allá.

- ¡Lily¿Dónde vas?

**Las burbujas rosas de jabón salían sin parar de la boca de Snape, mientras la espuma caía por sus labios como si fuera un perro rabioso, no dejándole hablar... parecía que se estaba ahogando.**

**- ¡Déjalo SOLO! – gritó una voz.**

**James y Sirius se dieron la vuelta para mirar quien había hablado. La mano libre de James fue directamente a su pelo, revolviéndolo.**

**Era Lily, que había llegado corriendo descalza desde el otro lado del lago, con su espeso y rojo oscuro pero que caía hasta sus hombros revuelto con la carrera. Sus almendrados ojos verdes miraban a Potter con odio.**

**- ¿Todo bien, Evans? - dijo James, y el tono de su voz fue de repente más agradable, más profundo, más maduro.**

**- Déjalo solo - repitió Lily mirando a James como si fuera un chicle en la horma de su zapato - ¿Qué te ha hecho?**

**- Bueno - dijo James como si estuviera pensando la respuesta (como si pensara el muy cretino) - es por el hecho de que existe, si sabes a lo que me refiero...**

**Varios de los espectadores de alrededor se rieron, Sirius y Colagusano**

**incluidos, pero Lupin, aparentemente aún metido en su libro, no se rió, y**

**tampoco lo hizo Lily.**

**- Te crees muy gracioso - dijo fríamente - Pero sólo eres un arrogante,**

**fanfarrón, Potter. Déjale en paz.**

**- Lo dejo si tú sales conmigo, Evans - dijo rápidamente James -. Vamos...**

**sal conmigo, y nunca volveré a poner mi varita sobre el viejo Snivelly.**

**Detrás de él, el hechizo paralizante se estaba acabando y Snape empezaba a reptar hacia su varita como una serpiente, escupiendo jabón mientras se arrastraba.**

**- No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar**

**gigante - dijo Lily.**

**- Mala suerte, Cornamenta - dijo Sirius enérgicamente, volteando hacia**

**Snape.**

**- ¡Mierda!**

**Demasiado tarde: Snape había dirigido su varita hacia James; hubo**

**un rayo de luz y una herida de corte apareció en un lado de la cara de James, salpicando su ropa de sangre. James giró rápidamente sobre si mismo y otro rayo de luz salió, entonces Snape se encontró flotando de cabeza abajo en el aire; su túnica le tapó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto unas delgadas y pálidas piernas y unos calzoncillos grisáceos.**

**Muchas de las personas de la multitud vitorearon. Sirius, James y Cola**

**Gusano se rieron a carcajadas.**

**Lily, cuya furiosa expresión se había cambiado por un instante como si**

**fuera a sonreír, gritó:**

**- ¡Bajadlo!**

**- Como quieras - dijo James y agitó bruscamente su varita hacia arriba.**

**Snape se cayó en un arrugado montón en el suelo. Desenredándose de su**

**túnica, se puso rápidamente de pie, varita preparada, pero Sirius exclamó:**

**- ¡Petrificus totalus!**

**Snape se desplomó otra vez, tieso como una tabla.**

**- ¡DEJADLO EN PAZ! - gritó Lily. Ella tenía ahora su varita apuntándoles. James y Sirius la miraron cautelosamente.**

**- Venga Evans, no me obligues a echarte una maldición - dijo James seriamente.**

**- ¡Entonces quítale el hechizo!**

**James lo suspiró profundamente, entonces se volteó hacia Snape y pronunció el contra hechizo.**

**- Ya está - dijo, mientras Snape se ponía de pie otra vez – Has tenido suerte de que Evans haya estado aquí, Snivellus.**

**- ¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucias como ella! - Lily parpadeó.**

**- Bien - dijo calmadamente -. No me molestaré en el futuro. Y por cierto – añadió – yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Snivellus.**

**- ¡Pídele una disculpa a Evans! - le gritó James a Snape, su varita**

**apuntándole amenazadoramente.**

**- No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas - gritó Lily, rodeando a**

**James -. Tú eres tan malo como él...**

**- ¿Qué? - gritó James - ¡Yo NUNCA te llamaría una... eso que tú sabes!**

**- Siempre desordenándote el pelo porque piensas que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y hechas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería... me sorprende que tu escoba puede elevarse del suelo con lo que debe pesar tu enorme cabezota. ¡Me das ASCO! – exclamó, y dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.**

**- ¡Evans! - le gritó James - ¡Ey, EVANS!**

**Pero ella ya no miró hacia atrás.**

**- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? - dijo James intentando en vano fingir que no le importaba en absoluto.**

**- Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco creído, amigo mío - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa irónica.**

**- Bien - dijo James que parecía furioso – bien.**

**Hubo otro rayo de luz, y Snape estaba otra vez flotando de cabeza.**

**- ¿Quién quiere ver como quito los calzoncillos a Snivelly? – dijo levantando el brazo para efectuar el hechizo cuando notó una bofetada en la mejilla derecha, tan fuerte que le hizo desviar la mirada al suelo. Levantó la vista muy cabreado y delante suya estaba Perséfone, con un aspecto furioso que nunca la había visto antes y que le hizo dar una paso atrás.**

**- ¿Quién te has creído que eres, gilipollas? – gritó Perséfone como si se lo fuera a comer vivo -. ¿Qué pasa, que os aburrís¿Eh¿Estáis mal de la cabeza? – dijo volviendo la vista y dándole un empujón fuerte a Sirius, que le hizo tambalearse pero sin caer al suelo.**

**- ¿Y por qué te importa tanto lo que hagamos? – preguntó Sirius con malicia.**

**- ¡Pues porque soy prefecta, si todavía no te has dado cuenta¡Por cierto, 20 puntos menos para GRYFFINDOR!**

**- ¿Pero de que coño vas? – dijo Sirius con cara de fastidio.**

**- ¡Joder, si tienes razón: QUE SEAN 50 PUNTOS¡Y tú Remus¡No hay nada que me avergüence más que tu conducta, ahí sentado sin hacer nada¡Que sepas que se lo comunicaré a Dumbledore, voy a ir a su despacho y se lo voy a contar!**

**- ¡Corre y cuéntaselo a tu tiíto! – dijo Sirius burlándose de ella. Fue un error, Perséfone le dio una bofetada que le dejó la mano marcada.**

**- ¡Claro que se lo voy a contar! – dijo ella con odio y agarrando su varita apuntó a Snape bajándole suavemente al suelo y corriendo en su ayuda logró levantarle. Parecía haberse roto un tobillo -. Vamos Severus, agárrate a mi -. Así recargándole sobre sus hombros se dirigieron al castillo mientras una mirada penetrante les miraba con furia, astucia y celos.**

**- De esta no sales vivo, Snivellus... – murmuró Sirius.**


	23. Capítulo 23: Empiezo a entender

**- Capítulo 23: Empiezo a entender...**

_"Mucho tiempo ha de aquello, tanto que su recuerdo está borroso. Pero nunca olvidaré el olor de su piel, del calor que desprendían sus abrazos en los que me fundía, en los que día y noche quería quemarme. Ya no me acuerdo del color de sus ojos, pero su mirada aun me observa. Ya no me acuerdo de la forma de sus labios, pero si de su sabor cuando rozaban los míos, envolviéndome en su cálido aliento... como fuego y ceniza... Y en el infierno ardería por ellas... Ya no recuerdo... no... pero nunca olvido " _

_Severus Snape_

**Después de un tiempo en aquella habitación el ambiente tenso acabó por calmarse, tornándose más relajado. Remus y Perséfone se habían sentado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, sobre la alfombra, y habían encendido la chimenea para que les calentara. Habían pasado varias horas, pero seguían en la misma posición, calentándose los pies al fuego próximo. Se podía decir que aquellas dos personas habían sido las más cercanas a Sirius desde que James muriera, y eso les unía de una forma especial.**

**Habían estado toda la noche recordando las hazañas de Sirius Black, Canuto, en Hogwarts y riendo a carcajadas. No parecía que él se hubiera ido para siempre, que les hubiera abandonado, sino que estuviera allí sentado con ellos. Pero no estaba.**

**Eso fue lo que pensó de repente Perséfone, ya que cayó en silencio mientras Lupin la miraba de reojo. Su mirada se apoyaba en las largas lenguas que producía en fuego, lamiendo todos los recovecos de la chimenea, casi inextinguible. Pero nada es eterno, sino más bien etéreo. Entonces fue cuando volvió a hablar al aire nocturno.**

**- Me acuerdo perfectamente de la primera vez que vi esa sonrisa, la primera vez que sus ojos asustados me miraron al chocar contra mi en el andén 9 y ¾.**

**- La recuerdo – dijo Lupin con melancolía -. Los ojos de un niño que ve el mundo por primera vez.**

**- Esa mirada cambió hasta ser prácticamente irreconocible... – dijo Perséfone pasando la mano por la alfombra.**

**- Azkaban – susurró Remus en un estremecimiento.**

**- Los ojos de un loco. No era él mismo cuando fui allí...**

**- Me arrepiento de no haber creído en su inocencia como tú lo hiciste entonces... tú nunca dudaste.**

**- ... simplemente no lo podía creer – dijo Perséfone encerrada en sus propios pensamientos -. Cuando llegué solo llevaba dos días allí, pero ya no era él, no parecía Sirius. No era él quien me miraba a través de los barrotes de la oscura celda. Sus ojos me observaron desorbitados, como si yo fuera una extraña para él. Tenía los párpados hinchados y las ojeras ennegrecidas por el insomnio y la lucha por conservar la cordura, pero llegué tarde. Es horrible lo que ese lugar provoca en la mente de las personas.**

**- Es por esos Dementores, incluso tú has desfallecido alguna vez por su causa, pero estoy seguro que la primera cosa en la que pensó al salir de allí fuiste tú, es más, él me contó una vez que lo primero que hizo al salir de allí fue venir a esta casa. Pero tú estabas muy lejos de aquí.**

**Ambos callaron, escuchando la chimenea crepitar, cuya luz producía figuras extrañas en la pared, pero al contrario de hacer la habitación más tenebrosa la hacían más acogedora.**

**- Remus...**

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Sabes lo que dicen de los muertos¿verdad?**

**- ¿A que te refieres?**

**- Es una creencia árabe, pero se ha extendido por todo el mundo. Se cree que cuando tu cuerpo va a morir, tu alma lo siente. En esos últimos momentos, toda tu vida, los mejores momentos que han ocupado tus años de felicidad vuelan ante tus ojos. Puedes verlo todo. Tus primeros pasos... tu primer día de clase... tu primer beso... la primera vez que te enamoraste... que hiciste el amor...**

**Un silencio siguió a este comentario, pero Perséfone prosiguió:**

**- Remus... ¿crees que he sido de sus momentos más felices¿Qué me habrá visto como dicen estas creencias?**

**- No lo creo. Estoy seguro.**

**Perséfone sonrió ante los ánimos que intentaba darle su amigo. Pero por su mente pasaban mil imágenes, mil buenos recuerdos, y luego el recuerdo de Sirius en Azkaban, cuando le había visto por última vez antes de partir.**

**- Sirius había estado doce años de tortura, doce, en la prisión de Azkaban, dos años huyendo de la justicia y después en esa casa, Grimmauld Place, que tanto odiaba, sin poder salir ni hacer nada. Seguramente él hubiera preferido Azkaban que Grimmauld Place. Nunca me contó lo que vivió allí, no quiso decirme ni una palabra, solo tristes sonrisas – dijo Remus escondiendo una lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro.**

**- Solo sé que no era el mismo cuando salió de Azkaban.**

**- ¿Quién hubiera sido el mismo? Ni siquiera tú eras la misma cuando volviste del desierto... Doce años allí. Si sobrevivió fue por ti, Perséfone, de eso estoy seguro. Tú le salvaste.**

**- No le pude salvar esta última vez... Ojalá las cosas le hubieran ido mejor.**

**Meses después de la muerte de Sirius todos los miembros de la Órden del Fénix se encontraban ahora en casa de Perséfone, que habían designado como nuevo cuartel general después de la pérdida de Grimmauld Place y de su propietario habitual.**

**Esa noche habían vuelto a tener una de sus reuniones en las que explicaban los avances que no eran muchos. En realidad Perséfone pensaba que siempre era lo mismo, Dumbledore decía que habían avanzado pero que debían seguir trabajando como hasta ahora, que debían permanecer en sus respectivas misiones.**

**Quien más apenaba a Perséfone era Remus. Su misión con los licántropos no parecía marchar demasiado bien. Estaba cada vez más decrepito y más pálido. La suya era sin duda una de las misiones más peligrosas de todos los que daban su vida por la Órden. Tenía que poner a todos los licántropos de su lado, pero esto era casi imposible ya que estos ya estaban del lado de Voldemort. Una tarea perdida...**

**Otra de las personas con aspecto más lastimero era Tonks, la que había sido prima de Sirius. De lo que Perséfone no estaba segura era si su estado se debía a la pérdida de Sirius, o a la causa perdida de Remus, del que estaba enamorada hacía tiempo.**

**En realidad todos parecían bastante afectados por lo ocurrido en el Ministerio: Minerva, los Weasley y todos los componentes aun vivos de la Órden... bueno, todos menos una persona...**

**- Volvemos a encontrarnos, señorita Riddle – dijo Snape remarcando un tono más fuerte en esta última palabra. El profesor aun no dejándose amedrentar por la fulminante mirada azul de la morena, sacó su varita y dio un toque en la silla, haciendo que esta se arrastrara unos centímetros, para que ella tomara asiento su lado, donde él ya estaba sentado desde hacía rato. Después de esta exhibición siguió con un tono bastante sarcástico -. Cuanto tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro.**

**- Veo que aun habiendo perdido la escrupulosidad para ciertas cosas, no ha perdido la caballerosidad... – dijo Perséfone sentándose y mostrándose lo más fría posible con Snape.**

**Así ella se sentó entre los dos hombres que habían regido poder en su vida de una forma extraña: Snape y Dumbledore, quien presidía la mesa de aquel gran salón que se bañaba con una luz de aura misteriosa.**

**- Y dígame... que la trae por aquí – dijo este más sarcástico aun, habiendo ignorado el último comentario.**

**- Es curioso que lo pregunte ya que esta es mi casa. Así que compórtese porque usted está cenando aquí por la pura generosidad de mi corazón – Perséfone disfrutó al descubrir que el profesor de Pociones no sabía que contestar. Ya había abierto la boca nuevamente cuando la volvió a cerrar al ser interrumpido por el tintineo de la cuchara de Dumbledore contra su copa de cristal...**

**- Solo quería decir que me alegro mucho de que todos hayáis podido acudir a mi llamada. La terrible perdida de Sirius Black ante su heroicidad nos ha ido trayendo una serie de problemas. La razón por la que hemos tenido que trasladarnos a esta nueva posición fue que la casa en Grimmauld Place ya no nos pertenece, sino que ha pasado a manos de otra persona como herencia. Por tanto, y con gran generosidad por su parte, mi sobrina, aquí presente nos ha cedido su casa. Por supuesto tengo que decir que los Weasley también nos ceden La Madriguera como lugar de encuentro donde, sin embargo, solo nos reuniremos lo estrictamente necesario y cuando sean llamados en mi nombre. Todos proseguirán cada uno por su lado, con las misiones que se les han asignado – dijo Dumbledore y mirando a Perséfone pronunció -, sin variaciones.**

**- Una gran pérdida... si... me gustaba su casa – murmuró Snape hirientemente estas palabras con odio, las cuales dañaron a Perséfone en lo más profundo. Este continuó en un susurro apenas audible para que nadie pudiera oírlo-. Si... una lástima... los dos erais muy arrogantes, hacíais muy buena pareja...**

**- Veo que hay gente que no soporta haber perdido... – contestó ella en otro susurro de siseante odio.**

**Aquello era más de lo que Perséfone podía soportar, los ojos la quemaban y estaba a punto de llorar. No podía aguantar su agonía por mucho más tiempo. Ella se levantó de repente haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarla...**

**- Disculpen – dijo Perséfone de pie posando sus manos sobre el mantel con un ligero temblor en la voz que luchaba por ahogarla.**

**- Pero Perséfone... apenas has cenado... – dijo Dumbledore alegremente sin entender la repentina postura de su sobrina.**

**- No... tengo hambre – dijo y salió por la puerta queriendo desaparecer de la vista de todos.**

**Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, casi sin saber por donde iba porque sus lágrimas la emborronaban la visión. Entonces, cuando apenas había llegado a las escaleras del hall para subir a su despacho sintió una mano apretando fuertemente su brazo.**

**Perséfone dio la vuelta con la intención de ver quien le había asido de esa manera y defenderse si era preciso. Se topo con la negra sombra que era el profesor Snape.**

**- ¡Eres cruel, despreciable y mezquino! – empezó a gritar Perséfone quién lloraba desconsoladamente antes de que Snape pudiera decir nada - ¡Mírate... mira en lo que te has convertido... en un monstruo privado de sentimientos¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así de los muertos¡¿Cómo puedes hablarme así de Sirius!**

**No podía creer, simplemente, que tuviera delante a aquel chico que había conocido en Hogwarts...**

_Aquella tarde salía de la Sala Común y se dirigía a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes con Lily, pero ella ya había terminado, no estaba y se había ido dejando a Perséfone sola. Ella se sentó al lado de lo que parecía ser un montón de pergaminos._

_- Hola – dijo Perséfone._

_Entonces un chico Slytherin se asomó desde detrás de los pergaminos. Era Severus Snape, aquel a quien Potter y Black habían tirado de su escoba. Era un chico delgaducho, alto y de piel cetrina. No sabía porque pero ese chico le inspiraba un poco de lástima. Tras la cortina de pelo negro que tapaba su cara, pudo ver sus ojos negros, vacíos._

_- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – dijo Perséfone. _

_- Ya lo has hecho ¿no? – dijo el chico en tono gruñón._

_- ¿Eres Severus Snape, no? Yo soy Perséf...- dijo Perséfone intentando romper el silencio._

_- Sé quien eres – dijo el chico cortante._

_- ¿A si? – preguntó sorprendida y comenzando a hurgar entre las tareas del joven-. ¿Qué es esto?_

_- ¿Podrías...¡Estate quieta! – dijo el chico perdiendo la paciencia y arrancándole los pergaminos de las manos._

_- Vale, vale, que simpático – dijo Perséfone ante el asombro del chico -. Además no tienes educación._

_- ..._

_- Muy bien, Severus Snape, no te molestaré más – dijo Perséfone recogiendo sus cosas, cuando una mano le agarró el brazo._

_- No, puedes quedarte si quieres – dijo Snape agarrándola del brazo casi implorándola, a lo que Perséfone respondió volviéndose a sentar._

**Esta vez Snape habló, pero lo hizo con tranquilidad y con cierta agonía:**

**- Siempre le has amado¿verdad¡Siempre has amado a ese estúpido, a ese niñato Black!**

**- ¿Cómo te atreves¿Cómo puede hablar de amor alguien que nunca ha amado nada más que a la obtención de poder y a sí mismo¡No sabes lo que es el amor! – gritó Perséfone como sacada de sus casillas.**

**- En eso te equivocas – Snape habló y parecía herido en su orgullo... por primera vez herido en su corazón.**

**- ¡Yo nunca te di falsas esperanzas¡Y si te las di no fue a propósito¡Pero creo que te lo dejé muy claro cuando cometiste el error de tu vida!**

**Snape parecía furioso con aquello. Cogió a Perséfone y la estampó contra la pared.**

**- Dime que nunca me amaste, dímelo.**

_En la pared, esas dos mismas personas años atrás. Snape besaba salvajemente a Perséfone, bajando desde su boca y barbilla hasta su cuello en el que clavaba sus dientes en la carne de ella, llevándola al éxtasis, intentando desgarrar..._

**- Creí amar sin duda, a aquel muchacho con gran entusiasmo por todo, aquel que me hacía sentir viva cuando estaba a su lado, pero no al hombre en el que te has convertido... ya no eres la misma persona...**

**- Tú me apartaste de tu lado, Riddle – dijo Snape apretándola y zarandeándola Perséfone contra la pared para que no pudiera escapar -, y con tu desdén y tu desprecio me convertiste en lo que soy ahora. ¡Me apartaste de tu camino...!**

**- No, Snape – dijo Perséfone rotundamente con la melena tapándola gran parte de los ojos por culpa de las sacudidas -... te apartaste tú del mío.**

_Snape acariciaba el cuerpo de la joven con una tensión que recorría sus cuerpos. Mientras ella pasaba los dedos entre el pelo de él, el joven levantaba la túnica de ella y acariciaba sus suaves y cremosas piernas..._

_Fue entonces cuando ella le descubrió. Se quedó rígida como una tabla y miraba a Snape con incredulidad. Él la miró sin comprender que la pasaba..._

_- ¿Qué has hecho Snape? – dijo ella sin poder creerlo._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – él no entendía a lo que se refería. Perséfone tomó su brazo y levantó la manga de su túnica, dejando ver en su antebrazo, roja y brillante, la Marca Tenebrosa -. Deja que te lo explique..._

_- No hay nada que explicar – dijo ella dándose la vuelta. Parecía que estaba apunto de llorar._

_- Perséfone_ _Riddle, tu no eres como ellos... eres cruel, poderosa y ambiciosa... eres... una Slytherin y no puedes luchar contra tu destino... – dijo él abrazándola por detrás, respirando en su cuello._

_- ¡No me envenenes más¡NUNCA... ME UNIRÉ... A LORD VOLDEMORT¡Él caerá, aunque yo haya de caer con él! – dijo escapando de su abrazo._

_- Perséfone..._

**-** _Aléjate de mi – dijo asustada con un gesto de su mano - . No vuelvas a tocarme._

**Perséfone consiguió zafarse del apretón del profesor y pudo sacar su varita, apuntándole con ella en la garganta. Tan amenazadora como él mar azotado con su melena negra cayendo sobre sus hombros hizo retroceder a Snape.**

**- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme, JAMÁS! No soy ni la sombra de lo que fui hace años. Ya te lo avisé una vez, no me uniré a aquellos que cambian de bando cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles – Perséfone estaba demasiado resentida por su pasado, y dio una descarga con su varita en la yugular del profesor de pociones que le hizo una quemadura. Este no grito, no se quejó, apenas gimió pues estaba demasiado acostumbrado al dolor, al dolor que le inflingía Voldemort -. Habrás camelado a mi tío con tus oscuras mentiras, pero a mi no me engañas, para mi siempre serás un sucio mortífago del ejército personal del Señor Tenebroso y no eres digno de mi piedad, solo de la extinción, del dolor y la soledad. Nunca olvides que yo cazo a los de tu calaña...**

**- Sabes que las cosas han cambiado... – intentó hablar Snape.**

**- Puedo esperar en las sombras, puedo esperar tanto que hasta te parezca desesperante, ya lo he hecho antes, pero te lo advierto, vigilaré tus pasos hasta que llegue el día en que nos traiciones a todos... y ese día... no dudaré en matarte.**

**Perséfone apartó por fin su varita del cuello de Snape, la cual le había dejado una marca de tres arañazos, como si un gato hubiera hundido en el sus zarpas. Siguió mirando a aquel hombre con todo el desprecio y la repulsión de una vida llena de odio y giró sobre si misma, dándole la espalda y subiendo hacía su habitación.**

**Allí quedó plantado Snape, a los pies de las escaleras. Si hubiera sido estatua marmórea no se hubiera notado la diferencia. Un gran peso calló a sus pies, él único fuego que había mantenido su alma con vida quedó en cenizas... que se llevó en viento. Le dolía esa mirada de odio... la mujer que tanto había amado por años... le odiaba ahora más que nunca.**

**Quedó absolutamente frío, carente de sentimientos... un alma sola en el inmenso invierno sin fin. Notaba aquella soledad. De repente su mano se movió hasta su cuello, donde tenía los tres arañazos y miró la sangre en la palma de la mano.**

**- Mi Perséfone. Mi dorada sirena –comenzó a murmurar enloquecido -. Mi brisa del sur, salvaje y nocturna, con olor a especias. Mi duna cambiante. Mi tormenta de arena. Mi dolor infinitamente cáustico, pedregoso. Mi gata salvaje... del suelo desértico.**

**Quien lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído de Severus Snape. Lloraba. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus duras facciones y sobre su sonrisa de tristeza resbalaban burlonas. Pero antes de que cayeran sobre la alfombra se limpió con la manga. Su orgullo llegaba hasta tal punto que no derramó ni una lágrima en aquel suelo.**

**- Por ti lo hubiera hecho todo. Ahora ya no volverás a verme... nunca más. Esto es el fin.**

**Y con esto caminó con grandes pasos hacia la salida, golpeando la suela de sus negras botas contra el suelo de madera oscura, desgastado por los años. Descolgó su capa, se la echó sobre los hombros, cubriendo su herida, enfundando sus sentimientos en la negra oscuridad, enterrándolos en vida... enterrándose en vida.**

**- ¿Por qué...?**

**La puerta se abrió y Snape salió al rellano quedando medio dentro, medio fuera. La gélida brisa del exterior llevó estas últimas palabras por los corredores, apenas un susurro, un último suspiro de un alma pura que expira su último aliento.**

**- ¿Por qué ibas... a quererme? – dijo por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.**

**Perséfone escuchó el portazo. Apoyada en la pared de las escaleras que la había mantenido fuera de la vista de Snape. Estaba de pie, y su mano derecha la cubría la boca. Algo se la había roto por dentro. Tras el portazo emitió unos lamentos y continuó llorando las lágrimas que Snape no había querido derramar sobre el suelo.**


	24. Capítulo 24: La Deuda Eterna

**-Capítulo 24: La eterna deuda**

"_Deuda de honor es una palabra en que el honor está terriblemente mal empleado"._

_  
__K. J. Weber._

**Tras el conflicto después de los TIMOS la guerra entre Slytherins y Gryffindors fue a peor, propagada por los merodeadores, y más ciertamente por Sirius Black.**

**Se sentía extraño. No era rabia lo que le encendía, era un odio maldito que no le dejaba vivir. Así este era su objetivo: Snape. Tanto sentía que le odiaba, tanto rencor acumulado que no le hubiera importado en lo más absoluto verle morir a sus pies, retorciéndose de dolor.**

**A su vez, Snape, avergonzado por lo ocurrido y al verse cohibido y en amenaza constante, tomó decisiones por su parte de las que tendría tiempo de arrepentirse...**

**El 5º curso pasó. Todos los compañeros de Perséfone superaron los Timos con muy buenas notas. Todos habían alcanzado sus expectativas. Perséfone había vuelto a ser la mejor de su promoción, seguida por Severus, Lily y los merodeadores... pero aun así no estaba para nada contenta. Todavía no sabía que quería estudiar, no se lo había planteado hasta ahora y no tenía ni idea. Aun así escogió las asignaturas más importantes de su curso, y las mismas que cogieron sus compañeras, que no tuvieron problemas con las notas.**

**Pero cuando empezó 6º curso, las cosas empezaron a ir de mal en peor. El trabajo se acumuló, la presión era mucho mayor, los enfrentamientos entre las casas Slytherin y Gryffindor causaron incluso bajas entre alumnos, pero eso no era lo peor. El poder de Lord Voldemort era ya conocido, y sus crímenes también. Hubo cierto número de muggles muertos durante el verano cuyo diagnóstico forense no supo explicar las causas de la muerte, ya que no había signos de violencia. Estaba claro que la maldición más imperdonable de todas había jugado su papel. El caos se extendía cada vez más por las familias de magos. Muchos temían ya nombrarle.**

**Y Quien No Debía ser nombrado iba alcanzando mayor poder a cada uno de sus pasos. Parecía que se había hecho un pequeño ejército de revolucionarios, con grandes conocimientos en las Artes Oscuras, un grupo de magos que había atraído hacia su lado a cambio de prometido poder y riqueza, quienes le llamaban maestro. Este grupo de seguidores era conocido como los mortífagos, que apenas estaba formado por un pequeñísimo número que se incrementaba con el tiempo. Además de aquello a los tres meses de estar en Hogwarts de nuevo, Perséfone se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo había estado justo al lado de uno de ellos.**

**Tras el enfrentamiento de Snape con los merodeadores al final de los exámenes ellos dos habían intimado bastante más que hasta ahora, lo que a su vez aumentó la rabia de Sirius hacia este. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él Perséfone, más cuenta se daba de que algo lo estaba cambiando: Encerraba en si mismo gran odio y rencor contenido por todos aquellos años de disputas; Se sentía aun si cabía más atraído por las Artes Oscuras y siempre podía verle un par de tomos de esta materia en su mochila como lectura preferente; Se hizo más tosco que antes, más introvertido, más arrogante y por así decirlo más oscuro, incluso de vez en cuando había alejado a Perséfone de si mismo (cosa que nunca había hecho), y se había comportado distante cuando una vez intentó asirle del brazo. Su mirada irradiaba pasiones tenebrosas, y si, ciertamente hacía temer de algún modo a Perséfone.**

**Fue algo tan extraño y gradual que no se dio cuenta que algo estaba ocurriéndole hasta que un día, en el aula de pociones, mientras practicaban en unas de sus horas libres. Mientras Snape hacía una poción de gran dificultad, Perséfone encontró en su mochila un libro de sexto curso de aspecto totalmente normal, exceptuando por el gran número de garabatos y anotaciones que había en él. Esto hubiera sido completamente normal si no hubiera encontrado entre todos esos apuntes de conjuros una serie de maldiciones totalmente prohibidos, y si él no le hubiera arrebatado el libro de sus manos de un brusco tirón.**

**- Deja eso. No deberías tocar mis cosas – dijo él mirándola con esa mirada que le acompañaba hacía varios meses.**

**- ¿Qué era eso que tenías escrito en el libro? – dijo ella con severidad y gran autoridad.**

**- No sé de que me hablas.**

**- No te hagas el tonto conmigo. ¿De donde lo has sacado?**

**- Lo vi en un libro... solo curiosidad, nada más – dijo con gran seguridad y rudeza con la cual quería dar por zanjado el tema. Pero en sus ojos pudo ver que mentía y como un gran fuego le ardía por dentro, un ansia de poder que Perséfone conocía muy bien. Era la mirada de su padre.**

**- ¿En que libro?**

**- En uno de conjuros polivalentes de Defensa...**

**- ¡Mentira! – le acusó ella en un agudo susurro -. No soy estúpida, sé lo que es. Es un conjuro híbrido, y no lo has sacado de ningún libro. Te lo has inventado tú.**

**- ¿Pero que dices? Estás paranoica – dijo nerviosamente, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.**

**- Es un híbrido, un conjuro de nexo: Sectu es cortar en latín, y sempra... solo dios sabe lo que hará ese conjuro en un ser humano, pero el sempra es infinitamente poderoso y significa muchas cosas, dolor, sangre... muerte. Solo espero que sepas lo que haces – contestó ella secamente.**

**- ¿Qué sepa el qué? – dijo a medio grito con voz cansada.**

**- Ya sabes: "para los enemigos". Ese conjuro es muy peligroso y lo sabes. Con total seguridad matarías a aquel en quien lo aplicaras.**

**- No soy idiota¿vale? – dijo con la misma rudeza que antes.**

**- Ya – dijo Perséfone con muy mala espina, mirándole de reojo, como si él fuera a hacer algún movimiento contra ella -. Me voy a dormir.**

**Y mientras recogía sus cosas para irse a su Sala Común, y se disponía a salir por la puerta, Snape se interpuso en su camino.**

**- Y yo espero que sepas mantener tu piquito de oro cerrado, preciosa – dijo apoyando una brazo en el dintel de la puerta, cerrando el paso a la joven que le miraba asustada -. ¿Qué pasa¿Tienes miedo?**

**- Ni se te ocurra amenazarme, Snape – dijo ella sin sentirse ni mucho menos agredida, creciéndose para dar a entender que no podría contra ella mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.**

**- No lo hago – dijo con usa sonrisa sardónica y escalofriante.**

**- Y espero que no hagas otras cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte, Príncipe Mestizo, porque sino ya sabes que seré la primera que irá a hacértelo pagar.**

**- No me amenaces, tú tampoco tienes derecho – dijo este agarrándola del cuello con su terrible garra atenazante.**

**- Quítame las manos de encima – dijo mientras este cerraba más su puño alrededor de su fino cuello.**

**- Ya me has oído, ni una jodida palabra.**

**- ¡Quítame las putas manos de encima, ya! – dijo con tal grito que un largo eco resurgió entre las cuatro paredes.**

**Snape abrió los dedos que estaban en torno al cuello de ella y su expresión cambió por completo. Parecía que intentaba aparentar culpa, pero en realidad era un mal muñeco de interpretación.**

**- Lo siento de verdad, no se que me ha pasado. Ya sabes que yo no soy así, no podría... yo nunca te haría daño, Perséfone, nunca. Lo siento. Eres la única persona que me da fuerzas.**

**- Claro, no te preocupes – dijo ella lanzándole una falsa sonrisa y saliendo por la puerta.**

**- De todos modos hay gente que se merecería eso y más – escuchó Perséfone mientras Severus volvía a su caldero.**

**Semanas después de esta conversación, cuando ya habían olvidado la disputa, Perséfone encontró la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Después de aquello Perséfone no quiso saber nada más de su amigo, se alejó de él y se desinteresó por completo. Aunque lo hubiera pensado en esas últimas semanas, no pudo creer hasta que pudo comprobarlo por ella misma, que hubiera sido capaz de unirse a las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort. Una vez más tenía muy claro que el poder corrompía y hacía daño a aquellos que más amaba.**

**Pero al contrario de lo que quizás tenía que haber hecho Perséfone, que era contárselo a alguien, no lo hizo. No le dijo a nadie lo que había visto en su brazo, no delató a Snape.**

**Ella se sintió sola, muy sola. Ya no iba a la biblioteca y cuando iba era acompañada para coger algún libro y leerlo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Dejó de ir a practicar a la clase de pociones y se dedicó al estudio, como antes de empezar esta extraña relación en la que había caído con Snape. Pronto su soledad se vio aplacada por la compañía de sus amigas, sobre todo de la de Lily, quien estuvo siempre con ella.**

**Sus relaciones cordiales con los merodeadores mejoraron bastante. Aunque ellos siempre estaban buscando meterse en problemas, supieron ver la situación depresiva de Perséfone, aunque no sabían el porqué intentaron hacerla reír con sus locuras.**

**James supo ver en ella un don para el Quidditch, su inteligencia, su rapidez, su destreza, su fuerza, su increíble ligereza, y después de haber superado su miedo a las alturas la metió en el equipo como cazadora.**

**Incluso Sirius, con quien había tenido roces en todos los años de su estancia en Hogwarts, parecía que ahora estaba mucho más cercano e interesado por ella. Perséfone no sabía explicar el porque, pero parecía como si al haber dejado de lado a Severus, el merodeador hubiera recuperado su buen humor de una forma muy especial. Perséfone por su lado estaba cada vez más cómoda y cada nuevo día se sentía más querida y arropada por aquellos que la apreciaban de verdad, se sintió en casa de nuevo: había vuelto a Gryffindor.**

**Snape por su parte había notado que Perséfone le evitaba, y se sentía furioso de que los merodeadores se llevaran tan bien con ella ahora. Esto supo aprovecharlo muy bien Sirius Black, ya que al contrario de lo que Perséfone podía pensar, seguía teniendo esa espina en su interior. Hacía tiempo que había estado ideando un plan contra Severus, algo que tendría repercusiones de por vida.**

**Así, sabiendo que Snape les espiaba en todos sus pasos para poder desbaratar alguno de sus estúpidos planes, este le tendió una trampa y Snape cayó en ella, habiéndose cavado su propia tumba. Dejó caer, con poca sutileza y elevado tono de voz, que Remus se escondía en la Casa de los Gritos, justo la noche de una de sus transformaciones.**

**Mientras, Perséfone al igual que Snape, había escuchado la conversación. Intentó convencer por todos los medios a Snape, rogándole de que este no fuera a la Casa, pero este le impedía que se acercara a él a base de empujones. Decía que no quería que le tocara más, que era una estúpida, que la odiaba y que lo único que no quería era que culpara a sus nuevos "amigos".**

**Esa misma noche, después de volver de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, Perséfone tomó la última decisión que nunca hubiera tomado. Estaba en la Sala Común dando vueltas y vueltas en circulo, con nerviosismo al ver que Sirius no aparecía. Había intentado convencerle de que no dejara a Snape que se acercara a Remus, pero incluso antes de que las palabras salieran de sus labios sabía que había sido inútil. Conocía muy bien el odio que Sirius le tenía a Snape.**

**No sabía a quien podía contárselo para que la ayudara porque entonces tendría que desvelar el secreto de los merodeadores de que ellos eran animagos. Peter no podría ayudarla porque su forma animaga era demasiado pequeña, Sirius había desaparecido, Remus estaba en plena transformación y... ¡James! Eso era¿cómo no podía habérsele ocurrido? Acababa de volver del entrenamiento de Quidditch. Tenía que evitar una catástrofe.**

**James yacía recostado en la cama cuando Perséfone entró por la puerta semiabierta.**

**- Joder¿qué haces aquí? Que susto me has dado – dijo James desde su sitio, pero al ver la expresión de Perséfone preguntó -. ¿Ocurre algo?**

**- James, necesito que hagas algo por mi... bueno, no por mi. Por favor, tienes que hacer algo. Dios... sabes que nunca vendría a pedirte ayuda...**

**- Vale¿que ocurre? Dime que pasa.**

**- Tienes que salvar a Snape – dijo ella sentándose implorante a los pies de la cama.**

**- Espera... creo que alucinas. ¿Yo salvar a Snape¿De que? - dijo incorporándose sobre la almohada.**

**- James, hablo en serio. Sirius se ha ido de la lengua y Snape corre gran peligro.**

**- Explícame eso.**

**- Le ha oído decir que Remus está allí esta noche, y que vosotros estaríais con él. Y Snape va a ir hoy, cuando Remus está en plena transformación. Si algo le pasa a Snape, el peso recaerá sobre Sirius, le expulsarán y...**

**- Joder... ¡joder! Sirius se ha pasado esta vez. Tengo que encontrar a Snape.**

**- Voy contigo.**

**- Será mejor que utilicemos esto – dijo rebuscando en su baúl y sacando una capa de textura acuosa que dejó Perséfone con la boca abierta.**

**- ¿De donde la has...?**

**- Bueno, es una larga historia, de esas para contar a los nietos y... ¡venga, cúbrete! – la cortó James a mitad de la frase echándosela por encima.**

**Los dos jóvenes salieron de noche, corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts bajo la capa que les hacía invisibles y saliendo por una de las puertas secretas hacia el exterior. Los terrenos estaban muy solitarios y el aire frío movía las briznas de hierba que crecían mirando a la luz de la luna llena que se extendía esta noche sobre sus cabezas.**

**Estaban ya cerca de la Casa de los Gritos cuando ambos vieron a una figura oscura que se debatía para pasar inadvertida por las ramas golpeadoras del Sauce Boxeador. Tanto Perséfone como James se asustaron cuando vieron que un perro negro le observaba desde la lejanía. Snape levantaba en ese instante la varita y echó un conjuro al Sauce que lo dejó como muerto y sin movimiento.**

**James se salió fuera de la capa y al ser el más rápido corrió hacia Snape. Perséfone paró en seco al unos 20 metros de la escena, contemplando como Snape se iba introduciendo en el agujero que conducía al interior del tronco de árbol hueco.**

**Entonces llegó James, y agarrándole de un pie que era la única parte del cuerpo de Snape que aún estaba fuera del sauce. Aun así consiguió sacarle hacia fuera arrastrándole por la hierba.**

**- ¿Qué te crees que haces estúpido? Suéltame – dijo Severus dándose la vuelta e intentando golpearle. Le dio en una de las veces y sus gafas cayeron al suelo.**

**- El estúpido eres tú. ¿Donde crees que vas?**

**- Ahí adentro. ¿Tenéis alguna montada verdad? Os descubriré y os echarán de aquí para siempre – dijo Snape poniéndose de pie, frente a frente con el merodeador -. Y lo mejor de todo es que no tendré que volver a ver tu puta cara.**

**- Debería dejar que te pudrieras, pero si entras en esa Casa no saldrás nunca más – dijo James mientras Perséfone se colocaba por detrás suya.**

**- Ya claro. Tú y esa zorra que está detrás tuya no me impediréis que yo haga lo que tengo que hacer, que es a lo que he venido – dijo sacando rápidamente su varita y dispuesto a atacar a los dos jóvenes cuando algo le saltó encima y le hizo rodar por todo el césped.**

**Al principio Perséfone pensó que esa cosa peluda y enorme que no se distinguía mas que por la luz de la luna era Sirius Black. Luego con cara de terror pudo observar que Sirius seguía convertido en perro, pero observaba la escena tan atónito, como ella. Quien había atacado a Snape era una hombre lobo y este estaba colocado delante del cuerpo paralizado por el miedo del joven mortífago.**

**- ¡Sectusemp...! – comenzó Snape.**

**- ¡No le hagas daño! – gritó Perséfone -. ¡Expelliarmus!**

**La varita de Snape rodó por el césped, lejos de él, en un momento en el cual la necesitaba más que nunca. Cuando Severus Snape se despedía ya de la vida, sintiendo el olor del fétido aliento del enorme lobo en su cara, una pequeña sombra pasó entre ellos, encarando a aquel lobo. Era un pequeño gato negro que se interpuso entre ellos dos asestándole un zarpazo en el hocico a la terrible bestia.**

**El licántropo se quedó paralizado por la impresión unos segundos, pero cuando se recuperó del shock de haber sido molestado por tan insignificante criatura comenzó a gruñir y asestó un zarpazo de tal fuerza a aquel pequeño felino que lo mandó 15 metros más lejos de él. El pequeño gato negro de ojos azules pasó en escasos segundos a ser una joven de pelo negro y ojos acuosos tirada sobre el terreno.**

**Snape no podía sentirse más horrorizado mientras contemplaba a la persona a la que más quería tendida inconsciente y no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Parecía que aquel lobo había desviado su atención hacia Perséfone, a cuyo cuerpo se dirigía ahora en una lentitud majestuosa, como observando un gran manjar.**

**Severus se puso rápidamente de pie, pero antes de poder hacer nada un ciervo se interpuso entre en cuerpo de Perséfone y del de la fiera, mostrando su enorme cornamenta que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Así, enzarzados en una lucha de gran ferocidad, mientras uno le clavaba cornadas y el otro los colmillos siguieron algunos segundos antes de que un enorme perro de pelo oscuro le pasara a Snape a toda velocidad rozándole una pierna, haciéndole tambalearse sobre sus propio cuerpo.**

**El perro dio un enorme salto en el aire y aterrizó sobre el hombre lobo, mordiéndole la yugular, el lomo y haciendo todo lo que podía para defender a sus dos amigos. Ladridos y quejidos sonaban ahora tan fuertes que podrían haber despertado a todo el colegio, mientras el perro y el ciervo atacaban al feroz lobo, intentando reducirle hasta que le dejaron inconsciente, tirado sobre el suelo como Perséfone.**

**Entonces fue cuando, ante la mirada asombrada de Snape, el lobo se transformó en Remus Lupin, con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y todavía con pelo con el cuerpo de la transformación.**

**En ese momento en el que ya no corrían más peligro fue cuando el ciervo y el perro se convertían en las dos personas que más odiaba: James Potter y Sirius Black. Mientras James se quitaba su túnica para cubrir la desnudez del licántropo, Sirius corría hacia Perséfone, quien logró abrir los ojos mientras este otro la sujetaba la cabeza.**

**Mientras Snape contemplaba la escena un gran estruendo que procedía del castillo en su dirección alerto a los cuatro muchachos. Mientras Perséfone se ponía de pie, Albus Dumbledore con su pijama y gorro de rallas, Hagrid, McGonagall con su bata de cuadros escoceses y el pequeño profesor Flitwick se acercaban a toda velocidad, con caras de haber visto a un fantasma. Al parecer Hagrid había alertado a los profesores del ruido y le habían seguido hasta allí.**

**Al contemplar el horror de cerca McGonagall pegó un grito sin saber que hacer, Flitwick corrió hacia Remus para comprobar sus constantes vitales y Dumbledore miraba a Perséfone a los ojos con furia. Parecía que había comprendido lo ocurrido en cuestión de segundos.**

**- Profesor Flitwick, por favor, vaya a buscar a la señorita Pomfrey para que venga a ayudar a este pobre alumno – dijo con gran seriedad el director de la escuela, y haciendo un movimiento de varita una camilla flotante apareció bajo el cuerpo del joven licántropo, mientras el profesor Flitwick corría hacia el castillo -. Hagrid, tú quédate con Remus Lupin hasta que aparezca Poppy. ¡Vosotros cuatro, seguidnos!**

**Así, marchando tras Albus y Minerva fueron todo el camino en silencio, y sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Una que otra vez McGonagall giraba la cabeza para mirarles, pero Dumbledore no les miró ni siquiera una vez.**

**Una vez entraron en el despacho todos se sentaron en unas sillas que el director invocó mientras este daba toda la vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se sentaba en su cómoda silla, agotado. McGonagall se situó a su derecha con el ceño fruncido, pero sin decir palabra. La única luz que iluminaba la estancia era un pequeña llama que salía de una vela colocada sobre la mesa. Todos callaban esperando la sentencia mientras Dumbledore se quitaba las gafas, se acariciaba la frente y se las volvía a colocar en su sitio.**

**- ¿Y bien? – dijo este apoyando cansado su espalda en el respaldo de la silla -. ¿Me vais a contar que ha pasado?**

**Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual todos quedaron callados, entonces Sirius comenzó a hablar.**

**- Verá señor, Snape me escuchó diciendo que Remus estaba hoy en la Casa de los Gritos, y el muy estúpido corrió a la boca del lobo.**

**- ¡Eso no es cierto¡Todos ellos me tendieron una trampa! – dijo Severus con odio.**

**- ¿Trampa¡Tú solito te buscaste problemas! – dijo Sirius levantando la ano de forma amenazadora -. ¡Eres un gilipollas, eso te pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas!**

**- ¡Te voy a...!**

**- ¡BASTA! – gritó Albus, haciendo que los cuatro jóvenes dieran un brinco en sus asientos -. Riddle¿quien de los dos es el culpable?**

**Perséfone se sobresaltó, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su apellido y eso no quería decir nada bueno a su juicio. Su tío no la miraba directamente a ella, sino que seguía mirando a Sirius y a Severus.**

**- En realidad ambos dos son culpables – dijo ella no queriendo decantarse por ninguno de los dos -. Los tienen razón en lo que dicen, por lo tanto los dos son quienes han iniciado todo esto.**

**- Entiendo – dijo Albus mirándola, comprendiendo que detrás de todo aquello había algo más mientras juntaba los dedos de sus dos manos formando un arco -. Y el joven Potter¿que ha tenido que ver en todo esto?**

**- Él me ha salvado la vida – dijo Severus de tal manera que parecía que algo le devoraba las entrañas por dentro. Perséfone entendía que a Snape le costaba decir aquello de su peor enemigo.**

**- Bien – dijo el director sorprendido –, bien señor Potter. En un caso como este se merecería el Premio Especial de Servicios al Colegio, pero no se lo vamos a conceder porque no queremos que este incidente salga de aquí. Por lo tanto no se lo contarán a nadie¿lo han entendido? – dijo mirando a Snape.**

**- Si señor – dijeron todos al unísono.**

**- Sin embargo, le libro del castigo como premio, que creo que será suficiente para usted. En cuando a vosotros dos, debería expulsarles. Lo que ha pasado es muy grave, mucho. Podría haber heridos graves, o peor, podríais haber sido mordidos por un hombre lobo, algo irreversible. Todavía no sé como han podido reducir a un licántropo ustedes solos, tampoco quiero saberlo - dijo el profesor levantando la mano silenciando a Snape que por su cara estaba seguro que estaría dispuesto a explicárselo -. No os voy a expulsar, pero habrá castigo desde luego.**

**- ¡Si, lo habrá, y será duro! – dijo la profesora McGonagall hablando por primera vez.**

**- La profesora McGonagall se encargará de imponer el castigo que le parezca más justo y oportuno – dijo Dumbledore mientras la profesora asentía.**

**Parecía que había dado por finalizado su discurso cuando de repente comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Dirigió su mirada hacia Perséfone quien podía notar como la rabia de su tío la quemaba por dentro. Sabía que la esperaba un castigo muy duro.**

**- En lo que a ti respecta Perséfone, me siento muy decepcionado. Sabías que todo esto ocurriría y en ningún momento se te ocurrió en venir a contármelo o a contárselo a cualquiera de tus profesores. Cuando te nombré perfecta – dijo levantándose y colocándose al lado de ella, tan alto como su cuerpo se lo permitía – pensé que serías un poco más seria, más madura y sobre todo más responsable. Veo que me equivoqué – y con un tirón le arrancó la insignia de prefecta de la túnica y la tiró sobre la mesa.**

**Era verdad que le había decepcionado, podía sentirlo. Sentía una vergüenza que no podía ocultar, que subió a su cabeza en dos grandes rojeces que inundaron su cara. Quería hablar, quería expresar tantas cosas a la vez que al final no pudo decir nada. Se quedó callada.**

**- Creo que tu amiga Lilian Evans lo hará un poco mejor. Al menos eso esperamos de ella.**

**- Pero yo...**

**- Ya lo he decidido – dijo su tío rotundamente -. No hay negociación.**

**Perséfone se sentía demasiado avergonzada por aquello. Había sido expulsada de su cargo delante de sus compañeros, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo que de verdad hacía quedarse a las puertas del llanto era que su tío se sentía mucho más avergonzado, de ella. Perséfone no quería que todos la vieran llorar. Se levantó corriendo y salió del despacho.**

**- Y vosotros tres – dijo el director como si no hubiera visto nada -, mejor que os paséis por la enfermería para que os limpien esas heridas.**

**Los tres muchachos salieron por la puerta acompañados de la profesora. Cuando esta última salió, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Albus mojó sus dedos en saliva, se acercó a la vela y apretó la llama entre sus dedos, apagando la luz y quedando a oscuras.**


	25. Capítulo 25: La Gran Huida desde el

**- Capítulo 25: La gran huida desde el infierno.**

"_Amamos solamente aquello por lo cual podemos también morir"._

_  
__Stanley Hall_

_-¡Hola! – dijo una niña de unos 11 años de ojos azules y voz cantarina asomándose entre ramas y hojas para ver mejor. Todo estaba lleno de ramitas de arbustos, helechos, y espinos con bayas y moras. _

_No recibió respuesta. No es que fuera un mal saludo sino más bien que el objeto al que dirigía la conversación era más bien tosco y malhumorado, no se prestaba a devolver el saludo. Pero ella lo volvió a intentar de nuevo-. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Con el tono más alto de su voz, un pájaro salió volando de entre las ramas del árbol hacia el cual estaba dirigiendo la conversación sin respuesta._

_- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – dijo el chico desagradablemente, fastidiado por haber perdido el pájaro al cual iba a disparar con un tirachinas. Era un niño de 11 años también, pero parecía más pequeño, ya que era bastante raquítico. A pesar de su desagradable conducta, su aspecto era el de un pequeño ángel, tenía unas facciones muy hermosas._

_El chico siguió subido en aquel árbol, cogiendo insectos y arañándose las rodillas al llevar unos pantalones cortos y unos calcetines de media pierna. Tenía la cara manchada y el pelo negro revuelto, mezclado con ramas y hojas. Su aspecto era salvaje y su expresión furiosa._

_No hubo más respuesta después, pero la niña siguió allí parada, sin moverse, a los pies del árbol alejado del colegio, cerca de la valla del cementerio de Hogwarts, donde el camino siempre estaba desierto. De pie esperaba alguna palabra por parte del niño._

_El viento revolvió sus cabellos oscuros y su vestido rojo que hacía juego con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se estremeció bajo aquel susurro del aire que anunciaba la llegada del otoño, pero su mirada no se dejaba intimidar._

_- Me importa, sino no lo preguntaría – contestó ella._

_El niño pareció más molesto que antes. Salto ágilmente desde el árbol y cayó frente a la chica, oculto entre unas ramas de helecho. Parecía que había querido golpear a la niña, pero cuando estuvo frente a frente con ella se quedó paralizado, mirando a sus ojos. Simplemente se dedicó por unos segundos a tirar nerviosamente de la manga de su chaqueta gris._

_La niña siguió mirándole a los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa cálida que encendió las mejillas del niño. De repente ella sacó algo de su bolso, algo empaquetado. Se lo tendió a él y lo cogió bruscamente. Era un trozo de pan con mermelada. Delante de ella empezó a comérselo, tenía hambre y lo devoró en cuestión de segundos._

_Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle mientras se comía su comida. Cuando él hubo acabado su trozo de pan se metió las manos en los bolsillos. De ellos sacó un puño cerrado, que vació en la mano de ella. Eran un pequeño montoncito de bayas rojas, dulces, jugosas._

_Él sonrió, con una sonrisa poco apropiada para un niño de 11 años. La cerró la mano ligeramente sobre las pequeñas bolitas rojas, como si la hubiera entregado el poder de algo prohibido, pecaminoso. La miró. Ella no lo sabía aun, pero él la había elegido para el resto de su vida._

_- Mi nombre es Tom Riddle._

_- Yo soy Nimuë..._

_- ¿Dónde iremos? _

_- Donde podamos. Donde lleguemos._

_Los dos jóvenes eran esta vez mayores, y estaban en una especie de salón con una decoración rústica, sofás y cortinas rojas, y todo ello iluminado por el fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Ella se veía preciosa, era la única cosa que le importaba algo en el mundo. Sin ella todo era caos._

_- Tom... Yo te quiero, pero ¿y si nos estamos equivocando?- dijo ella acariciando su pequeña barriga casi inapreciable por debajo del vestido._

_- Nimuë, no sé vivir sin ti. Te necesito a mi lado. Sin ti no valgo nada._

_Entonces se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y la joven tembló y no porque hiciera frío sino porque aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella no debía estar allí._

_- ¡Nimuë! – gritó una voz desde la entrada de la casa._

_- Es mi padre – dijo ella temerosa -. Debes irte Tom._

_- No – dijo él sin querer moverse en el instante en que la puerta del salón se habría, para dar paso a un hombre de ojos azules, calvo, y con una barba blanca y abundante, pero no muy larga._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí¡Te dije que no volvieras por esta casa! – dijo el hombre amenazante._

_- Vengo a pedir la mano de su hija Nimuë – dijo Tom Riddle adelantándose hacia aquel hombre -. Está esperando un hijo mío._

_- Maldito seas por ello, maldita sea tu semilla por siempre – dijo muy enfadado -. Olvídalo Riddle, nunca la tendrás. Tú no eres nadie para pedir la mano de mi hija._

_- No estoy seguro de ello. Soy descendiente de la familia Slytherin... – comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpido de nuevo._

_- ¡Casta de perros rabiosos¡Más razón para no permitir este matrimonio! Nunca permitiré que te la lleves, nunca. Me da igual cuantos hijos tuyos vaya a tener que nunca la tendrás a ella. Tú solo eres un Riddle, un don nadie..._

_Tom Riddle ya había aguantado suficiente, y no era la primera vez que tenían aquella conversación, pero esta vez le enfureció más que nunca. Mientras el padre de la chica había estado diciendo todo esto, Tom sacó su varita mágica._

_- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer¿También vas a atacarme a mi?- dijo este impresionado por aquella acción del joven._

_- Tom, por favor, no le hagas nada a mi padre – dijo Nimuë asustada por todo aquello._

_- ¿Qué iba a hacerme él? – dijo con desprecio -. Este patán estúpido._

_Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso, cada vez Tom estaba más furioso._

_- Amo a su hija, señor Dumbledore, y pienso llevármela._

_- Por encima de mi cadáver._

_- Usted ha escogido... ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Es cuerpo del señor Dumbledore cayó sobre la alfombra como un saco de patatas. Su mirada estaba muerta y en su expresión todavía podía verse esa mirada de furia fulminante que parecía suavizarse por fin._

_- ¡Tom¡¿Qué has hecho! – dijo Nimuë corriendo hacia su padre. Pero era demasiado tarde para enmendar lo ocurrido._

_- Ahora nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino – dijo con una mirada fría y calculadora, fija en el cadáver._

_- ¡Papá! – dijo ella llorando._

_- Nimuë, lo he hecho por nosotros, por nuestro hijo._

_- No lo has hecho por nadie, lo has hecho por ti mismo – dijo ella gritando con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas -. Pero ya no más Tom. No puedo creer lo que has hecho._

_- ¡Nimuë! – dijo él intentando agarrarla para hacer que se pusiera de pie._

_- ¡No me toques, Tom Riddle¡Eres un monstruo¡Quiero que te vayas de esta casa y que nunca vuelvas!_

_- Pero nuestro hijo..._

_- ¡Olvídate que ese bebé! – dijo ella llorando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía -. ¡Olvídate de mi¡Lo único que quiero es que te marches ahora¡LARGO! _

_Tom Riddle abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él, dejando a la joven madre de rodillas, junto al cadáver de su padre. Nunca llegó a arrepentirse de lo que hizo ese día, pero aquel desamor le puso en las puertas del infierno, desde donde le daban la bienvenida._

**Perséfone estaba sentada en la losa fría de una tumba. Era primavera y los pájaros comenzaban a llegar del sur para aprovechar el calor del verano mientras pudieran. Ese día era su cumpleaños. Y el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.**

**La tumba se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía un pequeño prado. La margaritas crecían por todos lados y el Sol brillaba alto en el cielo, mientras una sutil brisa agitaba sus pétalos. A lo lejos podía observarse lo que parecía una cabaña años antes abandonada, por su madera carcomida y sus cristales sucios.**

**Esta lápida funeraria había sido limpiada muy recientemente. Ya no había barro y hojas muertas entre las letras grabadas, sin epitafio, en cuyo significado se hallaba un nombre que mucho tenía que ver para la mujer que estaba encima sentada.**

**Sobre esta dura piedra había un pequeño ramo de lirios blancos que brillaban en su pureza. Perséfone los miraba ahora mientras olía los aromas de la primavera en la que cumplía su cuarentena de edad. Su insólita juventud, que había prevalecido en ella durante todos aquellos años, parecía ahora expirar poco a poco, fuera por los repentinos cambios de clima, por el estrés de los últimos años o por el dolor que en tan poco tiempo había experimentado su mente atormentada.**

**A su lado, sobre la tumba, había una vasija. Pero no era una vasija normal, sino que en ella encerraba todos sus recuerdos, literalmente. Esa vasija era un pensadero, y los recuerdos que acababa de ver eran los de su madre, Nimüe, que estaba enterrada bajo aquel bloque de mármol.**

**Aquello que había visto en el pensadero la había hecho pensar. Quizás un desamor tan grande como el de sus padres pudiera haber desembocado en el monstruo en que se había convertido Lord Voldemort y finalmente en la terrible tragedia que había sido su propio nacimiento. Pues hasta un ser tan despreciable como Lord Voldemort había amado y eso no significaba que no hay nada más doloroso e insuperable que perder a la persona amada. Perséfone podía entender su congoja perfectamente.**

**Aquel recuerdo la había hecho recordar cuando tuvo esa gran discusión con Snape que los apartó para siempre... había sentido como si la historia se volviera a repetir. En realidad lo que sus padres habían sentido, lo que Severus y ella habían sentido era lo mismo. Él se había ido por el bando equivocado y ella le había apartado de si... pero estaba segura que para su madre había sido muy doloroso, igual que para ella. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto y con ello había conseguido entender a su padre.**

**Cuando Perséfone dejó la Órden del Fénix hacía tantos años no se hubiera podido imaginar que hubiera tenido que retomar la misma tarea junto a Dumbledore. Después de tanto tiempo reuniendo información sobre Lord Voldemort, después de buscar todo ese oscuro pasado envuelto en una halo de misterio, solo sabían de él que había sido un niño con una terrible infancia, con unos extraños parientes, que se había vuelto un ser perverso.**

**Ahora, Perséfone había vuelto al principio de todo... al primer recuerdo que pudo ver al comenzar la misión para poder acabar con su propio padre, y este era el recuerdo de su madre, guardado en un pensadero en la cabaña y recogido por su tío.**

**Ahora lo había entendido por fin, eso era lo que Dumbledore la estaba intentando inculcar con la recopilación del pasado de su padre, eso era lo que estaban persiguiendo: Tenían que comprenderle para poder destruirle.**

**Desde entonces supieron que el amor le había hecho sufrir, que la desdicha de ser rechazado le había vuelto insensible al dolor y que lo primero que le había matado era su amada... pero el amor era algo que ya no podía sentir, pues lo que le había hecho vivir años atrás, le destruía por dentro ahora.**

**Por eso nunca hubiera podido entender por que Lily protegió a su hijo con su propia vida por amor... por eso él había muerto. Pero ya estaba aquí de nuevo y había que derrotarle de una vez por todas, dar caza a la serpiente. Al menos, no se iría de este mundo sin intentarlo.**

**- ¿Recordando viejos pasajes? Esta bien que te lo estés tomando más enserio – dijo una voz tras ella. No hizo falta darse la vuelta para reconocer esa familiar voz.**

**- Solo quería volver aquí, a este mismo lugar donde acabó la historia de mi madre y empezó la mía. Volver para poder pensar en mi origen y mi pasado echando una vista atrás – dijo sin volver la mirada -. ¿A qué has venido?**

**- Quizás solo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños ¿Por qué siempre que acudo a ti piensas que quiero algo, ayuda o consejos de ti misma? – dijo la voz.**

**- Porque siempre es así – dijo Perséfone volviéndose para ver a su tío Dumbledore de pie, a los pies de la tumba.**

**- Puede que tengas razón – dijo él en una risa amarga -. Quizás solo sea un viejo triste que no piensa en los demás... o quizás tenga demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Era solo que quería pedirte un favor.**

**- Otro más, querrás decir...**

**- Se que las relaciones entre nosotros no han ido muy bien desde... bueno, desde hace tantos años que no recuerdo cuando empezó todo esto. Pero me gustaría que este año que viene ocuparas el puesto de Profesora Contra Las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, así estarías más cerca de mi para la misión, y también de Harry.**

**Perséfone suspiró. Se sentía vieja, quizás más vieja que el pobre Dumbledore. Cerró los ojos meditando la pregunta que su tío le había hecho y a su vez le devolvió la pregunta:**

**- ¿No hay otro para el puesto¿Quizás Remus?– aparentemente sin darle demasiada importancia, cogiendo una de las flores blancas entre sus manos.**

**- No, no Remus, él ya tiene su misión. Y si, tengo otro candidato, pero prefería que el puesto lo obtuvieras tú – dijo rotundamente.**

**- ¿Quién es? – dijo ella esperando ansiosa la respuesta, aunque ya la sabía de antemano.**

**- Severus Snape me expresó su candidatura hace unos meses.**

**Al oír aquel nombre una nube negra de sentimientos cruzo la vista de Perséfone, cerrando el puño en torno al capullo de la flor por la ira que la quemaba las entrañas.**

**-¿ÉL¿¡Ese... sucio...? – gritó indignada.**

**En cuestión de segundos paso por miles de recuerdos que tenía de él, el último era la despedida que ellos tuvieron en su casa hace varios meses y después de la cual no había podido descansar como antes.**

**- No hables mal si no entiendes. Cuando apuntas con un dedo, recuerda que los otros tres dedos te señalan a ti, Perséfone.**

**Perséfone quedó en silencio, pensando. Snape siempre había sido un traidor, un asesino despiadado... pero en el fondo de su corazón... sabía que nunca había pertenecido al mundo de Lord Voldemort.**

_- ¡Vamos¡Tenemos que coger la poción¡No podemos irnos sin ella! – susurró Frank con su cara en tensión._

_Perséfone se quedó unos segundos paralizada por el miedo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Solo eran cinco muchachos en su primera misión de la Orden del Fénix que se habían colado nadie sabía como, en los dominios de Lord Voldemort para robar lo que parecía el último golpe que iban a realizar contra un pueblo de muggles. Un simple chivatazo que les había puesto en ese lío. ¿Y si era una trampa?_

_- ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! – dijo James Potter -. Tenemos que seguir o irnos._

_- Seguiremos – dijo Perséfone saliendo de su shock -. Esta casa es enorme, así que nos dividiremos: Lily y James, Frank y Alice... yo iré sola._

_- Pero Perséfone... – comenzó Lily._

_- No quiero discutir Lily. Ya sabéis las normas: Uno, el que este en peligro que envíe un patronus; dos, quien se quede atrás no podrá ser rescatado; tres, si lo logramos nos encontraremos en la sala en la que estén todas las pociones y las formulas. Si para dentro de media hora nadie ha encontrado a nadie... corred y salvaros._

_A los dos segundos los grupos ya se habían puesto en marcha y Perséfone había quedado sola en el umbral de la puerta. No podía creer que estuviera de nuevo en aquella casa en la que pasó su infancia. Pero todo había cambiado demasiado para ser reconocible por ella._

_Juntando sus fuerzas anduvo por los pasillos encontrando puertas cerradas, habitaciones vacías y demás dependencias. La tensión era máxima, nadie había todavía mandado ningún Patronus a pesar de que la casa estaba a rebosar de mortífagos fieles a su señor._

_De pronto Perséfone escuchó pasos tras de sí, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más rápidos... ella aceleraba el paso todo lo que podía, hasta que encontró una sala llena de cajas vacías, detrás de las cuales se escondió._

_Los pasos pararon frente a la puerta de la habitación, y cuando parecía que se movían a lo largo del pasillo siguiendo su camino una luz de gran fuerza apuntó hacia su cara. Era su fin. Pero... no escuchó ninguna maldición._

_Quien transportaba la varita que irradiaba la luz apuntó al suelo, con lo que Perséfone pudo ver bien su rostro, lo cual no fue para nada un consuelo._

_Le conocía si, reconocía sus facciones arrugarse pensando que hacer con ella. Severus Snape estaba decidiendo su destino. Era una situación muy violenta, ella agachada tras una caja mirándole, y el de pie mirándola a ella, tratando de resolver el dilema que se le presentaba: matarla o no._

_Entonces escucharon ambos una voz al final del pasillo, sonaba dura y ronca:_

_- ¿Snape¿Hay alguien o no?_

_Severus dudó unos instantes y cuando abrió la boca para hablar Perséfone supo que todo se había acabado mientras unos sudores fríos recorrían su espalda. Pero cuando hablaba, se sorprendió de sus palabras._

_- ¡Nadie por aquí! – gritó mientras la seguía mirando como si nunca fuera a cansarse de ello –. ¡La zona está despejada!_

_- ¡Entonces vamos! – contestó la voz ronca –. ¡Hay trabajo por hacer!_

_Snape la miró profundamente, con un extraño brillo en los ojos en los que podía leer sufrimiento, pena, culpa. Con esa última mirada Snape apagó la luz y salió afuera, donde sus pasos se perdieron a lo lejos, por los largos pasillos y corredores. Perséfone permaneció unos instantes agazapada allí tras el montículo de cajas, con el corazón a cien por hora. No podía creerlo... Snape no la había delatado._

**- Dáselo – respondió simplemente mirando al suelo.**

**- ¿Qué? – preguntó el anciano sin entender.**

**- Dale el puesto a Snape y busca un profesor de pociones.**

**- Pero cuando hablamos me dijiste que...**

**- ¡Olvida lo que te dije! Busca a un sustituto para pociones, seguro que sabrás encontrarlo. Y respecto a Harry, será mejor que te encargues tú de él... de contarle todo lo que sabemos. Yo no sabría tratarle.**

**- ¿Seguirás como hasta ahora? – dijo Dumbledore asumiendo las palabras de ella, pero incomodo de la conversación.**

**- ¿Con los planes? Sí. Te comunicaré todos mis avances para que se los retransmitas a aquellos que consideres necesarios, a Snape, a Harry, a quien te de la gana, pero esta vez encárgate tú... yo no puedo más – dijo dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante, sobre su pecho, con el pelo resbalando sobre sus hombros tapándola el rostro.**

**- Mi querida Perséfone – dijo el anciano dándola unas palmaditas en la espalda -, yo puedo esperar a que decidas lo que tienes que hacer, pero quizás el tiempo se esté agotando para Harry.**

**- Está bien, no me presiones más. Sé lo que tengo que hacer con él...**

**- Sobre todo porque Harry es un chico al que hay que saber tratar, no llegues a última hora cuando más que ayudarle le harás daño. Hace tiempo que me dijiste que pronto sería tu hora.**

**- Si, te lo dije... pero aun no ha llegado para mi.**

**- ¿Y cuando crees que llegara y nos alumbrará con su luz y sabiduría? – dijo Dumbledore burlonamente.**

**- Está al caer – dijo ella dejando caer la flor arrugada sobre el manto de hierba que se extendía a sus pies -. Ya no queda nada.**


	26. Capítulo 26: ¿Porqué tú?

**- Capítulo 26¿Porqué tú?**

"_Así como es pena del mentiroso que cuando diga la verdad no se le crea, así es gloria del bien acreditado el ser creído cuando diga mentira"._

_Cervantes_

El curso parecía ir bastante bien para todos, Liza, Perséfone, James y Sirius tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch casi todas las tardes, y mejoraban en cada uno de ellos. En cambio, Lily, Marlene y Alice formaban parte del club de Encantamientos, y Remus... bueno, él buscaba sus propias ocupaciones.

Después del incidente en el Sauce Boxeador, Perséfone perdió su puesto de prefecta, pero al cabo de unas semanas se alegró en cierto modo, porque Lily se lo merecía mucho más que ella.

Desde aquel día no había vuelto a hablar con su tío. Pensándolo más fríamente le había parecido que se había pasado, no con el castigo, sino con el propio trato que la había dado. Pero ahora lo comprendía. Dumbledore no se había sentido furioso, sino que su expresión había estado llena de miedo... un miedo que ella conocía muy bien en su propia piel, que cada día crecía más en ella, el miedo a seguir el mismo sendero que Tom Riddle, su padre.

Pero aquella no había sido la única consecuencia. No había vuelto a ver a Snape fuera de las clases que compartían, lo cual agradecían y Sirius por el contrario estaba mucho más atento de Perséfone de lo que nunca nadie hubiera estado. Había dejado de coquetear con otras chicas y ahora la acompañaba a las clases, a los entrenamientos e incluso la esperaba para volver, nunca dejaba que fuera sola a ninguna parte, por lo que Perséfone había llegado a pensar que él temiera que Snape pudiera hacerla daño. Pero no se produjo ningún incidente hasta cierto día de diciembre.

Los alumnos de 6º año se encontraban en uno de los invernaderos del colegio, en una cámara especial en la que hacía una temperatura extrema, ya que simulaba el clima tropical de una planta mágica, la Calathea Lutea, una flor que necesitaba mucho calor para prosperar en su crecimiento.

Aquel día los sudorosos Gryffindors y Slytherins comenzaban a quitarse sus túnicas de la escuela, quedándose tan solo en pantalones o falda y camisa.

Perséfone no aguantó ni un momento más y se dispuso a quitarse la túnica, como habían hecho otros muchos antes que ella. Se la sacó con cuidado por la cabeza, y la dejó doblada en el suelo, cuando giró su mirada hacia el grupo de chicos de delante suya. Estaban Peter, James, Remus y Sirius, solo que mientras que los otros parecían muy atareados, Sirius miraba a Perséfone con una mezcla de terror, furia, y abatimiento.

Perséfone había cometido un gran fallo, algo que le costaría muy caro. Pudo ver como al quitarse la túnica negra se le había subido unos centímetros la camisa, dejando ver la Marca Tenebrosa en su costado. Rápidamente se colocó la camisa aplastándola contra su piel y volvió su mirada hacia Sirius sin saber como reaccionar. Él era el único que parecía haberla visto y seguía mirándola pero esta vez con desconfianza y con rostro de desprecio, de asco.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius salió corriendo ante la expresión de sorpresa de sus tres amigos. Perséfone salió tras él, ante el asombro de sus cuatro amigas. Todos se miraron entre todos sin comprender lo ocurrido. Cosas más extrañas habían pasado, pero nunca nadie había abandonado una clase a mitad de la lección.

Hacía mucho frío y el aire corría por el castillo, ya que fuera de esa salita de ambiente tropical del invernadero estaban en pleno invierno. Perséfone corría gritando por los pasillos tras Sirius, con la camisa todavía por fuera de la falda y esta ondeando violentamente con la carrera. No podía creer lo que había pasado, y lo que su compañero estaría pensando en estos momentos, pues bien era sabido que La Marca Tenebrosa era signo del poder de Lord Voldemort, la marca de sus seguidores.

- ¡Sirius¡Sirius espera! – gritaba corriendo por los pasillos que conducían a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Llegó al cuadro de la dama gorda justo cuando se cerraba, y Perséfone dijo sujetándose el pecho que se movía rápidamente junto con su respiración:

- ¿Ha entrado un chico moreno y alto¿Sirius Black?

- Acaba de entrar creo – exclamó la dama del cuadro.

- Dimmo Torio – pronunció Perséfone casi sin aliento. El cuadro se abrió dejando paso a Perséfone a la Sala iluminada por la luz que entraba por las ventanas.

La estancia parecía vacía por completo, Perséfone paseó por la sala y subió hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, muy despacio y silenciosamente. Llegó a la habitación de sus compañeros e intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

- Alohomora ¡Ábrete! – murmuró Perséfone, pero nada ocurrió. Ella comenzaba a impacientarse, mordiéndose el labio inferior por los nervios.

- Sirius¿estas aquí? – dijo Perséfone a apoyando la oreja en la puerta para escuchar todo lo que pasara al otro lado de la entrada. Entonces notó un fuerte golpe contra la puerta que la hizo retroceder asustada, como si Sirius hubiera golpeado la madera fuertemente con el puño, y eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

- ¡Márchate sucia mortífaga! – gritó la voz de Sirius desde dentro de la habitación.

Perséfone sintió un desconsuelo abrumador, no sabía que hacer. Se apoyó en una esquina entre la pared y la puerta de la habitación. Fue resbalando apoyada hasta sentarse en el suelo.

- Sirius, por favor, déjame que te explique – dijo con voz falta de aire. Se estaba ahogando, pero no se oyó respuesta de dentro del dormitorio. Pasó un minuto cuando, de repente se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Sirius. Este miró hacia abajo, cogió el brazo de Perséfone y tiró de ella, levantándola del suelo y metiéndola en la habitación sin ninguna delicadeza. Se escuchó de nuevo el portazo que la había vuelto a cerrar. Estaban ellos dos solos allí adentro.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó Perséfone sorprendida ante aquella reacción, pero este no dijo nada. Miró sus ojos, más grises que nunca. Sirius tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero callaba esperando una repuesta -. Sé lo que has visto, y no es fácil de explicar...

- ¡Claro que no es fácil de explicar¡No es fácil explicar que nos has estado traicionando a todos durante años! – estalló Sirius arrinconándola contra la puerta amenazadoramente, sin dejarla escapatoria- ¿Eres espía de Voldemort? No hace falta que respondas, ya lo sé... has estado pasándole información acerca de Dumbledore.

- ¡No, Sirius, te equivocas! – dijo Perséfone -. ¡Dumbledore es mi tío¡Nunca le traicionaría!

- Ahora lo entiendo todo, el porqué te llevabas tan bien con Snape. Seguro que el también es un mortífago... - dijo Sirius recorriendo toda la habitación sin hacerla caso -. ¡Joder¿Cómo no he podido saberlo¡¿Cómo... cómo has podido llegar a gustarme¡¿Por qué tú!

Un fuerte golpe sonó contra el baúl que Sirius había golpeado de una patada, haciéndolo volcar, dejando el suelo lleno de ropa y pergaminos. Parecía estar dispuesto a destrozar todo el decorado de la habitación.

Perséfone se sobresaltó, más que por sus acciones por sus palabras. Podía haberse esperado una bronca, enfados, odio y peleas por parte de Sirius, pero no esto. Un silencio incómodo precedió al comentario, en un clima de tensión que no ayudaba demasiado.

- ¡Escúchame, no soy una mortífaga¡Estoy del lado de Dumbledore, y lo estaré hasta la misma muerte! – dijo Perséfone intentando explicarse.

- ¡Entonces¿cómo explicas esto! – dijo Sirius histérico rasgando su camisa, dejando ver su pecho en ropa interior y La Marca.

Aquello dejó muda a Perséfone. Acababa de dejarla con el busto medio desnudo delante de él. Mirando a sus ojos no podía descifrar lo que Sirius sentía… no estaba segura de ello. Parecía que tuviera una lucha interior, como su estuviera dudando entre matarla o ¿besarla?

Entonces, en cuestión de segundos un ardiente sentimiento interior se apoderó de ella. Quería contárselo, necesitaba contar a alguien su más profundo secreto, quería gritarlo para que aquel peso la abandonara para siempre, para compartirlo con alguien y por fin no cargar con ello por si sola...

- ¡Me lo hizo mi padre...! – dijo a gritos desconsoladamente -. ¡Mi padre es Lord Voldemort!

Al parecer al principio todo quedó en calma, como el silencio antes de la tormenta, pero poco a poco aquellas palabras parecieron ser demasiado para Sirius, quien palideció de repente al volver la mirada a la marca de su compañera escrita a fuego en la piel blanca. Parecía que se estaba mareando, así que paseó por la habitación hasta llegar a una cama, donde se sentó.

- ¿Qué tu padre qué?

- ¡Soy Hija del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, del Señor Oscuro, el Señor de las Tinieblas, del Terror, del Miedo, de Lord Vordemort!

- ¡Por Merlín!

- Mi madre era hija del hermano pequeño de Albus Dumbledore, quien tuvo una hija con Voldemort o Tom Riddle como solía llamarse: Perséfone Riddle Dumbledore. Yo. Viví con él hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts... entonces escapé hasta aquí y mi tío me dijo que era mi familia, ya que yo no le conocía... – dijo todo aquello de carrerilla, intentando quitarse ese peso cuando antes.

- ¡Él te marcó! - dijo Sirius como su no hubiera escuchado nada desde que le gritó quien era su padre - ¿Pero por qué ahí?

- Supongo que pensaría que si me marcaba en el antebrazo como a los demás quizás yo acabaría cortándomelo ya que sabía perfectamente que siempre le odié, así que procuró un lugar seguro para que yo no pudiera deshacerme de él... con esta marca, él sabrá donde estoy e intentará por todos los medios llevarme de vuelta - dijo Perséfone con miedo en su voz.

Perséfone estaba asustada por todo lo que había dicho y por todo lo que la quedaba por decir. ¿Y si Sirius no la volvía a tratar como hasta entonces¿Y si no la volvía a mirar como lo había hecho¿La odiaría por ser hija del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado¿De Voldemort? No sabía porque, pero ahora sentía un gran temor al pensar que Sirius podía apartarse de ella que la ahogaba.

- Yo lo traicioné... supongo que te haces una idea de lo que eso significa, del peligro que corro – dijo Perséfone más calmada avanzando hacia él -. Y mi tío que acogió a su lado, protegiéndome del peligro que conllevaba traicionar a Lord Voldemort. Sirius créeme – dijo cogiendo la cabeza del muchacho entre sus manos y obligándole a mirarla a los ojos -. Por favor, necesito que tú me creas. Ahora mismo que tú me creas es lo único que me importa.

Sirius dudó unos instantes, organizando su mente. Finalmente la miró directamente a los ojos que imploraban muchas cosas: perdón, súplica y algo que no podía descifrar muy bien. No pudo más que decir:

-...te creo... – murmuró tristemente bajando su mirada hacia el suelo -... y lo siento.

Perséfone colocó las yemas de sus dedos en la barbilla, obligándole a alzar la cabeza. Se sintió tan aliviada de habérselo contado a alguien por fin, tan feliz de que Sirius dijera que la creía, tan tranquila y extremadamente liberada de su peso que no supo por que, pero hubo algo que la empujó contra él, como un gancho que tiraba de su estómago que hizo que se abalanzara contra sus labios y ambos cayeron contra la cama.

Sintió por unos segundos el cuerpo rígido de Sirius debajo suya, muy impresionado por lo que estaba sucediendo encima de su cama... recibiendo el beso como si se tratara de un bloque de mármol. Pero entonces reaccionó, como reaccionaron sus miles de hormonas de dieciséis años. Sus manos inertes se movieron por la espalda de Perséfone, acariciando la piel que tanto había ansiado desde hacía ya un tiempo y fue entonces, cuando creía que no podía ser más feliz, que el embrujo se rompió. Perséfone no había olvidado.

"_No se que me has hecho Perséfone Riddle. ¿Un encantamiento¿Una poción? Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en cada momento del día... y no puedo entender que me pasa pero... ¡ME ENLOQUECES...!"_

Ella se separó de repente, apartando sus labios como si quemaran, como si helaran, como si electrocutaran. Sirius parecía muy impresionado al principio por ese repentino movimiento. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se ruborizaron tiñendo sus mejillas del color de la sangre.

- Siento lo de tu camisa...- dijo Sirius intentando aparentar que no estaba incómodo como lo estaba ahora.

- Sirius... – cortó Perséfone para que no siguiera diciendo cosas que no quería oír, mirándole a los ojos - me pareció muy bonito eso que me dijiste antes...

- ¿El qué¿Sucia mortífaga? – dijo Sirius sin entender, empezando a pensar que Perséfone tenía unos gustos muy extraños que no conectaban con los suyos.

- ¡No! – dijo Perséfone -. La parte en la que dijiste que... que te gustaba, pero... creo que no estoy preparada para algo así, creo que me gustas, pero hay algo que me impide seguir con ello. No me gustaría que te enfadaras por todo esto, me gusta que seas mi amigo y que estés conmigo, pero tengo demasiados fantasmas encerrados en mi pasado como para empezar algo que pueda acabar bien. No hace falta que digas nada más ahora, será mejor que me vaya.

Perséfone había dejado a Sirius sin palabras. Él la miraba mientras se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. ¿No era lo que siempre había querido, estar con ella¿No eran esos ojos los que le habían hecho flaquear cuando la encontró a la entrada del andén 9 y ¾ ¿Esas piernas las que le hipnotizaron en aquel balcón mientras caía nieve¿Ese cabello que le hacía perder la concentración durante las clases, durante los entrenamientos de quidditch cuando ella pasaba lo suficientemente cerca¿Iba a dejar que saliera por esa puerta, si sabía que no volvería a ser como antes?

- No espera – dijo Sirius ahora de pie -. Quédate un poco más. Por favor. Siéntate aquí conmigo.

De esta manera Perséfone volvió a la cama, se sentó a su lado y fue Sirius quien comenzó a hablar. Con ello Perséfone se dio cuenta de que no era la única a quien los fantasmas de su pasado atormentaban.

Sirius se abrió por fin. Perséfone lo entendió como un agradecimiento al haberle contado ella su máximo secreto, pero había algo más. Sirius quería contárselo porque lo necesitaba, y porque confiaba en ella.

Así Perséfone descubrió que Sirius ya no vivía en su casa, con sus padres, sino que el verano pasado se había escapado porque no aguantaba más aquel lugar donde era repudiado por sus padres, donde no le querían porque nunca sería tan perfecto como su hermano Regulus. Y en cierto modo, ellos tampoco encajaban con él, nunca había estado de acuerdo con sus creencias sobre toda esa superioridad que ellos mismos se concedían por ser de ascendencia puramente maga. También le contó como se había presentado en la puerta de la casa de los Potter, y como estos le había hecho un hueco como si en realidad fuera el hijo predilecto, junto a su "hermano" y mejor amigo James, y allí pasó todo el verano. Mientras contaba todo aquello la mirada de él era de emoción. A través de sus palabras Perséfone podía adivinar lo agradecido que estaba Sirius con su amigo, y la lealtad que le tenía.

Y no solo eso, también hablaron de sus aspiraciones, de que aun estaban confusos con el tema de qué iban a estudiar y de que Sirius tenía pensado en comprarse una casa para él en un futuro no muy lejano, porque acababa de recibir una carta en la que ponía que su tío Alphard le había dejado a su nombre una cuantiosa herencia que le ayudaría a facilitarse ese camino.

- Aunque prefiero no pensar en ello ¿sabes? No me gusta hacer planes para el futuro. Para mi es más importante vivir el día a día, como si no fuera a haber un mañana – dijo Sirius a Perséfone, ambos recostados ahora el uno frente al otro sobre la cama y la segunda con una camisa que Sirius le había dejado para remplazar a la rota -. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede pasar? Tan solo me conformo con romperme la cabeza para pensar en quien podría acompañarme al baile del año que viene.

Perséfone rió alegremente. No se esperaba algo así de Sirius. De repente la conversación comenzó a teñirse de un tono más agradable después de la bronca que hacía apenas una hora habían tenido.

- Bueno, no tienes por que preocuparte, aun falta un año y pronto alguna de esas trescientas chicas que van tras tus pasos te lo pedirán y tendrás una lista de espera de dos años. Tú no tendrás problemas para encontrar pareja.

- Quizás no – dijo Sirius pensativo -, pero quizás esté esperando que me lo pida justo la chica con la que quiero ir. Tiene que ser una chica extremadamente guapa como yo...

- ¿Extremadamente guapa, eh? – dijo Perséfone aguantándose la risa y tomando una postura sentada mientras Sirius seguía recostado.

- Por supuesto, y también simpática, graciosa, inteligente y con una sonrisa perfecta – dijo enumerando con los dedos.

- ¡Vaya¡La chica perfecta! Avísame cuando la encuentres y me la presentas. Invitadme a la boda, tendréis unos hijos muy guapos.

Ahora fue Sirius quien se rió a carcajadas.

- Tú ya la conoces.

- ¿Enserio? Me muero de celos. ¿Quién es?

- Eres tú.

- Venga ya, - dijo Perséfone como al que le están tomando el pelo, pero a la vez vergonzosa y alagada - ¿yo, "extremadamente guapa"?

- Y no te olvides de lo de simpática, graciosa, inteligente y con una sonrisa perfecta... – dijo volviendo a enumerar burlonamente con los dedos.

- Vaya, mi ego interior está creciendo a pasos agigantados. Creo que me lo voy a acabar creyendo.

- ... y con unos preciosos ojos azules que volverían loco a cualquiera.

- ¡Eso no lo habías dicho antes!

- Es un simple añadido.

- Con que un simple añadido – dijo Perséfone arrojándole un cojín a la cara mientras se reía sinceramente. Sirius paró en cojín con la mano con la manera que le caracterizaba como guardián de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué dices entonces? – dijo Sirius arrojándola el cojín de nuevo.

- ¿De qué?

- Vamos, estoy esperando que me pidas que vaya al baile contigo, no te hagas tanto de rogar – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de ligue que siempre le acompañaba –. Sino tendrás que hacer cola cuando me lo pidan las otras trescientas chicas.

- Pero que morro tienes¿yo tengo que pedírtelo a ti? – dijo Perséfone levantando las cejas pensando en el carisma que podía llegar a tener su compañero.

- Venga, que me hace ilusión – dijo poniendo ojitos de niño bueno -. No seas así. Porfa.

- ¿Quieres venir al baile de fin de curso conmigo, Sirius Black? – dijo Perséfone de carrerilla.

- ¡Sabía que estabas loca por mi! Pero no se si voy a poder, tendré que consultar mi agenda – dijo Sirius poniendo cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Pero que te has creído? – dijo Perséfone, riendo y con tono de indignación - ¡Que morro tienes¡Se lo pediré a otro¡Con esta sonrisa tan perfecta que tengo, nadie me va a decir que no!

- Creída – dijo tirándola sobre la cama y sentándose sobre ella para hacerla cosquillas.

- No cosquillas no, suelta por favor.

- ¡Di que soy el mejor, el mas guapo!

- ¡Si, si, lo eres, para, para, por favor! – dijo Perséfone intentando zafarse.

- ¡Di que irás conmigo al baile! – dijo Sirius. Ahora ya no la hacía cosquillas pero tomó las muñecas de Perséfone colocándolas por encima de su cabeza y acercó su cara a la de ella.

- Iré contigo al baile – dijo Perséfone sin resistirse a la postura, mirándole directamente a los ojos, unos ojos que, ahora que él había desnudado su pasado ante ella, le parecían completamente distintos.

- Di que... – dijo Sirius tragando – di que saldrás conmigo.

Perséfone escuchó aquel susurro que hizo que se erizaran todos los pelos de su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda que se albergó en su nuca por unos instantes. Sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos respondió.

- Saldré contigo.

Entonces Sirius sonrió feliz, besó a Perséfone y rodaron juntos por toda la cama abrazados. Un rato después, cuando ambos acalorados tenían sus camisas desabrochadas y sus cuerpos enlazados el uno al otro, Sirius alcanzó su varita antes de nada y pronunció un conjuro que atrancó la puerta. Prefirieron conservar en secreto, lo que por ahora nadie sabía.


	27. Capítulo 27: La tumba blanca

-**Capítulo 27:** **La Tumba Blanca**

_Un pájaro que vuela, con alas rotas_

_Nunca llegará a su destino,_

_Sino que caerá sobre en mundo,_

_Esperando que este, decida su destino_

_En la tierra._

_Soy el pájaro de alas rotas,_

_Que arde y renace una y otra vez_

_En su propio dolor._

_Su corazón no muere,_

_Su espíritu no se extingue._

_Renacerá una y otra vez,_

_hasta que encuentre su lugar, pues este_

_no es su lugar._

_Esta es su lucha por quemarse_

_Y arder una última vez._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Era un hermoso día de verano, el más hermoso de todos que para nada acompañaba al sentimiento general. ¿Por qué siempre el tiempo intentaba burlarse de la gente? Perséfone pensaba que le hubiera gustado que lloviera a cantaros mientras caminaba muy despacio por el sendero de tierra que conducía de Hosmeade a la entrada de Hogwarts, con su ropa negra que extrañamente, por una vez, no la distinguía del resto. No era la única.

Lo que parecía ser una procesión de cientos de carruajes y personas, vestidos de negro, seguían por el mismo camino que ella, despacio, de forma respetuosa, como mil almas en pena que andan hacia su descanso eterno. Pero Perséfone se sentía que ese camino lo recorría sola.

El calor del sol inundaba sus cuerpos. Ni una mísera brisa de viento movió ni por un momento el velo de rejilla que Perséfone llevaba cosido a un sombrero negro de ala ancha. Parecía que hasta el viento tenía respeto en este momento en el que el mundo había decidido guardar silencio, en este momento de dolor.

Cuando Perséfone entró por aquel portón de reja, con cerdos alados a cada lado, que separaba a Hogwarts del mundo exterior, miles de recuerdos inundaron sus pensamientos. Observó a lo lejos el gran sauce, en donde tantos momentos de su vida habían transcurrido; el lago, donde también había tenidos sus buenos momentos; los campos de Quidditch que asomaban tras el castillo, donde había recibido tantas derrotas y otras cuantas victorias...

De repente observó hacia la puerta de entrada principal al castillo, ese gran portón indestructible a través de los años, por donde salían ahora, pisando los grandes escalones de piedra, cientos de alumnos en fila encabezados por los jefes de sus casas. Al final del discurrir de las tres primeras casas, Perséfone pudo distinguir desde su posición el gran sombrero picudo y negro de Minerva McGonnagal que dirigía a una fila bañada de colores rojos y dorados hacia el lago. Ella los siguió salvando las distancias, apretando entre sus dedos el escudo de Gryffindor que había llevado por tantos años cosido en su túnica de Hogwarts.

Después de un par de minutos pudo ver a lo lejos, a través de la silenciosa multitud, el lugar hacia el cual se dirigían: cientos de sillas colocadas unas junto a otras a la izquierda y derecha de un pequeño pasillo que conducía a un gran altar de piedra pulida, con el símbolo de Hogwarts y de las cuatro casas labrado, hacia donde estaban orientadas todas aquellas sillas.

La mitad de aquellas sillas ya estaban todas ocupadas, todos con sus elegantes túnicas para un día especial. Aquella gente estaba allí para él: amigos y no tan amigos, trabajadores del Ministerio, profesores, antiguos alumnos, miembros de la Órden del Fénix... incluso un gran numero de fantasmas casi imperceptibles bajo la luz del sol, habían ido, no a despedirle, sino a recibirle en su mundo.

Todos los que le habían sido fieles, los que habían dudado de él en alguna ocasión, todos los que le respetaban... todos habían venido a despedirle, incluso ella.

Ninguno podía entender lo que había pasado. Se oía un murmullo general incesante, un murmullo de desolación, silencioso, tapado por el canto de los pájaros.

¿Por qué cantaban los pájaros¿Por qué no llovía, porqué no había tormenta como ocurría en su interior¿Se burlaba Dios de todos ellos¿Se burlaba Albus Dumbledore de todos?

Sabía muy bien que eso es lo que hubiera querido él en su funeral: Buen tiempo, pájaros cantando, e incluso que todos los presentes se echaran un baile para celebrarlo. Él era así, siempre alegre, prefería recordarle así.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, un gran nombre para un gran hombre.

Perséfone llegó a la última fila de butacas pero no se sentó, sino que se acercó a un árbol que había justo al lado de la última butaca de la izquierda, para ocultarse entre la sombra. Desde allí pudo ver a lo lejos ya sentados a muchos de sus compañeros: a los Weasley, leales hasta la muerte; a Alastor Moody, quien seguro que ya la había visto con su magnífico ojo; a Shacklebolt, un gran hombre en todos los aspectos al igual que Madame Máxime, muy cerca de ellos... de repente un gran destello rosa surgió bajo los rayos del Sol y pudo adivinar que se trataba de Nymphadora Tonks, prima de Sirius, y a su lado estaba Remus Lupin, quien por fin la agarraba de la mano. También reconoció a la pobre Arabella Figg, que había cuidado de ella cuando era pequeña. Había mucha gente que no conocía, mucha gente que recordaba de vista y muchos viejos conocidos. De lo que estaba seguro es que todos conocían a Dumbledore, y que quizás solo la mitad sentía de verdad su muerte.

Incluso allí estaban Cornelius Fudge y Rita Skeeter con su pluma en la mano, quien se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa al pasar cerca de Perséfone. Rita, asustada al verla, salió a paso rápido hacia las butacas del lado derecho. La había reconocido y la recordaba por lo que se veía. Una sonrisa sarcástica surgió bajo aquel velo de luto.

A pesar de toda la gente que había allí congregada, Perséfone buscaba a una persona en concreto, claro que inútilmente, ya que no habría sido muy sensato por su parte ir allí ese día...

"_Puedo esperar en las sombras, puedo esperar tanto que hasta te parezca desesperante, ya lo he hecho antes, pero te lo advierto, vigilaré tus pasos hasta que llegue el día en que nos traiciones a todos... y ese día... no dudaré en matarte"._

Su voz resonaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Aquel encuentro con Severus Snape había sido el último. Solo rezaba para que esas palabras no le hubieran conducido a hacer lo que había hecho. Su voz todavía resonaba dentro de su cabeza como si le tuviera a su lado diciéndoselo.

"_Por ti lo hubiera hecho todo. Ahora ya no volverás a verme... nunca más. Esto es el fin"._

¿Por qué su tío había sido tan cuerdo en algunas cosas y tan insensato en otras¿Por qué había tenido siempre esa confianza ciega en Snape? Nunca le había contado porque Albus creía que él estaba de nuestro lado. Aun así, aunque hubiera sido un asqueroso espía, aunque nunca hubiera sido un verdadero hombre de Dumbledore, no tenía perdón por lo que había hecho a aquel hombre que había depositado toda su confianza en él. Había traicionado a quien le había tendido la mano, al que había sido un gran amigo durante tantos años y había traicionado a aquellos que le servían. Se lo había advertido y siempre cumplía su palabra. Esperaba no verle nunca en su camino porque no dudaría en matarle como hizo él un buen día.

Fue entonces cuando una extraña música la extrajo de los pensamientos de su mundo interior. Era una música que nunca había oído, una música mágica, que sonaba por detrás de todos los presentes. Cientos de cabezas sorprendidas se dieron la vuelta para escrutar de donde venía tan extraña música. Perséfone también lo hizo.

Aquella música venía del lago del colegio, cuyas aguas brillaban en grandes destellos por el sol que estaba sobre ellas. Dentro del agua clara estaba posicionado un coro de sirenas, aquellos fantásticos seres que bailaban en una extraña danza mientras proferían ese cántico. Nadie entendió el significado de las canciones, pero sabían lo que querían decir, transmitían ese dolor que todos sentían en realidad por la pérdida del viejo director.

Perséfone pensó que a Dumbledore si le hubiera gustado, y además lo hubiera entendido a la perfección, pues por lo que recordaba, su tío entendía el lenguaje de las sirenas...

Fue entonces cuando muy cerca suyo, pasó el gran cuerpo de Hagrid. No se había acordado de él y no le había visto en todo el tiempo que había estado allí. Iba a saludarle cuando se dio cuenta del porqué de su entrada por el pasillo central.

Andaba lentamente, entre grandes sollozos que casi le impedían ver hacia donde iba, y entre sus brazos, envuelto en terciopelo morado con estrellas bordadas, llevaba el cuerpo del difunto, de su tío.

Rubeus Hagrid. No podía ser otro quien llevara el cuerpo de Dumbledore pues lo habría deshonrado. Solo un alma tan buena como la de Rubeus Hagrid tenía derecho a llevar otra como la de Albus. Solo su verdadero hijo tenía derecho a llevar a su padre, porque para Hagrid, Dumbledore siempre había sido su padre, y para Dumbledore no había habido nunca un hombre más fiel y de más confianza que Hagrid. Y Perséfone estaba segura de que de todos los que allí estaban, el que más sentía su muerte, quien se sentía más destrozado, era él. A Perséfone le parecía justo.

Fue entonces cuando se le heló la sangre. Mientras Hagrid depositaba el cuerpo de Dumbledore sobre la mesa, Perséfone se dio cuenta de la realidad de la situación. Despertó por fin del sueño para convertir su vida en una pesadilla. Dumbledore había muerto. No era un rumor, era cierto. Allí estaba su cuerpo, sobre la losa fría como la piel del difunto. No había conjuro o maldición alguna que pudiera contra eso.

A Perséfone se le cayó el mundo encima. ¿Qué pasaría con todos ellos¿Podrían seguir adelante sin Albus¿Tendría ella que tomar las riendas? Todo aquello la asustó tanto que tuvo que apoyarse contra la corteza del árbol como si algo le doliera muy adentro. Ya no sentía el calor. Ya no oía la música, sino solo los propios latidos de su corazón.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo¿Se estaba dejando llevar por la desesperación?

De repente perdió la noción del tiempo, y cuando despertó de su ensoñación interior el extraño y pequeño hombrecillo que hacía de sacerdote había finalizado su discurso sobre Dumbledore. ¿Y que sabía ese hombre de él¿Quién le conoció al completo en realidad? Que hombre tan fascinante y que poco sabía nadie de él.

Que poco sabía Perséfone en realidad de ella misma...

Fue entonces cuando algo volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos. La luz de unas llamas blanquecinas hizo el sonido, entre todos los presentes, más triste que había presenciado nunca. El fuego crepitaba mientras se cerraba sobre el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore, quemando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Perséfone sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho. Quería parar aquello. Quería apagar las altas llamas y demostrar a todos los presentes que su tío aun estaba vivo, que le estaban quemando vivo. Pero nadie más aparte de ella se movía. Nada. Como si en esos pequeños instantes se hubiera parado el tiempo. Nada podía remediar el daño causado... pero los que lo habían causado lo pagarían.

Todo acabó. De repente las llamas cesaron. No se había dado cuenta de que aquellas llamas no eran de verdad, sino que habían formado una tumba de mármol alrededor del cuerpo de Dumbledore y la mesa de piedra quedó tan vacía como su alma. Ya no le quedaba nada de él más que su recuerdo.

Gritos de impresión surgieron entre la multitud al ver una bandada de flechas surcando el cielo, cayendo lejos. Los centauros del bosque de Hogwarts, de los que Perséfone tanto había oído hablar pero nunca había visto, también estaban allí, y honraban de esta manera al que fue un amigo para los de su especie.

Entonces la gente comenzó a levantarse. Habían dado por terminada la función. La gente de las últimas filas de sillas pasaban a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia. Era invisible, y eso era lo que exactamente deseaba ahora mismo.

- ¡Harry! – sonó una voz no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

Asomándose a un lado del árbol, medio oculta entre las ramas caídas pudo verle por fin. Era Harry Potter, y quien le había llamado era el nuevo ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, con quien se había parado para hablar. Pero no era el Harry Potter que había conocido, el Harry Potter niño que había sostenido entre sus brazos cuando nació, no era ese Harry. Era un Harry adulto. Era... era James.

El buen rato que aquellos dos estuvieron manteniendo una conversación fueron observados de lejos por Perséfone hasta que desaparecieron paseando. Entonces, a la sombra de ese árbol, entendió lo que allí pasaba. Durante todo aquel tiempo, durante todos aquellos años, a partir de la muerte de Lily y James y de la desaparición de Voldemort... durante todos aquellos años que se había mantenido alejada, e incluso no había aceptado el puesto como profesora en Hogwarts por ello. Pero al ver a aquel chico, hijo de sus mejores amigos, al ver a James en su cara y a Lily en sus ojos, por fin entendió que había sido una cobarde toda su vida. No se había estado escondiendo de sus compañeros o de toda aquella gente, se escondía de Harry.

Perséfone pensó que tras la muerte de Lily y James, y dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor era que Harry nunca la conociera si era posible. Ella era la hija de su peor enemigo, el que había acabado con sus padres, con su padrino y también con Dumbledore... pero, ahora que él ya no tan pequeño, Harry Potter estaba solo. Parecía que por fin había llegado la hora de que ella se dejara ver, había llegado la hora que Dumbledore tanto había deseado... pero tenía miedo de que Harry la juzgara y de que simplemente la destruyera. Temía que aquellos ojos la miraran con desprecio. Los ojos de Lily...

Y ese era exactamente el problema, no había cumplido su palabra…

_Muy lejos de allí, en el Valle de Godric estaban las dos mujeres sentadas sobre la cama de matrimonio. Lily cambiaba el pañal a Harry mientras Perséfone miraba los movimientos de esta._

_- Me gusta que vengas a visitarme Per. Ahora que tengo que cuidar de Harry ya no te veo tanto como antes – dijo Lily cogiendo los polvos de talco y echándolos sobre el bebé -. En realidad hecho un poco de menos el trabajo de auror… pero soy feliz aquí con James y Harry. _

_- Sabes que no me importa venir a verte, además Sirius se vuelve loco cada domingo cuando viene a visitar a Harry._

_- Tienes razón – dijo Lily risueña -. Empiezo a dudar… seguro que está más ilusionado Sirius que el propio padre. Me encanta verles tan felices a los dos, eso me anima mucho… ¿Y tú que?_

_- ¿De qué? – dijo Perséfone extrañada de la pregunta, pero sabiendo a que se refería._

_- ¿No te animarías a darle un primito a Harry? Me gustaría que tuviera alguien con quien jugar, aunque James me ha dicho que si quiero me hace 15 hijos – dijo riendo con la última frase._

_- Eso de la maternidad te ha podrido el cerebro ¿eh¿Te parezco maternal acaso?_

_En ese momento Lily acabó de vestir a Harry, le posó los labios en la frente con un cálido y suave beso y como respuesta se lo tendió a Perséfone en brazos, para que lo cogiera._

_- Lily, Lil, no por favor... sabes que yo no... – dijo Perséfone, pero antes de que protestara Lily ya había depositado a Harry en sus brazos._

_- Si que me lo pareces, Per. En realidad si que serías una buena madre._

_Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio que parecieron horas. Perséfone había empezado a acunar a Harry cuando escuchó a Lily con una voz seria y ahogada._

_- Perséfone, quería pedirte…- comenzó -, bueno, ya sabes que ahora todos corremos peligro con Lord Voldemort suelto… pero no sé, hace un mes que me ha entrado muchísimo miedo con todo esto. ¿Y si…? Perséfone, prométeme que cuidarás de Harry en caso de que nos pase algo a James y a mi. _

_- Lily, no va a ocurrir nada. Estáis a salvo…- pero fue interrumpida antes de acabar._

_- Perséfone… por favor. Dime que cuidarás de él. Si tu me dices que si, yo estaré mucho más tranquila. Es tan pequeño – dijo Lily entre sollozos mirando a su hijo._

_- Te prometo que cuidaría de él en ese caso – dijo intentando tranquilizarla. Una amplia sonrisa surgió de los labios de Lily Potter._

_- Sé que lo harías._

Pero Lily había estado tan equivocada como Perséfone de que no les pasaría nada. Al final no había cuidado de Harry como prometió. Se sentía avergonzada de haberle tenido en sus brazos cuando sus padres murieron y habérselo cargado a Dumbledore para que el decidiera que había que hacer con él. Pero siempre supo que la elección de Dumbledore había sido la mejor. 

Pero había cometido un error alejándose, quizás Harry nunca se lo perdonaría.

Cuando regresó de entre sus recuerdos más tristes, pudo ver que a su alrededor apenas quedaba gente de toda aquella multitud que había llenado los terrenos de Hogwarts en una gran mancha oscura. Todos se habían marchado excepto algunas personas que aun ocupaban sus asientos aquí y allá, cavilando sobre lo que todos pensaban. ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora que Dumbledore no estaba para salvarlos?

Perséfone recorrió despacio el pasillo que la conducía a la tumba blanca. Cuando llegó hasta allí y asomó la mirada por encima del ataúd abierto, pero no pudo más que apartar la mirada con cierta tristeza. Allí estaba el mago más grande que habían tenido todos los tiempos, vestido de blanco y con su barba plateada reposando sobre su regazo. Había paz en su rostro, y Perséfone recordó su rostro casi demacrado la última vez que le vio. Quizás la muerte era el único descanso que ella podía esperar a cambio de su obra. La necesitaba de verdad. Pero era demasiado angustioso pensar en ello.

Entonces recordó una frase que Dumbledore, ciertamente sabia, como todo lo que él solía decir: "Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte es solo la siguiente gran aventura".

¿Pero había dejado Dumbledore todo organizado para acabar con Voldemort¿O lo había dejado en sus manos y en las de Harry?

Perséfone agarró la varita fuertemente entre sus dedos, notando su tacto suave y a la vez rugoso. La empuñó sobre la tumba y con un movimiento de varita y una explosión de colores surgió algo de entre el humo del conjuro. Una flor. Simplemente bella, es como se la podía describir. Era un lirio blanco, cuan más se podía imaginar, y unos destellos plateados surgían en los bordes de cada uno de sus pétalos.

La depositó sobre el regazo del difunto. Era el único regalo que ya podía hacérsele. Aunque, como él siempre había dicho, el regalo más practico eran unos calcetines. Era el primer regalo que ella le había echo por Navidad, unos calcetines rojos y dorados...

- Hola, Perséfone – dijo una voz tras ella.

Esta se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una envejecida Minerva McGonagall, vestida toda de negro, que la observaba desde la primera fila de butacas de la izquierda. Podía verla tan estirada como siempre, y con esa expresión de dureza en el rostro que la caracterizaba como profesora, y con el sombrero de pico que la había acompañado por tantos años.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – volvió a decir pero esta vez incitándola a sentarse a su lado con un movimiento de la mano.

- Creo que no puede esperarse una contestación positiva, Minerva. Aunque creo que tampoco es algo que se espere ahora de nadie – dijo sentándose a su lado y mirándola. Perséfone sabía que Minerva se había quedado allí sentada esperando para hablar con ella.

- Claro que no – dijo la nueva directora sin dejar de mirar hacia la tumba -. Pero si me espero otras cosas de ti ahora mismo, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Aunque quizás tenga que refrescarte la memoria.

- Bueno ¿que es eso sobre lo que me tiene que refrescar la memoria? – preguntó Perséfone, casi masticando las palabras, pero directa al grano.

- Llegó a mis oídos que su tío Dumbledore, que en paz descanse, le ofreció un puesto de profesora en el colegio. Si bien, también llegó a mis oídos que usted lo rechazó...

- Si directora, tanto sus oídos como sus fuentes siguen funcionando a la perfección. No quise aceptarlo en ese momento, tenía otras cosas de las que debía ocuparme.

- Claro. Pero antes de que diga nada quería avisarla de que ahora que Dumbledore ha muerto, lo tenemos mucho más difícil contra Quien Tú Ya Sabes. Albus era el único al que Él una vez temió.

- Él le temió porque nunca comprendió que no le odiara por haber matado a su hermano, a su sobrina y a toda aquella gente que cayó a sus manos. Voldemort teme lo que no comprende y no puede entender eso porque solo entiende el odio por el odio. A parte no veo el problema. Dumbledore era de gran ayuda contra el Señor Tenebroso, lo sé, pero él no es quien deberá derrotarle sino otra persona – contestó Perséfone simplemente, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Sé que Dumbledore tenía un plan, lo sé porque sus movimientos por toda Inglaterra tienen algo que ver con ello – dijo la directora -. Además he revisado su Pensadero, y creo que le encontrarás algún significado a mis palabras si te digo que lo he visto todo. Tú sabes lo que se proponía.

- ¿Y como ha llegado a esa conclusión?

- Te lo ha tenido que contar, porque Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado era tu padre. Además he descubierto que en muchos de sus recuerdos estas con él. En uno en particular intentáis solucionar un "asunto" con un anillo. ¿Esas eran las otras cosas de las que debía ocuparse cuando le rogó que ocupara el puesto¿O aun hay más que deba saber?

Un silencio se prolongo durante unos segundos antes de que la profesora McGonnagall continuara.

- A decir verdad, creo que sé por donde va ese asunto, pero me gustaría que tú me lo contaras con detalle para entenderlo a la perfección.

- No puedo revelarle nada, lo siento – dijo ella mirando al vacío.

- ¿No pretenderás que siendo la directora de Hogwarts no conozca los planes que tenía Dumbledore para derrotar a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado?

- Y usted no pretenderá que le cuente aquello por lo que un hombre ha muerto – dijo Perséfone con el pecho quemándola de un orgullo que no podía comprender, del orgullo de haber sido uno de los elegidos de Dumbledore -. Créame señora, esa historia no tiene nada que ver con usted, ahora solo pertenece al futuro de Harry Potter.

Otro silencio más largo y perturbador que el anterior siguió al comentario de Perséfone, pero no fue un silencio vacío, sino un silencio de reflexión por parte de Minerva.

- Entonces es cierto. Todo aquello de la profecía... – dijo McGonnagal mirándola a los ojos y aunque no contestó directamente pudo leerlo en su mirada -. Siendo así no tengo más remedio que pedirla de nuevo que acepte el puesto de profesora en Hogwarts.

Perséfone abrió la boca para hablar, pero la nueva directora la dejo en silencio con una sola de sus frases.

- ¿O quizás quiera volver a rechazarlo? – dijo levantándose con furia sin admitir objeciones -. Será mejor que no lo haga, ya que como no quiere revelar nada usted es la única que puede ayudar a Harry Potter. Si es cierto todo lo que está pasando, si son ciertos los rumores de que Harry tiene que salvar al mundo... esta en grave peligro.

- Todos lo estamos ahora.

- Pero si lo que dicen de la profecía es cierto, más nos vale a todos que a él no le pase nada, porque sino estamos perdidos – dijo de forma desoladora echando a andar rápidamente hacia el castillo.


	28. Capítulo 28: Los tambores de la guerra

**- Capítulo 28:**** Los tambores de la guerra.**

_Solo oscuridad en la noche infinita,_

_Solo temor de ver llegar un nuevo día,_

_Solo dolor acompaña tu silencio,_

_Solo tu mano puede romper este hielo._

_Pues tú eres mi cárcel, mi muerte,_

_Tus manos son mis cadenas, y tus labios son_

_El camino que me lleva..._

_Al infierno de tus besos._

_Perséfone R.D._

Era la tarde de celebración del fin de los exámenes, los EXTASIS habían acabado por fin, y lo único que podían hacer los alumnos de séptimo era esperar las calificaciones. Y como era costumbre esa misma noche habría un baile de despedida en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

La tarde era soleada, los terrenos del castillo estaban perfectamente calmados, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, todo demasiado silencioso para el gusto de Perséfone. Justo la calma que precede a la tempestad.

- Bueno, esto parece haberse acabado – dijo Remus sentándose tranquilamente en una butaca, estirando las páginas de su diario "El Profeta" para ponerse a leer tranquilamente mientras James se tiraba como un peso muerto sobre el sofá de la Sala Común.

- ¡Por fin! Hazte a un lado Cornamenta – dijo Sirius tirándose encima de su amigo y dejándole sin respiración.

- ¡Canuto tío¡Enserio – gritó James brutalmente aplastado por su amigo-, deja de comer que cada día pesas más!

- Tengo que alimentarme bien, este cuerpazo no se forma solo¿verdad Perséfone? – dijo mirándola picaronamente.

- No flipes – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Desde que ellos dos habían decidido que saldrían juntos manteniendo en secreto sus relaciones delante de sus compañeros habían seguido su situación con bastante naturalidad, pero por mucho que habían decidido ocultar, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que lo de ellos dos no era únicamente amistad, sino que detrás de esas frases que se proferían el uno a otro había algo más.

- Jajajaja ¡Sirius, que mal que te ha dejado! – rió James mientras Sirius le intentaba clavar el codo en el estómago para que sufriera el máximo dolor físico posible por burlarse de su persona.

- Lo hace para poderme en evidencia, pero sabe muy bien que no puede vivir sin mis carnes – profirió Sirius intentando justificarse.

- Bueno chicos, no sé vosotros, pero lo que es yo me voy a preparar para la fiesta – interrumpió Marlene caminando hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Pero si quedan cinco horas! – exclamó Remus perplejo desde su cómoda butaca, bajando el periódico por primera vez para que todo el mundo pudiera ver su cara de perplejidad.

- ¡¿Cinco horas¡Tendré que darme prisa! – y corrió hacia la habitación como si le la hubiera llevado un vendaval.

Los pasos resonaron en la madera como si hubiera pasado por la Sala Común una manada de rinocerontes. Entonces se escuchó a lo lejos un fuerte portazo.

- Pero que enferma – dijo James -, yo solo tardo, y como mucho, media hora.

- Yo veinte minutos y contando la ducha – dijo Sirius.

- Si tú no te lavas Canuto, siempre hueles a perro muerto – dijo James entre risas, acompañado de sus compañeros Peter, Remus y Liza mientras Sirius si que les miraba con cara de perro.

- Tú eres un hombre – dijo Liza y se levantó también -. Voy a ver que no se haga un estropicio pintándose como una puerta y a dar apoyo moral para elegir ropa interior.

- ¿Puedo mirar? – preguntó James con cara de científico loco.

- ¡Pervertido! – dijo Lily tirándole un cojín a la cara, mientras se reía -. Espera Liza, yo te acompaño. Tengo que darme una ducha.

- Mmm… dejad de decir esas cosas o el que tendrá que darse una ducha seré yo – dijo James intentando seguir a Lily quien se lo impidió con el dedo índice.

- Sí - dijo ella -, pero fría.

- Yo voy a la biblioteca un minuto – dijo Perséfone que se había mantenido un poco apartada de todos con mirada sombría.

- Mmmmm... ¿Perséfone? **–** comenzó Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- Las clases han terminado.

- ¿Y?

- Que no puede haber nada que tengas que leer, subrayar, comentar, repasar, estudiar o memorizar de forma paranoica.

- Voy a devolver un libro, nada más – y salió por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

- Esta chica me preocupa, hoy está muy rara – murmuró James.

- Si... no llevaba ningún libro – dijo Sirius seriamente.

Perséfone caminaba por los amplios corredores de Hogwarts. Ir a la biblioteca había sido la excusa perfecta, y así despejaría un poco su cabeza que sentía atenazada por una gran presión.

Hacía ya varios meses que se sentía así, pero la cosa cada vez parecía ir a peor. Podía sentir como Lord Voldemort intentaba penetrar en su mente, y ella estaba en una constante lucha por evitarlo. Su marca del símbolo Tenebroso dolía más que nunca... él la llamaba insistentemente y ella comenzaba a pensar que pronto le fallarían las fuerzas, o eso era lo que ella creía. No podía llegar a imaginarse que poco a poco se volvía más poderosa e inmune al señor Tenebroso. Pronto el alumno superaría al maestro. Perséfone no sabía todo el poder que podría tener si ella lo necesitara, pero quizás podría igualar a Voldemort...

Pero Perséfone no pensaba en ello, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca. Quizás cogiera de la biblioteca algo de lectura ligera y fuera a los terrenos de Hogwarts, junto al lago, para relajarse un poco.

Abrió la gran puerta de ébano de la biblioteca y entró en la gran sala bañada de libros y pergaminos por todas las estanterías. La señora Pince no estaba. La joven morena se fue hacia la sección de artes oscuras y buscó entre los libros, pasando la yema de los dedos, acariciando el tomo de los tomos y quitando la gruesa capa de polvo.

Paró en seco en uno de los tomos y lo sacó. Aquel tomo había hecho que sintiera un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos. El libro era verde y plateado, con una serpiente grabada en una de sus tapas.

- ¿Ves Riddle? Está en tu sangre, no puedes evitarlo.

Rápidamente Perséfone volvió a introducir el libro en su sitio y como un fantasma aparecido de la nada, Snape estaba erguido a sus espaldas.

- Te dije que te apartaras de mí. Solo eres un sucio traidor.

- No soy yo quien traiciona a su propio padre – dijo con una luz de triunfo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de la que se enorgullecería al mismo Judas del infierno.

- Él... él no es mi padre, nunca lo fue.

- Quieras o no al final el mal va al mal, y tú eres mala, Perséfone, eres la esencia de el mal, la hija de las Tinieblas...

- ¡Déjame vivir¡Eres como su propia sombra, igual que él¡Envenenándome la sangre entre susurros¡No me atormentes más! Nunca volveré a su lado, ni al tuyo... ¡NUNCA! No vuelvas a buscarme, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra o a acercarte a mí si no quieres que te haga un maleficio que ni el mejor de los magos podrá revertir.

- No puedes evitar ser mala¿verdad? – dijo acercándose, haciendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos cada vez más pequeño, hasta que casi sus narices se tocaban, mientras que la acariciaba el brazo - Lo sientes, esa ira, la sientes fluir por tus venas cada segundo, eres la única que puede hacerme delirar por...

- ¡No me toques! No tienes derecho después de haberte dejado seducir por Voldemort de esa manera tan estúpida. Creí que tú no serías así...

- ¡Tú eres así!

- Yo no mordí esa granada. Yo no lo quise, no lo busqué. A mi me obligaron... – dijo empujándole con tanta fuerza y tanto odio que hasta el propio Snape sintió miedo, las estanterías y el suelo empezaron a tambalearse, temblando ante su poder. Pero mientras decía estas palabras, el labio inferior le temblaba -. En cambio tú sí, y has arruinado tu vida. Espero que acabes tus días en Azkaban. Yo me ocupare de que Lord Voldemort sea derrotado. Esa sucia serpiente que es tu señor irá al infierno del que procede, aunque yo misma tenga que arrastrarle hasta allí.

- No sabes lo que dices estúpida niña, nadie puede derrotar al heredero de Slytherin...

- Quizás la heredera de Slytherin... – dijo con odio y salió como un vendaval por la puerta dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca.

Perséfone salió de la biblioteca, con paso tambaleante, se sentía débil, insignificante. Creía que de un momento a otro iba a caer al suelo desmayada por el dolor de su cabeza que quería estallarle en mil pedazos. La sombra de Voldemort estaba tras ella... la notaba demasiado cercana.

Las piernas le temblaban y sentía un gran malestar general. Se metió al baño corriendo, y comenzó a vomitar en uno de los retretes, de rodillas ante este. Cuando hubo acabado fue a lavarse la cara con agua y se miró al espejo. No podía tener peor aspecto ni estar más pálida, parecía que al hacerse él mas fuerte, una parte de ella moría, y la parte más oscura contra la que luchaba se hacía cada vez más clara, y él lo sabía.

Algo ocurrió en esos instantes en el espejo. Ella parpadeó una sola vez y al volver a mirar se llevó gran sorpresa. Estaba reflejada, si, pero totalmente cambiada: con un vestido negro bordado, con gran escote y con el cuello hacia arriba, como las capas de los vampiros; en el brazo llevaba un brazalete de una serpiente negra y en el cuello colgaba un collarín que se ajustaba en torno a su piel y que se lo cubría todo. Su peinado muy extravagante, se recogía sobre su cabeza con una corona negra y caía en pequeñas cascadas sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos... rojos. Aquello era en lo que podría convertirse si cayera por completo en las fuerzas oscuras, en una dama oscura de terrible poder. Detrás de ella, estaba Voldemort, con su piel y ojos de serpiente.

Ante esta imagen cualquiera hubiera gritado, pero simplemente se quedó sin palabras. La mano de Voldemort se posó sobre su hombro y en el notó todo su peso, y como la quemaba como una brasa candente. Miró hacia atrás, como en un acto reflejo, pero allí no había nadie, solo estaba ella. Volvió a mirar hacia el espejo y vio la sonrisa sardónica de su padre.

"Perséfone..." habló la figura desde el espejo siseante "Ya que tu no vienes a mi lado, puede que algunos de tus amigos si acepten lo que les ofrezco ¿no crees? Hay que compartir como buenos hermanos".

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- gritó ella, pero no pudo oír su voz.

"Hoy me apetece jugar. Voy a ponerte una dura prueba... ¿Qué crees que harían tus amigos si yo les propusiera fama, dinero o simplemente poder¿Crees que me venderían su alma, que vendrían a mi lado?"

- ¡No¡Déjalos en paz!

"Osea que te parece buena idea... bien. A cada uno en su mayor tentación... ¿crees que podrás llegar a tiempo¿A quien salvarás primero?"

Perséfone se quedó tan pálida por unos segundos que tuvo la sensación que la sangre no la corría por las venas.

"¡Pero corre, corre a salvarlos! Jajajajajajaja"

"¡Corre estúpida, que no podrás!"

Perséfone corrió y en unos instantes tubo que tomar la decisión más dura de su vida¿A quien de todos sus amigos iba a salvar primero?

Remus se había quedado solo, absolutamente solo en la sala común, ya que James había ido a tomar una ducha y Sirius y Peter habían salido a dar una vuelta. Allí no había nadie más. Fue entonces cuando algo llamó su atención. Era extraño ya que la chimenea no se encendía en pleno verano, pero una pequeña brasa brillaba y le atraía poco a poco.

Lupin se levantó del sofá en el que había permanecido tirado y se arrodilló frente a la chimenea. Sintió como la brasa se apagaba e iluminaba constantemente y una voz melodiosa le hablaba en su cabeza. "Remus Lupin, conoces tu sufrimiento..."

- Mi sufrimiento... – dijo él como hipnotizado.

"No tuviste la culpa de acabar así, en esa situación de mutación continua. Podrías acabar con ese sufrimiento... hay... una manera"

- Hay una manera...

"Toma la mano de tu señor... en las tinieblas caminaremos juntos... juntos hacia una nueva era..."

Perséfone corría y corría por los pasillos, haciendo rechinar sus zapatillas contra el suelo de piedra impecable. No sabía donde estaban todos, no sabía hacia donde debería dirigirse, lo único que sabía era que debería encontrar a Remus, ya que era el primero que sería tentado, el más débil... el más fácil de atraer.

Llegó a la Dama Gorda y justo cuando abrió vio a Remus ante la chimenea del pequeño salón y se abalanzó sobre él, derribándolo sobre el suelo.

- ¡No Remus¡No toques las brasas!

- ¡Él me curará¡Déjame cogerlas! – gritaba Remus pataleando.

- ¡No Remus, no lo hará! – dijo tomándole la cara entre sus manos para que la mirara directamente a los ojos -. ¿Recuerdas¡Tú me lo dijiste¡No puedes curarte¡No hay vuelta atrás!

Remus la miraba asustado, como si hubiera estado ciego y mirara la verdad, como si hubiera estado sordo y escuchara cánticos de ángel... De repente, se echó a llorar, como un niño pequeño, ante el horror de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

- Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada.

Mientras tanto James estaba en la ducha, sintiendo la presión del agua caliente sobre sus hombros. Así estuvo unos instantes más antes de que su mano alcanzara el cierre del grifo y lo girara. El agua dejó de caer, hasta permanecer en un goteo continuado.

Mientras salía de la ducha y se secaba la cara y el pelo, tapándose la vista con la toalla escuchó una voz melodiosa que le hipnotizó por completo. No sabía de donde podía salir más que del interior de su propia cabeza.

Todo era un poco confuso. Se retiró la toalla de la cara, se giró de nuevo hacia la bañera y vio ante él, entre el vapor, que las cortinas estaban corridas de nuevo. Escuchó el agua caer de nuevo y percibió la sombra de una figura a través de la tela.

Las cortinas volvieron a abrirse de golpe, y para su sorpresa vio a una joven pálida y rubia salir de la ducha como si fuera lo más corriente que pudiera llegar a suceder. Esta se sentó en el borde de la ducha y se tapó con una tela blanca y aterciopelada

"Hola" dijo simplemente.

- Hola – contestó James como hipnotizado y se colocó la toalla en torno a la cintura -. ¿Quién eres... tú?

"Soy la que va a cumplir tus mayores deseos" dijo seductoramente. "¿Qué es lo que siempre has deseado¿Fama¿Dinero¿Poder?" – dijo esto último con un tono de malicia mientras se ponía de pie.

- Lo que siempre he querido... – susurró James como en un sueño.

De repente la figura cambió. Su pelo se volvió rojizo, sus ojos verdes y almendrados y su voz más melodiosa. Lily. Era casi su viva imagen. Aquel ser extraño y cambiante parecía haber leído su mente.

"Yo puedo ser lo que tu quieras..."

"Yo puedo darte todo lo que desees" dijo la extraña dando una vuelta a su alrededor para volver a posarse frente a él.

"Solo bésame... y afronta tú destino" dijo la joven acercándose a él y acariciándole la cara, ofreciéndole sus carnosos labios.

Fue entonces cuando James sintió el roce casi imperceptible de los labios fríos de la joven, fue entonces cuando despertó. Se separó de ella como un rayo, sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa, su vello se erizó, y la expresión de sorpresa que por unos momentos había albergado su rostro se desvaneció dando paso a una gesto de enfado. Por mucho que él quisiera, nunca conseguiría besar a Lily, y menos de una forma como aquella... porque ella no era Lily... faltaba ese brillo que tenían sus ojos.

- ¡Yo quiero a Lily¡Tú nunca podrías igualarla¡Nunca podrías ser como Lily, porque no hay otra como ella¡Ella es única! – gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no estaba.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Lily! – gritó Perséfone a Remus cuando se hubo repuesto -. ¡Apuesto a que ella será la siguiente!

- ¿Pero...¿Pero porque piensas que será ella? – dijo Remus un poco atontado aun.

- ¡Es nacida de muggles! – dijo subiendo corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando Remus tuvo su reacción Perséfone ya estaba dentro de la habitación de las chicas. Echó a correr en la misma dirección, pero cuando pisó el primer escalón una alarma surgió de entre las paredes y las escaleras se transformaron en un trampolín que lo expulsó hacia la Sala Común. En otra circunstancia hubiera sido divertido, pero no en esta.

Perséfone mientras tanto intentaba abrir la puerta del baño de las chicas. La puerta estaba completamente sellada, y Liza y Marlene habían intentado ayudarla con conjuros, pero sin resultados.

- ¡Lily¡Lily! – gritaba Liza aporreando la puerta.

- ¿No funciona el alohomora? – dijo Marlene.

- No está atrancada mágicamente, creo – dijo Perséfone por fin -. Es como si alguien estuviera conteniéndola apoyado al otro lado.

- A la de tres – dijo Liza - ¿Preparadas? Una... dos... ¡tres!

Las tres gryffindors se abalanzaron contra la puerta abriéndola por fin. Escucharon el grifo correr y empezaron a notar algo frío en los pies. Marlene gritó. Todo el suelo estaba encharcado y el agua seguía fluyendo hacia fuera del que se vertía por el borde de la bañera.

Perséfone avanzó rápido hacia la bañera y lo que vio la horrorizó. Allí estaba Lily, bajo en agua y luchando contra una serpiente que intentaba ahogarla. Perséfone metió rápidamente la mano en el agua, pero no pudo alcanzar a la serpiente, ni tampoco a Lily. Lily vio a Perséfone y la miró implotante pidiéndola ayuda, intentando salir del agua para respirar, pero no podía. Una capa, como si fuera hielo se había formado en la superficie del agua, y si no hacía algo perderían a Lily para siempre.

Perséfone tocó la superficie del agua, estaba fría. No es que fuera como el hielo ¡era hielo! No se le ocurrió otra cosa que posar la punta de su varita sobre el agua congelada y gritar:

- ¡Lacarnun Inflamarae!

Una llama surgió de la varita de Perséfone, pero no fue suficiente para derretir la gruesa capa de hielo. Entonces dos chicos irrumpieron en el baño, era Remus y James.

- ¿Cómo habéis…? – preguntó Liza al verlos en la habitación de las chicas donde supuestamente no podían subir. James le dejo su escoba en la mano para que la sujetara como respuesta. Los dos habían subido volando.

- ¿Qué coño está pasando¡Había una tía desnuda que casi me viola en el baño! – dijo James muy cabreado.

- ¡No hay tiempo, Lily se está ahogando! – dijo Perséfone aun intentando que la capa de hielo disminuyera pero sin resultados -. ¡¿Cómo podemos deshacer el hielo?!

Entonces James salió del baño y volvió segundos después con una gruesa lámpara de metal de la habitación, se colocó donde Perséfone había estado momentos antes y comenzó a golpear el hielo con tanta fuerza que hizo un agujero, por donde pudo meter la mano y sacar a la serpiente. En aquellos instantes mientras la tenía en la mano esta le miro a los ojos, pero sin esperar un instante la retorció el pescuezo y la tiró sobre la alfombrilla de baño, donde se deshizo en cenizas.

Nada más desaparecer la serpiente el hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse de manera rápida hasta que James fue expulsado contra la pared de enfrente, cayendo al suelo junto con agua y trozos de hielo. Pero la cabeza de Lily no salió a la superficie y el agua no se movía.

- ¡No joder! – gritó James corriendo de nuevo hacia la bañera y tapando el cuerpo de la pelirroja con una toalla para sacarla fuera. Entre todos la tumbaron en el suelo. Perséfone la miró: estaba pálida, gélida, y en su pelo tenía pegados pequeños carámbanos helados. No pudo resistirlo, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente mientras James la practicaba el boca a boca lo mejor que podía. Parecía que Voldemort se la había llevado como había prometido.

- ¡¡No, Lily no!! – gritaba James continuando la reanimación -. ¡Tú no Lily, por favor vuelve conmigo¡¡¡Lily te quiero!!!

La cabeza de Lily salió propulsada por un movimiento para vomitar todo el agua que había tragado. Comenzó respirar violentamente y toser de forma descontrolada.

James comenzó a reír con lágrimas en los ojos. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza para darla calor. Todos los demás presentes decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Liza después de escuchar la historia de Perséfone -. ¡Pero no puede ser¡Eso es terrible!

- Lo es – dijo Perséfone ante mirada de todos sus compañeros.

Lo que acababa de contar a todos sus amigos les sorprendió en sobremanera, a todos menos a uno, Sirius. Les había contado que su padre era Lord Voldemort y que era lo que se había propuesto aquella tarde. Sirius le había dicho que lo hiciera, que se quitara ese peso de encima. Estaban en la habitación de las chicas donde les había llamado a todos, y los chicos por supuesto ya sabían subir a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Lily la miraba con expresión de tristeza sentada en la cama, intentando ponerse en su lugar y de comprenderla lo mejor posible mientras James la tomaba de la mano con expresión tensa de incredibilidad. Marlene y Alice se miraban desconcertadas sin llegar a mirar demasiado rato a su cara, y Remus al contrario tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, intentando demostrarla su apoyo. Sirius estaba apoyado en uno de los palos del dosel que formaba la cama escuchando la conversación mientras miraba al fuego encendido para que Lily se secara.

- Sé que todo esto que os he contado os lo tenía que haber dicho mucho antes, pero comprenderéis porque he decidido no hacerlo.

- Pues deberías haberlo hecho – dijo Lily enfadada -. Tú no tienes porque pasar esto sola, estamos contigo.

- Lily tiene toda la razón – dijo Alice.

- Tú no eres culpable de nada ¿no? Entonces no tienes porque sufrir por algo que no has hecho – siguió Liza.

- Y no eres la única que tiene problemas – dijo Remus palideciendo de repente -. Una vez me dijiste que no esta mal en dejar que la gente te ayude en tus problemas. Solo tienes que pedirnos lo que sea, somos tus...

- ...Amigos – terminó James al unísono.

- Mucho más que eso – exclamó Lily -. Somos tus hermanos. Somos una familia, y no dejaremos que nada malo te pase.

Durante toda la exposición de estos Perséfone se había mantenido callada, y no se había dado cuenta de que unas lágrimas de emoción habían comenzado a brotar tenues de sus ojos.

- Gracias chicos. Me siento mucho mejor – dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

Sirius anduvo hasta ella y la arrojo un brazo por los hombros, estrechándola para demostrarla su afecto. Mientras Perséfone miraba extrañada a Marlene que no había dicho nada, parecía echar algo en falta y así era.

- ¿Dónde está Peter?...

- Mi señor Tenebroso, albergo tu poder y me convierto en tu servidor.

"Muy bien Colagusano...y yo te acepto por tanto" exclamó una voz cruel mientras un grito de dolor surgió de la boca de Colagusano por la marca Tenebrosa realizada.


	29. Capítulo 285:El bien siempre triunfa

**- Capítulo 28.5:**** El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal.**

"_El mal es árbol que crece y que cortado retoña"._

_HERNÁNDEZ, José_

- ¡Cuanto tardan estas chicas! – dijo James ya desesperado y trajeado, dando vueltas por toda la sala común -. ¿Se están haciendo los trajes a mano o qué?

- Alta costura – rió Sirius.

- ¡No me vaciles!

- Tranquilo Cornamenta. No te pongas nervioso – dijo Sirius apoyado contra una de las mesas de la Sala Común también con su traje preparado y puesto. Entonces escuchó como se abría la puerta de la habitación y las voces de sus parejas que ya bajaban las escaleras -. Mira, ya bajan.

Las primeras en bajar fueron Marlene y Alice, una con un vestido rosa pálido y la otra con un vestido azul clarito y un moño, seguida de Liza, cuyo color era el violeta. Las tres estaban resplandecientes y la última de ellas fue recogida por el brazo de un Remus maravillado que se la llevó rumbo al Gran Comedor.

La siguiente en bajar fue Lily. Ella había elegido el color verde esmeralda, como sus brillantes ojos que miraban a James.

- Tío – dijo a Sirius que estaba a su lado –, pínchame que creo que me he muerto. Estoy viendo un ángel.

Sirius así lo hizo, le pellizcó fuertemente en un brazo hasta que James se apartó de su lado.

- ¡No te pases! ¡Se lo toma todo a la tremenda! – dijo a Lily que ya estaba a su lado.

Lily estaba increíblemente preciosa con su rojizo pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros y Sirius hubiera estado completamente de acuerdo con James si no hubiera visto a su verdadero ángel. Ya se veían sus pies mientras iba bajando las escaleras, con sus ligeros zapatos blancos y por fin pudo verla en lo alto de la escalera. Era la primera vez que la veía vestida de blanco, como una novia. Su pelo estaba recogido con una horquilla de nácar y sobre sus hombros caían, bailantes al andar, numerosos y oscuros bucles. Toda ella irradiaba una especie de luz que deleitaba a todo aquel que la mirara.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, Sirius se tambaleó un poco, nervioso, para ponerse recto ante ella. Pero aunque intentó aparentar su impasibilidad, todo parecía señalar que estaba realmente impresionado.

- Hola – dijo estupidamente -. Estás increíble.

- Gracias, Sirius – dijo Perséfone mostrando su sonrisa, que Sirius no sabía por que pero parecía brillar más que nunca.

- Sirius, recógete la baba y vamos al Gran Comedor – dijo James burlón que lo llamaba desde la puerta que les llevaba al exterior de la Sala Común.

Así todos bajaron las escaleras, las chicas con cuidado de no tropezar con sus vestidos y los chicos maravillados con la belleza resplandeciente de sus chicas.

Una vez abrieron la puerta del Gran Comedor, una luz los cegó por completo hasta que se acostumbraron y pudieron ver la Sala en su esplendor. Tenía pancartas por todos lados, con los escudos de las distintas casas. Brillaban por aquí y por allá luces de los más vivos colores que volaban entre las cabezas de la gente y las mesas habían sido recogidas a un lado para poder poner la comida y bebida, y que los alumnos de último año se desplegaran en la zona central para bailar.

- ¡Hola chicos! – exclamó Liza emocionada, sorprendiendo a Perséfone que aun miraba un techo estrellado -. Esto está increíble. Lo han dejado todo precioso.

Remus se acercó por detrás de ella y la entregó una copa de las dos que llevaba en las manos. La otra, que se suponía que era para él, se la quitó Sirius con todo su morro y se la bebió de un trago.

- Gracias Remus tío, me había quedado seco – dijo devolviendo la copa a un Remus totalmente petrificado de la impresión.

- S...Sí, sí claro. No importa, iré ahora a por más – dijo Remus dejando la copa en una de las mesas -. ¿Quieres que te traiga una, Perséfone?

- No, gracias Remus, luego más tarde quizás. Ahora mi atención es toda captada por la decoración.

- Es increíble. ¡Mira! – dijo Lily impresionada al ver pequeños duendecillos voladores con pajarita portar las bandejas de los canapés -. Están tan graciosos con las pajaritas negras.

- Lo raro es que los duendecillos de Cornualles no estés destrozando el mobiliario y tirándonos los canapés a la cara – dijo James.

- ¡Eh! ¡Uno de salmón! ¡Tú bicho, espera! – dijo Sirius a la caza de un pobre duende.

- Veo que os lo estáis pasando bien – dijo una voz por detrás del grupo. Todos se dieron rápidamente la vuelta y se encontraron con Albus Dumbledore que lucía una preciosa túnica dorada.

- Todo está muy bien – dijo Sirius que ya volvía con su canapé de salmón en la boca -, pero los camareros son un poco malos. El servicio ya no es lo que era.

- De todos modos espero que todo sea de su agrado – dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Sirius -. Confío en que no le importará que le robe la pareja para un baile con un pobre viejo.

- Sí, pero os estoy vigilando – dijo Sirius haciendo una gesto, apuntando con los dedos sus ojos y los del propio Dumbledore.

Así, con una carcajada, Dumbledore se volvió hacia Perséfone y le ofreció el brazo que aceptó gustosa. Los dos se fueron al centro de la sala y abrieron el baile. Mientras sonaba la música, y las vueltas y más vueltas se sucedían, Albus comenzó a hablar.

- Últimamente no hemos hablado mucho, desde lo que ocurrió en el sauce boxeador – dijo él para abrir tema -. Espero que no me tengas rencor, se que fui demasiado duro, pero en esos momentos me pudo la rabia.

- Creo que he estado demasiado avergonzada por ello como para poder volver a tener una charla contigo – contestó Perséfone sin mirarle a los ojos, lo cual era bastante difícil ya que estaban demasiado cerca el uno de otro.

- No hay de que avergonzarse, Perséfone. Que sepas que sigo siendo tu tío. En mi puedes confiar. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Mirate, estás increíble.

Ella sonrió mientras su tío la hacía girar sobre sí misma. El vuelo de su vestido bailó con ella en un gran resplandor blanco.

- Es como volver a revivir bellos momentos – dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó Perséfone.

- Ese vestido no te lo he comprado yo, aunque te lo haya dado. Era de tu madre, del mismo baile en el cual estás tú ahora.

- ¿De mi madre? – preguntó helada, dejándose llevar por su tío.

- Sí, y ahora que eres igual que ella, me traes buenos recuerdos.

- ¿Puedo robarle a su tío unos instantes? – dijo una voz tras ellos.

McGonagall estaba allí, de pie, esperando con su túnica nueva para ser llevada al centro de la pista. Resultaba gracioso.

- Claro. Se me ha secado la garganta, así que iré a beber algo – dijo Perséfone dirigiéndose hacia la pared en la que estaba expuesta una larga mesa que ofrecía las bebidas.

Una vez allí se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no se había fijado antes. El ponche estaba en distintos recipientes de cristal, unos alargados y estrechos, otros grandes con forma de caldero, de vaso, de jarra, con formas redondas, cuadradas, de pirámide, cónicas, e incluso unas grandes esferas de cristal que colgaban desde el techo estrellado, que tenía un grifo en su parte inferior desde en cual podía verterse su interior. No fue aquello lo único que llamó su atención, sino que casa uno de los recipientes contenía ponches de todos los colores: desde el rojizo más coloquial, hasta verdes, azules, naranjas, morados, y toda una gama de colores muy amplia y vistosa.

Perséfone se decantó finalmente por una de las bolas que colgaban del techo, con un contenido de color verdoso. Tomó un de las copas de cristal que había sobre la mesa y poniéndose de puntillas llegó hasta el grifo que accionó para llenar su cáliz.

Cuando lo tuvo a la altura de su pecho de nuevo y a salvo de ser derramado, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una oscuridad familiar. No le sorprendió encontrar a Snape apoyado contra una de las columnas que se hallaban tras ella, saliendo de la sombras y extendiendo su mano para captarla.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir una palabra hasta que Perséfone echó a andar, ignorándole. Pero antes de que ella estuviera fuera de su alcance, se puso ante ella para no dejarle pasar.

- Espera – dijo Snape mirándola a los ojos, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

- Olvídame, yo no existo – dijo ella aun con la copa de ponche en su mano.

- Perséfone... - dijo tomándola del brazo.

-¡No me toques! – gritó zafándose de su mano y arrojándole el líquido verde de su cáliz a la cara.

Aunque todo aquello ocurrió de manera muy rápida, Snape pudo contraatacar lanzando un conjuro, de esta manera sacó su varita y apuntó al líquido verde diciendo:

-¡Involvo!

El ponche pasó de tener un estado líquido a uno sólido por momentos, se congeló en el aire, delante de su cara y segundos más tarde volvió de manera líquida de nuevo a la copa, brillando y moviéndose dentro en pequeñas ondas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Perséfone miró horrorizada la copa y la dejó caer al suelo de la impresión causada. El suelo se llenó de aquel líquido verde y de cristales rotos. Artes Oscuras. Tuvo miedo de mirarle a los ojos. Él se había convertido en alguien que ya no reconocía.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – susurró lentamente y echó a correr hacia el balcón ahora abierto del Gran Comedor, fuera de la fiesta.

Necesitaba aire para poder respirar y ahí lo encontró. Corría una brisa tranquila que no la apaciguaba de ninguna manera. El viento la susurraba cosas que no entendía mientras movía sus tirabuzones de forma que los hacía parecer muelles. Los oídos la pitaban por la música de dentro y a la vez escuchaba su corazón palpitar intranquilo.

Entonces fue cuando sintió una mano en su cintura. Se sobresaltó de tal modo que gritó y sacó su varita para poder defenderse, sin motivo aparente ya que quien estaba tras ella era Sirius Black.

- Tranquila – dijo alzando un poco ambas manos para apaciguarla. Cuando la miró a la cara y vio lo pálida que estaba la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, llevándola hacia un banco de piedra que había junto a la baranda de aquel pequeño balcón -. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? De repente vi a Dumbledore bailando con McGonagall y luego te vi correr hacia aquí como un vendaval. Estas temblando.

- Es que... Sirius... no me encuentro bien. Creo que algo malo va a pasar, tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Cálmate – dijo sentándose junto a ella, tomándola de la mano -. Ya ha pasado todo. Lo de esta mañana solo hay que olvidarlo, nadie ha salido herido y ahora todos estamos a salvo.

- No sabes cuando me alivia oír eso ahora mismo – dijo ella aceptando sus caricias que él le hacía en la mejilla.

- Que tonta, mi gatita – dijo Sirius cariñosamente.

- Miau – dijo Perséfone poniéndole ojitos de chica mala, provocándole.

- Yo que tú no haría eso – dijo Sirius en quien la provocación pareció surtir efecto.

- ¿Por qué? – y volvió a decir un largo -. ¡Miau!

- ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Te voy a enseñar yo a ti! – dijo Sirius levantándose del asiento para atacarla.

Perséfone divertida se apartó de un salto y echó a correr riendo mientras bajaba las escaleras del balcón que llevaban directamente a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Dentro de la fiesta la cosa parecía decaer un poco. La música era cada vez más lenta y las pocas parejas que quedaban en la pista bailaban abrazados moviéndose casi milimétricamente al son de la música, es decir, casi imperceptiblemente. 

Lily y Liza habían escogido un sitio junto a la ventana, desde donde podían ver toda la sala de baile. Mientras James, Lupin y la pareja de Alice, Frank Longbotton conversaban entre ellos del último partido de quidditch que les había hecho ganar la copa, Lily, Alice y Marlene hablaban de lo duras que les habían parecido las últimas semanas de estudios y trabajos para acabar bien con los EXTASIS.

Liza sin embargo, parecía más interesada en la ventana, y en lo que estaba ocurriendo allí afuera.

Al principio creyó que lo que veía era una sombra o un destello de luz. Algo blanco se movía muy rápido por los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia el cementerio. Luego, gracias a su vista privilegiada otorgada para jugar al quidditch se dio cuenta de lo que había creído ver.

- ¡Dios mío! – gritó haciendo que todos sus compañeros la miraran.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Lupin sobresaltado.

- Lily mira – dijo cogiéndola del brazo y poniéndola frente a la ventana -. ¡Es Perséfone!

- ¡¡No!! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

- ¡Corre! ¡Iremos por las escaleras del balcón! – dijo Liza y ambas echaron a correr hacia este.

- ¡¿Pero que es lo que pasa?! – gritó James para hacerse oír entre la gente.

- Perséfone corre peligro. ¡Vamos todos! ¡Un perro gigante y negro la persigue por Hogwarts! – gritó Lily ya saliendo al balcón.

Todos corrieron tras ellos al instante menos Lupin y Potter, que se quedaron atrás pensativos, uno estupefacto y el otro con las manos en los bolsillos. Ambos se miraron y entonces James dijo extrañado:

- ¿Un perro...? – susurró y gritó al momento - ¡No Lily! ¡Esperad! ¡Os equivocáis! ¡No es un perro!

Perséfone era perseguida por un gran perro negro de ojos grises. Pronto llegó sofocada a una especie de explanada donde unos setos cerraban el paso. Una gran estatua de forma de gárgola estaba situada en el medio de dicho lugar y unas losas de piedra se extendían a su alrededor, los cuales podían usarse para sentarse en el lugar.

Cansada de tanto correr, con su vestido agarrado para no tropezar y sus zapatos perdidos por el camino en la carrera, terminó parando viendo que no tenía salida por allí. Dando la vuelta se encontró de cara con aquel perro, que a la carrera dio un gran salto hacia ella y la tiró al suelo de espaldas.

Pese a lo que había ocurrido la joven no parecía tener miedo, sino que reía a carcajadas mientras sus mejillas se encendían de un color rosado. De pronto el perro se transformó en un ser humano, el animago Sirius Black, quien estaba justo encima de ella, sin dejarla escapatoria.

- Estoy cansada – dijo ella.

- Eso habértelo pensado antes – dijo él riendo y besándola.

Perséfone pronto le devolvió el beso. No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron allí abrazados, tumbados en el césped y mirando las estrellas. Pero justo entonces su paz se acabó, la brisa se levantó en Hogwarts y el cielo avecinó tormenta.

Ella sintió algo extraño, en aquel lugar había alguien más, alguien que la hacía estremecer. Se puso de pie y tembló. El viento se volvió frío y fétido. Entre los matorrales se abrían paso dos ojos rojos. Sus peores recuerdos volvieron.

- ¡Sirius, márchate de aquí! – dijo justo cuando se ponía en pie.

Fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Sirius recibió una maldición surgida de las sombras. Un haz de luz roja le alcanzó y le dejo en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó Perséfone intentando alcanzarle esquivando otra maldición, pero no pudo llegar hasta él, sino que tuvo que defenderse -. ¡Expelliarmus!

Una risa maligna surgió de entre las sombras, una risa que helaba la sangre. Perséfone la conocía muy bien, pero no pudo creérselo hasta que vio a su padre delante de ella. Estaba horrible, más horrible de lo que nunca hubiera podido verle. Su cara era como la de un cadáver, y su mirada era como la de una sucia serpiente. Carecía de pelo, de labios y de fosas nasales. Parecía carecer de alma.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer? – dijo este con odio - ¿Eso es lo que Dumbledore te ha enseñado? ¡Crucio!

- ¡Impedimenta! – gritó Perséfone desviando el hechizo.

Voldemort la miró enfadado. Pero cuando iba a volver a atacarla se escuchó a gente corriendo en aquella dirección. No podía creerlo, estaban salvados. Pero cuando vio quienes eran, prefirió no haber ido allí nunca. Eran sus amigos, quería que se alejaran como fuera y que nada pudiera herirlos.

- ¡Scuto! – lanzó un rayo azulado que creó un campo de fuerza que dejó atrapados tras él a Lily, Marlene, James y Remus, los demás consiguieron saltársela y llegar hasta donde estaban ellos. Lily, James y Remus intentaban con todas sus fuerzas deshacer el hechizo, golpear el escudo, pero no pudieron. Mientras Marlene corría hacia el castillo a buscar ayuda.

Alice, Frank y Liza no supieron donde se habían metido hasta segundos después. Con una rápida mirada hacia Sirius, y otra a los dos enfrentados supieron al instante que era lo que allí ocurría.

- ¡Iros de aquí! – gritó Perséfone lanzando todos los conjuros que podía para distraer a su padre. Pero nadie se movió. Los conjuros pararon y se hizo el silencio, mientras se oía la respiración agitada de Perséfone ni una mísera brisa de viento recorrió aquel lugar. Todo estuvo silencioso hasta que Lord Voldemort rompió ese silencio.

- ¿Ves Proserpina? No puedes hacer nada contra mí – dijo colocándose la capa como si nada.

- No metas a gente inocente en esto. ¡Marchaos!

- De aquí no se va a ir nadie – dijo él riendo y preparando su varita –. Solo estamos conversando. Siempre he pensado que la amistad no es más que un simple impedimento en tus propósitos.

- La amistad me mantiene viva, al contrario que a ti.

- Me da igual lo que te mantenga viva o no. Tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste. Hoy he venido a llevarte conmigo, ahora que tienes tu preparación mágica eres más útil que cuando te marchaste. Dumbledore me ha hecho todo el trabajo. Será mejor que no te resistas, porque sino hoy no morirás tú sola.

- ¡Nunca iré contigo, maldito engendro! – gritó Perséfone dando unos pasos atrás.

- Si eso es lo que quieres... ¡Crucio! – gritó echando su maldición en esa dirección. Pero cuando bajó la varita se dio cuenta de que Perséfone seguía intacta, temblorosa pero entera. Sin embargo una chica castaña con un traje violeta estaba tirada en el suelo. Liza había corrido hacia ella y había recibido el golpe. Ahora volvía a levantarse dolorida.

- Nunca la tocarás – gritó Liza con lagrimas en los ojos, de tal forma que todos tuvieron que retener el aliento por unos instantes -. Ya no es tuya. ¡No te la llevarás!

Aquellas palabras que habían pronunciado aquella última vez que Voldemort mató a la abuela de Perséfone retumbaron en sus oídos. No podía creer que tuviera amigos que la quisieran tanto que pudieran defenderla de aquel modo.

- ¡Quítate estúpida! ¡Crucio!

Esta vez Liza gritó de dolor, tan fuerte que Perséfone creyó que algo se la había roto dentro. Voldemort siguió y siguió repitiendo la maldición una y otra vez sin que nadie fuera capaz de hacer nada. Era un acto de valerosidad y de profunda amistad, pero nadie fue capaz de ayudarla.

- ¡Para! – gritó de una vez Perséfone no aguantándolo más -. ¡Ya basta!

Su padre le hizo caso. Dejo caer su brazo con la varita y todos creyeron que Liza había muerto de dolor, pero estaban equivocados. Liza, llena de sangre por todos lados de las heridas que se había abierto en su piel, se volvió a alzar en pie. Todos quedaron sin habla, asombrados por su coraje. Perséfone lloraba, quería que parase cuando aún estaba viva. Quería que la dejaran a solas con él, que solo la hiciera daño a ella. Pero mientras seguía pensando cosas que nunca pasarían, la voz de Liza sonó grave en aquel circulo con la gárgola en medio mirándola.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Todos luchamos por ella y nadie lucha por ti. Tú matas y haces daño, pero nosotros volvemos a levantarnos contra ti. Yo vuelvo a alzarme.

- ¡Cállate estúpida, morirás por siquiera hablarme!

- No silenciarás mis palabras, porque mis palabras son las de todos. No puedes matarnos a todos, al mundo, ni puedes silenciarlo. Una y otra vez nos levantaremos, aunque mates a nuestras familias, a nuestros amigos, porque si hay algo que nos une a todos es el querer vivir en paz. Y nadie como tú puede arrebatárnosla. El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó contra ella, cayendo sobre la hierba humedecida por el rocío -. ¡Ella no volverá a alzarse contra mí! ¡Y cuando vuestras familias hayan muerto recordaréis que os hice un pacto y que no quisisteis tomar! ¡Quien se alce contra mi morirá! ¡Nadie podrá resistirse a la amenaza de ver morir a sus hijos delante de sus ojos!

Los gritos y el dolor habían echo presa de todos. Gritaban y lloraban por la pérdida de su amiga y por la pérdida de quien fuera el siguiente. Remus al otro lado del escudo irradiaba rabia. Quería matar a Voldemort con sus propias manos, querían rasgar aquel escudo. Estaba desconsolado, no podía parar de gritar. Lily, acurrucada en el suelo contra el escudo, lloraba, golpeaba aquel campo de fuerza sin esperanza ninguna y podía leerse en sus labios en nombre de su amiga que acababa de morir. Mientras James miraba todo aquel panorama, temblaba de rabia y sostenía la varita estúpidamente en la mano sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir. Alice lloraba, mientras era protegida por Frank quien la sujetaba entre sus brazos para que nadie pudiera hacerla daño. Mientras Sirius había corrido hacia Perséfone y se había puesto en la misma posición en la que antes había estado Liza.

- ¿Tú también quieres morir muchacho? – pronunció Voldemort con odio.

- ¡Tú no Sirius, apártate! – gritó Perséfone intentando empujarle.

-¿Y de que me serviría vivir sin haber luchado por lo que más quiero? – dijo entre lágrimas - ¿De que me serviría seguir viviendo?

- ¡Estúpidos personajes, me dais asco con vuestros lloriqueos! ¡Avada ke...!

Alguien interrumpió el conjuro antes de que pudiera lanzarlo. Su figura recortada apenas podía vislumbrarla Perséfone entre las lágrimas. Lo único que pudo discernir era aquella barba blanca que ondeaba al viento.

- ¡Tú!

- Aunque no lo creas yo estoy más sorprendido de verte por aquí... Tom – dijo una voz cálida pero amenazadora.

Era Dumbledore. Nunca en toda su vida Perséfone había agradecido tanto su aparición. Detrás de este se encontraban todos los profesores de Hogwarts y algunos de sus alumnos.

- Vuelve por donde has venido. No quiero que nadie más muera aquí esta noche.

- Lo que quieras o no quieras no me importa en absoluto, deberías saberlo – dijo con gesto amenazador -. Ahora se que mi poder es superior al vuestro. Mi poder no tiene límite. Incluso he conseguido adeptos dentro del colegio para que pudieran dejarme entrar – y señaló la verja de hierro, cuya puerta estaba abierta -. ¿Ves? Nada más fácil entrar, por la puerta como simples muggles.

- Es curioso que los menciones, cuando se sabe que tu odio se extiende sobre ellos hasta lo más profundo – dijo Dumbledore caminando hacia él, haciéndole retroceder.

- Debo decir que nunca aprobé que en este colegio se admitieran sangres sucia...

- Aquí no hay ningún mago que deshonre la sangre mágica de nuestro colegio, te lo aseguro, Tom. Todos y cada uno de sus alumnos están aquí porque han probado su valía, y no hay ninguno superior a otro para Hogwarts.

Voldemort intentó echarle una maldición en el momento que le creía descuidado, pero los reflejos del director no se lo permitieron. Desvió el hechizo hacia unos arbustos del fondo de aquel lugar.

- ¡Tanta charlatenería me agota, siempre me he aburrido en tus clases, Dumbledore! – dijo Lord Voldemort ya a la altura de la puerta de Hogwarts -. Solo quiero una cosa ¡Dame ya lo que he venido a buscar! ¡Me lo robaste! ¡Devuélvemelo y me iré!

- No, Tom – dijo simplemente.

- ¡Ella me pertenece! – chilló con los ojos en sangre por la furia provocada -. ¡Es mi hija! ¡Sangre de mi sangre!

- Y también de la mía – dijo avanzando sin miedo hacia el cuerpo de aspecto cadavérico de Voldemort seguido de los profesores que le apoyaban por detrás -. Márchate o quizás te arrepientas de haber vuelto de nuevo.

El rictus de Lord Voldemort no podía haber expresado más furia, ira y odio que la que expresó en el instante en el cual cruzó la puerta de hierro. Una vez fuera se envolvió con su oscura y terrible capa y se desapareció.

Cuando Perséfone despertó al día siguiente en su cama pensó que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero cuando corrió hacia la cama de Liza encontró que sus cosas habían sido recogidas, y que sobre la almohada había un gran lirio blanco. La gran verdad cayó sobre ella.

Al lado de su cama encontró el vestido violeta que había lucido la noche anterior. Estaba todo raído y ajado, manchado y descosido. Cuando lo miro no pudo más que recordar como ella la había defendido de la muerte. No había sido justo.

Cuando se hubo vestido, bajó a la Sala Común donde encontró a Lily y James, intentando consolarse mutuamente. James fue el primero que le vio de los dos.

- ¿Estas mejor? Perdiste el conocimiento – dijo James.

Lily se levantó del sillón como el rayo, y se tiró sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza. Cuando la apretó contra sí notó que temblaba como la hacía temblar a ella. Sintió que lloraba, y que le mojaba la camiseta mientras apretaba los labios para aguantar un grito.

- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Perséfone.

- Todos han bajado ya. Están con Liza. Esta tarde la enterrarán aquí en Hogwarts. Remus ha estado toda la noche velándola – dijo James a trompicones, como si fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

Así bajaron al Gran Comedor. Cuando Perséfone entró le pareció encontrarla más oscura que nunca, hasta que vio que las ventanas estaban tapadas y comprendió el porque. Cientos de velas flotaban silenciosas por el aire, y las flores inundaban el camino hasta el altar donde se encontraba ahora un ataúd. Estaba erguido justo donde se colocaba la mesa de los profesores, pero esta había sido retirada de nuevo. Un montón de alumnos de Hogwarts permanecían entre las columnas murmurando sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero nadie podía creerlo.

Perséfone siguió hasta la tumba, donde estaban los cinco amigos. Frank sujetaba a Alice de forma diferente a aquella noche y Sirius intentaba que Marlene no llorara más. Mientras Remus tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de la difunta. Perséfone le abrazó por la espalda, e intentó que se despegara de ella para abrazarle.

Bajo la mirada de todo aquello, James dejó la mano de Lily y se colocó en medio de todos, en frente de Liza. Y alzó la voz con lágrimas en los ojos:

- Quiero proponer algo aquí y ahora, frente a la tumba de nuestra amiga que dio su vida valientemente por todo aquello en lo que creía. Y yo también lo creo.

Todos le miraron atentamente y se acercaron al ver que hablaba en serio. Hicieron un corro donde todos pudieran verse las caras.

- Mañana ya habremos acabado completamente nuestros estudios en Hogwarts, todos nos iremos, pero ella no podrá venir con nosotros. Quizás muchos de nosotros, pese a todo lo que hemos vivido, todo lo que nos unía; no volvamos a vernos. Por eso aquí y ahora quiero proponeros el Juramento Inquebrantable. Si no cumplimos lo que se va a decir mejor estar muertos – y así James dejó la mano en el aire y uno a uno fueron poniendo sus manos encima, hasta que no quedó ninguno fuera del círculo.

- No podríamos llamarnos sus amigos si hiciéramos menos – dijo Remus con los ojos rojos.

James sacó la varita con la otra mano y la colocó sobre todas las manos.

- ¿Juráis que, por mucho que pase, la amistad que nos une será más fuerte que este juramento? – preguntó James.

- Lo juramos – dijeron todos decididos.

Una delgada y brillante lengua de fuego salió de la varita para enroscarse alrededor de todas aquellas manos, como alambres ardientes.

- ¿Y juráis que procurareis llegar alto, que todos intentaremos por todos los medios llegar a ser aurores por Liza, que para sí lo quería, y que de no ser así seguiremos empeñados en luchar contra el poder tenebroso?

- Lo juramos – dijeron todos de nuevo.

Una segunda lengua roja salió de la varita de James, entrelazándose con la primera formando solo una.

- ¿Juráis que en esta orden que fundemos para luchar seréis fieles para siempre, que procurareis un futuro mejor lejos de la guerra y la muerte, aunque os cueste la vida como a Liza? ¿Qué esta orden será el todo que nos una?

- Lo juramos.

Un resplandor rojo ilumino la gran sala al salir la tercera lengua de fuego y unirse las tres en una como lo habían echo ellos. Todo quedó en silencio. Todo había sido ya dicho.

Fin de la Primera Parte 


	30. Capítulo 29: 7º Año

**-Capítulo 29: 7º Año**

_"El que es misericordioso con los hombres crueles,  
acaba por ser cruel con los misericordiosos". _

_Talmud_

Era el día de la Selección de alumnos en el Gran Comedor, y todo estaba decorado para la ocasión. El techo de aquella gran sala estaba iluminado por un manto de estrellas y las velas alumbraban todo el espacio. Aquel era el último año de curso para Harry y sus compañeros, unos pocos que habían decidido volver a Hogwarts después de lo ocurrido con Dumbledore.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, pensando en aquel verano ya finalizado. Lo había pasado casi todo en compañía de Remus Lupin, los Weasley (lo cual había sido un poco incomodo al tener que estar cerca de Ginny), sus amigos Hermione y Ron, y demás miembros de la Órden. Únicamente había estado un mes en casa de sus tíos, y según el creía, había sido la última vez que los vería.

Él sabía que mucho había cambiado, y que si todos le habían tratado más delicadamente después de la muerte de su padrino, y con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore se había convertido en un niño entre algodones, sobre todo para la Orden del Fénix, y en especial para la nueva directora. Y estaba harto. La gente moría y moría, como si se tratara de una vanalidad, de un simple juego. Le habían repetido una y otra vez que no había sido culpa suya, pero contra más veces se lo decían, más seguro estaba de ello... a pesar de todo aquello, el apoyo de sus amigos... Harry sabía cada vez más acertadamente que pronto llegaría el momento de su encuentro final con Lord Voldemort. Y lo deseaba con inquietud.

Ahora estaba en Hogwarts, con la triste mirada sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, ante preocupación de sus dos amigos, sentados a cada lado. Casi podía ver la silla del director Dumbledore ocupada por él, con una barba plateada reluciendo bajo las luces y una túnica dorada. Pero aquella silla estaba ese año ocupada por la nueva directora, a cuyo cargo estaba el futuro de sus alumnos.

Todavía oía los gritos de este en su cabeza, los recordaba vivamente a cada instante, rogándole que no le diera ni una gota más del líquido de aquella copa, rogándole que le matase. Solo él sabía que había visto en esos instantes, lo que había recordado de su pasado. Y se lo había llevado a la tumba.

Y lo que no se había llevado a la tumba, y que solo había compartido con Harry, tenía que cumplirse. Tenía que cumplir su palabra, tenía que buscar los Horcruxes, tenía que matar a Voldemort o morir en el intento. Por él, tenía que hacerlo por él y por todos aquellos que murieron bajo su mano. Aquel año había decidido volver a Hogwarts, pero por poco tiempo. Solo estaría unas pocas semanas antes de partir, para poder tener un lugar por donde empezar a buscar. Necesitaba encontrar algo en el castillo, como una señal, algo que pudiera ayudarle a seguir.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del Comedor, y entró una larga procesión de niños de primer año, que esperaban con impaciencia ser seleccionados en una de las cuatro casas. McGonagall llegó tras ellos y colocó un raído sombrero sobre un taburete, y cogiendo un largo pergamino, comenzó a llamar a los jóvenes alumnos.

Después de la trágica muerte de Dumbledore, ella había ocupado el puesto de mayor responsabilidad en el castillo, siendo la nueva Directora como persona más veterana de Hogwarts.

Mientras la Selección era celebrada, Harry paseó la mirada por toda la estancia. El Gran Comedor lucía festivo para la ocasión del primer banquete del curso. Miró hacia el techo y pudo ver que fuera hacía una noche despejada y estrellada. Bajó la mirada hasta la mesa de los profesores, en la que la profesora Sprout hablaba muy amigablemente con el profesor Flitwick. En cambio, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid tenía una mirada de tristeza la cual nunca había visto en su bonachón rostro. La muerte de Dumbledore le había alcanzado terriblemente y calado muy hondo, porque este había sido como un verdadero padre para él... y ahora estaba huérfano, más huérfano de lo que Harry nunca se sintió.

Harry siguió mirando por la mesa y vio al profesor Horace Slughorn, que impartía pociones. Harry se dio cuenta que a su lado de la mesa había un sitio vacío. Por supuesto el profesor menos apreciado por él (aunque sabía que el sentimiento había sido mutuo) no estaba allí, pues había huido tras su traición a Dumbledore, al que había asesinado. Se suponía que durante las vacaciones habían estado buscando un sustituto en el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero parecía que nadie había querido aceptarlo. El puesto, como algunos graciosos solían decir, estaba maldito. Y era cierto, Voldemort lo maldijo cuando le fue denegado.

- ¿Este año no hay profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – preguntó Ron como si hubiera leído los pensamientos a su amigo.

- Pero eso es imposible – dijo Hermione con un tono de pánico en la voz -, quizás imparta clases algún profesor de otras asignaturas...

Todos parecieron pensar lo mismo que Harry, ya que desviaron sus miradas hacia el profesor Slughorn, quien hablaba abiertamente con la profesora McGonagall que se acababa de sentar al haber finalizado la Selección.

- No puede ser – dijo Harry con voz desesperada. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era su asignatura favorita desde hacía años. Ya había sido insoportable con Umbridge y el año pasado con Snape, y sería una crueldad echarla a perder solo porque no había profesor para impartirla este año.

- No, no puede ser – dijo Hermione muy segura de sí misma – McGonagall nunca...

En ese instante, como llamado por la joven, la profesora McGonagall, nueva directora de Hogwarts, se levantó de su silla para presentar saludos:

- Este es un nuevo año para todos... - dijo ella empezando su discurso de nuevo año cuando, de repente, se vio interrumpido por la puerta del Gran Comedor, la cual se abrió con un gran estruendo.

Todo el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio absoluto. De repente un viento frío se levantó, entrando en la estancia, en la cual todo parecía haberse paralizado. Los tiempos oscuros cada vez estaban más cerca, el mundo mágico sabía con certeza que Voldemort había regresado, y ya no se sabía si ni siquiera en Hogwarts se estaba a salvo. El miedo invadía a todas las familias de magos, lo que podía notarse en los asustados rostros de los pocos estudiantes que habían decidido asistir a Hogwarts aquel año, y que en ese mismo momento estaban sentados en las mesas de sus respectivas casas.

Una figura oscura avanzó fantasmalmente hacia la estancia mientras todos los estudiantes y profesores la miraban sin poder articular movimiento, sin poder respirar continuadamente. Aquella figura estaba tapada con una larga capa negra, cuyo capuchón no dejaba ver su rostro, que hacía recordar a alguna criatura extraña entre mortífago y dementor.

Harry no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. El muchacho miró hacia McGonagall, pero esta no producía ni un solo movimiento, su semblante seguía tranquilo, de pie ante todos los expectantes profesores y alumnos. Harry pensó que este no debería estar tan tranquila y el pánico le embargó. Miró a Slughorn, pero este permanecía sentado, con una extraña e indescifrable mirada, entre la admiración y la sorpresa.

De repente una fuerza invisible, como si fuera un poder extraño cerró la puerta de golpe, y la desconocida figura paró en seco delante de esta, haciendo que el viento que había estado a punto de apagar las velas que alumbraban la sala, cesara de repente.

- Siento llegar tarde... - profirió una voz femenina y grave desde el interior de la capucha que resonó en un eco, como el silencio en la noche.

Aquella figura sacó unos largos y dorados brazos de dentro de la capa y bajó la capucha...

Harry había abierto la boca de la impresión. Era una mujer, no podía tener mucho más de 25 años. La extraña había descubierto su cabeza dejando ver su bello rostro, el más bello que Harry hubiera podido ver en su corta vida... un rostro que en cierto modo le resultaba familiar...

La desconocida siguió desabrochándose la capa, como si no le importara poco o nada todo aquel incómodo silencio que había provocado y todas aquellas miradas acechándola, entre temerosas y curiosas. Por fin, con toda majestuosidad y tranquilidad soltó su capa y la colgó de su antebrazo, dejando ver su largo y oscuro pelo liso y sus extrañas ropas negras que ni como mago, ni como muggle había visto nunca Harry.

Era algo así entre una túnica y un vestido. Tenía unas mangas anchas y largas, aunque era demasiado corto como para ser una túnica de mago y los bajos del vestido estaban cortados en tiras y picos, como si hubiera sido violentamente rasgado; además todo él era de una tela oscura y transparente dejando ver su ropa interior negra... en cierto modo resultaba bastante... provocador.

En ese momento la tensión podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo. La alta mujer caminó con paso decidido a través de las largas mesas de las casas de Hogwarts, haciendo sonar ensordecedoramente los tacones de sus botas negras contra el suelo del Gran Comedor con un profundo eco de fondo. En ese momento algo se movió en la mesa de los profesores... McGonagal se había levantado de su silla central y caminó hasta estar justo delante de la mujer, que se había encarado contra la Directora.

A Harry le pareció ver una profunda seriedad en sus caras, sin poder descifrar en la de McGonagall si estaban o no estaban en peligro. Pero algo ocurrió en ese momento que hizo a todos los presentes quedarse mucho más de piedra de lo que ya estaban... la mujer se había abalanzado lentamente sobre el cuello de ella, abrazando con ternura a la Directora, y la tensión que había acumulado Harry se desvaneció como un gas. Solo era una conocida y parecía que se estaban diciendo algo al oído, pero nadie pudo oír esto...

Perséfone ya había llegado a las puertas de Hogwarts, su fiel caballo Usem le había traído con la premura y la seguridad de siempre... había sido un viaje largo y estaba muy cansada, pero aun le quedaba una ardua tarea antes de poner fin al día.

Ella desmontó a Usem, cogió su equipaje y dejó que este se marchara a descansar ya que sabía perfectamente donde tenía que ir. Perséfone a su vez respiró profundamente y una gran paz embargó su alma. Se respiraba pura tranquilidad... una tranquilidad que no había tenido hacía muchos años, desde que había dejado aquel lugar... estaba en casa...

Subió las escaleras y sacando su varita abrió la enorme puerta principal, llegando al hall del castillo. La puerta se cerró tras ella y soltó su equipaje en el suelo. Todo era exactamente como lo recordaba, nada había cambiado... ¿nada? Eso deseaba ella, pero la realidad era muy distinta. No debía dejarse llevar, dejarse llevar por sus emociones y por sus recuerdos, simplemente secó una lágrima en su manga y con mucho coraje abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor con un ruido estrepitoso.

Debajo de su capa sintió las miradas de todos fijas en ella... nunca la había gustado montar el espectáculo, y ese día no estaba para muchos juegos.

- Siento llegar tarde... – hizo sonar en toda la sala. Empezó a quitarse su capa y atravesó las mesas, notando todas las miradas quemándola.

Vio como la nueva Directora de la escuela, Minerva McGonagall se acercaba a ella y le sostenía la mirada. Era un viejo juego que tenían ellas dos, aguantar las miradas sin expresar ningún sentimiento, sin hacer notar nada de lo que pasara por sus mentes, pero finalmente Perséfone explotó... no podía seguir manteniendo aquella mirada, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Se abalanzó sobre aquella mujer de avanzada edad y la abrazó. Aunque ellas nunca se habían llevado muy bien, ambas sabían que su mundo y los que vivían en este, era el mismo. Quizás fuera este pequeño resentimiento el que la recordó algo escuchó tras la puerta del despacho de su tío hacía ya muchos años...

_- Esto es muy serio Minerva, los planes de Lord Voldemort avanzan a pasos agigantados, mientras que nosotros no hacemos nada por evitarlo – dijo escribiendo rápidamente en un pergamino -. El Ministerio no se sirve de soluciones, no intenta poner los medios... pero hay que estar muy alerta a partir de ahora, pasarán cosas terribles._

_- ¿No le piensas contarle la verdad? – dijo McGonagall severamente._

_- Es aun muy pequeña, pero lo haré..._

_- Ese siempre será tu error Dumbledore, para ti siempre son pequeños. ¿Has visto a esa niña? ¿Has visto como se expresa? Es mucho más inteligente que cualquier otro niño de su edad. Ha sido entrenada en las Artes Oscuras para matar, y es la heredera de Slytherin..._

_- ¡Me niego a abandonarla! –Dumbledore alzó la voz desesperado haciendo que las paredes temblaran y con un poco más de calma siguió -. La llegada de esta niña es una nueva luz en la oscuridad, y no podemos dejar que Voldemort vuelva a llevársela... sería nuestra propia destrucción. Su decisión nos da ventaja ahora. Ella se niega a contribuirle, y ahora está de nuestro lado..._

- No te derrumbes ahora, te necesito entera – dijo McGonagall entre susurros al oído de la mujer.

Perséfone mientras tanto, intentaba reprimir un grito de dolor que luchaba por salir desde que había entrado en aquel castillo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y apretando los dientes. Finalmente pudo contestar con voz algo temblorosa:

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Bienvenida – dijo la Directora apartándola de ella y mirándola fijamente con una leve sonrisa en su cara -. Siéntate, estarás cansada.

Con una última mirada las dos fueron hasta la Alta Mesa. McGonagall se sentó en su silla central, agachada hablando con el profesor Flitwick, mientras Perséfone se dirigía a su sitio. Una vez al lado de su silla dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia un sujeto vestido con un chaleco granate que pugnaba por estallar...

- Buenas noches, Slughorn.

Aunque bajo aquella mirada Horace se sobresaltó unos breves instantes, decidió no perder la compostura y sobre todo no dejar intimidarse por ella.

- Buenas noches, señorita Riddle – dijo este intentando ser agradable y mantener una conversación normal, pero con un pequeño tono de rencor remarcado en sus palabras. El profesor aun no dejándose amedrentar por la fulminante mirada azul de la morena, sacó su varita y dio un toque en la silla, haciendo que esta se arrastrara unos centímetros, ofreciendo asiento a la mujer. Después de esta exhibición siguió -. Pero por favor, tome asiento.

- No creo que esté en calidad de ofrecer nada aquí.

- No hace falta ser descorteses. Será mejor dejar las cosas del pasado en el pasado. Por lo que veo al fin ha aceptado volver a Hogwarts como profesora, quien lo iba a decir… – dijo con cierta tranquilidad innata en él, mientras se tocaba el bigote, peinándoselo.

- Usted por supuesto que no, ¿verdad? No apostó ni una mísera por mí cuando le rechacé su invitación para pertenecer a su club de chicos "importantes", solo porque mi tío era un profesor de Hogwarts, entonces recién nombrado director. Nunca me gustaron los disfraces de ningún tipo, y menos pertenecer a ninguna asociación que pudiera ponerme por encima de nadie – Perséfone disfrutó al descubrir que el profesor de Pociones no sabía que contestar.

Ya había abierto la boca nuevamente cuando la volvió a cerrar al ser interrumpido por el tintineo de la cuchara de McGonagall contra su copa de cristal...

- Como iba diciendo este es un nuevo año para todos... una época oscura se cierne sobre todos nosotros, y ahora más que nunca debemos permanecer unidos e intentar seguir adelante con nuestras vidas... forjando un futuro posible más allá de toda oscuridad, de todo mal. Hemos perdido en el camino a mucha gente, gente a la que todos queríamos o por lo menos admirábamos. Pero en vez de adolecernos de ese hecho, debemos ser fuertes, y luchar. Bueno... – dijo la Directora habiendo quedado sin palabras por la emoción que estas provocaron -, sin más dilación queremos anunciaros que la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras acaba de hacer acto de presencia, la profesora Perséfone Dumbledore...

Hubo una fuerte acogida por parte de los alumnos de todas las casas, que se sentían entre emocionados y desconcertados. Después de la calurosa bienvenida, y si alguien esperaba que la nueva profesora diera un discurso debió sentirse muy decepcionado, ya que esta ni siquiera alzó la mirada del mantel de la mesa... parecía estar completamente interesada en sus cubiertos o perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Como todos debéis saber, el Bosque Prohibido está fuera del alcance de todo estudiante de este colegio... tanto los nuevos como los más antiguos alumnos, que espero... puedan recordarlo – expresó McGonagall mirando a los tres Gryffindors, pero Harry no se enteró de aquello -. Y sin más preámbulos, probemos la cena de bienvenida que todos deseamos degustar – dijo la anciana dando unas palmadas y haciendo aparecer la cena sobre los platos, ensaladeras y boles.

¿Perséfone Dumbledore? ¿Dumbledore? Aquellas preguntas sonaban dentro de la cabeza de Harry hasta que alguien se hizo esa misma pregunta:

- ¿Ella es familia de Dumbledore? – preguntó Ron extrañado cogiendo una gran cucharada de puré de patata y metiéndosela en la boca.

- Ni idea – contestó Harry sin probar bocado. Todavía tenía viva la imagen del viejo Director, inerte en el suelo, del vuelo del Príncipe Mestizo.

- ¿Perséfone? ¿De que me suena? – oyeron los dos susurrar a Hermione que se hallaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ron con la boca llena de puré.

- Su nombre... no es muy común, lo he leído antes en alguna parte, pero... no recuerdo donde.

- Con todos los libros que has leído a lo largo de tu vida como para acordarte – dijo Ron harto de las cavilaciones de su amiga.

- Ron, cállate.

A Harry aquello le pareció muy extraño, a él esa mujer le resultaba extrañamente familiar, la había visto antes en otro lugar, y siguió pensando en ello mientras los otros dos discutían. Harry alcanzó a mirar a la joven profesora y sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes. Él pudo perderse en el azul mar de sus profundos ojos, algo le decía que ellos encerraban un oscuro pasado. Entonces notó algo, una extraña sensación en su cicatriz que no le gustó nada en absoluto... no era como aquellas sensaciones de dolor que le transmitía Voldemort, era algo así como un estremecimiento, un cosquilleo que le hizo apartar su mirada.

- ¿Y de donde ha salido? No venia en el tren y está claro que acaba de llegar. ¿Se ha aparecido o algo así...?

- Ron... cuantas veces tengo que decirte que leas la Historia de Hogwarts...

- Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer... – murmuró Ron tan bajito que solo Harry le escuchó.

Fue entonces cuando un movimiento en la mesa de los profesores hizo que todo el Comedor quedara en silencio, dejando a muchos alumnos con la boca abierta por la que asomaban restos de comida masticada. La nueva profesora se había levantado de su asiento y había cruzado la sala por una de las puertas laterales a la Alta Mesa como alma que lleva el diablo (por donde tenían acceso los profesores), cerrándola con un portazo... parecía que algo había roto la calidez de la cena...

Perséfone escuchaba las cálidas palabras de McGonagall, la Directora de Hogwarts, pero ella no se atrevió a levantar la mirada... todo aquello le traía tantos recuerdos... era realmente doloroso para ella. Estuvo unos instantes pensativa cuando de repente levantó la cabeza y le vio, a Harry Potter, mirándola de una forma que expresaba sospecha, con el ceño fruncido como lo hacía Lily, con esos ojos verdes en los que se perdió unos segundos que le parecieron una vida entera...

_-" Perséfone si no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde a transformaciones..." __– _Perséfone estaba en el Gran Comedor, pero parecía estar soñando... sus ojos se empañaron en lo que parecían ser lágrimas... estaba viendo a Lily, su querida Lily, su amiga estaba delante de ella...

- "_Perséfone..." – _su amiga aún le sonreía con la boca, con el alma y con la mirada, con esos ojos almendrados de color esmeralda y Perséfone estiraba el brazo para poder tocarla... no podía ser realidad...

- _Perséfone... _Perséfone... – una voz la llamaba, una voz que la sacaba de sus ensoñaciones. Una vez más escuchaba el barullo del Gran Comedor que había sido callado por unos instantes. La había tenido ahí, consigo, tan cerca que casi podía haberla tocado, pero no podía ser, ella... estaba muerta... – Profesora Dumbledore, se que el discurso de Minerva era un poco aburrido, pero no se duerma por favor...

Perséfone se giró y pudo ver a su lado a la profesora Sinistra, la cual había estado llamándola. La nueva profesora intentó volver a encontrar a Potter, pero él no seguía mirándola... había sido muy extraño como a través de sus ojos había podido revivir unos de sus más felices recuerdos.

- La profesora Riddle seguramente estaría pensando en su antigua amistad... el traicionero Severus Snape. Quien lo iba a decir, uno de mis antiguos alumnos más destacados – dijo Slughorn recalcando estas últimas palabras con odio, las cuales hirieron a Perséfone en lo más profundo. Este continuó en un susurro apenas audible para que la profesora Sinistra no pudiera oírlo-. Una lástima... los dos erais muy arrogantes, hacíais muy buena pareja...

- Sigue siendo usted tan desagradable como cuando era mi profesor... y también tan entrometido en los asuntos ajenos.

- Si, puede que nunca me gustaras, Riddle. Tu pasado y el de tus padres era muy comprometido y siempre me pareció que acabarías los días como ellos. Eras una de las mejores alumnas que había tenido nunca, junto con Severus Snape, de los mejores sin duda, si, pero siempre me gustó mucho más Lilian Evans, tú bien lo sabes. Sin embargo tú tenías tus propios apoyos. Eras el ojo derecho de Albus Dumbledore, tu tío... quien hubiera imaginado que iba a acabar sus días de esa manera... a quien Él-Siempre-Temió. Ahora parece que solo nos queda Harry Potter.

- Si usted cree que el futuro del mundo mágico recae sobre una sola persona, está usted equivocado y su actitud como mago defrauda. Si todos los aquí presentes hiciéramos algo por acabar con esta guerra no recaería inexorablemente sobre una sola persona. Nuestro destino depende de todos nosotros y si en vez de estar cómodamente en su despacho saliera al mundo exterior vería cuantas cosas se pueden hacer.

Aquello era más de lo que Perséfone podía soportar. Ella se levantó de repente haciendo que todos los profesores y alumnos se giraran a mirarla...

- Disculpen – dijo Perséfone con un ligero temblor de rabia en la voz que luchaba por ahogarla -, tengo que atender algunos asuntos de suma importancia.

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, casi sin saber por donde iba, cegada de ira. Llegó hasta la puerta de su despacho y se sentó dentro, empujando la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar. Sabía que no había sido buena idea volver.


	31. Capítulo 30: La primera clase

**-****Capítulo 30:**** La primera clase.**

"Ten cuidado con tus sueños: son la sirena de las almas. Ella canta. Nos llama. La seguimos y jamás retornamos."

FLAUBERT, Gustave

_Sujetó a Dumbledore por los hombros y el anciano se tragó la poción; Harry se puso en pie y volvió a llenar la copa mientras el director lanzaba gritos desgarradores._

_-¡Quiero morirme! ¡Quiero morirme! ¡Haz que se detenga, haz que se detenga, quiero morirme!_

_-Beba esto, profesor, beba esto..._

_Dumbledore bebió, y tan pronto como terminó, bramó:_

_-¡¡Mátame!!_

_Cuando Harry le miró a la cara, su rostro había cambiado completamente. Su expresión era cadavérica, acompañado de un color marmóreo y unos ojos hundidos. Su mano fría le agarró del brazo, haciéndole daño..._

_-¡Tú me has matado!_

_Un montón de manos frías le agarraban en aquella isla de la cueva, pero solo podía ver el rostro decepcionado de su maestro._

_-¡¡¡No!!! ¡Profesor, yo no fui! ¡Usted me lo pidió!_

- Harry...

_- ¡Usted... me lo pidió!_

- ¡¡Harry, Harry, despierta!

Harry despertó en su cama de Hogwarts, amarrado de los hombros por Ron, pero no se encontraba bien. Sentía recorrer por su cara y cuello una mezcla de sudor y lágrimas que se adherían a su piel. Era lunes por la mañana.

-¿Estas bien? – dijo Ron mirándole a los ojos.

- Eso creo – contestó mientras un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo al rememorar lo que había vivido.

- Ya es la hora de ir a desayunar, será mejor que bajemos para ver las clases que nos tocan.

Era lunes por la mañana, y como había dicho Ron todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se disponían a desayunar en el Gran Comedor para ir a sus primeras clases de sus respectivos cursos.

Harry acababa de entrar por la puerta y caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor miró instintivamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Como podía haber imaginado sin tener que corroborarlo, Draco no estaba allí. Tampoco estaban Crabbe y Goyle, y faltaban bastantes alumnos de esta casa.

Y no era la única, las mesas de las casas, que en el desayuno solían estar abarrotadas, estaban semivacías, lo cual podía explicarse fácilmente por los sucesos acontecidos el año pasado. Muchos de los padres y alumnos habrían pensado seguramente que tras la muerte de Dumbledore, quien sustentaba los pilares de este colegio de magia, Hogwarts ya no sería seguro para sus alumnos. Pero para Harry, aquel lugar era su casa.

Durante aquel último año había llegado a pensar que no volvería a Hogwarts, pero no había podido evitar una última visita de cortesía, antes de ir a buscar los Horcruxes, antes de nada. Tenía que ser así, tenía que volver al que había sido su hogar y su colegio, porque quien sabía si ya no podría volver...

- Vaya, empezamos fuerte por la mañana – dijo Hermione mirando los horarios que este año se encargaba ella de repartir como Prefecta, y dándoles uno a Harry y otro a Ron -. Pociones dobles.

- ¡Pociones! Se me quitan hasta las ganas de comer – dijo Ron con la boca llena de mermelada.

- Si, ya te veo – dijo Hermione burlona, sentándose entre los dos.

- Pociones dobles, Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... – murmuró Harry leyendo su horario.

- ¿Qué tal creéis que será la nueva profesora? – preguntó Ron leyendo el pensamiento a su amigo e intentando tragar una tostada que se había metido al gaznate como si de un bezoar se tratase.

- No lo sé... – dijo Hermione con cierto grado de hostilidad -. Y no se porqué me suena tanto su nombre.

- Quizás lo has visto aquí en Hogwarts, por algún sitio. Supongo que al ser bruja haya estudiado aquí, ¿no?

- Yo juraría que la conozco de algo – dijo Harry y sus compañeros callaron en el acto, mirándole con curiosidad -, pero no consigo recordar porqué.

- ¿No será que la has visto en la Órden o algo así? – comentó Ron -. Lo digo porque precisamente parece ser familiar de Dumbledore y posiblemente forme parte.

- No, no lo creo, lo recordaría. Es simplemente una impresión. Como algo lejano.

- Es tarde – dijo Hermione mirando el reloj sin darle importancia -. ¿Queréis llegar tarde el primer día, aunque sea con Slughorn? No me gustaría ser tú Harry.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora sin el Príncipe Mestizo?

La clase de pociones volvía a impartirse en las mazmorras, ya que la nueva profesora habría pedido el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para impartir clase, además de que el nuevo jefe de la Casa de Slytherin era Horace. En cuanto a la clase de Pociones, en efecto, fue desastrosa. Pero Harry pensó que todo había vuelto a su lugar cuando el profesor Horace sonrió a Hermione y dijo que su filtro del sueño eterno era el mejor de la clase. Slughorn miró a Harry de refilón para ver su poción mocosa, la cual tenía que ser acuosa, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro murmurando algo sobre las malas pasadas del amor.

La clase de transformaciones también fue bastante pesada, la profesora McGonagall que todavía ejercía puesto como profesora este año a pesar de que también lo hacía como directora del centro, les informó una vez más sobre las preparaciones que requerían los EXTASIS, y como no, les mandó una pila de deberes para la siguiente semana, además de practicar conversiones como cambiar su nariz por un pico, y otros ejercicios de mayor complicación.

Por fin, tras quince minutos de descanso después de las tres horas de clase que habían tenido, entraron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El aula estaba diferente como ocurría año tras año cuando cambiaba de dueño, y este año no era menos. La clase estaba decorada con un extraño gusto. Parecía más espaciosa porque habían quitado bastantes mesas al haber menos alumnos matriculados. Las paredes estaban llenos de libros de todas las clases, de todas las materias y cursos, aunque parecía que la profesora había reciclado algunas cosas del aula del año anterior, como algunos cuadros de Snape, en los que torturaban a gente con innumerables encantamientos y maldiciones.

A Harry le pareció repulsivo que aquella mujer hiciera tal cosa, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado con Snape. Se suponía que Dumbledore había sido familiar suyo, debía de sentir su pérdida y estar furiosa contra quien le había asesinado. Pero lo que a Harry le llamó más la atención fue que enfrente de la clase, al lado de la mesa del profesor se extendía un gran tablero de duelo, como el que habían puesto en el Gran Comedor en segundo año, y que de muy poco había servido.

Cuando se dispusieron a sentarse ya había muchos alumnos en sus puestos. Parecía ser que la nueva profesora causaba expectación. Solo faltaba ella.

Entonces la vieron entrar por la puerta, surgiendo como de la nada y con un sonido de cascabeleo a su paso que no se sabía de donde salía. Su manera de irrumpir en la clase le recordó a Harry a la primera vez que vio entrar al profesor Snape en el aula de Pociones, de forma estremecedora, casi deslizándose fantasmagóricamente sobre las losas del suelo, solo que sus indumentarias eran muy distintas. Donde había estado la negra túnica sobre la altura y gran corpulencia de Snape agitándose al andar mientras emitía un sonido de frú frú, ahora quedaba la esplendorosa y alta figura de una mujer que no vestía muy adecuadamente para dar clases.

Harry nunca había visto a una profesora vestir sin túnica de trabajo y mucho menos con una camisa negra y una falda a cuadros negros muy corta. De repente se dio cuenta que no era el único que había reparado en ello, su amigo Ron mostraba una boca que bien pudiera no haberse tragado una mosca sino un enjambre. Metros más allá estaba sentado y cruzado de brazos Seamus, que mostraba una de sus sonrisas mas lascivas mientras levantaba una ceja, que a saber lo que estaría pensando, aunque no era muy difícil de adivinar.

La verdad, pensó Harry, era que la nueva profesora era muy atractiva, mucho. Pero no estaba muy convencido de que esta le causara muy buena impresión. Todavía tenía vivo en su mente el recuerdo de las tardes de castigo con Umbridge. Este pensamiento hizo que su muñeca se resintiese y notó un ligero escozor después de dos años. Se le revolvían las tripas solo de pensarlo, pero su semblante no cambió de la seriedad habitual que lo atenuaba últimamente.

La profesora paró al lado de la mesa del profesor y giró dando la cara a sus alumnos. Parecía que la profesora llevaba unos cascabeles atados al tobillo ya que el sonido de cascabeleo cesó de repente. El silencio se sostuvo durante unos segundos más mientras la mujer pasaba su mirada, intentando memorizar sus caras. Entonces rompió el silencio y comenzó a hablar:

- Buenos días – dijo su voz secamente y como si estuviera hablando del tiempo o recitando unos versos de memoria, y sin mostrar ninguna emoción continuó con su discurso -. Como todos sabéis soy la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Dumbledore, aunque preferiría que me llamarais por mi nombre de pila, Perséfone, para evitar confusiones, pero dudo que ya pueda haberlas. Este año es muy importante para todos ustedes y muy duro ya que es una preparación de transición para su último año y los EXTASIS, pero antes de ponerles sobre aviso o demasiado nerviosos me gustaría al menos saber sus nombres para poder dirigirme adecuadamente.

Así con un movimiento de varita apareció un papel y fue pasando lista mientras cada alumno levantaba la mano para ser localizado. A Harry le sorprendió que cuando dijo su nombre ni siquiera levantó la mirada para saber si estaba presente o no, pero por el contrario al decir el de algunos Slytherins incluso paró unos instantes para visualizarle bien. "Genial" pensó Harry "Snape II".

- Bien, veo que faltan algunos cuantos alumnos, pero intentaremos sobrellevar las clases lo mejor que podamos. Viendo todos los presentes podemos continuar. Según lo que me han comentado no han tenido demasiada suerte con los profesores de Defensa estos últimos años. Quizás el más cualificado haya sido Remus Lupin... – la profesora se vio cortada por una risita sofocada de Zabini. La profesora Dumbledore se giró con un rápido y brusco movimiento hacia este y le profesó una larga y dura mirada que a Harry le pareció felina y oscura, a pesar del bello color azul de sus ojos -. ¿Le hago gracia, señor Zabini?

- En absoluto profesora – dijo recuperando su seriedad al escuchar las palabras amenazantes que a mas de uno achantarían.

- Yo no le veo la gracia al comentario de que quizás su profesor más cualificado haya sido el profesor Lupin, quizás usted si le encuentre connotaciones humorísticas. Sin embargo, el que no hayan tenido un profesor decente desde su tercer curso no me parece que sea motivo de mofa, vais muy atrasados y... no admito payasos en mi clase. Si vuelve a haber algún tipo de gesto de este tipo me veré obligada a expulsarle de mi clase, por lo que resta de curso, ¿queda claro?

No se escuchó ningún comentario, por lo que se dio por entendido. No sabía porque, pero a Harry le caía bien esa mujer después de la bronca a aquel Slytherin que parecía haber cogido el relevo de Malfoy este año.

- Bien, como iba diciendo, me veo bastante cualificada para ser vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que soy aurora del Ministerio y obtuve las mayores notas en los EXTASIS de esta materia... ¿qué pasa por ahí? – dijo la profesora al ver que un grupito de chicas empezaron a cuchichear.

- Verá profesora... – dijo Lavender como portavoz de lo que parecían unas cuantas más personas interesadas -. Nos preguntábamos si nos podría explicar que pasó el año pasado aquí, en Hogwarts, ya que tiene que estar al tanto de lo que pasa en estos casos.

- No lo sé, señorita Brown, desgraciadamente yo no estuve aquí.

- ¿Es verdad que Snape mató a Dumbledore? – dijo Padma Patil.

- Tengo noticias de que es cierto...

- ¿Y que Dumbledore era su tío? – preguntó de nuevo Lavender, sin dejar que se explicara.

- ¿Alguna pregunta más? – dijo y al ver que había muchas manos levantadas, volvió a preguntar -. ¿Y alguna más que tenga relación estrictamente con las clases? ¿Si, Granger?

- Verá profesora, me gustaría saber que vamos a hacer en las clases exactamente – dijo Hermione ante la atenta mirada de Ron y Harry -, porque con su formación podrá enseñarnos cosas bastante interesantes.

- Solo a quienes estén dispuestos a aprender – respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que Hermione diera un saltito en su silla del asombro -. Buena pregunta, porque todavía no he hablado de las clases. Tengo algunas normas que he discutido con la directora y la verdad, espero que las cumplan: Que presten atención en las clases y que no lleguen tarde, puesto que no les dejaré entrar. Son simples y fáciles de recordar. Las clases, puedo decirles que serán en su mayoría prácticas, excluyendo alguna charla que tendremos de vez en cuando. Digamos que, como apenas somos quince personas, les daré clases especiales, lo cual nunca se ha dado en Hogwarts. Haremos entre todos entrenamientos para ser aurores. ¿Les parece bien? – dijo al escuchar el revuelo causado en la clase -. Bien, confío en que ya dominan los encantamientos no verbales y que ya han aprobado las pruebas para aparecerse.

- Profesora – volvió a contestar Hemione y mirando a Harry -, hay gente que todavía no tenía la edad y no han podido presentarse.

- Bueno, todos lo haremos el próximo mes. Es imprescindible para las clases y también para los EXTASIS, por cierto. Y... bueno, casi hemos terminado la clase – dijo mirando al reloj que había colgado de la pared -, el próximo día seguiremos. Y... ¡eh! No tan rápido, aun no he terminado. Quiero que me hagan una redacción sobre Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Sobre Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? – dijo Longbottom que habló por primera vez.

- Si, ¿que otro poder oscuro más grande hay que se cierna sobre nosotros y contra el cual tengamos que luchar? Esto es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y quiero centrarme en la actualidad. Podéis iros todos, menos tú, Harry Potter, ven a mi mesa un momento – y diciendo esto fue a sentarse a su mesa.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, temerosos, pero pronto salieron por la puerta y le dejaron solo con la profesora. Entonces, cuando el aula se hubo quedado completamente vacía y Harry hubo guardado todas sus cosas, se acercó a la profesora con cautela.

- Toma Harry – dijo ella dándole un pergamino enroscado -, yo te ayudaré en su nombre ahora.

Y tomando el pergamino se marchó del aula como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pálido y tieso como una estaca. Una vez fuera Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia él y vieron lo que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – dijo Hermione para despertarle -. ¡Ábrelo!

- Sentí algo extraño cuando me dio el pergamino – dijo abriendo el papel y leyó:

_Para Harry:_

_El próximo sábado a las ocho en mi despacho. No faltes, tenemos mucho de que hablar._

_Perséfone R. Dumbledore._

- ¿Qué es lo que querrá contarte? – preguntó Ron mirando el pergamino.

- ¿Te dijo algo cuando te lo dio? – dijo Hermione.

- No, solo: "Toma Harry, yo te ayudaré en su nombre ahora".

- ¿En nombre de Dumbledore? – dijo Ron extrañado -. ¿Crees que sabrá lo que teníais entre manos?

- No lo sé – dijo Harry echando a andar hacia la torre de Gryffindor -. Creo que nadie lo sabía mas que nosotros.

- ¿Perséfone R. Dumbledore? ¿R.D? ¿De que me suena? – siguió cavilando Hermione.

- ¿Qué más da? – dijo Ron -. El sábado lo sabremos todos.

- De todos modos Harry, andate con ojo – murmuró Hermione cogiéndole del brazo -. No desveles nada antes de que ella te asegure que sabe lo de los Horcruxes.


End file.
